That Time We Got Reincarnated Together
by SkyChaser17
Summary: A battle that had changed the world for the better had ended without no one notice, tale of fantasy that connects realm between Reality and fantasy, even between Worlds. What will happen if the Black Hero and the Blue Knight meet with the Turbulent bringer? Only time would tell.(Rated T for language and may change later.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first story I ever publish in this site, before reading it I want somethings to be clear before start reading it.**

**First thing first, I do not own SAO or Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken/That time I was reincarnated as a Slime, both of the series are respectively belong to their owners Reki Kawahara and Fuze sensei that own the series respectively, what I own in this site are this fiction alone as long it exist and can be read for everyone that clicked on it, I already read copyright law. But as I feared I don't understand any of it after basic understanding, all I know I do this for fun and not trying to make the series as my own with how I make this stories goes.**

**Plus I'll make sure the rating is right because I'm afraid there will be some wording That I myself could come up much better than what I had write here.**

**Second, this fic timeline parallels the timeline of the original novel, SAO is right after the first cour of Alicization, basically after the defeat of certain purple haired usurper, while Tensura is the time when the Tenma Great war arc ends between Yuuki and Rimuru, but I'm not taking the events after Rimuru eat him and start from there, so it's purely original from there. Of course this is going to be 'Spoiler alert' to the fans that haven't watch or read to the point of this fic take place. I will mainly focused on kirito stories as in SAO counter part because I already have a basic view on how the stories will go after coming up with several ideas when writing this chapters, I'll try my best to make Rimuru and his friends is relevant as much as possible with my story goes.**

**Third, yes I know Rimuru is so OP with many of his retainer and characters in its universe with Ciel and all, and many will ask how I will handled it before they even read it. So I'll be clear. Rimuru is OP, but If I make him like that from the get go will defeat the purpose of this fic to begin with from how I construct it will go. While many Argue that he's unstoppable or not. I won't make our Blackswordsman reaching the same status like how Mr Fuze represent it.**

**lastly, please dropped a review or at least a comment on what I could or should do to improve on this story as a whole and give me better approach when writing how the event will progress from now on. I'm not the best on English, so a clear warning with bad grammars or typos that might slipped on the double checks and editing process.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**C.1 Awakening.**

_A promise was spoken under the tree. _

The aromas of woods and sunshine sun underneath the summer sky.

Smiles and laughter of those bygone days that had become a mundane memories.

_The sin that she committed because staying true to herself. __The envy and respect one have etched, buried deep on his heart. _

The one that tried to save her. Yet lost himself in his inadequacy, his lack of power. Bringing a stronger Resolve to make him move for her when he cried not able to do anything for her.

_All of those scene vanished like crumbling sand which was scattered across wind of time. _

Living day by day as simple person. Never even dreamed for himself and escaping his freedom he can choose.

Yet fate had another role for him to play.

_You're not the one that will pushed him, you're the one who will stand beside him as an equal. A companion. One he himself will be proud to call you as his treasure he wouldn't be able to replace, even the world had take his everything away from him. _

Words that spoke softly that pushed him, to he believe until he saw on what truly happened underneath all of those word and adventure he took with him.

_A tale of two. _

With wind brings them their fate to what they are today. Fighting for what is right and not what it have been believed. Fighting for themselves to save others and stop one selfish will.

...

And…

After naught was left…

_They've finally did it._

They'd defeated the one who plagued the world from its very being, and now they just have to cut the branch that will hinder the light of change and hope to finally able to resist the cruel fate.

_Alas…_

it still cost us everything that we had yet to fulfill…

We lost our guide, our people that we care, our life...

And even lost the one we swore to protect.

Died by our weakness and lack of strength…

_The strength. _

_To protect what matters to us the most._

* * *

…

...

...

Dark….

…..

W-Where am I?...

…

…..

It's…

…. It's cold...

….

...

It so lonely…

…..

There's nothing else here beside darkness….

…

Just….

Where Am I?...

….

I can't...

Stand this cold...

[Notice, by the will of the individual. Cold resistance will be added. Individuals also possess a certain affinity with water elements. Result. Target acquired [ice resistance]. Processing... Success.]

…

What's….

What's with that voice?...

... It doesn't contain... any shreds of emotions or any kind of feelings when she speak…..

…..

...

And this place… is so Dark…

…

It's scary...

I can't see anything… Is this?...

...

Is this...

...

…_.Hell?_

[Notice, By individual thoughts process, individuals wish will be proceeded. Result, [Night vision] skill will be constructed. Success]

?!-…

…-.

-!?...

...

What is…. Happening?...

The surrounding changed-….The darkness…. became…. so blinding…. Yet there's nothing else here besides me… I cannot close my eyes if I wanted to…

…..

Is…

_Is this my punishment for being weak?_

The words came up to my head. Like it's the most natural thing.

….

I can't understand what's happening anymore... Is this truly my judgment?...

_For fall for such a trick?_

…

_No... _

_I don't want to accept it!_

…..

but….

_My heart that can't deny it…._

I wanted to be strong, I want to protect what is precious to me… So they don't slip away from the gap of my fingers again… But…

Am I worthy?...

_I can't even save the one who really matters to me…_

And Even if I atone it…

_Can I stand proudly beside him?_

The person I respect the most, one that's ready to cast his life away for the world and for the greater good without a second thoughts?... The one who will sacrifice himself for the people he hold dear?...

Where I….

I…

...

All of me…

All of my motivation…. Are One single thing that keep me going as I keep trying to move forward with him…. Regardless whether I had become better or not.

_Is Just to chase a single Girl figure that meant the whole world for me?... _

_Can I do that?..._

…..

...

Anyone….

Please answer me…

… I can't….

_I can't bear to lose anything more I hold dear to me…._

[Warning. Individual thoughts processes will be corrected... Notice. Individual will be granted skill after combination of skill composition. Hence, skill[mental and psychological resistance], [protect], and [strong will]. will be Acquired. By individuals other thought, skill [Ice resistant] will transformed due to individual base skill with ice and water, the requirements is above the fixed limits. transforming in progress… Success. individual skill will be transformed into a unique skill. [Ice manipulation], [Water manipulation] and [Ice affinity magic]... Additional skill, [Null magic] will be given to Individual. Success.]

…..

...

…. Where is this sounds even coming from?...

...

I can hear it from anywhere…

Have I truly died?... Is goddess Lunaria actually Guiding me to my next destination?...

...

...

Did I…

…_. Already passed on?_

…..

...

Die...

_Kirito..._

…

Ah…

...

_I remember… _

Your sword…

I named it…..

…..

_'Night sky' sword._

It sounds close to my _Blue rose_ sword…

...

...

I'm glad…

_I'm really glad..._

That you finally named your blade at last…

_With this… _

_..._

_I… _

[warning, by the lack of information to understand individual way of thought. individual wouldn't be getting a skill, solution…. Item, [Blue rose sword] will be placed near individual reincarnation location point, result, failed… The item cannot be summoned perfectly due to the item information are corrupted or broken to bring over to Individual side. Result, item will be re-created from pure mana energy from world reservations, success. Notice… Due to the parameter for the weapon and individual compatibility with the item reached certain Requirement, individual will be given skill, [sword affinity], [sword art], unique skill [sword skill], [ice manipulation] will be upgraded into [ice manipulation+], and skill [mana manipulation+]... Success. Individuals base skill with swordplay will also increase significantly to match the sword base class level.]

...

Eh...

...

What...

What just happened?...

All of the name sound… so…

Foreign... I can't fully comprehend it.

_What is... really happening?..._

[Notice, from individual thoughts process, Individual would be given skill [comprehension]. Success... Warning. Individual Had reached the bare minimum for the requirements, hence, skill. [Hero egg] will be marked into individual souls as he successfully passed the minimal requirement line to achieve the Hero status with The Noble deed that individual had committed in his life, 'The World' acknowledge Eugeo as a Hero candidate. Success... Target now will be reincarnated due to the mana sequence being cutted off.]

…..

Mana?...

….

Reincarnation?...

….

…

Alice...

...

_Kirito..._

* * *

…..

…..

...

Where am I?

…..

...

...

Where is this place?...

...

I can't see anything…

It's too dark for my eyes..… Just what is going on?...

[Notice. Due to Individual thoughts, individual will be given [Night vision], processing... Success.]

…-

...

The... Hell?….

Why the place… became... White?...

…

...

Who's there?...

…..

...

No…

...

Where… Where Am I?...

What with this light deal?... Am I imagining things?...

…..

Hahaha... It's not funny...

_What the hell happened?..._

….

_..._

_I failed again._

…

I hated that word…. I abhor every word of it. Because I can't deny it, it's because I keep repeating the same thing over and over again….

...

...

So… I lost my Life again….

…

...

If only….

…..

If only I wasn't that arrogant….. I'll be able to save both of them, if only I can sense and understand how dangerous that Woman truly is… If I only didn't break down from that pressure and had stand up to protect both of them from the very start… They... They won't...

[Warning, due to lack of information to process the request, target will be given skill [danger detection], [planner], [calculator], [probability conversion] and [strong will], result... Success.]

…..

What is this….

...

Voices... talking inside of my head?...

….

Success?...

_Don't screw with me._

We finally defeated her, yet I can't protect what matters to me again?...

The cost for my stupidity, is that I've lost my life due to my damn actions that is can't move for one that I cherished the most?... Like I did when I lost Asuna?... Sachi?... And people that I failed to reach because of my weak resolution back when I had the power to do so and chicken out before jumped in?...

….

...

No…

...

No...No...

**No!**

Damn it!

_I won't accept it!_

[Notice, voice of world can't comprehend individual thoughts process, result… Individuals won't be getting skill due to lack of information to process the thought.]

…

….

Stop it….

….

...

Stop it….

….

…..

I don't want to hear about it…

….

I don't care anymore….

….

…..

If only...

….

If only I had power like my old self... One that sought to survive in that cruel world…

_That black hero that can save everyone, I..._

I don't want to lose anything or anyone ever again…

I had enough….

_Dual wielding?... God Damn it..._

I'm not worthy of it, but… If only... If only I just can use it properly...

...

_They wouldn't have to lose their life for me…_

How can I redeem myself if all I had is this weakness that keep pinned me down from able to do what I should've do if not for my inability to do anything right!?

[warnings, individuals wish are being converted into mana wave, error. Data are incorrect, solution. Individual will be given the power he want to sought. Solution…"Black swordsman" avatar data had been reconstructed into individual soul. Result, fail…. Due to the data of the avatar has been corrupted, one of individual weapon will be switched with [Nights sky] sword in its place to balance soul conditions… Warning... Avatar assimilation reached 100% success. Individuals will be given. Skill [sprint], [Hide], [battle healing], [martial arts skill], [searching], [night vision] now is upgraded into [night vision +], [one handed sword skill], [sword throw], unique skill [dual wielding], skill [sword art], [sword affinity], [sword skill] also integrated into individual soul. Notice, due to individual affinity with swords, Unique skill, [sword mastery] will be reconstructed… Successful. Individual received a skill called [mana manipulation] due to individual skill have to use mana To activate [sword skill] as a base requirement to be activated with assist feature. Results… Success.]

…

….. What with all of this?

…..

… Am I truly dead?...

Is Kikuoka screwing with me behind that screen with all of this nonsense?... Laughing at my failures?...

_I swore I will strangle that bastard myself!_

….

...

It's not funny anymore…

Even if I made it all the way up, I'll be damned if I die in vain...

...

Who am I?...

_A Hero?..._

Cut it out.

I'm not one, I would never be one… Even in my heart, I'm not even one when I defeat kayaba or Rescuing Asuna back then… I was too busy Running away from the reality and actions that people believed and trusted what I had done when I finally defeated the so called 'The Demon King' that is Kayaba who trapped everyone…

I'm Not even become one when I climbed back to settle with the past once and for all… Mixed between reality of what I see and what other forced me to see.

_Even when I failed him… I am not worthy to become one…._

if only I can predict the cost of my action before moving my body, I can lost either of Asuna and Yui right there… Even he might will come after aunt and Sugu if he didn't aimed to kill me in that parking lot, if I were that careless… Sugu and aunt will be…

...

No...

If only I was stronger… If I was wiser… They... Everyone... Don't even need to pay my sin with their lives...

…..

_Damn it…. God damn it!…. _

I am no hero… I've never thought of becoming one. Never I will be… Yet again…. I let myself be swayed and overestimated myself to do what I can't never become because of my arrogance and not wise enough for the people around me...

…..

…..

Hey…

….

Anyone… just answer… Can I fix what I truly broke?... Me?...

A guy who led his companion to Ruin?

A guy who broke his promise?...

_The one who Ran away to avoid the one that scares him?... _

A Man that can't even save one single damn life?... One that sacrifice the one he cherish? For the greater good?...

This is the best Jokes that I ever heard in my entire life… No Wait… I'm already Died…. So if I did amend what I do wrong…

_Will I able to do it right?... _

Do I even have the chance to redeem all of my past forever?...

For the one that put their trust in me?...

Hey… I don't care…

_Buddha or even Devil…._

…..

Just please…

Anyone… Just answered me…

[Notice, lack of information. From individual thoughts process, individual will be given skill [mind eye (False)] due to individual thought process and reaching the basic requirement of receiving the skill, result. Success… Warning... Individual deed and action with the available combination possibility. Individuals have the chance to become a hero… Result. [Hero egg] will be given into individuals souls, as 'The world`acknowledge Kirigaya Kazuto has passed the minimal Requirement to become one…. Warning. The mana sequence is being cut off, individual will be reincarnated shortly.]

…..

… Reincarnated?...

….

...

_A chance to become a hero?... _

…..

Me?...

…..

….. Hahaha...

…..

So…. even if I did try…

…..

I can't go back there….

….

...

So this is my punishment?...

Sorry…. everyone...

….

Sorry Eugeo... Alice…

I failed…

I failed... to keep our promise again...

…

Asuna...

…

* * *

In the faraway land, the south of the Brumund kingdom and the vastness of Great Jura forest. Is the big country called Tempest. The Vast city which engulf the half of the whole forest land, an utopia for both monster and human to work together in harmony in time of peace. The city itself is a merge between futuristic type of district and planning, despite the building and most of the infrastructure mostly a very well made European style of blocking and mapping spreading in the city space.

A Massive giant country that have many skyscrapers building and a highly technological advancement in teleportation department as transfer point and overall grasp of world improvement, while still being friendly to the ecosystem and the forest of the most vast greenery in the whole continent.

The city has its own a charm of that relaxing, yet still put big smile on the face of the society that live in it despite the everyday bustling with activities around them.

The whole place had its own unique district landmark at each department area, the only ruler of the city is also one of eight infamous demon lord, demon slime Rimuru, who also recognized as mother of chaos due to the power its possess and its way action in recent years.

* * *

...

...

In a certain road on Tempest district, where's all of it population have a refreshing smile on their faces, from across the continent. Tempest population is mainly consist of monsters and demi human alike. On those happy smile, they greet one individual happily with utmost respect and fondness as he passes them with the same vigor in its voice. The individual is not much taller than a kid tricycle tires at best.

It has a beautiful blue color with a gold variation on it's skin, and make an adorable squishy sound whenever he goes around the City street as it sound follows him as one of his beloved trademark. With refreshing personality and easy to talk person aura, the name of the individual on the walkway is Rimuru, a friendly and not a bad slime no matter people wanted to put it in their perspective.

But despite of that. Rimuru is actually one of most Renowned infamous member of the 8 star Octagram Demon lord. Who it's name remembered as the 'Mother of chaos' and the 'Turbulent bringer' all of the world. But no matter the freak show happened. Rimuru is always a nice person at heart, of course if you getting on its bad side, Rimuru won't hesitate to use force to get things done at some point.

_And from 3rd person perspective._

Rimuru is just taking a nice stroll in the town he loved and created with his companion.

* * *

Not far from the place, Rimuru showed up in an smithy, one of which the boss of the place is one of his companion, an master blacksmith called kurobe.

As far eye can see Rimuru enter from the front door, he then greet the stiff apprentice who work in there. Of course he doesn't like stiff Formality, and there's a thing call tpo* (time, place, and occasion)

After he meet the all of apprentices, he then proceeded to meet with kurobe.

"ah... Rimuru-sama!"

"yo kurobe! Hope I'm not intruding your break here."

He happily hopped into one of the table on his personal Workshop when Kurobe putting his tools to his repairing kit box.

"No No, it's okay. It's a good thing that you could spare your time for us. Also, the rest of the bunch over there would be honored with your presence here in this place to make them pumped up for doing simple thing that they keep failed at." Kurobe grinned and point with his thumb at his apprentice that he still train personally between his busy schedules to finish his customers order.

"aiyaah~You making me blush~..." Clearly, the adorable slime turning slightly red at the praise with his tone reflected his tone in more milder and bashful manner. Earning other heartwarming smile and fuzzy bubbly bubbles on their chest before resuming their work.

Kurobe wryly laugh and fix his sitting position after noticed he been spaced out.

"So? Is there something I can help you in this warm beautiful day? "

"nah… I just taking a simple stroll today… Well, I had some work to do, but taking it easy is one of my motto. You should know me that much! Ahaha!"

"ahahaha… True…. That's Rimuru-sama we know after all…" Kurobe laughed at his master jab.

"oh, by the way. Remember the last time we chat about my sword few weeks ago?"

"hm?... Ah yes... The "Sword of Tempest". How can I forgot that beautiful katana? Truly one of my best Masterpiece I've ever created for you Rimuru sama." Kurobe nodded at his own word while crossing his hands in front of his chest and passionately remember how enjoyable it is to craft his master weapon after he himself personally requested him to create such beautiful and unique katana.

"ah. There's nothing wrong with it, I just want to make sure it's on proper care. Well, I was always clean it whenever I had the time. So maintenance it from Time to time isn't wrong too right?" Rimuru with his friendly tone explaining his reason as He took the blade from his storage after grow in size and spew the sword from his mouth.

*Pweet!*

*Clang*

Kurobe gaze shifted to the object that was lying in front of him. The katana that was sitting atop of the Anvil with a really beautiful reflection of its blade parts is not big, nor too small in general with the sheath was made from a high quality black leather skin made from one of the dire wolf skin that already adapted to his magicules.

A perfect rainbow radiant light can be see from the blade edge when Kurobe drawled the sword from its cover, it's an uchigatana, the tip until the hilt of the sword give an elegant feeling of refine and powerful aura around it with the divinity of the weapon cannot be concealed no matter what. And no matter how many eyes in the room, clearly, the blade is truly an artifact that really suit for the beloved demon lord with many apprentice dream is able to create such grand art themselves one day to be useful to their master.

"Please excuse me…."

Kurobe then proceed to check the katana as he Thoroughly checked the whole sword. Inch by inches with his eyes didn't miss a single speck that dirtied the sword in his hand with his artisan eyes able to discern anomaly like boiling water. It has no scratch or speck of dust on it, let alone rust from how the swords make a clear sounds as Kurobe shifted the blade position that can be mistaken as clean glass sound when it was rubbed with water, and from looks of it alone.

_An amateur can know that this blade had been taken cared properly by its wielder._

"... Yup. There's nothing wrong with it, but I can make this lady a little bit shinier than before. It won't take a half day Rimuru sama."

"Thanks…. Ah. Before I forget, Ramiris wanted to talk about the thing we had talked before. I have something to do now, so I will come back later and tell her to wait for me after I done with the rest of my paperwork for this month."

"Yes! you can leave it to me!" Rimuru then merryly exited the shop with a happy humming after part with the rest of the apprentice and then he goes to the city hall, apparently he's been doing politics work diligently as the ruler of the country despite hated the word 'politics'.

….

…..

After some time, in the noon, he already done with his paperwork and make up his mind to check on the forest for a quick break.

* * *

…..

…..

"..."

In deep of the woods, a Man is lying under the warm light of the sun passing through the trees.

The Man had a beautiful blue coat and a smooth brown hair. From the looks of his face, the man is in his teen, almost reaching his 20.

The animals in the forest slowly approached the young man, as they go closer. He opened his eyes due to the sounds of the leaf and step around him. The animal backed and ran away from the shock, He look around after opened his eyes as he stand up and looked again into his surroundings. His green emerald pupils didn't hid his Surprised and awed expression on the nature and how rich the scenery around him is.

"..."

*Set x2*

He proceeded to turn around to look behind him while checking on himself. After a good moment of scrutiny in his eyes.

"...!"

...

_He's sees it._

It was Lying on the ground, a sword. An object that only can be defined as an art. Or a tool that can meant as an End to one that was slain by the wielder will. From the very hilt until the tip, the sword he saw gives an awful familiarity, and the cold air around the sword itself was giving him comfort As he approached to where the Blade lies in the ground before him.

"...is that?"

he spoke softly. Yes, the sword in front of him, is his.

_The 'Blue Rose' sword._

He kneeled down and take the sword with his right hand. The sword, despite its beautiful look, was really heavy. As heavy as those giant bells you can often see when you go into a church.

"..."

After confirming that the sword is his, he then proceeded to draw the blade from its sheath with careful screaming from every inch of his body. The blade showed its true form after he took it from its sheath. The sword became so light. It's weight is not so different from a stick you can often found when a kid use it as a toy in nearby playground.

"..."

He look at the blue blade, which illuminated by the warm sunlight, the swords have the size of a normal long sword, a rose decorated its handle and the vine that's goes around it. Like keeping the rose falling and maintaining the sword as a whole. It was implying that the sword is a Rose, bloom into its full glory and was frozen as it reached the peak of its life, with a sound clear as water with the blade reflects the ray of sun like an mirror, He noticed that some part of the blade is now different than what he used to remember.

It have some white color on the grip and pommel, and the Rose on the hilt of the blade looks like a Blue Rose covered in thicknesses of white snow atop of each individual petals. Soft Glittering which making the sword more beautiful than what he had remembered.

"..." Soon...

The man then remembered his memory before he awaken in this autumn forest.

...

He goes silent, its action alone is enough to tell, that at the moment, he tries to remember all of his memories and his last moments where he stands. That's right. Both three of them finally together. Both - and - is there with him when facing off against the administrator.

But the cost of her hand was his life, as he keeps fighting with him to his death. He gives his remaining power into Blue rose sword and give it to his friend.

***Zrrrtt….. Zrrrtt…..***

"... Who... Who is that?"

He can't remember the name of the person in his memories. Yet, he know the sight of his back so well?

"..."

As far the young man can remember.

_He already passed on into this world, leaving the two of them behind._

* * *

**Fuuuhh... Done. What you think?**

**I hope this could humor or at least give a first nice impression or good introduction with the fic for now. **

**I know some people already had the basic knowledge regarding Tensura world about skills and magic work in general, with SAO on recent Alicization adaptation. I had done my research before releasing this Chapter, but looks like I haven't done all of my homework... Anyway, I used Wiki and basic knowledge from the word Novels on Rimuru world to ease my progress with the world building aspects, so some things might caught some reader attention if some of you read the light novels instead.**

**Again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword art online or Tensura, which belongs to the respective owner. I make this fic that enjoyed both of the stories can at least read one my story to past time. I'm open to review and fix, I don't have a clear schedule I would post my next chap if this one did get out to the open, all I ask if you read it, is that you gain something when reading my fic, might be positive or negative.**

**That's all for now. Later~**

* * *

**Edit: Nothing really changed much, I changed 'Stealth' into 'hide' to match the skill Kirito have in the original novel, other than that, it's basically word fix with messy sentence and other obvious giant typos who I admittedly was really bad, and why I don't noticed it right away? **

**I don't know. And I swear it hurts like heck when re-reading your work and have some equivalent of open zipper all over the places is totally embarrassing. T-T**

**I swear there's no retcon or some sort, just changing one of skill name, while yes better now than later, Sword skill is activated with assist feature. In Rimuru(slime) world, sword skill considered unique skill cause it's different from normal 'arts' attack, as in the human equivalent of skill or magic(man I'm so bad at explaining things. You guys can search it on wiki, I don't want to wrongly explaining it). **

**Hence why it use certain amount of mana as in Magicules to be activated, technically the two of them can use it without mana, but it'll be less powerful when compared using it. Also 'mind eye' is rather pushing it, but yeah I'll leave it like that, oh, somethings would be explained later rather than in an, and I'm been rather busy lately and I can use a review to reflect. I did wondered why not many want to wrote it on comments section? I know this fic aren't that good compared to other crossover, but I wanted to know what you guys think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Uughh... (-_-;)**

**Sorry if I don't happened to be in good mood when tagging this AN here...**

**With everything that had happened lately, it's a miracle that I've managed to finish this one with several trips and fall that I myself surprised that I can still managed to stay on track after the whole fiasco on this so called the first month of this brand new 2020 with unfavorable start.**

**Anyway, here's the latest chapter of my story. If you guys have any reviews or thought about this one, feel free to comment on the comments section. And looks like I was carried away with this one(Ahahaha...).**

**But... Again, is the thing between US and stuff that happened lately, I hoped the escalation will stopped for good... Those meme about 2020 WW3 is really making me nervous and worried, they keep destroying my mood for the worse when I opened news and stuff...(˘･_･˘)**

**Nevertheless... I don't want to see more unnecessary conflict and even politics. it's always us the civilian and bystanders that could only watch and simply waiting how it would end. **

**I Don't want to start anything funny, or make everyone agree with my opinion about the whole threat,(although it's worth it to stop and think about what we will be facing this year if one of us act poorly because of shortsighted negativity controlled our judgement) I just wanted to convey what makes me, and probably most people that dragged in it feels about the whole thing in general.**

**We should be worry about future, not fighting against each other and make the world into a a better place with less conflict even if it's only a little.**

**I know I might've sound somewhat arrogant or plain shameless when you guys read this one. But if one of you guys here are so happened to be in the Ministry or even one of government circle and just somewhat coincidentally read this fic of mine for whatever reason. **

**Please, I just wanted to ask or let you guys know, that we've have to make our world a better place for us to live in. It's our pleasure to stand up being proud rather than seeing how this whole conflict will escalate to what had been written before as humanity darkest times repeating itself.**

**Anyway, enough about this irl stuff that just seems so bleak from this so called 2019 2 from my point of view, and let's get to the chap. Sorry if keep rambling like this. This must get out from my chest no matter what. I mean, I'm making this story to at least make one that read it feel better if it did amuse or entertain you guys.**

**Usual warning with typos and bad English grammar that'd somehow managed to slip past from my poor editing skill. And if you guys have ****some questions, there's another AN down below.**

**Some are for later chapters because info dump are sucks right?(Though Indeed, I write a little too much here...)**

**Anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

**C.2 Awakening 2.**

...

*clack…*

…

…

*clack…. Clack…*

….

…

*clack…*

…..

….

_I can hear a sound… _

*clack….. Clack….*

A faint, yet clear crystal droplet of water dripping not far from me.

*...clack*

…..

…

The liquid substance repeated the same thing over and over from above. The sensation of watery like matter hitting my skin… No, forcing my sense of touch sprung back life once again on my right cheek….

*Clack!*

"...!..."

….

I opened my heavy eyelids. My pupils tried to adapt to the surroundings area before me, dilated slowly with my mind slowly catching up with my blurred perception as the wet substance been hitting my right cheek for quite some time.

*Srrut srrt…*

The hard texture underneath my body that I could feel with my skin. I twitch my cheek and opened my eyes, It was all foggy and weird sensation when I finally able to see with my own on what's actually happening around me…..

…..

…

But…. not so long after…

***...saat!***

"...!"

It all become crystal clear when I forcefully woke up from where I lied on the ground. Forced my unusually weak body that was aching in pain, with my head washed up from a worst headache state that hit me as soon I woken up from where I laid motionless on ground.

"..."

I squinting my eyes in scrutiny inside the darkness of where my consciousness started coming back to me….

"... Wha…"

For the first time….

_My mouth finally moved…. With the words escaped my lips. _

….. And….As far I can tell for myself…. I'm inside of a deep dark hollow space with nothing more than formation of grey stones and uneven natural rocks formation, and not just that….

"..."

This place... The surrounding….

_For whatever reason…. __I can feel it…. I can't put it into words on what I truly sense inside this place…. _

But I definitely can feel it...

"..."

It feels... mysterious, the purity around me a taking form inside of my body, slowly coming back to life with my sense of touch regaining its function with how this mysterious purity affecting me as a whole.

"... What is this place?..." I grabbed my left shoulder with my hand as I muttered under my breath…. While My eyes darting around…

…..

_It finally hit me… _

…

*...Zrrrt…..*

(...Where Am I?... Wait, who Am I?...)

***ZZRRRTTT!***

**"...!?"**

**Ugh-?!...**

*Brug…*

"Khh..."

_G-Gahk-?!... What in the!?…._

I grab my almost splitted head with my left hand in hurry… Clenched my teeth with my knee supports my whole body on the ground. Trying to calm myself down before my whole being hit the hard ground once again.

_**Ghhhk-!**_

***ZZRRRTTTT!***

_Arrgghh-!_

*DRRRTT!...*

...

…..

_Somehow… _

…

***ZRRRRTTT!***

**"Kkhh- Gaah…."**

***Zrrr**tt…..*

…..

I.…

…. I… I feel…. A… a Strong sense of deja vu washing over me… Like thousand of small individual needles and even block of bricks hitting my head one after another after managed to suppress the sudden phantom pain... My mind become weightless despite having thousands of ants biting my individual neurons one by one. But… even if my vision became blurred in the spur of the moment, I still can think clearly with how the place feels so pure for whatever reason….

….

I suppose...

…..

"...keep…. **Keep calm!…"**

***ZZRRRT! ZRRRRTTT!...***

…..

…**.. Co… come on…. **

…..

….. This…

"This place….. is… a... Cave…."

***Zrrttt!***

….

"And… I'm… I'm…"

*ZZRRrrrr…*

…

Yeah…

"I'm…"

_That's right… _

_Calm yourself down…. _

…

*zrrr….. *

_Slowly…._

…..

…..

_...__Remember your name..._

….

*Z…..*

One at the time…

…

…..

….. _Kirigaya kazuto._

That's my name…

….. I'm 17 years old this year, my house is on Saitama prefecture in Tokyo district in kawagoe...

….

...

No wait…

…

_Why..._

"Why that doesn't sound or feel real at all?..."

I shake my head to make my mind feel a little bit more clear after the pain fade away. I had lost something... It's…

…..

_Something important... _

...

…..17 years old?... Was I that Young?... I can't be that young…

….

No….

"Is Kazuto... even my name?..."

…..

And…

….

_Am I really just 17 if that was truly the case?..._

(No kind of any normal teenager of that age can be this collected in this type of situation….)

Especially when they cannot put their mind into a strange place all alone without their Past memories can share them what actually happened without at least feel panicked before awoken…

*Shaking head several times to right and left*

"... Kuugh…"

As I try to clear my head and noticed that my body feels different…

There's something black that covers my hand but not my individual fingers… And despite….

…..

Despite the rough texture of the soil of Earth I leaned on… my skin wasn't really feel that out of place or feel the hard ground with something covering my whole body…

"Kuggh….. Gah…"

As I exhaled my pained breath…

I start to analyze my surroundings after I tried to stand up properly with my own two feet.

…..

_The air and the temperature of this place give me a sense of protection so my brain can works to ease my headache._

"... Is this stalagmites?... But all of them made out of pure Mineral stones at best…"

I muttered without stuttering this time. As far my eyes could see….

"..."

I'm really inside of some sort of cavern, I am sure that I'm very deep inside this place from what should normal human being tend to avoid with so little hope of surviving with the looming threat that most likely will happen inside this vacant space, yet….

_why I can see perfectly like I'm under the sun? _And what's with this color like wisp trail that coming from the stalagmites in Above of me?...

_Wait... I can see all the color floating around here like individual mots…. _

(No…. Sands?...)

My head isn't thinking clearly… But… The surrounding… is... an amazing phenomenon now that I finally able to recognize what is happening around me…

Many groups of those aura like wisp ball trail hover and moving like a living thing in the air, following their initial tracks...

"What…. Is these?..."

I spoke as I tried to touch the color that floating around the Sharp Rock, it's a colorful scenery inside of the closed grey space….

"... Woooah…"

It's really beautiful and very comfortable… It's like my soul is being healed by them in this place just by standing admiring this place…

"... Woah…."

I let another Voice slipped from my mouth with how much the aura around myself make me feel better and better each seconds passed.

…..

_Like it was repairing something…. _

…

….

Yet when I was Awed by the spectacle...

(… …?)

All of the sudden…

*...*

…..

I feel… No… I sense something…. and the blissful feeling that overwhelmed me changed into….

"...?...?"

_Something else…. _

...

It's...

…_. it's… Disgusting... _

"... What is this feeling?..."

My mind already spoke it for me before I can tried to cope with my sudden change in my focus…

….

"Wha-"

***criiing!***

"!"

_?! A killing intent!?_

**"Kghh!?" **

I turned my back in a hurry.

_!?_

"Wha…."

…

There's... nothing there...

….

No... I can feel it!

It's the same as that time!

_The time…. The time I sensed blood lust when someone tried to kill me!_

"..."

It's there…

Waiting me to lower my guard against it, that thing will Devoured me if I start to move carelessly and neglecting my six…..

(Weapon… If I had weapons, I can defend myself from it!)

I searched my surrounding with my eyes darting around the whole area, there's nothing except stones and minerals here. _I doubt some random sharp Stone or pointy Ore will help at time like this!_

(Shoot! If only I had a sword with me right now!)

….

No use... I can't hope things will be that simp…

….

…

….?

_Sword?..._

If I did have them… can I?...

(Why that particular thought came to my mind so fast than any other things that I can think of in this dire times?...)

I will drove it back if I have it?... _Am I that strong?... _

….

*... Zreet…*

…

… No….

"Focus…"

Keep your head cool and don't let your guard down...

"Huuu…."

I focused my sense to the not so empty Cave...

I have to-***Shiing….***

_What!?_

"?!-..."

_How the?!... _

_The world…. _

The world around me feels so easy to grasp now. My perception about the whole place rough structure suddenly poured into my head several folds one at the time.

_I feel the strangeness in the place shifted not long ago when I noticed the ill intent that directed towards me…._

My body became more aware of this space and my sense was telling me…. That something Bad is about to go down…

"..."

(Where….)

"...… kkggghh…"

(Where this stupidly strong animosity came from!?...)

I keep splurging my head left and right, keeping my 6 and front on check at all times as I gaze left and right.

_**My hands Balled into a fist, ready to fight it even if with only mere bare hands… **_

(Just where!-)

*SHAAAAAAA!*

…!?

**"ABOVE!?"**

**"Shaaaaaa!"**

**"dddggkk?!" **

***Blaarr!***

*Dug! Dug! Brag!* "GUUGH!?"

As I screamed, I jumped aside before tumbling into a nearby wall from my previous sitting duck position...

"Shh….."

I saw it…

A giant snake with golden whisker strands below its nose, a slithery pale black scale that put chills into my very bone with it's red eyes staring at me intensely, the scale that looked sharp and deadly if he rammed to me without holding back with pointy end and slick texture...

….

"..."

"..."

_It hungers…._

I can tell based from what the monster in front of me sees me with that eyes…

"Sshhh….."

An eye of a predators, a massive snake that from looks alone, is more than 50 meters in lengths with its fang is almost the size of my lower arms, with sharp tip if I look closely enough... is wet from poison produced from his saliva…

**(Shoot! I awake in a strange place and now I must fight if I don't want to die!?)**

Cursing my current situation, I saw that he is up into something... Is he... Wait!?

*Brururu!*

"... Kgghh…"

_I have to dodge!_ I let my lower that the rest and I start to think for a way for me to be able to escape this monster...

*Daaar!*

_**And dashed towards the abomination. **_

Ignoring my own safety with his this action is literally spelling my doom.

**"?!-"**

_**I don't know what my body just do! **_**My mind races with my body that refuses to listen to me.**

"... Kggh….. Huaaaaa!"

I let out a cry that I myself cannot even control, with how adrenaline rushed to my head and take over my body control from my thoughts.

I may had gone crazy, or might be a suicidal Idiot by how I just woke up and fight this thing right off the bat after opening my eyelids. But my acknowledgment of my action won't made my condition goes better in the end!

**"Huaaaaaaaa-!" **

I charged at him with a desperate cry that escaped my mouth, dodged the atrocity that almost eat me whole to my right as the monster spraying something on time.

***SHAAAAA!***

*craaat!*

*Shiiiu!*

*Tumbling to the right*

Gah…. Th-That…

_That was to-... _

*pssshhhh…. *

Wha...

"?!"

I saw with my own eyes, the cloud he just spewed from its mouth is an acid poison.

_Melting the stone formation where I just blast off from few seconds ago from getting cornered by this reptile. A corrosive Breath that melt it's prey with ease with mere touch._

"gghk…."

(Hahah... The hell?... I can't fight back, yet this thing can kill me with one hit?... What the heck is this? Some kind of crappy game!? I don't know who make it! but if I did paid for this then I want a full refund right now!)

I make mental curse and smiled with desperation at the being that spell my doom if I don't found a way to get out from this place…. ASAP.

…

…..

_Why..._

Why did I know that word?….

…

… Doom?... One hit?... Refund?...

_Game?..._

*Whiiu!*

"!?"

As I'm in deep thoughts, I keep running and dodging his tail, as he had tried to bite my head off from my body without my mind is able to process what actually is happening until I can feel a graze on my left index finger as I dodged another tail swipe from horizontal direction.

_Blood…. _

No…

My movements, it doesn't feel real, it's too fat for a indoor person like me… Yet somewhat I could use my body like I was in a tip top condition like I'm fully charged up. I can move without losing half of my breath with this acrobatic like movement despite it start to affect my body reaction….

*Fkip… seet!*

Almost like...

*Shiiiuuut!*

"..."

I swore, I just dodged that breath after running full speed, and doing a stun that just too hard for my current body to pull off without a proper training from a master free runner.

***zrrutt… Flip! zrrrt***

Even I can't quickly regain my Body gravity in Underworld that fast after a Backflip!

…..

"... Underworld?..."

**"SHAhaaaaa!" **

***Daaar!***

**"Whoaaa?!"**

I keep my head on track as I try to figure out what's going on here.

Then…

_It CLICKS! What was I wearing the whole time?!_

*Set…*

As I saw my gloves and Boots after dodged another attack to my back, another familiar things caught my attention, a black long coat cloth in my Aincrad days!

(My old Cloak! Then, if this is really an VR!)

**"INVENTORY!"**

As I scream the word…

….

"..."

….

"...?..."

"..."

… _Nothing came out!_

(What!? So I'm not inside of VR world!? Then how the hell I can move so agile like this!?)

*Set!*

I moved my right hand to bring down menu.

_Nothing!_

*Set!*

I made Stacia motions with right fingers.

_Nothing._

**"Damn it!" **

***shuuii!***

**"Gaa-aahk!?" **

A tailsweep coming straight at me. I hopped atop of it using my hands as a recoil and dodged the attack upwards to the air as my foot are switching position with my head.

I stared at his eye with my right hand index finger pointing at him and shouted again in air.

"Gakh! _System call! Generate Thermal element_!"

*SEEETT!*I open all of my five finger to activate something that mouth spewed in the heat of moments after he reacted to my words

*Cssshh…*

"...?!"

(Dang it! it didn't work either!)

_Shoot! _

(I forgot most of Norse incantation too! I can't use ALO magics if I want to use [splurging shadow] at him!)

…..

...

… ALO?...

"Shaaaa!"

Its mouth tried to bite and swallowed me whole, I rolled over its head to the neck area and rolled to the ground after hit his eyes once with my left hand that glowed yellow that I thought my eyes playing tricks on me, but I was late to notice another tail slam comes to my back.

*Shiuu!*

(!? Crap-!)

*Buak*

…..

*Krak!*

**"Guaaaag-!?" **

_it hit me._

*Duaaar!*

The tail finally landed on my right arm after I trying to block it with my palm, my stupid instinct reactions cost me a experience what it's feels like being a human bullet hitting a wall in less than 2 seconds. With my back slammed at the hard textured earth behind me with full speed. Like a water balloon that splattered in mere seconds after thrown.

"KA!… Gaahk!…."

My mouth taste the flavor of copper which is blood that I spit from its blow. Almost throw motionlessly to the ground incapacitated.

**(It Hurts!... This clearly not an VR world! Yet the pain is not the same like what I feel when That woman stabbed me several times to my heart! But it's hurt that I want to screamed uncle!)**

"Damn it…"

My head all jumbled up with all of this information sprouts out from nowhere! And this ass didn't let his guard down either!

"... Sshh…"

He surrounded me with his giant body. Blocking my escape route as his red eyes stare to my soul…

"shh….."

….

(What….)

_Did you… Just… laugh me?... _

"Shhhh…"

….

….. What the hell….

….

Are that smile you making there?...

"Ssshhii…."

"...Don't screw with me...

**Don't screw with me!"**

_**I already lost so many times because of my arrogance, and now I will die because I'm powerless and unable to do anything again?!**_

"shhhss…"

The slithering voice echoes to my ear as the slim pointy scale rapidly approaching me in full circle. I tried to Resist my fate. From being eaten alive by this monster…

*Deg!*

Something resisting deep within me.

_A swirling wisp of energy that I can feel all over my body starts to change with how angry I am for not able to do anything when I can't do nothing at all…._

"... I will die?... Again?... **Because of my powerlessness!?...**"

***Deg!***

My thoughts are escaping my into my mouth.

_Take it… _

Those energy became more clear and taking shape beside me as the snake flinched from my own words.

**"!? SHAAAARR!" **

***Deg!***

The skin approaching me faster than before.

But I don't care…

_Grab it… _

"... Like hell… "

The snake overwhelmed by my gaze.

Yeah...

_**Drop dead you big F*ck*r!… **_

I won't die now, not now, not then!

If so... If so!

_**USE IT-! **_

**"SHAAAAARRR!"**

**"IF I CAN'T PROTECT MYSELF! THEN HOW THE HELL I WILL STARE THEM AGAIN WITHOUT ME LOOKING DOWN ANYMORE!?"**

*CRAAANGG!*

…

_I snapped. _

No, it was understatement. I was released from chains that was holding me from mowing down my foe like a hungry beast. That was the best description of my condition if a third person sees how I tried to fight a Monster three times or more from my size with zero chance of winning.

I hold both of the aura that resides within both of my palm, I take both of them and charge head on to the monster that also mirror my reckless decision, with my roar overlapping with the giant reptile cry that deafening others who heard our cry. The monster then opened his mouth, sprayed the corrosive cloud while it's head charged right into me like a full speed diesel truck that throw its brake pedals to the window coming my way.

***Daar!***

I kick the ground and propelled forward, slashed him with the imaginary light within my grasp that had taken a form. Again and again. I moved, my step goes faster and decisive as I solidify my footing, arms that keep slashing him like a Mere Training Doll that waiting to be torn down.

_Up to down.._

_Right left… _

_Left right.. _

_Diagonal right then vertical left… _

spin and stabbing movement that was really jagged and somehow really fluid and move in grace, I keep slashing it's skin like some kind of inferior plastic wrap.

With my hand became faster with his skin became much easier to cut as I lose my sense of self with my whole body wildly moved my beyond my control in blur. Again-again…

….

I can't count how many times I or him scream as I rampaged in that single moment.

**"Heeeeaaaaaaa!" **

"**SHAAAAA!"**

***Zraaattt!***

Then with all of my might.

***Jraaat!***

I use both of my hand and a blue lighting Bolt, suddenly came Down from above like a thunder fall, cutting clean the monster down to half with its blood splashing from the vein that I cut on its neck.

***Bruaaag!***

…

I don't hear anything other than water like sound that start to sound more clear as I saw where it came from. My legs trembled in pain and my eyes start to finally burn the scene to my brain on what the hell really happened after the sensation of swelling finally reached my brain.

"ha... Ha... *panting* Ha..."

I tried to stabilize my angry running breath, I saw the giant snake finally lose light of life from its eyes, with warm thing linger on my cheek and hands. The ground where I stand soaked with red color with the thing that drove me forward vanished like smoke and my whole body finally loosen from my sudden burst of anger left my system…

"...ha…. Ha….!"

I keep my guard up until I saw a small pool of fresh water right from where I confront the monster, it was as clear as a mirror, I walked to it and I see it.

…...

_My own reflection._

…

…..

….. Seriously….

"... What a horrible expression indeed…."

Even my thoughts was as being blunt like my feelings when I saw how rugged I'd become. The black trench coats that I always use every day while trying to survive... The Blackwyrm leather Coat, a dyed long coat with white outline stripes covering the whole black color it have that able to withstand most of status ailments and debuffs because I upgraded its skill slot to very limit by Liz Smithing skills before confronting skull reaper in that floating castle that was dirtied by blood of the reptile that I just slain.

The black boots that boost my movement speed and ability even if this equipment was really low on defensive property, it can't match my cloak base durability. But this boots and pants is one of the best equipment I can have in my current condition. With the last thing I notice after seeing my tired face and messy hair after the unpleasant confrontation.

Are both of my sword that I grabbed in each arms with my memory of my past start to flood like a broken dam that cannot hold the water that is my past to my current condition.

One of the sword are the one I really familiar with, it's 'Elucidator'... A high ranking weapon that dropped from the floor 50 boss as last hit bonus in that massive floating castle after a unforgettable fierce fight for defeating our enemy to survive. The sword was heavier than what I'd remember when I raised it so I can see it properly with my own eyes, the size of the sword is much longer than the past me had wielded before. It's like the blade also grown in some way, with the same circular guard and have the same color like me despite still look roughly the same…

I really like having to use heavy typed weapons. Since… the more light it becomes…

_Shows the stronger i'd become… _If he feels this heavy, does that mean I'm actually becoming weak- No…

(...That shouldn't be it….)

I managed to take that monster all by myself, and actually survive the blow that can crush my innards to paste if this weapon didn't Manifest in time for me to use it.

(There's should be an explanation for this phenomenon...)

"..."

…

_As I thought… I really hate this piece of equipment… _

..…

The impulse that passed my head over and over, with how much this attire reminded me of my past that I despise, despite I really thankful for this attire and form saved me yet again from jaw of death. The curse of that world's that I abhor and will haunting me for the rest of my life no matter how many times I tried to let it go, failing to do what I should've do when I can…

_Is the one that saved me yet again… _

(I must use all thing that I have at my disposal even if I do not like it… To survive…)

It's still the same thing no matter what kind of situation I entered.

*grrrrttt….*

I grabbed Elucidator handle harder than before as I make my decision. Like it or not, I have to use what I have right now to survive and assess my situation…

*Clunk…*

I lowered my right hand and let out a deep exhausted exhale. That anger that take over me for short periods of time burn most of my stamina, my body ached from sudden labor he have to spend after working up. Yet I don't have the luxury to rest with danger still lurking around…

"..."

*Clunk*

And… in my other hand...

**"...-!?"**

…..

…..

"..."

I can't hold my silent shriek that overwhelmed me, make my whole body trembled not because of fear….

….

…..

_But because of regret… _

…..

"... Why?..."

My left hand….

"Why-?..."

….Is holding the 'Night sky sword'...

"...Kgh… Ahk…." My throat burns…

It's like I was drinking a really hot water with thousand of bursting hot bubbles inside that splashed my whole body from inside as I drink the hard truth. My voice can't hold the plea I make as my eyes finally bawled from the heavy truth torn by the memories of the sword gushing upon me harder than my memory of my past.

"..."

How couldn't I recognized this Blade?...

"A… aaa-…. **Aaa…**"

The sword I got after cutting Gigas cedar with him, the only person I understand inside out like he I was to him. The one who always with me from the day I meet him…

_Until the day he say goodbye after lending his last power to me in his final moment of his life… _

"-..."

_Eugeo._

"... Uu… **Ua-Ua…. Aaaa….**"

My eyes can not hold the tears I've been holding back after I saw this sword and all of the memories with him rushing upon me.

_Where he passed away and give me his soul to live with me..._

"Aa….A-..."

_Yet I'd failed him..._

**"Ah... Aaaah!…. Ah!..."**

My tears dropped like my feet gradually lose its strength, as I bawl of regret and hoped that I had done more than just guiding him.

_I can't hold it…. I grabbed my chest that feel it will be torned apart and dropped Elucidator to the ground to suppresses the pain that pierce my chest… _

(It's so painful!... But… I can't Hold it…)

**"HUuu….HUUUAAAAa-!…"**

The person who I treasure as a brother.

_The one that supports me as a Human. _

The one that tried his best and might surpassed me with given Time.

…..

….

…..

I screamed… Wanting to redo it all… To start from the very beginning…. Before the error in my judgment take over and sealed his fate in the worst way possible I could ever given to him…

….

…

…..

All of my life… I've never cried this much… The things we done together aren't a mere illusion…. It's our bond that drove me to do what I should've done from the very beginning…

"**K...kgh…."**

I wiped my tears that streamed to my cheek… Weeping at the past wouldn't change anything…

Right?...

_Eugeo?... _

"Kgh…."

….

*krrrt!...*

I swore, whenever place I lived this time, I will make the best of it.

That is my oath….

_To live and not regret a single thing. _

To set things right, to sought beyond that only appears only to be a pipe dream.

To not repeat the same mistakes that I keep doing over and over again….

* * *

….

….

"That all being said and all... And I understand that I'm lost here… But I must say it… **Just whERE THE HELL AM I-!?**"

'**Am I…. Am I…** Am I… I….'

_Is, what I'd screamed at the tops of my lungs at the edge of a endless chasm after making sure there's nothing that will pushed me to my doom at the very moment._

I can hear the echoes of my shout rung inside the cave, with small critters ran away from the jarring sound I made from how pent up I am after arriving to this place.

I hold the sentiment to do another one after sees some shadows sticking out in afar behind those holes from the rubble, attracting more unnecessary danger is outright stupid after acknowledging that I just barely survive on my first encounter with my head still fully attached on the top of my body with minor scratches as sign of how fortunate I am this time around. I just saw that there's some steep ground that straight goes to water resources, yet it led deeper inside this massive place that for whatever reason. I can still look clearly with no sun or at least mean of seeing what is going on around me.

"Seriously… This place is too spacey…" I scouted my surroundings area after shot that quick remark. The more I see, the more that I admit I'm lost in this open rock terrain and colorful aura that dance in the vicinity with no light shine through the place. Although I did saw some vegetation, I'm worried if it's safe or not.

"But still... To think I can pull a sword out from thin air…*Shhiing!*I can get the general feeling for now. But not able to put my sword hanging either my back or side is rather uncomfortable…."

*shruut*As I said that, I summon Elucidator with my left hand, and I send it back into nothingness with a mere flick of my hand.

_Once again... _

I don't know what exactly happened to me and where I'm standing right now, for the time being, it's better for me to collect myself in a save place and think all of the solutions I have so far...

"I think this place is good enough I suppose…" I took a break at nearby safe location that have a small river flowing with pure underground water source after I take a left route from where I just tumble down after mistaking the road was actually safe…

…..

"*Gulp gulp…*... Ah…."

Ah…. That...

_That was…. actually really Good… _

*Gulp gulp… Gulp*

As I take another sip, the water I drank refresh all of my body cells and making all sort of bliss sensation as it goes straight to my throat.

"... Ah… that was good..."

Reminds me the taste of Siral water… Close to Rulid river now that I think about it...

"..."

Once again I must recognize what's going on as I sat on a nearby rock formation as I rest my back on it like leaning on a chair.

I grabbed my head with my left palm, remembering all I can before taking next course of action in this unfamiliar place and Leaned on the Boulder behind me.

"Okay kirito…. Remember it…."

Alright…

Kirito wasn't my real name. It was a shortened version of my real name. And I wasn't 17. My best bet is around 20 or probably more with how my conditions is the main issue right now.

_37 is my best bet, but screw number… There's more stuff that I have to confirm first..._

"Come on…. The last thing you remember... is the three of you fighting Quinella after she almost kill Cardinal... Then… After she's defeated by me with Eugeo sword... She burst into flame like wisp existence after trying to escaped from me and burned to death by Chudelkin in an irony of a twist. And… After I saying my goodbye to Eugeo….. I bring Alice with me and tried to contact that bastard kikuoka..."

…..

Then….

….

…..

*...*

…..?

…

Then….

*Zrrrt….*

Then?...

(What happened after that?...)

….

…..

"Shoot…"

I shake my head is I tried to remember more.

*zrrr…..*

…...

The rest are unmistakably foggy when I try to connect the dot, but Its looks like that I still don't have the important piece of the reason I came here since I can still be said alive with my right hand are here with me.

"..."

This sensation of sand like stone and even the water I drank just before is much more real, underworld take my Fluctlight… no soul, and put it inside the world without using nerve to stimulate the texture and even the feeling to be reproduce to my brain, it's directly connected to my soul.

The thing I feel is basically what my soul experiences like what out of body phenomenon can be described as…

So the sensation is much more realistic and more closer to what I call real over there, yet the sensation of water and how I just grab my swords just then is like when I tried to use my black bike in the real world.

_It's feel real and more alive… _The thought cannot leave my head as it repeatedly came over and over. When keep trying to cope my current situation by ignoring stuff that I can discard as minor for now.

The texture of this place is more realistic that ALO or GGO…

But it can't be compared to Underworld unmistakable scary like detail it give when I feel Sun and even sweet that gives me a nostalgic and melting like taste of sugar that my brain need to properly work its function…

"Underworld is much more realistic than the real world, since it was literally putting your soul inside the machine, yet…"

I repeated what just passed in my head few seconds ago.

If this really not an VR world with the probability that I really leave my body and somewhat enter a new one again for that asshole to toy with my being...

(I might really have reincarnated and transferred into this cave as the black swordsman... No…) _That's just imposs-_

….

…..

Wait… I did feel...

(…. yeah... )

Before I can passed it as bullcrap to summarize the whole theory…

"I hear a voice…"

A cold, uncharming distant like sound that echo of the old to my soul, bells that repeatedly calling my whole existence and guided me here to saved me from dying.

She announce that I will be reincarnated...

(That wasn't Quinella or Cardinal voice, Nor Alice… )

The tone is much more mechanical, more dead. As I keep remembering, I remembered her words.

_Reincarnated…_. That cannot be more explicit than it should be...

"Yeah… Kikuoka said something right after I cursed his name…"

(That something about my state was beyond worse…)

As that light came down from above hit me, all of my body became numb..._I can't move or even lift a finger after it… _The sensation of it was more different from what I can feel so far in my time in Human empire for two years of diving without knowing my condition in real world.

(Then... Yeah, that wasn't a dream…. I literally saw Asuna came from above and tried to save me…)

But she was too late. It's only a brief, but I definitely feel it for a moment….

…

_That my heart stopped beating before everything goes blank. _

The fact I know the cause and I'm not panicked at all is the prove I already acknowledged that I already passed to my next destination.

….

Like when Johnny stabbed me with that syringe that also used by Death gun to almost killed Sinon and who knows how long the two been active behind my back…

But…

(From all of them…. Where did he go?... The one who even I myself cannot even able to track and the government cannot caught is the final nail in the coffin that he still on loose…)

"..."

No… focus. My objective is different for the time being…

"... Sigh… I guess I really died back then... Asuna... I hope that you're safe…"

I made a small prayer in my heart as I put my palm over my right eyes to make sure I'd not messed up for now, I hoped that you're okay from whatever happened on that side.

….. I really missed your smile and voice… I really regretted that I couldn't do things better than that which I cannot be proud with the result….

…

(But, something still bugs me…)

"Alice huh?..."

she unconscious when I tried to contact Rath when I dragged her to my side.

"I guess I've done my part..."

_What a bad aftertaste…._

(Alice aside, I also didn't give asuna proper farewell too. Let alone Klein with the rest of the girls. I bet my ass that their really worried about me after thought I was already a corpse when My heart stopped…)

As I mulled over, I start to examine my body again thoroughly.

"... "

It wasn't a mistake, this is definitely my Aincrad Armor with current differences are my height and how the cloth feels.

Yet…

"Am I still human?... I did become better at sword play in general inside underworld… no, as A swordsman's of Human empire. But even then, I'm not that strong to be able to do that acrobatic like movement after just waking up for who knows how long I've been asleep...

Even by Aincrad standards level..."

That level of movement and power that surge all over my body is too different…

_Am I getting stronger?_ Even stronger than my past self?...

This definitely not a VR world…

I still cannot use swords that good in the real world too when I fixed my gloves and feel my shirt under my coat.

(Forget a kodachi or even normal Bamboo made sword, holding two carbon shinai is pretty heavy on its own, I might can keep up in dexterity if I must compare my stamina with Sugu…)

But my skill is still inferior to her in the long run no matter how long I trained if all I do is sleeping and play ALO and GGO in general...

(And those cuts I make on that snakes if way too refined for an amateur sword user with full blown frontal assault fighter build approach like me, even for my skill in gaming that puts my point to AGI and STR stats…)

"Those cut were too clean…."

I remember that I do not aim at his lower neck even I did try to blind him for countering my onslaught…

…_. Hold on… did I even feel a post motion time lag and penalties?... _

"... Can that actually happens?..."

Connecting [Double circular] to [End revolver] still will cost me few seconds with at least fixing my stance with 0.5 second as the most fastest I can do without having a single error in my movement with the cooldown penalty….

And I can't beat Eugeo in simple strength contest alone… So that sudden flash and even kill that thing with my real world basic prowess is simply impossible….

(If I was truly reincarnated, then I can understand why… since I can't think anymore possibilities than that other boosting my performance to match my conditions to my old avatar…)

"Maybe…"

There are no more logical explanations that I can came up with other than this is a dream that I cannot wake up unless I fulfill certain conditions.

Fantasy or not…

Which on its own is pretty bizarre so I must list it off because I really do need a clear answer I can depend on now other than... 'I died, but the goddess doesn't even help me sort my skill and fill me what the hell happened to me. And now I must learn everything on my own.' pattern out from the window.

(Who come up with this stuff anyway?...)

My mind always worked faster than my body, so when my body just feel out of place is a good prove that this isn't a VR in general…

"... Geh… now that I really think this isn't a VR…"

There's no other people that willingly to fill me in on my condition… So I must use knowledge that I really reincarnated or something… I remembered that I read several isekai LN and manga where the protag became a powerful badass after granted power or some sort, but I don't like how he became more arrogant and open minded to others with those harem tag…

_Argo and Klein be wrong, I'm not making a harem or some sort from the Girls around me..._

So I stop reading it midway…. Plus I too caught up in SAO and other VR games to make me busy to not read the rest…. Let alone I haven't finished making Yui hardwa-….

….

…

…..?...

"Eh?..."

…?

…. No…

Novel?...

….

…..

wAIT!

*Saaat!*

**"Ah!... I haven't finished reading all of my Comics and Manga! And I remember a new One piece issue will release tomorrow in real world time!"**

Are You kidding me?!...

(What happened to the rest of the gang after that attack?! I haven't read the latest chapters either since I was too busy with the part time job Testing safety! Screw you Kikuoka!)

And bastard was actually calling me on purpose in Saturday to mess my relax time with getting saving those comics from Asuna and Sugu radars!

_They would keep pestering me from where I get the money to buy and hide those thing too! It's good thing I bought it right to bookstore down the street and not order it online! _

(They must not know where I Hide Those Klein trash Either in my room! I haven't have the perfect time to dispose it from Uncle radar!)

I was too preoccupied with learning Stuff in the academy and Eugeo that bombarded me with books with names too wordy to care for the rest of my life there!

*Srrulk…*

"ugh… I know Underworld didn't have a smartphone at best… But to think I must start from scratch again if I want to apply to college next time if I did manage to go back…"

…..

…

_Crap… What's algebra formulas again?..._

"Ugh…."

After feeling down and scratching my head with both of my hand in frustration that I can't read Manga and do my research for Yui hardware again….

"Ah… Now you think about it…"

(I haven't finish farming all of those special ores to upgrade Excalibur into +4 on sharpness Didn't I?...)

"Aaaa…. And that sword was one of my strongest so far too… The mats for upgrading it is so unfair and pricey…."

UGh… There's no merit to mull over it… At least I can trust Liz with my stuffs if I did can't hold it again…If I did really kicked the bucket….I just hopep it wasn't Klein that take all of my items and properties if they really hold my funeral for real. I wouldn't give Sugu my bike since she's still to careless for riding it… That's final, I should leave a note for that for Aunt to warn her about it….

*Shiing…*

"Uuggh… No use crying for now…."

I have to make use on what I have now. I try to resummoned my sword once again...

"..."

The white energy...

"..."

The more I look at it…

_The more I see it as group of individual glass fragments that make larger entity as I tried to control it to my will. _

A compressed of each fragment that became one larger object that now change its mass and shape into my old partner.

"is this... Mana?... It's really different from ALO and Underworld... I don't need to chant at all, there's no time lag when I imagined it right next to me after I summoned it."

I started to call the color in my surroundings as mana too, but from all of those color variations...Mine is pure white glow, totally different from the red and Blue particles mot and the majority of the aura from the stalagmites produced. When I didn't pull my sword the mana flowing from my hand is making an spiral type of object and leave a trail as I move my hand...

"Haha… I can't believe I'm having fun in this kind of situation…"

If I really transferred the normal way without having regret and ignoring the war altogether. I might start to enjoying this phenomenon of so called teleported to another world incident.

"Ah… I need to drink again…"

It's not good to thinking to hard and what ifs… I moved and approach the small river, but then…

"ah."

As I approached the water and plunge my mana into it by accident. I forgot to dispersed it.

*surrryuuuu….*

"Woaah?!"

The water then make an whirlpool around my palm.

*Spalsh!* As I caught by surprise from it, I retracted my hand away from water and look at my mana once again.

"!?-..."

_It changed…_

Before, it was only pure white color. Now the there's a mix blue light particle that dance around my white aura like swirl.

"what… what is this?..."

The blue particles in particular, the way it move was different from my White ones.

It was more wild and controllable while it reminded me of light effects feature.

As I ponder and confused. I imagined the blue particles weren't mine, water started to pour from it...

*Cuuuurrr….*

"Na-…" Gawked I see the water now returned into the underground river, and my aura gone back to normal...

"..."

_Storage?_

"So I can't use window and change my parameters freely, but I still can use my mana reservation as my backpack huh?"

Looks like I have many things to do after all….

* * *

So far, I filled my mana storage with waters and pretty minerals that I can take with my hands.

*Step Step*

I decided to venture once again from the place I just rested after fully recovered. I encountered more monster along the way, but now I can deal with them with my experience as a solo player way back in those dungeon floor before the floor room.

I collected some useful materials from battling some monsters as I keep moving using my stealth skill that I keep ignore to use because upper floors need more skill in detection than hiding from my build.

This is starting to get fun now that I get used to how I can escape the threat that was too much for me, as I think of that I keep my guard up.

(… Looks like I did change a little…) Back then I were more reckless and still think the consequences later as I deal with it as the time comes. I still raise my guard up, but I still think that the experience wasn't real. I know that if I died that my brain will get fried as well.

"Now even a small wrong move can even cost me my life. Even though in Aincrad I can die with that kind of arrogant attitude..." It still doesn't feel that real because my real body is sleeping. A second life huh?...

"No, fourth life?..."

I put the thought behind my head as I encounter more monster in front of me.

Spider, bat's, frog, giant centipede. All of the monster I defeats keep piling up as I keep venturing forward while making mental map from where I came from with my experience keeping track inside of a Dungeon or venturing in desert and snow field.

…

….

But….

"I swear…. That Spiders is too big for an arachnid standards…"

I muttered the word to myself...

But again, neither does that Giant snake I just killed after a rude Awakening with no one filling me on what is going on, so I dismantle some of the body parts that I think will be useful in the long run after I come back to skin that reptile before going again after recollecting myself.

"Ah. I think this is mana crystal or something of sort." And to think the knowledge that I got from reading an Isekai manga will be useful… I wonder this kind of crystal can do…. Hope I don't make a mess when I finally can sell this thing in some way like those patterns that I read…. My luck won't have me get the easiest decision after all….

…

…

Then….

After searching a way out for quite sometime from yesterday…. And try to sleep in nearby hole that was actually spiders nest, and almost died by my stupidity to mistake a gap on the ground and fall to my doom with slammed face first to the underground water source and drying my whole attire for good 2 hours feeling all defenseless….

With the occasional weird earth terrain blocking I'd spotted, there was something that grew from that kind of rock formation after I make sure that this place have no people or at least prove that it was being used once.

The vegetation look similar to the one I found on place where I woke up, but I'll digress…

…..

"..."

…..

I saw it….

A massive gate made from some kind of pure Iron stands right in front of me.

It was made from a hardened metal with all sort of reinforcement to make it rigid judging by how hard it is as I feel the texture of the door with my own finger, but…. it appears a little rusty in certain part.

Like it has been deteriorated over time. I can feel that something that the door is made to keep someone or something from deep inside from getting out. I can tell that the door was looked pretty old, but the hinges was eaten by rust.

"..."

I tried my luck, and the Door moved inwards.

"Hup!"

I finally used both of my hand, and the door is fully opened.

***Zuuuurrr!***

"ugh!…. Wo… Wooaah…."

I saw it... Sun... A beautiful panorama is within in my field of view, I can't fully understand yet I get it, that this is just a beginning… The two days I spend in this cave, is my beginning of my new adventures in this new world I step upon.

* * *

**Alright... I think this one came out rather nice if I must be honest with the so obvious lack of editing spacing and the stuff I myself should've done better instead, although I'm still rather amazed on how I managed to pull it off with the whole thing that happened after new year started to take turn that I myself can't say expected it...**

**Alright alright! I'll talk about this chapter for good! sorry! .·´¯`(▂)´¯`·.**

**Sigh...**

**This one is obviously speak for itself if you guys already familiar with the whole setting of area and how I describe it(yeah, didn't strike as clear when reading from top isn't it?). I already browsed at Reddit and Wiki fandom page for more accurate information. But again. I add some stuff that different than original cause why not? After all it's in AU. **

**Mwahahahaha!**

**I didn't used some info from WN because I was lazy and some part are kinda hazy from my memory, so I don't want to include stuff that Seems not clear to avoid triggering some reader nerves because of my immaturity.**

**One of reason is because to make sure I don't misinterpreted some area or landmark from this world, plus to make sure some of you didn't spoiled because of my nature on writings(Other reason is cause I'm lazy and how big Jura Forest is? Yeah, like I said... Many things happened in such short time, so I don't have much motivation to do another in depth research because I'm too stuck with latest news and real life stuff that I think I don't have to talk here).**

**Also some laughter at time like this might've be irresponsible for some people, but I hoped this fic of mine can improve your mood from what's happening around the globe lately, and makes us think a little bit more clear with a bit of positive mind along the way to get through this harsh time.****( ◜‿◝ ) **

**Again, Sao and Tensura belongs to their respective owners and I only do this for fun. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you soon, later~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: After some deep thoughts and another checking that, yeah it's still rather rough here and there, I'll give this one a pass(Edit when I had the urge to fix... Maybe). Though don't expect I would release chapter weekly guys, I'm still rather unsure if my current writing skill is able to keep up with that standards(I need beta readers ASAP... Can someone teach me where Should I start here?...).****ಠ****_****ಠ**

**Although, let me frankly say this one first before anything...**

**Thank you.**

**If you guys are confused, it's okay, cause I'm also confused being this impulsive. But let me say this again, whoever out there who read this simple bad grammar sentence on this fic of mine. **

**Thank you... You have my gratitude. It is my honor if you liked this story of mine.(•‿•)**

**Look, I don't care if this was super random or plain questionable. I don't care if all you do is small or not enough to others, or trying to say it's fine if everyone happy in the end. You tried, and let me thank for it god damn it. Don't say you don't deserve it.**

**I hoped that we can make mother Earth, our home into a better place to live in, and we can see things differently than what reality often forced us to see. I maybe an idealist if anyone ever simplified my word here. But again, it's better than people start hurting each other just because we've let anger control our judgement.**

**Alright, now that off from my chest, I hoped this one is passable for most of you that truly understand how I should've fixed my wording(╯︵╰,)...**

**Plus I got this error 503 when editing and stuffs, so of course I Got panicked about unsaved data and all...**

**Like I said, I accept insight or idea for this, but I'll be frank that this one is really predictable like one in the comments suggested (predicted?), I always write several chap In advance ( I had written 4 more, but I rather take my time to release it after here and there) so I can just put it and post it after a through check, but I never thought I was this predictable ⊙﹏⊙.**

**This one is speak for itself, if you guys have any thoughts, feel free to comment it. Usual warning with minor spoiler and bad grammar ahead.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**C.3 Awakening 3.**

*Tensura Ost 2 決心, just repeat several times if not using extended

*sreet...Srrr… Srr*

The faint rustling of leaves rubs themself against each other, the clean fresh air and the scent of wood from the bark mixed together with the smell of warm sunlight that slowly entered my nostrils with gentle breeze that shook the greenery in harmony. Tall oaks and maples woodland overshadowed the sun's rays on the ground of the forest filled with the floras of flowers species whom were unfamiliar to me.

With my feet relaxed state stepping forward with my thoughts guide where I will go as my body could take me, I paced myself and explored deeper into the forest ground.

I continue to see many kinds of animals that I had never seen even on my travel days when I left Rulid with him with my own eyes.

Even the shape and general appearance of the trees are different because on how I feeled the rough skin of the nearest tree, how most of ruffling leaves have a more colorful shapes than most maples and acers that I often found are very beautiful turning brown when autumn is near.

Even the Oak where the leafs grows are still young green in comparison, are showing beautiful lighter hue than the Oak that Grows surrounding the Gigas Cedar, and outskirt Of southeast forest by crossing the river stream.

_Clearly, I'm in a warm place with humid temperature._

"..."

…..

I can name several of unique animals and creature that I had encounter and learn its general characteristic, but I'd never seen something quite like what I saw with my eyes presently, from books or not…

_I've Not yet seen this type of wildlife even once._

Animals who saw me mirrored my actions when I spot them, carefully taking care their own business while looking at me cautiously. I continued my pace on the occasional wet grass forest ground, with the fresh aroma of vegetation filled the entire area once again.

…...

"...Still..." I doubted that I could even found this kind of wildlife species in human empire topography at all if I only search inside the mountain range outside of Human Kingdom land at best.

"..."

Could it be?...

….. Could I actually end up in…

…...

"...No…." I quickly suppress and shot down the thoughts that passed my mind.

This place is clearly within area that was getting enough sunlight and blessing from earth soil natural properties that help the trees grows individually, even grows a proper home for the wild life and source of food to live.

And even if I'm somehow ended up in Dark territory after that battle, it doesn't seem like it's truly the case with my current location….

….

"Let alone…."

...

...

The Dark territory that Sister Azalia teaches and warned us every morning on seventh day inside church prayer room when I'm not doing my sacred task. Kindly recount us the history and past about how Human Empire came to be…

Music stops*

Is an Enough Proof that I'm not strayed or ended up within inside the Territory of monsters like Goblins nest and more dangerous Beast from the deserted land. Goblins Physic and build are enough proofs that they're living in harsh land, forcing them to be strong fast and able to wield most type of combat equipment.

That place is described as a dead Earth formation with red hollow land through and through….

_Even I saw how eerie and bleak the atmosphere surrounding the landscape is, the dead land where I saw the battle between Knights takes place, and the reason Why I lost Her…._

"..."

…..

The land that was never given blessings by Terraria kindness, nor the light of miracle that Solus mercifully give to our soil after Vector betrayed the treaty of the gods to keep doing mischief to Human as a whole…

_To begin with…_

Was the place that that filled most of its population with Goblins and monsters that I myself cannot even fathom with my lack of Imagination lived in a land this rich?...

"Where they don't need to even enter human empire to begin with?... If their home was this blessed, and many opportunities to surpassed Human Empire bountiful harvest and truly blessed greenery Rulid land have?..." I muttered under my breath as I grabbed one of the branch on nearest tree to help me jumped over a small hole in front of me.

There were many wild shrubs and vegetation growing wildly under this woodland area, with abundance of sunlight and very loose soil as my eyes could follow and jumped another massive Root along the way.

(But, no matter how I look around this Densely packed green forest, this area is not listed on cathedral, nor one of many forest human had ever been into in Human Empire Geography map. Even the latest one...)

"If this was truly still in Human Empire, then where exactly am I?..."

Norlangarth Empire?... This forest surely enough closely resembled to my hometown view…

…..

No… maybe I am indeed near Zakkaria circle?...

…

"... I shouldn't jumped to early conclusion with so little information I can make the end from..." I must focus on finding where I am for now. If I was truly ended up in a particular Territory… Then…. Why I can't at least see a simple resemblance to Either Rulid land or at least a glimpse of Mountain range edge area that can be seen even from central Centoria?

Where I can see the peak of those tall and grey peak surrounded by thick fog made from chilling Temperature by just looking at them from behind the glass window on library in third floor in academy everyday?...

_Even more so… The woods and the trees formation is awfully similar to my home Forestry when I walk from every single day in the past?... Yet It didn't seem I was near home at all?..._

I doubted that this place is the same place Where I play my childhood with-

***ZRRRTT!***

?!...

**"Gukh!?"**

….

…

***zrrrr…***

**...**

...

_Hu…?... Huh?..._

"... What was... that?"

...

Why can't I remember…. Most of my past?...

"Huh?..." What's with this sudden blurry of sparks flashed right before my eyes?...

…..

…..

*shakes head several times* Get it together Eugeo… My Gut already tells me that this Place…. Is really far away from home that I know and even feel belonged to.

"...Nevertheless…" I noticed several different things after walking without a clear direction for quite some times, more specifically... My sword that have massive change in details appearance and even shape is the first one.

"... *Clunk*"

'Blue Rose' somehow feels more familiar in my hand when I rest my right hand atop of its hilt, as I raised it with my right hand. I can see the difference.

_He's heavier and more far more rigid than what I had remembered, grown simplified it a little too well because I keep maintaining him in my free time that it was really weird if I don't noticed his change, he looked more like a clean blue mirror than a sword made from pure Ice that froze a full glory Rose bud, with snow like color frost atop of the individual petals._

Like an old friend that I've never meet many years ago after I see him after a long time.

"... Now that I Think about this…."

*Syuut…*

My clothes that I wear right now look so much better than it should be…

"No… foreign… might describe it a little too spot on… " I muttered the word under my breath with this change might a little to sudden for me to fully understand in short notice.

Nevertheless...

It's pattern and silk texture are almost the same as navy blue coat cloth armor that I wore when I climbed each floor at tower of the axiom church after I Found 'Blue Rose' in the armory before fight 'The Flame Knight'….

"….."The Fabric still have that same light blue color Hue dye and same Texture in general in certain parts.

But there's more detailed pattern outline around my hand sleeve and upper back as well as I inspecting the entirety of my garment. The White stripes on my Chest that extended to my back, silver colored utility belt on my waist that able to hold several item at once if I can just exactly know how what this iron like square holder really work.

(And… the shoes that I wore changed into something I never quite seen before…) It's not the same design as the integrity knight iron lower or what I used when Quinella had taken control over me, but yet it feels close to that caliber…

_It's a white leather boots that stopped right on my shin bones that doesn't have a lace. At least I don't have to worry to tie it… But the white coloring of the shoes indicates that it was Dyed rather than a natural colored white leather skin._

And now That I'd take closer inspection…

*Tuk Tuk*

_It's rather hard on the upper parts and near the heel sections. Yet somewhat still comfortable when I do small jumps like before… Even there's some sort of resistance when I done a simple press on my instep._

(Clearly… My gear and surrounding aren't quite the same from what I can remember…)

"Just… just what exactly had happened here?..." As keep pondering about what happened. My habit kicked in when I bring my right hand to my front as my left hover above it.

"For now, I need to know what this thing is…" I tried make an S signature with my left fingers to check my current equipment. I should check this outfit durability and authority to give me a general knowledge on what I wore.

*Syuuu…. set*

…

…

?...

"Are?... "

…..

There's no response….

"... ...?"

I try again.

*Syuu…*

…

It fail... again…

*Syuu… Set…*

"..."

it failed again.

(Ju-… What's going on?)

"I can't… Bring it out?" That's impossible… I still can see the numbers of my life and object conditions even if I was inside the jail before even fighting Pontifex… Stacia still let me access to her blessing that is to see past object durability and ID.

_I repeat the process several times under shadowy trees in confusion before realized…_

*shhhh…. *

"Huh?..."

Wha?...

_That there's something at the tip my finger..._

*crish….*

...

"….Is..."

_My finger…. It's glowing…. It's not the same color hue of blue when I opened Stacia window…_

"... Huh?..."

The color... Is a gentle blue glow, the dim color itself won't fade as I keep staring at it with questioning gaze after noticed I couldn't bring out the Stacia window, the most basic Sacred Arts…

…..

*Whuu...fuuu…*

….

…..

It follows my finger perfectly… It didn't fade after I tried to shake it away either…. Like some sort of visible aura that my nails emitting instead.

…..

"..."

….

Can it be?

…..

Worth a try…

*Seet* I extend my left hand forward. Making reaching out pose that was effective when casting a simple Offensive arts…

"shuu…. Haaah… System call, generate cryogenic element…."

*Set!... pet!…*

…..

...

"... ...Ha-...Ha?..."

….. Nothing happened.

"...System call… Generate Cryogenic Elements…"

*...Pet!...* The light keep its color, the glow didn't fade away or turned into sphere crystallization of Solus blessing Energy conversion, and as I keep chanting again and again.

"No way…." The more I viewed this gentle glow on my fingers…. Is not a form of sacred arts.

"There's no way that I couldn't generate a crystallization of sphere of arts…. This place have so many abundance of sacred power energy… There's no way I couldn't create a single sphere of elements and it didn't even manifest at all…"

_I wasn't exaggerating that the current phenomenon was really weird._

It was a clear sunny day with cloudless sky, and there's many flower kinds and trees that could generate sacred energy for me to use simple arts spells that don't consume many sacred power, even with most basic of basic consumption is making a sphere of energy taking form in the tip of my fingers…

"What did I do wrong here?..." After breaking my growing face that it was true that I cannot generate power to use one of my main spells.

_I can finally get a clue that Something isn't right at all…._

"Why the Sacred Arts didn't work?... Did I really messed up?..." Usually I won't ended up like in the process even when I am not focused at all… it's highly unlikely that there's a little sacred power in this land.

Especially regarding Ice… _-_- keep failed with it, and usually I must teach him this because it was my forte…

(And this spell is one of the most basic of all sacred elements after fire too…)

_Well… scratch basic… I did learn some arts in my free time and afternoon break even when cutting Gigas Cedar all by making sure I don't…._

…..

…..

…..

_Huh?... Who?..._

"Urgg..." My head feel light and somewhat fuzzy….As I ruffle my hair with my right arms in confusion and staring the glow on my index and middle finger didn't fade away…

*Pluk!*

"Hm?..." I heard a thud sound not so far from where I stand, an apple(resembling) just fall from a nearby tree.

"Eh? An… an apple?..."

Why the color is closer to Orange?...When I stand near it. I looked around me again before changed my direction to stare at the tree above where our eyes meet.

"Oh."

"...ki?..."

I saw a monkey drop it. It had an unique red fur in its tail, and the claw... Seems really sharp for a primate… But that ferret I saw also looked unique like this…

…..

Monkey?...

…..

I don't know what to call him as… And this prove that I'm not in Northern region… I didn't see…. Monkey there… Let alone this…

Whatever this lil fella are...

*Set.*

"Kii?..."

Oh. He got closer…

"Here..." I try to take the fruit to give it back to him. He should be more carefu-

**"SHHHHAAAAAAAAA!"**

"!?"

**WHAT!?**

*zaaaar!*

**"Wooaagh!?"**

**WA-WHAT!? His whole body is on fire!**

(This is bad!I have to put the fire or the fire will engulf him-!)

**"Ogh! Hoy! You oka-" But before I can help, a fire wave was thrown into me without a warning.**

***Vlaaar!***

**"WaaagH?!"**

***Saat!***

***Duaar!***

"Guukh!?" I dodged sideways, landing with both of my feet were folded into a fat roll, I take a position in a hurry. My right hand gripping Blue rose hilt on reflex with panic is written all over my face.

"KIIIIIII!"

"Urgh-!?" The monkey keep growling in anger. Narrowed his eyes down in caution yet decisive movements into where I tumbled.

_I lose my balance, the fire menace charged straight to me._

"Kyaaaarr!"

(This is bad! No use! Even if I recover my footing I still late and the thing will hit me with full force-!)

***trak***

**"!? CRA-"**

**"Shiaaaa!"**

**"kh... AAAAAAGH-!"**

I can't dodg-!

*Ching!*

""!?""

*Zraaat! x2*

*Ctaaak!*

**"Kiiii!?"**

"What!?"

_w-What in the?!_

"Kii! KII!"

(... Wha… what just….)

"Ho...Holy…" It happened…. in an instant… It's so fast… It took me awhile to finally get the image enter my brain after I was sitting on the ground with my jaw wide open…

_It was an ice shard._

A big sharp one with rough texture, slowly emitting faint mist of frost atop of the triangular condensed hard water. Stabbing right through the monkey fiery tail fur and pinned him right to the tree behind him with the fire finally extinguished for good...

"Ki!...kii!"

"..." He's struggling to break free, I saw my arms and drill the image to my head that my left arm still have that lingering blue color, but now I feel somehow cold feelings in the tip of my index finger.

"is that?... An sacred art?" Why it fired differently than usual?... No, activated differently than usual...

No…

_I just established that I can't use sacred arts here. And the shard appeared out from nothing from the tip of my glowing finger…_

(The shape of the projectiles and how it looked is vastly different from what I had remembered when I trained my sacred arts after evening training…) It shouldn't make a shape or at least a clear appearance before I can at least determine what it will came out as…

_Should I experiment more after found a place to collect my bearings?..._

…..

"...No…. Now isn't the time…." Putting that aside, I take back the weirdly colored(apple?) fruit and free the(seriously, what is this Lil fella are?) while giving him his food back after tried not to startle him more than what already happened.

"kkiii?...kii!" He looks confused alright, but then he leaps away as he keep looking back at me that waved my hand so that he can be at ease that I won't attacked him anymore.

Still…

"... Just where exactly I am?..."

* * *

…

…

_This is bad…._

It's starting to get dark really fast in the horizon. A clear sign that dusk is approaching… And I haven't found a clear place to exactly use as a rest place either.

"Looks like the geography is similar to the forest near the mountain range near the cliff of Northern area…. But this place is filled with maple and even oak tree. Which is strangely enough placed really accurate to receive sunlight… This place somewhat is interesting and makes me wonder what kind of life that grow in this kind of natural habitat..."

….

…. What am I doing?… I know that I liked trying something new at heart. But I don't think that my priorities will be shifted as I explored this area…

I should've focus to found a place where I can rest after avoiding more creature that might be hostile to me. Not actually enjoying that I could fire another ice form of projectiles when I imagine the shape of those ice would formed accordingly to my imagination.

*Shaak shaak..…*

"Ah…. Finally…."

_After few hours of searching and making sure I didn't lose sight of sun…._I found an big grass open field near a flowing river. The water on the stream looked so clean even the cloudless sky had turned dark.

"For now I Must rest…" Not saving my energy can be demerital in an unknown place. *Cluck…* I take a sip of water. And drink it in a small gul-

…

…

"... *Gulp Gulp!*ah... That... feels good!….*gulp! gulp! gulp! ….*... Pahh…"

It was refreshing...

…

"But... If this is not Human Empire, nor dark territory... Then I'm in completely in different place aren't I?..." The more I noticed the difference… The more it become easier to determine what had happened with unmistakably clear conclusion…

_That I had ended up in place that was far away from Centoria and Rulid._

"..."

...

(I remembered that I lose my life in that battle, and...)

…

***Zrrrrrtt!***

"-!?"

***Greet!***

**Guaakh-?!….**

….

…..

**Gakh-!... W-what the?-**

***zrrrtt!***

"... Gurk!…. Ngaah-!..."

….

….

_It hurts…._

But... I can suppress it for now…

…..

…..

_Remember it, Eugeo..._

*zrr…*

"... Haaa…." Remember that figure, the one that had end it all...

…

(That sword…. That figure… his voice… )

'Not… Yet….. **NOT YET!**'

"…."

'**GEERRYAAAAAAAA! *ZYAAAAARRR!***'

….

...

_'Eugeo!... No! Hang in There! **No! I won't let yo-!**'_

…..

….

hA….-Ha….

_'Ah… It's a nice name…'_

…..

That glow. That radiance…

_That sight…._

"Kirito..."

….

…..

_Yeah... I finally remember..._

…..How can I forgotten about him?... My sworn friend and partner, from the time we saved Selka, the journey we take together to the capital by foot. He's one that still accepts me after whatever happened, and even pushed me to do better…

_'Always Stay cool Eugeo, hehehehe!….'_

"... That idiot…" My lip can't helped it but slowly tugged upwards with how much his antics and shenanigans is always there for me to never let my life feel dull for a single moment… It might be short, but that two years is as precious as my memories of Alice…

"..."

…..

_No… It was more than 2 Years…__We've been together ever since…._

…..

...

"...I really had forgotten about you…" It was really pathetic that I couldn't remember him after hours after regaining my consciousness… My memories finally returned one by one as I lean my back on one of the trees near the riverside area with my shoulder and guard sagged in response to my mood.

"...I'm Eugeo... One of the elite 10 disciple in the sword craft academy in capital… I'm around Seventeenth this Summer, and the one who committed the Taboo…"

…..

_The Who Attacked the Nobles that should protected the Empire, and interrupt a Noble punishment authority._

…...

…...

"..." as I keep remembering all of the event, my eye starts to get heavy. Tired probably is the main reason… But I can't lied, that….

…..

_That I failed my mission that is to bring Alice back._

…..

"Made into Integrity knight… Wiped her past and planted another person to replaced her soul from her body…"

_What an inhuman act..._

"Cardinal… If you still watched over them… Please… Make sure that Idiot didn't followed me here…" He must prevent more people before they ended up and fall into the fate that I wasn't able to truly able to escaped from…. I have a feeling that he might even try and do that because it was him after all… I just hoped that Alice can ease his guilt. He's the one who keep beating himself around the bush if he need to apologize…

"Although I am worried about all people that I left behind…"

*Gruruu…. *

_I must worried mine first…_

"Uugh… I'm Hungry~..." My stomach is rumbling in protest. I haven't eat nothing ever since I woke up and escaping any potential fight in this place that still feel foreign to me…

_And so far, I only had meat bun that Kirito hide inside his back pocket. So I can't say that I was in best position to walk around to search clue about my surrounding…_

"Yup ***bururu***... Looks like I'm not dead since I can still feel hunger like this…." I patted my stomach as I gaze at the clear skies above... Even the constellation seems a little different… But the fact it have the same vibe… it definitely teasing me that this place might've been the Human Empire that haven't been explored….

_But I hold to that thought with a strange phenomenon Occurred. Why I can see clearly despite It's already dark?_

"It's one after another… It's unhealthy to have too many question at the same time you know?..." At least I grateful that I don't have to make a lighting or kindle a torch to keep a clear vision in place like unknown forest. My only available choice in arts are my ice. And I doubt I can use it to use it as a torch…

(I need to replenish my energy too... And I can't find something edible it will be bad in long run…)

…..

…

_… If I just have another one of those meat bun or apple pies with me…_

"He's right…*Grurururu…* Hot chewy stuffs is the best option for protesting stomach…" My mouth salivate with how I can remember the taste of that bun... Even pies at Jumping dear is actually a good choice with my circumstances….

*buurururu…*

...

...

"..."

_Well… Doing nothing like this won't help..._

I stand up and start looking for something edible, quite sure that Searching a consumable in the bush and floras around. Things with weird color are big no no, so things that look round and have clear shape is the one I have to be carefull.

…..

...

?...

"Hm?"

….

…...

_….. Well, that was quick, I found an fruit that looks pretty edibles from a bush that was really pretty good from where I sat._

…..

…..

_Sure..._

"Uh… What an weird colored Blueish thing this is…" My mouth is really kind to spoke thought before I can try to express it… Kinda... looked like berries, but much bigger, with a slight pointy end at the bottom. And why they looked like oversiz- no... Riped grape?...

_No wait, why they're blue are more appropriate…_

"Sigh... This already proved that I am not within Human Empire anymore…"

*Pluk… *

…

"..." Oh boy…

Be brave Eugeo… You have to endure until you can find the right source of edibles, you must make it what you have now. You had experience worse….

"... Here I go…" I have no right to complain so you have to try to eat it. Like he said. _Be brave to take risk…_

***Krauk!* UPPh….**

…..

….

"*chew chew*...! Sweet!?"

_What is this thing?! It's really good! Is this really just some Big berries bluish after all?!_

*Krauk!*

"Hmm! It's reallyy goohhd~…"Umm!…. Really sweet and plump!… It tasted somewhat mellow yet filling at the same time in my mouth!

"Gulp… oh. There's some more here too..."

*Krauk!* I ate 2 more as I savor the sweetness of the plump oversized fruit, I already feeling full just by ate three of it. And then something happened….

Like… Really happened...

"Hum…. It's really good… I might've need more… But how I can bring it with me?"

(I can bring one or two, but cleary that won't be enough, especially water… I don't really have bag or container to take it with me.)

I put my hand to my chin as I look to the weird fruit that I just ate. There's no side effects, so I think this wasn't poisonous. Well, other than really filling… I guess I mustn't eat it in quick succession in the future…

(I don't know the topography of this forest. So I must be prepared for anything...)

I think that I might need to bring this fruit along, and notice that I don't have bag or medium to bring it with me.

*Shh….*

"Eh?"

My hand start to glow again. And as my right glow, the fruit is…

*Syut!*

Gone!?

It was swallowed whole by the light that surrounded my palm.

"wha-" I got cut off as it grows back into its original size that is the same small glow on the tip of my finger.

"Did it... Got totally swallowed?..."

_Eh, how come?... I'm scared._

I try to touch the light in full hesitation, then it got big again… Wait what?!

*Srrrut!* I shoved my hand in and now I feel something!

**"The fruit!"**

*Pyuut!*

I take it out in hurry, the fruit is in on the exact same condition as it swallowed by my hand.

"..."

(What's going on?... It has not been damaged, let alone a scratch at it.)

…

….

I don't understand at all… The light got bigger and it have some sort of color change when I store the object back to it. The light blue have some kind of mot dancing around it… Can I store other thing inside?...

* * *

….

…..

*Sruk sruk…*

…

"... Yawn…"

_At dawn, I woke up From my place I rest for the Night._

*Sruk…*

"Uhhp… sleeping with leafs isn't that bad I guess…" I mean haystacks is pretty prickly on its own. And I have this Clothes with me, so I suppose it's passable lying in thick mountain of green leafs and pretend to be nothing more than log is passable as mean to avoid beast.

I didn't feel cold at all despite I only wear this armor under a tree branch.

*Crak*

_Although my neck is rather stiff from wrong bed positioning. This is better that risking myself from open danger from night creature though._

"Aah~… Then…"

*Shiing…*

"... Well that work…" I tried what happen yesterday night after waking up, the fruit is still on the same condition like last time, and I draw some conclusions from what I can understand after putting Blue Rose inside and take it out from it as well

_One. I can shoot sacred arts from my glowing light on my hand, and I can control some of it without have to chant sacred arts syntax._

(Secondly, the fruit that gone into my hand still keep its condition. From it I can assume that if I store something in this light aura that able to manifest from the tip of my fingers. keeping the thing inside on the condition where the object state is the same when it stuffed inside and preserve that state despite the time passed.)

…..

….

"Third. This is clearly not within Human Empire, nor Dark Territory circle... And… I might've failed and lose the fight, but the human in the empire can win the war as long Alice and kirito are there... The integrity knight can handle them just fine, they just need some training and throw their act of honor to fight evenly, they can be unstoppable." I smiled at my own last comment.

I hoped kirito is OK. I met with the integrity Alice at that top with him after they dealt with Chudelkin even though he's able to put a fight with us.

…..

…..

_No. She is still 'Alice'._

"..." I smiled again to encourage myself.

I was Glad at the same time, even if she was different, She's still the Alice i hold dear in my heart.

Fighting for what is right and not chained by herself and how people thought about her.

I don't need a prove.

Her actions is clear enough When she protecting Cardinal and Kirito from Quinnela. She still her even if she's not the same Alice from our past, Kirito.

"Alice... Please. Guard him well and everyone on that side for us… For the mistake we made. For the promise that we left unfulfilled… Please, live." I hold the blue rose sword that rest beside me.

I will move forward, I have to.

I don't know why I'm here, nor there's a chance I can go back. My objective won't change, no matter the time, no matter the place, my purpose haven't change.

_I will bring you back._

* * *

As the young lad walking alone in the forest. Another young man who just opened the gate not so far from the Blue swordsman, moved yet again.

Now, the two is going to cross path once again, in this new world that both of them summoned into.

And in the vastness of the Jura forest.

The dryad that government the entire land.

Senses the two warriors from afar from their raw power, they even might've the strength to rivaled that of the old hero even if they're young and unpolished. The two is still green, not had yet to mature, but there's possibly that both of them possessed it. 'The Hero egg'. If it's true, then fate had another destiny in store for both of them.

As the curtain unfold, both Kirito and Eugeo will have another chapter in they're journey, and Rimuru will gain a new comrade in the form of the two wanderer that slowly approaches the city as he also will encounter them by the will of fate.

* * *

**AN: Bah! I hate fanfiction net editing tools! I can't make it more satisfying on what I had posted here, or at least looked the same like in my hard drive or in Microsoft word docs!**

**(ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻**

**Anyway, this chap is rather openly (for me anyway) not well thought like the last, you guys could ask some question as long it was about this story (QnA works too). I'll try my best to answer it as long I'm able to do so and not related to this story spoiler, and pm-ing one by one is rather a pain, so the answer will be on next AN note if i was brave enough to say it.**

**Though Heads up, Rimuru is important here, I just have to make sure I don't screw up with his personality and even basic how he will play since if he's taking everything then there's less interesting stuff going on later.**

**In this chap, it's clear that mostly are Eugeo first person basis point of view, with several obvious established fact from both anime that I had tried to make sure divulged into more research with wiki and reddit post. ( I swear, even I realized that this mere copy-paste of my last chap structure...)**

**And I do really appreciate the ideas for crossover here guys... ಠ︵ಠ**

**But I myself haven't read shield hero novels, so I'm not so well versed other than the manga and anime parts... Although it was really fun to see it in action, I want to play safe here. Ya'all have such great ideas that I really wanted to write too and see how I can make it interesting...**

**I just worried that I will messed up because I'm not well know on the lore, or how much I could go because I was really busy and have so little time to put it into words...**

**You guys should use that ideas on more experience writer, I'm still getting started here at best. And even did I make it, don't expect I will make it soon even when I tag where or who made me make the story inspiration, I must sure that I have clear thoughts and probably read the source materials ( I heard sister prayer is good, but I rather busy and can't even read the latest word novel of Tensura on novel planet lately...)**

**I swore, other classic shounen and other nice light novel can work together with one another with well thought out idea. I just still haven't have enough courage and good story plot to make one.**

**And don't start on fate. I could count with fingers how many headache I will experience just to read basic lore of servants and Nasuverse works. I have so many imagination but so little time to refine and at least get the basic for it to be put in mere drawing board that might look really rough.(Again, I need beta readers here! Just make sure I don't let you guys down!)**

**Let alone making plot that I myself need more time to spent just to make it not 'how kirito will be a servant' stuff, which many of you probably will hate it if I don't make sure it was really a copy-paste well known outline and why many people hate Sao because of reasons.(─.─||）**

**Anyway, this one is rather short. But I'll make it up by putting more actions on next one with of course the long awaited encounter that you all itching to see.(-_-;)**

**Just need to make sure I don't have some stuff that makes me not messed up with wording and how things will take turn here irl, I hoped you guys enjoyed this one.**

**Again. Have a nice day!**

**Later!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Alright I'll be quick, dear wolfking. If you read this. Thank you for your idea, although seriously, you really make me feel bad when you ask like that.(*﹏*;)**

**I'm really bad at refusing those kind of requests, let alone such nice idea.**

**Don't get me wrong, I like Fairy Tail, and damn yes I loved Natsu and Zeref as much like anime fanboys out there and hated on how they must fight each other like that. But to re-read the whole manga because it's been so long and to remember about basic magic stuff from Mashima world is...ಥ_ಥ**

**I already got the rough line. But don't expect it'll came out soon, I still need to fix some of the next chap, plus I'll be busy for the rest of February and March. So I don't want to give false hope to be frank here.(╥﹏╥)**

**I already make an outline for that but don't expect it will came out soon. I also gave some thought on the shield hero stuff a serious thought like user Dracus6 had posted in the comments... **

**Anyway, if you really wanted me to at least give a shot, I'll try. But if you have an outline or just rough draft at your disposal. Just send me via pm so I can get it done. I'm so busy lately. And I don't want to promise cause I know how hurt it is to give hope to someone and then shatters it in front of their faces saying sorry I can't do it cause I'm not enough. (╯︵╰,)**

**But I will at least give warning when I made it for good after someone finally decided teach me on how to use beta reader feature in the future. I don't want to push someone reading my really rough writings, but I have some bad luck with managing my schedule.(screw assignments! Even I have limits with the damn paperwork! (ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻).**

**Lazy might be the reason, but I'll try to re read some manga and novel again for inspiration so at least the request won't be a one shot.**

**That's that... **

**Hope this one is passable like the last... I'm making my life easier when releasing this one, gonna be busy for next week cause exam and all. So don't expect I will post so soon after this one.**

**Who knows, I mean I'm literally posting this one with after effects of 3 cups of black coffee and 1 can of red bull, yeah I know I'm nuts don't point it out.**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy guys~**

* * *

**C. 4 Fateful meeting.**

_It's early noon, the sun slowly rose higher in the sky._

*Tuk*

"Hhmm…." A young man dressed in all black stopped in the middle of vast green forest, putting his experience when he still does going to the mountains when he was young to good use. He currently placed his palm on his chin while his brow almost connected with one another from excessive focus, frowning at the object in front of him deep in thought. Contemplating whether he must need to bet on his never catching a break luck, or lost in wild for good. His survival in stake and rather choose his former option than the latter.

"Uh… it should be like this if I'm not wrong…" Using his hand and some of his past experience as a climber and to found direction with a stick, the long object soon fall to his left. He finally decided by proceeded to move west on where the object pointed at and encountered more colorful, majestic faunas along his Journey and a wave of nostalgic memories played inside his mind at the familiarity of natural sight of forest compared to ALO and Aincrad.

The man smiled back at them, he saw them passing him by in hurry after realizing his eye made a contact with them.

_Of course, he won't attack them out from the blue all the sudden like a hunter who had found his prey. _

Although...

"..."

_He was weary and tired from his exploration. _

He had founded himself lying unconscious inside a cave where he seen it. Was abandoned, but he's was under a heavy impression that the location he ended up was actually protected or some sort, due to the door guarding security the entrance was very rusty. He had also decided not to venture deeper instead and leave the cave alone to save himself from things he didn't want to imagine happened to him after emerged from the underground.

"Yawn~~..." He yawned in grumbly mood and blinked his eyes hard while covering his mouth with his left palm, before slowly rest his right on a nearby maple tree. Making sure he didn't fell asleep on spot with how nice the atmosphere the shady tree he's currently leaning at. It took some willpower from his end to finally back to the reality he faced.

His attire is pretty ragged and wrinkled overall in certain places and covered in dust, a clear sign that he had his fair share of bumbling and lost inside of a dark, gloomy places with his face have numerous black spot from rather bad sleeping spot atop of rocky formation of earth. While tried his best to get out from the pit full of monster which almost cost him his limb by the most fortunate situation...

*... Pfou…*

"Hm?" He notices something.

.

.

...

*... Ct… rr… Z.. aa...rr…*

"..."

…

His ear heard a fighting sound. Faint, but indeed a rather fierce sound nonetheless, the source was not far from where he's resting upon nearby low branch, the man was definitely wary of the origin of the brief sound coming far from where he stand. Marking it as an Issue that would be up there on his list of troublesome stuff that usually would bit him hard in his ass.

Nevertheless. He slowly tracked and pinpointed where the source of that faint disturbing sound coming from with his experience as a tracker in the past to good use, slowly descend into the place that had created the noise down from the woodland mountain.

*Tep tep*

"... Hup!…" As he got closer to an open area by jumping from lowest branch from one to another, hiding under the shadowy tree that complimentary his attire to mask his presence. He landed in animal position with smooth landing on his part and hid himself on the green shrubs around him shadowed by the thick trees creating a perfect shadow that made him invisible to prying eyes.

"...-!" Yet before he able to voiced his shock.

_He's sees it with his own eyes. _

_'!?'_His breath almost stopped without prior notice and fell into utter silence by the sight of what he saw. His brow twitched in response and caution gaze filled his expression as his complexion paled. Yet his Mouth can't hide his feeling as it almost clicked in annoyance. He had found the same monster who recently give him some sort of trauma after waking up from a rude awakening by the rude bastard.

"..."

_The same Serpent like monster he had fought on the cave he crawl out from. _

The size of the oversized reptilian somewhat twice bigger as much he hated his keen observation abilities was spot on gauging it's target to give him the unnecessary bad news he didn't needed to know. It has sharper fang with longer and pointy shaped whisker than the one he encountered back when he still making the end of his situation.

"..." From his expression alone, One could tell.

_That he rather not fight the same thing that almost took his life away again._

"..."

*shh….* Slowly Activating his stealth skill, backing away slowly from his hiding spot behind the tree covers and shrubs as the tree leafs above him ruffles softly covering his sound of his step backing away from the low branch he's currently Crouching at. Keeping his guard up at the Serpent from his point of view with his keen eyesight, he could feel that the being at the center of the ground where flying cloud surrounding him fighting its prey at the moment, is way fiercer than the one he encountered before.

_It was deadlier and more aggressive. _His institution warned him at full red alert. Even his body subconsciously trying to made him backing away even more from the sight of the monster became more aggressive with its hiss gave him the chill on his spine. He had decided that he won't fight in a battle where he himself couldn't survive with several wounds to live for another day. Let alone fighting with his condition is counterproductive from his objective of prolonging his own safety.

"..."

….

_Yet…. After putting some distance. _

"...-!?"

_He widened and gawked in surprise. _He saw what was under the thick blanket of earth dust and clouds, it was a young Black wolf. Emerging from the storm of Earth with blood dripping from his jaws and body, with the low growl full full of hostile intention following the anger scowl in the next. He was fighting the Giant reptilian all by himself while heavily injured, fresh wound all over his body and straight slash scar on its torso. From his broken claw and foot, to the tail that almost becoming of a old dust broom.

Protecting what he can see…

_Is a bunch corpse of the same species lying motionless behind him. Almost disheartening that they're pilled up in mountain in most inappropriate way with several missing limb and twisted joint in wrong way, protecting each other in a last ditch effort that just pierce his heart in a mere sight._

"..." His hand is grabbing his chest. His heart are in deep complicated feelings. All of them already dead, with one of the corpse have a Giant open wound on its body center near the two monster that aiming to kill each other by mauling each other to death.

**"Woooouuuu-!"** The man can tell, the one with big open wounds behind the beast just passed away not long ago. The soul of that Wolf already had long left its being, tried to survive to the very last moment of its life burn away trying to protect his pack.

_He could tell._

The young wolf continued to fight alone with the giant snake in fierce confrontation, trying to not let him eat the rest of his family alone, trying not to give up on the whatever the monster was doing.

_He didn't try to ran away at all the jaw of death, his cry are gargled and cracked with his eyes glaring bloodshot at the reptilian menace that clearly toyed with his lunch. _

"..."

….

He's staying rigid, standing proud so the that remain of his fallen comrade doesn't ended up as a mere fodder to the evolved Serpent. Tugging the man heart that planned to back away from the battle.

"..."

…..

_He made a troubled gaze as he frown from the sight. _His hand balled into a fist, while he intended to keep his Priority in Check… That is to get out and find a safe place as soon as possible-

*Buaak!*

**"Wwoouu-!" **

"-!?"

"Shaaaa…."

"G-Grrr!.. grr…!"

…

.

.

_He almost blown his cover._

"….." He saw how the scale abomination swatted the noble hound away who still valiantly fought him in bad shape. Bleeding and gaze strongly that he will at least a determination to bring his enemy down with him as last ditch effort.

"Grrr-….."

**"sshhh…." **The monsters locked their animosity locking at one another, the slithering sounds who thirsty of blood of his prey, the noble weak cry that seek to hunt his enemies to the end of Earth if he have the power to make it to reality. Telling his foe to give up.

"..."

_The more he thought about his reasoning. _

"... *grrt….*..."

_The more it conflicting his emotions fighting with his logical decision. _

**"... Kggh…"** It's like he was fighting his inner self as he knows that the action he will take won't ended up well. Bringing a bitter memory of the past and anger before questioning himself in the midst of rage that filled his mind.

_But then…. _

"Geekh-!"

*shaaat! Zhaaarr!*

***DUUUAAAG!* **

_**To hell with consequence.**_

That was the last thing he remembered played in his brain. He had jumped from his cover after left a small crater from his mad dash on the forest ground, attacking the snake blindside with his left heel that let out a faint red spark after the friction was delivered, like it's a most natural thing to do After he chained another reversed back spinning kick and make the Serpent smacked comically the ground hard by his sudden ambush and now regretting his impulsive decision by kicking himself mentally for his slip.

**"Pshhaaa!?" **

"Gurr-!?" The young Wolf eyes widen dumbstruck before fell silent at the sudden intrusion in front of him.

_Dust flies like thick impenetrable burned brown fog from where the monster head planted deep to the ground, struggling to get back up. _

He stared at the black coated human in front of him as wind pushed the cloud away, purposely showing his back at him that he can easily haul his neck off like broken pillow in seconds because he's letting his guard down right in front of him.

"..."

_But he did not do so, he was too shocked to take an immediate action at the human in front of him. Standing firm and brave to take his decision head on._

The man soon gather an enormous amount mana on his palm, summoning a pitch black blade with no fuller and clover like Cross guard from thin air as he turned his face to show his expression to the monster he had saved with complicated emotion

*Set… * He stares back at him with deep gaze. The warrior clad in black narrowed his eyes deeply towards him so he can convey his thoughts and will so that he won't give up and throw his life away in the most quickest word he can form from his lip.

"Don't fight... **Win!**"

"-!?" The wolf does not immediately understand the meaning behind of those word he just spoke.

_But the black warrior in front of him clearly on his side, encourage him to howl, to win, to survive._

"...-"

_**To live.**_

"**Waaaaaauuuu-**!"He loosen his jaw and finally flared up yet again. Before his growl turned into a deafening war cry that had take the reptile into another defensive reaction. The air around him twisted following his emotion. He had returned his missing vigor in a heartbeat as black hound charged himself towards the giant scale head first with his being, protected by the shadowy tendrils that veiled his whole being, the Warrior…

_No._

The swordsman in Black started to charged his energy into a single vital point, the attack he is about to use. Is called [Vorpal strike].

_One hit move that was deadly enough to be called 'one hit kill' art when the time come._

"-!?"

The snake senses the danger coming from the young man whom let out dark aura that turned into black spark as the blade become more and more stronger by the mana he coat on the sword, but he keeps getting interrupted by the jet black wolf in front of him keep casting dark magic before he can move at the human that it's attack might be strong enough to kill him for good.

* * *

[Tensura ost 54 disadvantage*]

_Quick..._

_**Quicker!**_

_I can't let him be the decoy much longer!_

I keep pouring my own power into my sword resting in my hand. Aura and deadly wind violently crackle beneath me, with red glow of sharp and pointy light started to cover my sword edge slowly from my hand to the end of Night sky blade tip. Bursting with pent up power that was waiting to be charged like a mad bull waiting its moment to tear its target apart.

_'Night sky' can be extended long enough as long I coated energy and mana on it! With incarnation power, I can extend its tip past it's limit! This isn't underworld! Yet if magic were truly real like what I had expected! **I can keep charging my attack to the very limit before blasting all of those compressed force in one go and extend it the second I released all of it in a single stab!**!_

World moved in slow motion, no. It was my mind that work in overdrive with how I perceive how things moved. I mold those wild energy into it, manifest the potential of my sword in my hand to be stronger to utmost limit it can. I can feel the blade weight becoming heavier, more ominous and suffocating than Before.

***Crackle… x6***

Jet Black lightning sparked around me like fireworks. Red aura became more bright under the brightening sunlight with my clear bloodlust cannot be hidden any more with my face flared in anger and gritting my teeth in dawdling resolution to burst it a moment notice.

*Braag x5 duak ckiin draak!*

I see the battle unfolding in place as I tried to separate all of my focus back to my hand, the black beast is dodging all of the Serpent motion of wild swing of tail and head as he keeps chipping the monster skin by the black colored dark matter tendril that he used to confront his foe, ripping its lower reverse scale slowly with its claw before using his fang to leave a mark all over the Serpent scale body.

It might've deal some serious damage if he was fighting against normal reptile on that cave, but the monster I faced still can move after that continuous barrage of nonstop claw attacks.

_Please! keep him busy for another 5… **No! 3 seconds! I can make it before 3!**_

_Please stay strong until then!_

*Daak!*

"Gaauh-?!" But the snake swat his tail Into the Black wolf and he crashed at the Ground.

**"Damn it!"**

_Quick! _

_**Quick! **_

*CHHIIIIIIINNNGG!*

"!?"

I can feel it. [Vorpal Strike] is fully charged. The big Abomination didn't move by the sudden mana energy spiked from 'Night sky' sword! He was aghast by the change in my aura!

*Dag!*

**"DODGEEEE-!" **I shouted at the top of my lungs, he understood my cry and then leaped aside from my sight. I use all of my power into my charging stab. After planted my right foot in front of my body, I twisted my being to the left with left hand swings horizontally to aid my body velocity.

**"goOOO-!"**

*Phiiiiuuu! **DAAAAAR!**!*

_I unleash it, I unleash the skill that can pierce everything! _

"!?"

***JDAAAASSS!***

"**KKKIIIIIIIIII!"**

…

…**..**

…**.. **It screamed, his body gushing blood as he twitching in agony….

"Gaah…. *panting*hah… hah!…"

…..

Refusing to die….

…..

…..

_And he didn't, he didn't drop dead…._

music stops*

"...Damn it-…"

_Of course, it will be that easy… _I cursed my in my mind and readied for round two that I didn't ask the waiter to serve me when I asked for a main dish and not a bloody desert that clearly let his bloodlust palpable to my face with anger mixed in that hate gaze.

"Grr-"

"Hey-!... Just rest, *panting* **I'll handle it for now! After you recovered, run as fast you can into the opposite direction! I'll follow you as soon after I done with him!**" I shouted in hurry and pulled "Elucidator" from my imaginary space. And then used [Double circular] immediately to confront the giant reptilian head on.

[Tensura Ost 51 struggle*]

"Wauugh-!" The wolf must've understand my intention, and waited for an opening as he covered my six. I keep parrying the tail as well dodging his every bite to the left and use [End revolver] to swiped his next ram.

*Zraat! X5* And when there's a chance, I slashed the place that already bleeding by the black hound with [Cygnus onslaught] and [Voltage assault] in quick succession, it might've not shown in plain sight… But the snake clearly slowing down and feel the pain from my attack.

_Let's go!_

**"HuaaaAAA-!"**

***Zraat! X4 Syaat! X10***

I keep wearing the monster down with my continuous attack keep landing on his skin. I used [Howling Octave] and [Vertical Square] with Night sky in quick beat of fluster after dodged another blow coming towards my face. Before he able to harm me like what the other serpent on that cave could pull off. I managed to brute Force his attack by use [Cross guard] before rammed my left shoulder to his left eye with [Meteor Break] to knocked him back after the repeated stab of fire was hanging mid air.

"-!?"

Shocked by my counter. I spun my twin swords in reverse grip with my body adding velocity to my attack before dancing wildly yet again with my high agility stats that was carried with me to this world and used [Crimson splash] after blocked his gnaw that tried to swallowed me with another [Cross Guard].

"Graaaaah-!"

***Jraat! x12 Zraat x6 zaaar! x2***

_I can do it! I CAN DO IT! _Is what my mind and spirit had spoke in unison.…

"!?- Gah!... Gakh!? *wheezing* gkhh…" I choked after managed to avert another blow to my ribs by sweeping Elucidator down and jumped backwards to avoid another body ram by the Serpent attempt to squish me into a flat black pancake.

_Kggh... My stamina will be drained if this keeps up! __This world isn't a Game alright! My whole energy is obviously drained like instantly by using several advanced [Dual wielding] skill simultaneously at short span of time! _I cursed inside my own mind after back flipped before launched in air with my foot was above my head and spun in circular motion by revolving in air to thwirl my swords and readying another slash.

*krrt!*

_Damn it! _My legs certainly is serious on screaming and doing the obvious part that was never needed a demonstration of how I will collapse and probably will never walk again soon at the very worst possible time ever!

*Syuut!* I jumped into another back flip into a bastardization of cheat gainer flip after my soles hit the ground and Sharp nailed his tail with Elucidator on my right hand before connecting [Uppercut] with Night sky. Once again earning another pained hiss and I used [Locus Hexedra] to stun my foe to regain my breath.

_That one should stag- _But this wasn't a game. There's no stun animation in this world. Where he purposely let me hit his tail, reminding me that I am not inside SAO. Not in All or any other games I had played with my experience in underworld fighting other people is basically not putted to good use.

"Shaaaaaaaa!"

"!?-"

_Music stops* _I'm in a real world, where monster isn't consisted by codes and pattern. It was a soul with mind no matter what animal are they, they have intelligence. To outsmart their prey.

*grururu…. **VLAAARRR!**!*

"What-!?"

_Shi-! it's not poison! It's a fire breath!? _My body moved in reflex to the attack that was coming towards me. He didn't care if his tail was charred or blackened by his own breath. Sacrificing his own limb to kill his enemy aren't uncommon for monster with intelligence.

*Brag!*

"Ghhgh-!?" I dodged the breath at the very end of it's merciless onslaught as I tumbling backwards. Falling on my back and incapacitated myself in the process.

"...kggh..."

*Grrt* _I can't move my right shoulder. _I may had busted it by accident on that maneuver.

"uuugh….." _It Must be the backlash after using charged [Vorpal strike] and continuous dual wielding skill... I Must be grateful I didn't dislocate it in the first place!_

"I… I can still-!…"

***Zrruuukk!***

"!?-"

"**GRRRR-!"**

"**W-Wha are-" **I can't believe it. The wolf from before pushed me away before I can continue my fight and made me tumble again as it stood protectively in front of me with my swords laying on the ground. I wobbly stand on my feet as he come back to aid me to stand back up.

**"You-!? Shouldn't you ran away now!?" **

"GGRRGG-!"

"Agh damn it! I don't understand what you mean! **You should escape when I give you a chance before!"**

**"Grrr-!" **

"Tch… **Lis-**"

"Shh…."

**""!?""**

**"SHAAA!"**

**.**

**.**

_It was too late to ran away anyway._

…_.._

My mind already done the honor to tell me before my eyes catches up to the sight of end.

*shhhhhhrrrrr…..*

"..."

"Rrr…."

…. it's a giant fireball almost the twice of the size of an monster truck formed at his maw, ready to fire as if he was a fire lizard.

….

_Can this guy actually a dragon before turning in into one in the first place?..._

…

….

Even if I dodged it... That one still could hit me in the end.

My cloak should able to negate that kind of blast…

….

_But can I survived from the aftermath?... Can this fella able to survive the shot too?..._

"... Grr…"

…..

"Hey... It's not funny, don't look me like that… We're both in this now..." The wolf stared at me and making sheepish growl, as like he's saying sorry. _'For dragging you down with me.'_

"Don't you dare to said that. You'll insult me if all you do is mere apologizing and thanked that I couldn't even managed to help you… Even make you fall into more deeper pit hole. Stand proud."

"... Gr-… uung..."

"Hu…. At least retort it…" Both him and I finally loose our guard, watching the serpent finally ready released its breath.

***vvviiiinnngggg!***

.

.

.

….. Kh…

"so... Again..."

.

.

_I have failed, huh?..._

.

.

.

.

But… Then... One scream saved of us… while tears start to flow from my eyes. As I realized.

Who is that voice belongs to.

**"KIRITOOOOOOOOO!"**

[Blue rose fight theme plays on 0.57 seconds*]

***CRAAAAAASSSHH!***

...

"Wha?..."

…

.

.

_I saw it._

_._

_._

**Ice.**

A Glacier mountain that stopped the abomination from releasing its breath, so massive that the shockwave fully swallowed the flame as a whole rather than burst into steam of combustion, but the it didn't stopped just there... The Ice trapped the it like a cage with Rose vine made from pure white frost that have it's own will... Surrounding and wrapped the Snake whole with cold fog enveloped the whole ground as warm cloud vapour escaped my lips, my eyes were glued to the pure blue matter mauled my enemy.

Holding it like a claw of raven clenching its prey… Unwilling to let it escaped with the coldness of it's temperature slowly entering cuts from receiving hit all over my body. The rose bloom to full glory in the next heartbeat with a fresh smell of pure scent of flower healed my wound like this was an area heal.

"...-!"

But I don't care about any of that damn crap. I turned my head to the source of that sudden cry and the only one who able to make this sudden miracle came to life.

**"-!"**

…..

….

I saw him, his hair, that move, that sword, and his voice…

...

….

_That determination and Expression._

…

How can I forgot?

…

Something within me finally awaken yet again. Reminding me…. _'How can I show this weakness over and over?!' _In a very brief yet quick imaginary slap in the face.

"Kgghh… **GGHHH-!**!"I gritted my teeth, clenched my fist even harder than ever from before, my arm cracking in pain, my limb is protesting in pain from my sudden dash. And once again, both of my hand moved. Following the voice that screamed inside with my mouth growl in rage.

_**Release it-!**_

"**[Nightmare rain]**" A single sentence, it shouldn't help me overturn this situation, yet….

*KIIIIIIIINNN!*

'_**Protect them!'**_

"**HUUUAAAAAAAA-!**"

.

.

My sword dyed in red blood. Warm liquid splattered everywhere. With the voice overlapped with my thought as sound of flesh ripped filled the air and odor of blood entered my nose.

***ZRAAAT! X 14***

…

…

...

Before I had an idea on what just happened, I saw small many individual Ice shards flies around me with stench of blood entering my nose. It dawned me, that Elucidator was stuck deep in its eyes. With many thin thread of light red and purplish dark lines slowly vanished like mots of wisp from existence. It happened so fast, I dashed and cut all over it as the ice immobilized the bastard in place.

_It should be dead, it doesn't move an inch._

*JRaaat!* I pull my swords as it dissipate in air and heavily exhale my taut breath. But I look at the one who stopped the monster.

…..

…...

"Ah..." I can't hide it... My tears overflowing from my eyes. As well the boy in front of me. Yes, it was Eugeo. Before I even care, I was running. So fast that I almost tumbled because of my foot almost gave up on me. He was alive, he's there, with his smile and teary eyes...

….

Then, in this strange world, the reunion that I never deserved, nor I ever wanted or Hoped.

_Happened in front of me._

*Bragg!* I ran into him after I vanished both of my blades and hug him as hard as I can. Making sure, that he won't lose his life again and flies away from my arms…

"**Damn you!... You…** You followed me way too fast!..."

"Shut up… **Shut up!**..."

_I don't care anymore…_

If I was ragged and haggard, indisputably outmatched, and even unsightly to the point I am no longer able to speak. If you were here with me…

_Is what I only needed to stand up no matter how many times I had fall..._

…..

As both of us embrace each other.

We just glad that we just can meet each other again.

music stops*

*Zrug!*

"Why are you here-!?"

"Me?! I can say the same thing to you-!" He pushed me and stared me right in the eyes. Filled with rage.

"I don't know what is happening here! **But you really need to cut it out from trying to throwing your life away like that!"**

"You're the one who have to explain your reason for charging at that woman while transformed into a sentinel sword! **You don't have the right to lecture me about throwing your life away either!"**

"**Me?! How come the first thing you said to me are how I can't help you at all!?"**

"**BY HELPING YOU MEAN BEING SUICIDAL IDIOT!? I BET MY ASS THAT ALICE DIDN'T WANTED YOU TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR US LIKE THAT! WE COULD AT LEAST TRY BETTER!"**

"**OH YEAH?! THEN WHAT THE HELL JUST THAT ALL ABOUT JUST THEN?! IF I WAS NOT AROUND THEN I AM SURE THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SHOUTING LIKE THAT RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! IT'S NOT JUST I COULD SIT AROUND SEEING YOU THROWN LIKE A BROKEN DOLL BY SOME SORT OF BRAT IN TANTRUM!"**

**"OH! I BET IT WAS REALLY FINE ABLE TO HELP AFTER BEING SPLIT INTO TWO LIKE THAT!? TALK TO ME WHEN YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO SAY YOU WAS WRONG TO BE AN OVER SIZED FLYING SWORD THAT CLEARLY WAS BIGGER THAN YOURS!"**

"**WHAT WAS THAT-!?"**

_I don't care._

Even if we keep arguing like this, seeing that you are okay and lived is good enough for me.

_I might be hasty when deciding my action. But as you are here with me, we can do anything. _

His sternness to scold me for my action is one thing that I couldn't get used to, but if wasn't for him, then I can't even save our best friend little sister or even make me snapped out of it before she throws her life away for me in vain.

*Crrriiiinggg!*

"!?"

"Hey! Are you listening to me-!?"

_Alas, fun moments never last forever..._

**"EUGEO!" **

"**!?"**

***Blaaar!***

Both of us dashed backwards and dodge the sudden attack that is condensed ball of heat who leave a crater at the place we just argued. Eugeo pulled his sword from his sheath again while I summoned my black swords once again in my hand.

"Grrr!"

"!?"

"You…"

"Grr*Nod*..."

"...I'm counting on you…" It happens so fast, yet The jet black hound is standing right behind us to support us while we're too busy bickering with each other. As the snake once again make his last move. We must hold our reunion for now.

_At least there's three versus one. _The odds are on our side! A caster, a beast that can weaken him down and a sword man that can deal heavy damage! A balance team!

"LET'S GOOO!"

But then...

*KIIIIIIIINNN!*

""!?""

***BLAAARRR!***

"Whaaa!?"

A dark lightning hit the ground with full force in a cloudless broad daylight, destroying all in its path as it Shockwave almost left me unable to move. We almost get blown away by the force the violent wind brings

***VIIIIIUU!... ***

"GUuuuuuuuhh!"

"Hold oooon!"

"Grrrr-!"

…..

*Rumble...*

…

_So..._

We somehow managed to stay on place after that sudden Wind gust coming at us.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

… We saw it. The Serpent is dead. Burn nothing more than a crisp. As if it was gone into Ashes and scattered to the wind with no remain of his self remain on the world of living. We can't believe what just happened. We start to drop our guard from our only source of danger, but then a sound can be heard from the crater.

"ah... Ah~... I go way overboard again..."

"!?"

A voice, a person can be heard from the crater.

As the fog clears up, the three of us now ready for combat, then all three of us saw it…

IT'S-...

…..

…..

…..

….It's…?

…...

...

...

"It's a…. Slime?..."

* * *

**AN:Okay info dump time(hate it or not, I must make it clear), if you guys know sealed cave(aka where veldora is sealed, aka where Rimuru came out from) is where our online game hero came out from. Before you guys getting triggered, I already say that this is Au. ****Let alone the sealed cave is already very far away from Tempest with the country advanced growth with Rimuru own authority over the forest.**

**Secondly, yes I use Reddit and wiki and I'm proud of it. I mean my naming sense suck, I made up some along the way. But if you guys play SAO consoles game, some of the name should be familiar.**

**Third (I'm just confirming facts aren't I?) Eugeo and Kirito are in avatar state in underworld and transformed into human in Rimuru world. There's some things I won't say because I plan to reveal it later, but yes. Because of VR avatar, they managed to absorb more Mana energy unlike normal otherworlder usually able to take. Rest is secret, I don't want to spoil it...**

**At least there's good thing happening around the globe, right?!**

***Recent headline that just happened and folks making dark memes.**

**...**

**...**

**I hate you people...(─.─||）**

**If this keeps up my quality will dropped even if I tried my best, I don't need another reason to take zoloft you know?...**

**Sigh... **

**I don't have to bring it here, but I believe that I already spoke for others that had enough of what happened with the recent headline, and someone please stop those fellas who keep making dark memes of ww3 and doesn't make it any better. You have my gratitude for waking me up from my daydreaming people, but destroying other people happiness is big no no, I'm saying this one with many layer for many kinds of reason and people out there, reading this line or not(seriously, I'm not trying to pick a fight with anyone who read this, so sorry In advance.).**

**I believe we can possibly do better in time like this. This is my way to do things, so I hoped I can at least give someone a well deserved posivity that they'll need and not how giving overdosed realism that clearly not healthy if this keep up. ****Reminder that I make this story to improve mood and at least give some laughter as a goal to others who needed it, guess I tasted my own medicine in an ironic twist(*﹏*;)...**

**Alright... Down time is over, If you guys have any Questions, feel free to post it on comment section, I'll send the answer on next AN as soon as I can.**

**Later.**

**AN2:Major typo fix and adding details. Several changed on first part with snake confrotation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update 9/14/2020 local time:** Major fix on sentence so it'll make more sense, oh. Rambling deleted, other than that I guarantee no Retcon or major issue changed, just grammar and aking it easier to read. around 6k words without AN.

* * *

**C.5 The starting line.**

[Tensura Ost 29, Boredom*]

_Ah... Are these fellas alright?..._

I slammed that thunder a little… Too hard for normal people to brace without a warning or training to handle being blown away for a few kilometers in the air if I did lose my steering wheel.

Which I believe most sane folks won't be practicing if they value their life, _to begin with_, it's been a while I handle my skill without brake~… _So give me a slack with that one..._

...

*Ssshh….*

"…" _Okay, I did slip and lose my curb over there. _But no one is hurt! *Cough!*

I might've been a little too alarmed for my own good to release that discharge a minute too fast cause I lost my composure with that guy fired a condensed blast like an enraged rude neighborhood.

_Geez… Being an all-powerful unrivaled godlike aside… Using things that were too complicated isn't my thing in the end~..._

It can't be helped that I was too strong that all of my offensive attack and abilities charts are above the roof right?~

Ciel aside, I don't think I had to fight seriously again other than my fight with Hinata and Guy, that dude is just bored if he didn't hunt some sweet in main and merchant district by giving me and Rigurdo a headache from popping out without a warning. He and Milim just had to compete for being the most frequent visitor of this city.

Other than Veldora, so far it's only him and all-out Milim who can match me in Mortal combat, I'm not suicidal enough to spar with that old man older sisters. There's a reason Shuna and Frey were feared by everyone.

Hope Guy would listen and send some warning first before he raided one of the bakery goods dry from his over purchases.

I felt bad for Rigurdo almost fainting every time he faces him popped up without warning these days…

_Welp, that aside._

Holding back is a total must since I can kill people off easily like bending a toothpick… I'm simply taking a leisure walk(escaping from work) to the forest for a little breather from my unrelenting torturous routine. Which, I never see the end of it for whatever reason.

Do politicians and business partners have some kind of grudge against me with how I do things?... Eh, I'll send Coby next time.

_Ignorant is a bliss~ screw those nobles and their unending demand._

Bless Souei being lax with me for this kind of stuff, but I don't want to bet that Shuna will tell him to be more stern for my sake like the past two years or so.

She already cut my allowance because of that one incident on that drinking party with King Gazel and Leon...

Last thing to remember when minding my own business while not working diligently as a former proper member of japan society, is to encounter a wild evolved arc serpent like Pokemon encounter.

_By Ciel quick calculations…_

This fella here goes from traditional poison breath skill into a substantial Pyroblast breath that altered its nature drastically from poison into fire properties in radical formulas because of the irregularity evolution process and magicules mutation in nutshell.

_Uiih… Great Jura forest might be my territory, but there are still many varieties of dangerous beast in the jungle. _I sighed inwardly.

_Good thing I already dispatched those new recruits under Gobuta and Benimaru units to swiftly deal with more dangerous parts on those sectors where even the Tengus had a hard time taming those B rank beasts..._

I must really give this creature a safe distance from civilization taste and attacked random lookers. Humans aren't free range Chicken no matter much time had passed, but again, neither does goblin and other….

Wait, there's a chicken race that has been sightseeing in Tempest for awhile too...

_Well, they're not much of a threat to me anyway._

But normal people(Simply tourist or weakling) who happened to walk past em by and accidentally encountered this big buggers by accident for whatever reason, is like an unfair random encounter in any other RPG with 'impossible' difficulty written all over it with sadist coders behind the scene sneering like a closet devil.

Surely enough, they would find it hard to deal with such atrocities when they got Ambushed from behind with no better equipment than a broken long sword or wooden cane…

...

_Behind?..._

[Music stops*]

…

"..."

"..." Hm, it can't be mistaken. It was a young wolf staring at me in confusion after turning my body to the other side of the crater I create.

Young might what I described him as. But sure he looks a little rough on edge with how battered he is fighting this oversized fella that was nothing more than grey ash now.

He's different from Ranga and the rest because of his fur color, maybe from the Dire wolf tribe too with his ferocious look on a glance, probably the variant one from the rest of the pack.

_Still, Poor guy…_

He's the last survivor of this pack, and judging from the corpses on my right, the soul is already long gone to heaven from the reading of the body had signalized.

_One still lingering around, but the force is too weak to return to his body even if it was fully reverted back to full health…_

If I had come minutes earlier, I could preserve their remain without getting all battered up like that, reviving them without overwriting its original memory would a hitch.

_Ciel can easily do that, I but need to use my skill properly like what I had promised myself like almost thousands of times in the past._

I don't and never will treating life like a toy ever again despite having the power to control over it, Yomigaeri alone is already enough as undying troops at my ranks. The whole life and death Magic spell is still a sore spot for me after all this year.

I don't plan to recruit them if I did revive em on a whim, but all I know better to not start this whole defying rules again in the long run…

_And This wolf is loyal to the very end, I know it, wolf is a symbol of pride. If I revived them, then it will defy those nature as a whole…_

So I will bury my thoughts properly with them after I finished with this. My attention shifted to the kids that staring holes at me beside the fella with intense face to be turned into…

...

_Flabbergasted?... Eh, that's too funny. Speechless should suffice. Jaw Dropped not sound elegant at all._

"It's... It's a... Slime?" The boy in blue let out in questioning tone...

…

"Mu? You had trouble with slime?..." I ask in a more rough tone, too bad my voice failed to give that vibe.

"Eh, ah... No..." He apologized right away with a widened expression and let go of his hand from his sword hilt. Good manner.

But the blacky beside him, while he did not show any hostility other than being the black broody type.

He kept his guard as if I would attack him by eyeing my movements…

Hey, what's with that cool black swords on his hand? This kid has good tas… _What the heck?... Isn't that a freakin fidget spinner on his chest?..._

"..." Geez, I was wondering why cha sees me as a threat?...

Well... I can see him being on guard in any way describing him but, I'm a slime you know?... _Well, a true demon lord level one, but you shouldn't be that tense you know?..._

"Umm... Who are you?"

… Huh?

"Uhm? You don't know who am I?" Eh?... My cute jiggly form didn't ring a bell at all?

_Maybe because I'm not in my human form?... Nah No way~ _I'm a slime, and I'm pretty sure general people already aware of my real form…

No wait, Myourmiles kun _Already_ know my Human feature because Rigurdo already spread my slime form to the general public when guiding immigrants back in Ingarcia, and I'm not being boisterous enough for being known across land like Milim having destroyer title...

_But for a slime that can talk and use that kind magic didn't ring a bell after seeing it in the first person with my reputation over the years?..._

"Uhh…"

"Really? You don't know?..." I opt innocent tone because slime mostly is.

"Well... If I know I will probably... Call your name, uhm… Slime-San?" He asked in a more questioning tone with a polite approach from before.

"Hmmm…." _These fellas... I started to feel they're not from neighbors' countries, but could it be?... Ciel._

{Yes, Master. They're not from here... From their responses on how Master indirectly inquire about Master's reputation and characteristics does not ring a bell. it's clear that both of them are not from this world after safe calculating probability by matching their interactions so far.}

_Haaa... Otherworlder again huh?... Recently there's more and more of em coming to this place…_

Was this world really in need that much mana with my actions over the years?... Pretty sure this kind of people starts to come like doves…

As if the aforementioned earth here is like in her teenage year with this Otherwolders is somewhat the Zit, then I can say I'm in a rough time in the far future...

_Wait…_

Are they got stranded here because of me?... That can't be….

_Ow wait, I did mess with those time continuum thingy by accident when in the final battle against Yuuki. I think that caused some time rip goes bigger or something that I don't want to know._

{Yes, because of Master remain of Magic intervention in zero null space by my calculation… The rip has become bigger by 0,3% than the original size, which makes Otherworlder would likely come to this dimension much easier than before.} Eh… What a pain… and You even wouldn't bother explaining it…

…

_**!?…. No wait-! Shouldn't you told me about that dangerous piece of information back when we had sealed him inside of me!?**_

{It wouldn't even effect master or even this world in daily life. Master can be at ease, the rift only will make the rip invite more Otherworlder when a soul was sucked into it when a dying person is at the range of the ripped area. There's no real causality other than more risk irresponsible party entered this world is no higher than 0.2%}

_WHAT?! Agh damn it-! __**You just could never tell me that in advance!**_

{I'm already telling Master now though?}

_**Kaah-!**__ Since when you copy Shion and Gobuta nonchalant reply huh!? O_h, goodie._.._

_I guess I will not alert them, I can dump them later in Ingarcia if they're truly one... _For every time Veldora steals my snack…

There's more and more one of em popped around my garden, and probably Near Brumund and Empire land.

I mean Kondo and Shinji alone was taken under Rudra wings without his knowledge before those power ruled over him and stuffs…

"..." _Look at that, aren't he's a ball of sunshine? I should answer the other guy's question for now._

The black coat over there is probably a Japanese like me because of his unkempt raven hair and stern glare, but his hair is really black.

Raven black in general if I must fully describe his trait, Is that normal for Japanese these days?...

_Probably… been a while I saw one too…_

"..."

"Uhmm…. Ano…"

"Oh."

Welp... Time for greeting… It's rude to not Introduce myself…*Poyo!* How to be memorable to others you said?

_By releasing my ultimate Cuteness! _"Nice to meet you! You just can call me Mikami!** I'm not a bad smile you know?**!"

*Prinng!* _**With star sparkle effects!**_

"**Pffft-!?**"

"Hm?..."

"Wong?..." …_Ohoh? Bullseye from the get-go?..._

"Ku… **ukuhu… **huhu….." Yup, the black in the right instantly laughed and holding his mouth and side from further outburst, that was the infamous Dragon Quest Line.

Every Japanese student plus gamer should aware and at least should know about the existence of the legendary RPG that shaped our childhood no matter how generation had changed.

_Blessed Toriyama sensei, he should take a well-deserved rest._

"... Uhh… "

"So… Sorry…. **kuuhu…** It's!… it's nothing-… **pfft!…**"

"O-okay?..." The blue one doesn't react at all even with his snort and giggle.

_I think I must limit my reference here. This slime is not lying about his name with big obvious clue 'imma Japanese like you'._

It's a well thought out prank.

On the other hand... This two... _Are both of them just met just now?..._

Minus how they able to bicker for several seconds before the fella moved again proved that their relationship isn't mere acquaintance. And the blue coat from his feature looked European or British at bear minimum judging from his hair….

_Wait… He does look like a half Asian however… Those eyelashes and brows are too small for foreigners' features…_

{No master. These two are indeed from Japan that master know…. However, both of them have a unique mana wave reaction, my calculations are top-notch, both of them are clearly from Japan dimension, but not quite the same due to their reading is uncommon for normal Otherworlder usually possessed.}

(**NEVER WRONG?!** AT LEAST PINPOINT ARE THEY EXACTLY CAME FROM MY ORIGINAL WORLD OR NOT!? YOU AND YOUR BAD HABITS!)

"Ehtooo... Are you guys lost?" Looks like my poker face is also improving quite great over the year.

{... Yes.} _Ah…. Don't sulk…. Sorry ne?*_ {Those Japanese accent with 'ne' and verbal tics.

"Uh... Yes. It may sound funny but... I found myself awake all alone in the forest area not too far from here…" The kid with the Bluecoat pointed a direction which implying he's waking up around the forest area.

"..."

_OY…. How the heck you can be sure of it?... That's the mountain range you showed with your thumb over there. You're stronger than how you're looked aren't Cha bluey?_

"You too?... I woke up in a cave with many monsters similar to that one over there… Honestly I'm glad I don't have to deal with that guy and pretty much breathing fresh air in the first place..." The other guy in black scratches his head before exhaled his grunt looking annoyed for whatever reason.

"Hmnn…." Ha... Perhaps…

_These two just transferred like yesterday or something?..._

Both of them are really friendly to one another, they were close no doubt, and I heard it that the blacky over here is Kirito.

With the light brown one is called Eugeo as they converse with each other, forgetting I was literally below them.

Not very Japanese alright, yet this Kirito name seems peculiar if I used Kanji on pronunciation, let alone hiraganas. His name isn't that rare, but surely enough to give me a suspicion...

"Ano… My name is Kirito. And this guy is Eugeo.… Well… I have some questions to ask you if you don't mind, but it can wait for later. Both of us are swordsmen in training... And this wolf... *cough*... Well, I meet him just now… You know the rest with that mo- *Uhum* Snake." He finished with my focus directed to the beast standing before me.

"Oh. Nice to know you."

"Woof!" The wolf barked before bowed his head to show me his gratitude.

"Ey ey no problem… Also, if you fellas are lost, you three can follow me instead. There's a city not far from here. I'll gladly guide you two there if you guys want to rest and don't mind tagging along with me. Just don't be shocked when you finally got culture-shocked okay?" _Now then… Time to pull a fast one…_

"Eh?! We can!? Thank you!" The guy Called Eugeo turn to show his gratitude by half bowing his body to me with a happy face.

"Thank you very much… I'm so tired that I haven't eaten anything for this past two days or so... Hahaha... It was a miracle that I can barely sleep for 3 hours before getting blasted to death just now…"

"... What happened on your end?..."

"Uuu..."

"Seriously… How the heck you still alive?..."

_I never saw you two either from fighting you know?... Don't make me trigger a troubling flag right from the get-go you worrisome brat._

Humans sure will always be reckless no matter what world they're coming from… Good thing I have Clairvoyance… You're too reckless when Fighting this snake all by yourself Blacky…

"But, it decided then."

* * *

[Tensura Ost 38. Trust*]

As we going through the forest with a peaceful pace, the two young men start to converse with one another to fill the boredom created by this journey to the city, the wolf also happily followed behind us and sneak a glance at me every now and then after I healed his wound.

He's not too big… Probably a little bigger few centimeters from Siberian husky or normal Doberman height.

…

I'm not really one for Biology or pieces of stuff, but If I look closely enough, he looked like a black variant of Eastern Wolf. Those bunch technically cousin to Ranga species that said already extinct in my old world or some sort.

_Then... well... I want to sit on his back, but Ranga definitely will sulk if I do that if he should know it. I can't help it…_

Also, from what I can gather, both of them are students from Sword Mastery academy of some sort while currently in a rather heated debate.

_In Japan?... _Wow, Ciel was right on these two not quite coming from the same Japan from me to have brats their age to wield a weapon.

I keep overhearing their accounts along the way, this two were former one of the best Swordsman disciples from their homeworld.

_There sure many kinds of worlds out there huh?..._

Kirito may not spoil all of the important information of their history when I'm around them, but Eugeo appears to be relieved Kirito was alive here from his expression alone.

The two seem to have a deep history on how they kept choosing words... I decided not to pry further by enjoying the conversation and bath in gentle warm sunlight ray...

* * *

...

"Etoo…. So You guys are swordsman students from so-called North Centoria Capital, but since you guys committed a big taboo, you two immediately apprehended by these Integrity Knight fellas… But the one who makes the rules on your end is dominating all of the Empire regions is not so right in the head either and turn all the human under her control into literal living weapons?... Before kicking the bucket and woke up around here?"

"..." _Rotten cheese… I didn't expect that they would honestly answer me right away…_

"Yeah..." Kirito answered my summary with a grim expression and his eye gazing down in response. Wow… That, take a dark turn really quick...

[music stops*]

_Taboo index? Human experimentation? War with the monster race from banished land?!... _And I thought I know Japan won't be doing that outside from Random anime or some Sci Fiction… This exactly sounds like most of story plot I saw on Comicon. Not that overrated plot delivers it any less ominous.

This doesn't sound that their earth is being invaded or somethin scheme...

Though I can see 'trying to play God pattern' is present in his scenario as if this was another Final Fantasy number.

_Might the 20th under the way?... I'm still curious if KH5 would be released or not, Nomura needed to get his hand on a more capable staff team. Let alone the two clothing are outright screaming middle Europe or western in mid times without the dye used to colorized it._

One with a beautiful blue-dyed long coat with white stripes outline and thin black on the front and back evenly with a metal protector on his neck collar and improved sleeves end.

With the other one basically wore a black-clad trench coat split on the end of the fabric on his back with the same white outline, a dangling piece of fabric hanging loosely on his hip part with the same said pattern, black undershirt, and from what I can see is a battle lower. A same metal guard on his left shoulder and undoubtedly.

_A totally not Fidget spinner chestguard._

Also from the looks of it, these guys still can't forgive her action. She might be human, but her method clearly isn't. And kirito probably an idealist like me from what I can deduct from his tone of speech.

But he doesn't and won't hesitate to get his hand dirty to give someone with a loose screw in their head a piece of him. He still green in general, so I won't judge him if he does things a little rough.

While on Eugeo case…

"..." He has some kind of regret that weighting his mind that causes him absent-mindedly look to what in front of him without a sense of response, probably a trauma.

it's not my place to but in, as in... Sigh, don't stick my nose where it doesn't belong.

_Eh? I can't hear you guys saying about me being ignorant~ I don't have a nose, after all~, I'll do whatever I wanted because it's my life I lived without care!~ _{E wait-!? **Don't break the 4th wall-!***

"You guys sure have it rough."

"Hahaha... Thank you for worrying about us, but we're okay now." Sigh, then show me a smile or cheerful expression, being gloomy aren't fun kiddos...

"But still... To think Reincarnation does exist…" Suddenly, Kirito blurted his remark and rest his head on his arm while walking forward with lazy pacing, he doesn't believe in Buddha?

_Or just can't buy it until he felt it for real like me?... _I can level my reaction with him though…

"I know how'd you feel, it doesn't sound real at all. Yet here we are, given the chance to enjoy our second life like this to enjoy what our past has yet to do…" True enough…

I can't believe that this kind of setting happened right to my face after I had the worst meet up with my Kouhai in an unexpected twist years ago…

_Time sure passed by fast~..._

""..."" Ah... both of them wear those jaw dropped faces like those Comedians show that I always watching on midnight show on Saturday night.

""**Eh!? Mikami San is(Truly) an Otherworlder?!**""

_Oh WoW, did you two rehearse that line before? Guess kirito surely did know my name originated from._

"Well... With my beautiful slime body, it is questionable no doubt~..."

{Don't worry Master! I will be on your side no matter what!} _Ciel, you're always beside me so you don't need to..._

{But….} _I told you it's fine._

"Mikami San is!? You're not lying right!?" Eugeo was so surprised that I can bet my money that he didn't expect me to be one.

"Yeah yeah, I know... I'm an exception because how unique I became due freak coincidence of how I died shoved me into this pudgy small form."

"Uuh…"

"It wasn't much really. Also, you two have lots of things that was buried far longer than expected to the point you won't explain because it is far too personal, right?"

"Ye… Yeah…" Eugeo affirmed weakly.

"You're right, I apologize if You're offended by our sudden loss of self-control," Kirito added trying redirecting the conversation into a more cheerful one.

"Ey Ey. It's okay kiddo.~ I can level to your curiosity. I mean turned into a slime is a marvel experience on its own.~"

_By onboard on a special train that is Enjoying many great blessings in disguise and unspoken privilege without risk charged guilty. Enjoying all men hopes and dream without no bound that is Huehuehuehue~_

I jiggling back and forth with an extra cheerful tone while jumped upside down beside the two and left that one unsaid and resuming our walk.

"hahaha... Well, I guess I can't be surprised any more than what I currently am…" Kirito dryly remarked while trying his best to stay awake after shouting at how my condition might help my prank even more success than before…

Even he resisted the urge to rest his weary body on the walking fur heaven a few meters from me.

This dude had it worst by fighting nonstop in that cave from what I can sum up as. While I can call him a wimp, I do know human limitations with me straight up not what they call normal.

He already tried explaining to Eugeo what an Otherworlder is in general and even tell him what the heck he should know as a basic when transferred the first time and came up with a quick lie why he knows so much about this stuff.

Like, how come he doesn't know what this black hair usually wore when you two are close?... Some details and stuff kinda didn't add up.

_I elaborated some explanations to cover some holes, but frankly, I don't know how the two ended up here... Let alone I haven't elevated my suspicion on why Eugeo didn't react to my prank if this two already this close. _It's weird if he doesn't know what manga is if he's from Japan like this guy and acting like they're brothers instead of an acquaintance. He at least should know to a certain extent what we're talking about.

I guess 'The world' being usual and needed more mana to stabilize the connection between the _Abundance_ of Mana between this dimension and theirs. So this is just me overthinking stuff and turn out to be nothing in the end...

…

_Or someone messing with me. _{Whistling~~*

…

_Alright then... _Prepared to be awed boys! _**Cause we haven't even start the appetizer!**_

* * *

[Tensura OSt 43. Aloof from the world*]

""W….WH…. WHA…. **WHAT WITH THIS PLACEEEE-!?"" **Both Kirito and Eugeo shouted at the same time with their words synchronized in unison drowned by sound crowd and bustling activity within the city itself.

With gagling blue ball beside them roared with laugher at their priceless outbreak. While the busy street ignored them and continue its daily activity.

Tempest is clearly a massive metropolitan city deserved to be called a Utopia by many human sought after world War two finally come to its conclusion on Earth.

Stretching and tall skyscrapers buildings scattered around the district, a neat railway train system throughout the city Rimuru carefully organize and installed orderly around the city, flying rail above tiled street blocks and many iron towers varied in color stretched to the skies as far one eyes could follow.

A True medieval landscape that had turned into a modernized vibe metropolis. Or the other way around, with how varied countless souls that had set their foot in Tempest see it city by themselves.

There are testimony people cannot live on their own birthplace anymore after tasting what Tempest offered to weary travelers making their journey to the city of Monster.

_After some quick slap in face with how the place isn't quite what they had imagined hearing a city called as 'the literal Storm' didn't seem to be that worrying at glance from afar. _Yet what greet them are not what dangerous personification of weather, but a metaphor of hurricane-like activity swirling inside the city itself.

Both of them certainly having fun after finally literally stepping themselves inside the town, sightseeing the city for the first time with many kinds of bustling people making trades and laughing when conversing with one another, it has that similar sensation to Tokyo station or the crowd chattering away late night in Shinjuku district filled the street as everyday sight.

They're many colorful buildings throughout the cities that just don't feel out of place. But it has that touch of fantasy-like aspect that just makes it feels more magical to the two that never seen the place even once in their life.

The light on every street is produced from mana crystal that had been installed on lamp with a calming decorative design aesthetic, gray tiles that had perfectly lined and taken care spotless with flooring planned to make sure it won't crack if race with heavyweight stepped on it.

A Gas Balloon ride that was filled with hot air created by fire magic crystal that traveled around the city that guarded by Gabil henchmen hovering around it into the nearest landing spot scattered around the city.

The fountain in front of the city hall with colorful walls and random decorations representing each building's personality.

A giant colossal arena in afar which able to house more than 10.000 people per seat, it also has a giant screen hanging in each side following its dome-shaped roof.

They are shops that lined so neatly who make one of the workers can be mistaken for giant moving doll toys purposely placed there. And a hot spring town with an atmosphere like in Edo and Tokugawa period, the main features as there's a giant gate near the entrance gate of the city.

Let alone many kinds of Japanese aspect and culture of the city is designed to attract people attention to have a blast.

Various types of people who owned multiple kinds of weaponry that both Kirito and Eugeo never quite saw in their world when they see the adventurer patrolling in the street and rest area.

From a nimble ranger, Magicians with oversized coat paired with rapier instead of wand, Beastmen with a giant-sized weapon on their back chatting with one another.

_Oh, speaking of weapons... I forgot, I left my katana on the forgery... Nah, I can take it later… _Rimuru thought lazily when looking at an adventurer bringing their weapon around on the outer plaza.

"This place is so amazing! Even the noble district has never been this beautiful, the garden in main Church areas are no match for this park!"

Eugeo currently has the same eye a Child posses when brought into an amusement park for the first time in his life.

Running around and enjoying sightseeing the city, learning multiple things just by looking alone, conversing with random civilians asking about what they're actually doing. He cheerfully examining what caught his eyes and enjoying himself.

_While on the other hand..._

**"Huummmeee!~~"** Kirito tries every food he can grab on each stall he could found when they venture around the area with his pupil shows starry glitter each time he tasted a great food along the way.

_Of course, he got some pocket money from Mikami _(Aka Rimuru).

Although he did sells some of his stuff he had found in the cave to receive some coins on the city guild adventure while Rimuru handled the transaction. This apparently was the cave that had sealed Veldora in the past years ago after Ciel nudged at Rimuru to realized the Cave was left neglected for quite some time a couple years back.

Because of the growing numbers of citizen and most of the main common house needs to be renovated, the sealed cave was abandoned with Vesta workshop is also changing place to the Dungeon with Ramiris observation office.

He already moved Gabil squad and the rest of the research team into the lake area and Ramiris main research lab respectively, so of course the monster inside will roam freely yet again due to the monsters high spawning rate from high-density magicules reproduced quite fast from the normal mindless beast in the forest, despite there's still patrol on the sealed cave area on monthly basis.

Though the person who was magically reincarnated(Spawned, but Rimuru thwarted those thoughts away because Kirito is a Human, not a monster like he is, so the most possible reason that he's there because of the abundance of energy inside that cave still have that make him popped there for whatever reason) on the place was running around haggling with every vendor he sees with a totally different attitude from before.

Like a child who finally comfortable with his uncle who babysits him when his parents go on a honeymoon.

His face clearly said 'THIS IS DELICIOUS!' after trying every food he's able to grab while keep making his cheek flushed and bulged by eating everything he can afford with his current pocket money.

Beef skewer, takoyaki, corn dog, yakisoba, and many different else that mostly Japanese festivals have. Also, from his story…

He almost broke into tears when he can taste the familiar sweetness of soy sauce with his Tongue when Rimuru asked what is wrong with him.

Again, proving that He's indeed a Japanese like Rimuru who still making the end of his identity from how he acts around him and Eugeo.

By his honest mumble. Rice is not even a source of staple food over there(He don't know about the east area of Human Empire which mostly consist of black-haired people like him, but he doesn't know if there's a Japanese food there), so of course, he was surprised that soy sauce is so popular over here when eating chicken skewer with special made marinade sauce with is enough to give him a big nostalgia.

_Both of them are having fun alright..._

With Rimuru and the black wolf watching the two of them from the sideline and snacked in secret and make sure the one tagging with him always with them.

Rimuru already contacted the rest that something must be taken care of, while the wolf having a nice nap under the tree with him on top of his head after the two take a small rest in the park, the wound on his lower chest already healed by Rimuru recovery potions, yet some scar still remains due to how damaged he is.

Sure, high recovery potions and Full recovery one are two different things. But to prove a more realistic approach.

Rimuru purposely used Lower-grade one to less shocked the two humans which supposedly sightseeing his city in a rather innocent state of mind if he healed the poor guy to tip-top condition from the get-go and definitely wary them to even thinking accepting his offer on spot.

All of the remaining of his pack are buried properly on the place they're dead. So the first encounter of the piece had been set. And then... The curtain once again unfolds the stories of its event.

* * *

Did I... forced it too much?... ╮(╯_╰)╭

I guess I just straight up opening some obvious door into a more creative way of telling a story aren't I? Hope Ciel didn't hunt me...

Anyway, I realized most of the readers are from the US and the second is from my own country Indonesia. So again, I'm so happy that you guys at least found my story is interesting on its own Interpretation. ( ◜‿◝ )

You guys could ask something too you know? Also, I really appreciate the insight or idea.

I was inspired to do better for people around me, so I'm gonna do it at my own way damn it.

Note: I'll keep my pace at a reasonable speed, quality would be my main issue but hopefully, it'll remain in the good area instead of the past version where many mistakes left uncared and. Nope, you guys wouldn't need to see my old ramble, be healthy and stay away from Corona virus. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

**C. 6 An Oath to fulfill.**

We took a little detour around the city street while the two of them having some good threats from the food vendors around the district.

… _Okay maybe not a little… But seriously… _

"Hey hey! Let's try that one!"

"Ow come on, you try to- **Hey wai-!?**"

"Excuse me! Give me 7 meat buns please!"

"Right'o!"

"Sigh…"

_Good grief… This two sure are having fun huh?... _

If not for me, they will roped into something troublesome no doubt.

Currently, I'm Accompanying both of them around the place, so of course many shop keepers will go friendly towards em after nodding secretly to me after reading my subtle expression(My citizens is so awesome to be able to pull it off without even trying cause I only have thin brows in slime form), perfecting my prank I had set up in the background when I would reveal myself to be the last boss of the game was such a cute navigator moogle in the starting town after a long prologue intro twist.

_Huhuhu~~_

I already send the blakie from before to Gobuta Corp after I told him to cheer up and do his best after jumped off from his head. I'm not planning to make him join my forces, but by joining the corp, he can recover faster from his lost with something to do, his body might be healed.

But mental clearly isn't just yet, I can tell at glance. So I send him there instead of following us around that might help him set some of his emotions right after lose his family today. I can use full recovery potions right from the get go cause I can produce those like a literal sweat drops, but the dude refuses my offer when I rubbed myself to him.

I thought I might've a little bit too clingy or something after he realized who I am, turns out that want to keep that wound for awhile as a reminder when he stared me right in the eye.

(He reminded me of Ranga from the past a little bit…)

Oh, Ranga is also there, so I don't have to worry a thing. Also, with thought transmission.

I informed Souei about my discovery, and pretty much tell others to play along even though the two is pretty ignorant when sightseeing this place with me and munches every single thing the vendors had to offer.

_Pupuhu!~~ This turned to be a blessing in disguise! I don't have to deal with paperwork at all today cause everyone agreed to play along with my will! Viva la loved Ruler of his people authority!_

{Master… Your thoughts are escaping your mind.}

Aw come on~… Aren't you the one who hate those old farts that keep pestering us about trades and really sketchy numbers?~ Even you're the hardest one to calm down after someone did trying to court me on spot when we're on business trip!

{Uuhmm… Well…}

_**AND! Autumn is close! **_

That means it must've be sweet potatoes and roasted meat! Yakiniku! Never out of season Beef bowl dish with cold Beer! You don't want to deal with contract that don't makes sense at all most of the time too right?!

{No, as much I understand and agreed on master feelings… Skipping work like this is just unjustified…}

Booo~~

{Master….}

_Geez… Fine I'll do my work later party pooper, so cheer up already. You've been rather moody after finally have a heart on your own now…_

Sigh, that aside, Souei already had his job done well without I have to ask him on what to do on the run. He'll dispatch two of his man in case this two youngsters got lost at the city after I told them to play along after quick message.

…..

…..

That aside...

_I hoped Kirito and Eugeo doesn't ran and ended up meeting with Shion or Milim… _

The two of them are so bad at lying that my plan to tease them will fail right off the bat, and I can see them beating this two if either Kirito or Eugeo hit a landmine…

...

(Eugeo aside...)

"Haup! **Shoo ghoood!~**"

"..." I can smell flag raiser from the guy who chew everything he can take as we walk through the cobblestone walkway. Enraged Milim still a big calamity for this City regardless of how much Tempest had improved.

….

_Wait, He's crying?... How much a simple Takoyaki can broke you into tears damn it?... Stop it, don't look at me when looking that pathetic…. I know I'm a Gourmet at heart but that just overreacting._

I know that Rice is out from your reach for whatever reason in that sword academy. But get your bearing together as someone who already deduct I'm a bad business if you mess with me.

I always craving that white delightful texture before I officially became Demon lord(had the right for being selfish and no one will pick a fight with you unofficially), but your response is unbecoming of a Guy who always keeps his Guard up even against a mere slime with OP stats(not realizing not included).

_And how much your gut could take? You're that hungry behind that stern poker face back then?... I don't believe that he could survive with only water if all he does is fighting inside the cave who sealed that old man for last 300 years… Even with my great sage and my unfair advantage. Black serpent and Spiders aren't chumps for fellas like ya._

(I wonder if he taste the cheesecake Shuna made? He might've gain more weight than he actually is…)

….

Anyway…

I'm getting off topic. The two sure is satisfied after playing around for awhile… They do have some questionable history which they wouldn't openly elaborate, so this a good chance for them to relax before getting down to point later.

Sure, I see them had troubled expressions when they sightseeing the city, even when they had already lowered their guard down several level. Especially Eugeo, somehow when he smile…. There's this mix of sadness and encouragement to express his emotions.

_Like he regretted something but trying to smile anyway._

That particular thought just passed my head when I sees him exhaled at the guy beside him.

(There's no point to mull over it. when the Time comes…. I'll deal it like I usually do.)

I make some mental notes and walk in leisure manner(jumped, duh.) beside the two as they munches some meat bun along the way with blacky here stuffed all of those stuff into his mouth yet again and bulged it like a squirrel cheek.

_And how the two interact just then, I can safe to say I would enjoy this two reactions seeing my ultimate reveal!_

This will be fun….

* * *

…

"Wo… woah…"

"Y-Yeah…."

Appropriate reaction.

The three of us at last arrived in front of my beautiful mansion. With dumbstruck expressions written all over their faces.

I rather go to my real home, but I spent quite the time here with my status as demon lord. And I swore, I frankly could understood why Milim hate homework Frey often give her like… Every time. Maintaining status Quo and even paperwork with no end is really a total chore for outgoing person…

"Mikami San... This place…"

"Yeah. The Mansion of the one who govern the entire Monster Country. He did contact me when you two sightseeing near the yakisoba shop few hours ago. So you two will have a audience with this country ruler, so be sure to hold your mouth."

"hahaha… Please hit me if I do... Although, even in my hometown, the one who own this mansion clearly has a good taste... But I can see his wealth with all of the over the top decorations. This city citizens sure loved him..." Kirito make a Casual dry remark when the guards let us in. Heheh… they did do their job flawlessly, I must treat them to drink too later.

Though he just being snarky. His complement is directed into me, not directly. Indirectly is an elegant way to put it.

I can see his underwhelming face when he saw a garden and small zen beside it tho, well….

_It can't be helped!~_

I just hoped that Rigurdo would stop making those slime statues of mine. My ego will be uncontrollable again if people said I was really irresistible regardless of what their intention are.

_Oh. Good thing I told Souei to move and cover those big statue right next to the back door. I must give him some praise after I done teasing them… _

*click…*

"Ah…"

"!-..."

"!?... -!?..."

As soon we enter the place, I can see Shuna cleaning the place with her usual broom and fixes her red miko hakama, hahah...

_Glad I already did told her to play along… _

When the three of us entered the main Hall. The one who greeted us is none other than the Oni Princess herself. Shuna.

Her pink slightly curly hair with miko appearance, her slender palm and her horns above her forehead with appearance of Natural human trait is enough to give man a skip in heartbeat if they never saw her once.

"Ah... Mikami San! Welcome!"

"Yo Shuna! Sorry for intruding the place!"

*Set!*

I jumped and landed on her hug with her smile respond to my actions.

"hehe... It's okay. It's my job to maintain the place for Our Lord and others behalf." She cheerfully replied me while petting my tops. I can see the two behind me don't have the words to express her beauty in single sentence other than 'Rosy'.

(Hohoho…. Shuna uses charm…)

"Also... Both of you must be Kirito kun… and Eugeo kun, right?"

"... eh?!... **AH! Yesh!**"

"-! -!"

_It was super effective!_

(Not just loses their bearing, the black and blue Pokemon is stuttering from the magnificent Flower in front of them dear watcher's!) {Like I said! Stop breaking the 4th wall!*

Kirito trying his best not to stutter again and keeping his hand to his side in stiff mannerism. Blushing hard from her question.

(Hehehe... Food is a bliss if you enjoy it, but he just lost his calm collected nature there. His ragged evil Coat now does not matched his innocent tomato face by Shuna natural beautiful smile.)

_Well... I can level to his reaction tho…. She's unbeatable on her own right._

"*Set! x7*... He-Helo-**yeah!**" Eugeo on other hand, keep nodding his head vigorously at her making sure that he didn't stare at her too much, are they really charmed on spot by her?

_Then it can't be help!... Let me embarrassed them even further! I'm the leader of the onis and evil monsters people had claimed after all!_

"Shuna you can stop, both of them totally awed by your charming smile.~" I laughed devily and caught a subtle change in certain someone facial expression when Kirito seeking me in rage by gritting his teeth, but quickly died soon after I make my smug response.

_Making my calculated move even more devastating this two faced it without a preparation._

"Eh?... Ah! Sorry... But I can't help myself… I thought it was an important person, turns out they're looked like nice person that it's just so you to bring over…" She smiled blushingly while she approach them to apologize in person and let her tongue out.

""-!- -!... ?!-...""" Well, I can see em blushing really hard right now behind that failed poker faces. It's a good thing I can record this kind of moment. Making picture on piece of paper like it was printed wasn't impossible for this great me!

_I can show them this later when we're done with the introduction… Huehehehe…_

Well nothing really changes, no one can win against Shuna natural charm after all! Unlike certain Tomboy I know! I myself really enjoyed her company in my busy time despite she's been to clingy over that legal bride claim.

{I'm still better than shuna-sama when with Master having a relaxing time!} I hear an jealous voice, but I ignore her as I continue my good work.

{It's true!}

"Is Rimuru free? He already contacted me that he wanted to see this two when I showed em the corner around the City."

"Ah, yes this way. You two may come in, he's upstairs. Follow me please."

"Thanks for every time." I jiggled again and thank her for playing along via telepathy

"Thank you very much."

"Thanks."

*poyo.*

I jumped down and then guide them to the second floor after they voiced their gratitude, with Shuna smiled at their Question about me. Certain someone already saw it, the clue already lined up. All of us walk straight into my room after they tried their best to not offend me with those whisper behind my back.

_Now then... Let's play more and end some of the obvious teasing shall we?... _

* * *

I see the door of the owner of this luxurious mansion, I can feel my heart rate beating faster than before.

"*Gulp*..."

_Regardless…. I must calm myself before taking my next actions._

Ever Since coming here from the main gate, I can immediately sense the danger of the monster nearby. With that snake as well... It's feel like my soul scream to be careful as I moved to avoid certain bad outcome happened to my well being with the plan to avoid it start appearing in My mind.

_No. It was alerting me of the danger that was coming towards me. Like a natural sixth sense or some sort that was awaken forcefully..._

But... When I stepped to city area, I didn't feel anything out from normal. Which on its own supposed to be normal in any kind of way. Precisely why I can't cool my jets down.

_Sure, the citizens is really friendly and easy to get along, the other demi human species too, they are really nice._

Yet my instinct already told me before frontally warned me like a machine gun shot out, that all of them are bad business if I start unseasonable Act all of the sudden within the city circle like picking a fight or mugging as an example.

(... Despite all of those pressures that the citizens emit unknowingly... There's an entity…)

A really dangerous one who suppress itself purposely to such extent so I did not die by his sheer pressure of its power flaunting alone. Reminded me of the pressure Kayaba and Alice 'Had' before confronting them before One fact hit me hard in the face. Both of them are strong, like they're above me in any way possible when they're not holding back at all.

_The league of Monster, with unpredictable advantage at their disposal._

But somehow…

This… Watcher….

Still show how me on how he can easily end me in one hit with his sheer raw power while keep testing my judgemental ability with his obvious aura he purposely flaunting like an open zipper in public. But showing its weakness at the same time, an opening I had yet able to see with my current self.

But, I can say one thing for sure after stepping inside this mansion…

_May it really be Mikami San?... Or… _

*Klack…*

"..."

The Door finally opened.

…..

"Wo… woah…" I loosen my expression and the grim thoughts gone away, snapped back to reality by the sudden refreshing spell which is the room I see in front of me.

Inside the door, is a moderate room that clearly showed its owner making sure his guest can relax their nerves before starting their discussions, yet show his inner tranquility while showing his country potential in the same line which is 'authority'.

With some Japanese aspect and European style of placing decoration mixed in perfectly with mellow kind of aspect touch.

"*gulp*..."

"Come on, sit down. Don't be so nervous kiddos."

"Ah... Yes…" I nodded at mikami words as we stepped in.

The were variable mix of red and gold furniture, but with various of wood like goods and tiles that was put nicely to make my nerve-wracking sense calmed down for good.

….

….

_Damn this place is really nice… Agil can learn one or two from seeing this place alone for his Cafe interior reference… And I swore the ceiling was also carefully build with that pattern on the edge of the room..._

"Then, excuse me. I'm going to bring some refreshment."

"Ah, like always thanks for everything."

"Fufu… It's alright, it's my job after all." Shuna San then leave the room as she prepares the tea. Both Eugeo and I sat on the sofa... Wow... It felt really comfortable…

…..

_I can get used to this._

"It's…. Really comfy…"

"Glad that you like em. It's hard to find this kind of thing with those suppliers won't immediately make this if Rimuru didn't give me the permit and go see them in person for detailed order made."

"I… see…"

…..

…..

_So that's how you want to play your game… No wonder He keep throwing me off the loop all the time._

"umm... Mikami san... Where is Rimuru San?"

"..." I guess Eugeo had started to notice it as well. I already start to piece it together. And this room alone already proved my earlier speculation that bugs me. But I don't want to jump into conclusions yet, the town is no doubt built carefully and the citizens held him in high regard of respect, like a true sovereign than a mere ruler of city.

_No… It's reversed. _

"ah... He should be done, well… he's pretty busy dealing with stuffs, so give him some slack.~" Mikami told us while jumping up and down into the sofa, I guess I don't have to hold back to say it now.

"Ah it's okay, because he already here right?... Rimuru san?"

"..."

'Eh?' Is what Eugeo face telling me when turn his face to me with widened eyes. Almost Berated me if he didn't 'Obviously' taken surprise by my wording which I don't hold back when glaring at Mikami with neutral expression.

"hummn?~ What are you talking about?~"

"Please... We trust you, so please stop playing dumb… Out of all people I see outside, they clearly held you in high regard. Also, only you that address him on a real friendly tone so far.

Not to mention your power you had shown us, you clearly holding back at that giant snake earlier didn't you?" That Lightning strike was truly powerful, yet my danger sense keep ringing near him even if he just cutely jiggling around when we walk in the city, like he purposely do that so he can test my deduction skill.

"Hm... So is there any other evidence?~" Mikami, or Rimuru… Remarked with his eyebrows(supposedly?) raised upward in sneering manner.

"You say you'd already contacted by him to guide us here when we having snacks in town, yet I can see Shuna san act like that she already know it despite being so polite around us, like she already informed by you to respond that way when we're entered the front door." I also pointed another clue that bother me the most.

_She was really pretty, yet her action is too natural like it was rehearsed and will throw my earlier out of place feeling if she didn't mentioned that we're waited by him in his office, and it will be more weird if I don't get charmed at all by her to noticed why like she already know our coming from how Mikami just jumped at her. _

I wouldn't dare what Asuna might think about my sudden feelings suddenly overwhelmed me when saw how pretty an Oni can be when she gracefully smiled at my direction, but that's beside the point here...

_She call him Mikami, while Taking a gaze at him when he called Rimuru name in the next seconds. That kind of subtle movement from the edge of my eyes is hard to catch if I keep my focus on The Blue Slime in front of me. I'm glad that I tried to avoid contact with her gaze to able to notice Mikami eyelashes moved. And he was acting so bossy and know this particular room inside out. Vassal are a thing, but that beside the point._

"And Not to mention, you take us around the city with your pace, While…. The ruler of the city is waiting us here when he called 'you' to drag us here presumably earlier than now. You said that he was so busy to have a time to spare, but we having the time of our life while the busiest individual of this city wanted to see us and spare his already small time table he already had to meet two otherworlder with no clear background that caught your eyes..."

"... EH?… Now you think about it…" Eugeo now finally putting it together.

He stared at Mikami…

_No... Rimuru..._

"..."

….

…

"... **Ahahahaha! You clearly are sharp Kirito!... **You already know from my actions, yet you still play along! As I suspected! You would noticed Right away! Ha… So... How was my city?... Does it suit your taste?" Now he drop the ignorant act and laugh at my really blunt deduction.

*Shrruk…*

"ahh... Yes it did... I can't say much about it though, I don't want to let down my guard that much… But you're having fun and not showing us any threat making us feeling truly safe despite you keep one sidedly testing me with your aura…." I finally able to rest my stiff shoulder.

_I don't want to keep my guard up on him like this, but I just can't… _

It's like when I do so there's a chance for him to attack me behind my back, I know he wouldn't do that, yet I can't bring myself to. And if the name 'Mikami' doesn't ring Japanese enough, then I probably already lose more than 20% of my brain function capability and memory.

"Mika… No, Rimuru san... Why did you do that?" Eugeo finally start to speak with more wary tone.

"hahah... Ah... Forgive me, I was bored, yes I love my city and my comrade, but you see… Government a city isn't easy as you guys had know, let alone the politics and a country that almost all of its every citizen is listed as Demi human rather than monster?... Human of course, couldn't let that happened. Rouge monsters or bandits keep attacking them and they must deal with us? Well, no one will attack us head on this days, I will tell you two in a minute later, but I had to deal with long term threat you see?...

Especially from those who just straight up Idiot and want to scam or Fight me knowing that I'm really strong after all I do for past recent years head on..." Rimuru explained all of that as a fact everyone should know with his friendly tone, I can agree with him.

_Eugeo did suffer the most damage as he also almost lose selka too in that mountain where we found goblin tribe and its leader who was capable talking full human language. I had some nasty impression about those monster and humans with flaunting and use its authority without care, regardless of place and time. Sure, this place is warm and the atmosphere is truly comfortable. _

Even the goblins who present in this place is a totally different species for me because they're full of life in very different aspects that drove them living together.

_But I just had something that bugs me no matter what… What is it?... No. for now just focus at what's in front of you, Kirigaya Kazuto._

*clik*

Hm?

"Excuse me…"

"Oh, thanks!"

Rimuru answered her. Shuna Then came bringing the tea and…

!?-

_A two set of filling cheese Cake!? _

*Kling x4*

…..

Woo…

_Wooah!... It might not be many... But I can see the sugar concentration inside of it!... _

And the sparkle around it apparently not my eyes playing tricks on me either! I can see Eugeo swallowing his saliva from his mouth too.

"Huhuhu…. This is what I called hard work…"

"Har-Hard… work?..."

"Sit down and listen closely boys... It's sure a long time for me to able to replicate this taste from a scratch with basically survival skill you know?" Rimuru just had that smug smirk even though he just a slime, but nonetheless. We enjoyed our cake after cutting our own share.

"Haup!"

….

…

_ah… What a good time to be alive… The sweetness and the texture is just perfect, And that doesn't even count the inner of this pastry too… The sweetness of cream from milk and this filling cheese melt perfectly in my mouth is outright saying 5* treat like those dessert in celebrity show gathering. Even the cake treat Kikuoka treat me when inviting Shino about Death gun incident report is nothing compared to this!_

…..

….

Then. Rimuru Began his to tell about his journey.

_From the time he got reincarnated as a slime._

* * *

…..

…..

It may be brief and shortened version of it, with many too long chain of events skipped for us to digest with our current refreshment in such short time, but he does have his own share of adventure.

From the time he meet a friend, until he revived his other self before he got stabbed for what I think is just irresponsible and plain messing with his other self.

His tale about meeting Veldora after he transferred and making this magnificent place with his comrade and friends, his battle against the humans that won't accept monster as one of them and eventually led him to confront the God itself when this figure was the one who responsible that cause mess and throw chaos all over this world. Even make me feel pity about this woman named Shizu who started his adventure and one who still he hold sentiment in his heart.

_To be honest….. I can't believe it... _

Let alone you can do that in the first place… From what I can say, he already seen everything in his time building a place he could call home and living his life with things he had built with everyone he hold dear.

_I really envy him… Because… At one point, I wanted to feel and probably what I had dreamed of from not know when in the far past. Could it be from time I hated Grandpa?... Or even far than that?..._

I also start to grasp the basic nature of this world, and even if you're basically a God(Which still haven't enter my head that this cute jiggly ball are truly one. With skipping about his identity as Japanese to avoid confusion for Eugeo and knows that I haven't tell my bud everything too.). There's something that just can't be changed in the world system freely since it will disturb the 'world' when it tries to stabilize an equilibrium.

_Eugeo didn't want to believe it either, of course he already saw human bad and good side. yet he must take all of his story as a fact that can't be denied. He did take my story why I know so much about otherworlder quite easy because he already know that I didn't really lose my memory._

I mean…

We just see how Orcs here is the equivalent of construction and labour workers, and how come a single slime with attitude can lead a country this advanced in mere years flawlessly by Become a Demon lord with powers that equals to a God is jiggling in front of us with a smug face.(He doesn't have one, but I can sense he was making that kind of facial expression if I must be honest when he see my enthusiasm eating this sweet treat without even hiding my happiness.)

But the way this world and our world work, is not so different from the main world principles...

_The world egg… No…. Some kind of games rule in general?... I mean…._ _Skills and arts he said as well the origin of monster and how the world came to be…._

When I go off to my dreamland, Eugeo keep chatting with him about our end and situation. Even Rimuru happily listening to his story that make my reflecting much more private.

(No… the two contrast were far too different, every human here are able to use skill or magic spell in normal procedure as long they can use incantation or train their body to the point they can properly use it. Even if the skill is useless one, but if they had the talent, then they can use it more freely Than one who must master it the hard way like VR world…)

"Rimuru San... You have an amazing life you led." I choose my word carefully as I could see the ripple in the cup of tea I hold on my hand before I took a sip from it to voice my reply of his life story.

"I won't lie… I've been blessed by good comrades and friends along the way, but I just had to do it. Nothing more, nothing less." He speaked with dignity and tell Eugeo that he will learn things with experience.

_Even though his Action as a slime didn't quite match with that Dignity he currently emitting. _

….

….

But…

….

_Human nature… Huh?..._

"..."

….

….

_Sigh…_

Mine that Eugeo haven't see is also quite hard to talk without context of what I should even begin with...

_Especially, regarding Alice wellbeing too..… _I clenched my hands and grabbed my chest. The fact I can't piece it together for the first time show how much ignorant I were on the project as a whole. The two of them should able to perceive that I'm truly not one of them when confronting Quinella.

_A Irregular. Maverick with no right to butt in and claimed he was on the good side._

…..

"..."

…

"..."

…..

…..

_Damn it…. _

"...? ... Kirito?..."

"?..."

"..."

….

….Huuu…

….

"... Hu…. Sorry…"

"hm?..." Then…

_I made up my mind. _

"Rimuru… my real name isn't Kirito."

"... Ha?"

"Wha?... What do you mean?... Kiri… to…."

"Can you guys hear me out?... At least… till the very end…."

….

Shortly….

_I told him and Eugeo, about myself. _

My real name isn't Kirito, but I didn't tell them mine yet because I don't want Eugeo to feel that I am a fake that had been walking with him ever since we meet in that forest… Betraying what he had know about me.

But I truthfully explained About SAO in narrative manner, about the VR world as a whole, and RATH Project about creating a being who can surpasses normal artificial Human being made by human in plain term… The process of creating The Human Empire and Dark territory with those super account of 4 main gods.

He should understand it when Quinella even mentions myself right in front of his face about my origin he should able get through his head before Cardinal healed me and Alice after almost getting stabbed by the sword Golem...

_My condition before meeting the two, and how it all began without mentioning about my past at all and how I was shot with drugs that stopped my heart which damaged my brain to the point I am considered dead._

All of my friends that maybe I won't be meeting any of them again because I already lose my life in both places.

_In Human Empire, and In japan…_

Although Eugeo didn't believe it at the start and how RATH is able to Delete the whole Human Empire with a mere press of Enter…. He start to understand why I'm so collected and how my tone didn't even change when I bring how SAO as a world… Even go so far to deny about Those cursed Test that I had able to voiced before the big abomination almost took my life. Even connected why I know so much better than him regarding this phenomenon about reincarnation because he truly believes in me. Regardless of my origin.

_The experiment that had set in motion when Alice and Eugeo were born at the time I started the experiment as a tester, dived as baby and was nursed into a 10 year old brat and have my second childhood sealed away by the scientists who also technically my coworkers who checked my whole existence is passable as a whole..._

I must be stupid if I can't put it together after all of it if that bastard kikuoka wasn't explicit enough about mentioning Alice name at the end of that conversation when that light hit me from above, even before Cardinal had to explain everything to me before climbing that tower with him.

_Fate hands play a little role on the time it began…. _

(No. It was Fate who led me here…. To meet him again, to apologize for what I couldn't do before we loses our lives.)

"... **Then...**" My voice getting heavier and coarser as I explained what of that experiment will be ended up.

_That is securing Alice and the start of the War of Underworld as whole…_ _Word Cardinal left me, making the dots connected more than ever with How that cursed sword golem makes more sense to Rimuru and him._

"... What?... No way… Hey… Kirito… **Tell me…** Is this… is this just the same lame crappy joke that you used to came up with?..." Eugeo face is trying his best to hide his anger with Reality I came from by forcefully curved his lips upwards...

"..."

**"... Hey…** Kirito… **Answer me!…**"

"Eugeo..." He keep his silent after I told him of what I really am, and what my role are in those Project while I myself didn't aware of.

_For a trigger, for Ai can broke the system completely and can be put in human war… The more I deny it…. The more it becomes more clear knowing What Kikuoka had planned from the very beginning…. _

One that take life away like nothing like those goblins and Quinella herself.

"I know it's hard for you, but Alice and you are destined to be captured and experimented if both of you made it to my side…. Either Rath will use you as Guinea pig, or the organization that attacked them on the day where we lost our lives…." I might be jumping guns now, but…

_It was obvious, they needed Alice, an AI who able to think for herself and even have feeling of a normal Human posses. They needed her so they can make her fought in war. The bleak truth I concealed to him will definitely come to light sooner or later. So bleak that I don't even need to because how concealing it only proving what they had planned for her._

"That just..." Rimuru can't keep his cheerful tone anymore.

"Eugeo... I'm so sorry I keep this away from you….. I just… I just, can't… I know that this is cruel, so much so I can't prove I was innocent because I also played my part in it… Our time together as Friend, isn't a replication, it wasn't a fake….. Please, I only begged you to believe it. There's thing I couldn't say to you because you're not ready to hear it. You're not..." I almost broke my tone when I finally able to voiced that last word, hope that still keeping me together all the time.

_I don't want to lose it…. I fear of that outcome._

The thin strand which was the proof of our connection between my duty…. and as a friend, who I truly believe in me. I don't want to lose it...

"So... What?..."

"Euge-"

"**SO WHAT-!?**"

***Buuuak**!*

"Guakh-!?"

_He punched me._

*Bruuaag!*

_For the first time after a long time, we talk our real feelings. _

He punched me in the face and made me fall to the floor, the tea and table set are okay, only my face that got a black bruise from his fist.

_Yet..._

"A-Hey Eugeo!"

"I'm… so sorry…"

**"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT-!"**

"Hey! ca-"

**"I'M NOT MAD THAT YOU JOINED IT!"**

….

"...Eh?..."

"Huh?..."

_He had screamed the least thing that I had yet expected escaping his mouth._

"**I AM MAD BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO ENDURE IT ALL ALONE!** A GIANT FLYING CASTLE THAT CAPTURES YOU AND EVERYONE YOU KNOW TO FIGHT MONSTERS EVERYDAY!?... A WORLD YOU MUST KILL SO YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF TO STAY ALIVE!? FIGHTING DAY AND NIGHT FOR SELFISH REASON THAT IS YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!?….I'm Always… At your side!…. Not from the time we meet under that Tree…. BUT!… BUT! IT'S WAY BACK WHEN ALICE IS STILL WITH US! WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANY OF THIS?! **AREN'T WE FRIENDS?! IT WASN'T BECAUSE HOW I CANNOT UNDERSTAND IT!** **IT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER EVEN SHARE WHAT HAD BEEN WEIGHTING YOU FROM THE VERY START! EVEN I COULD TELL YOU HIDING SOMETHING EVEN FAR MORE SINISTER FROM ME WHEN YOU HAD DECIDED TO TRUTHFULLY TOLD US ABOUT YOURSELF!**"

….

….

"Eugeo..."

_So... You feel that way… Just… _

…_.._

_Just what have I…. _

"Calm down Eugeo."

"!-"

"You really need to, I don't want the guards to kick you out because you raged at him at my office."

"...Rimuru San... Sorry….. Sorry, Kirito…. I just... Can't stand it… First is Quinella…. and now the side where you came from?... I just don't understand... Why...? Why is conflict and fighting is always haunting us?..."

*poyo…*

"Rimuru San…"

"Hold still." Rimuru shortly gave me a smaller version of him before he rubbed it on me.

*Fuoong…*

-!?

"It's a healing potion, shut up and stay put."

"... I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. You just being truthful, there's nothing wrong with it…. if you want to apologize, then looked at the guy who always there with you." My wound was gone with the light flies that to the air when the piece of him dematerialized, fully healed my bruise. The same healing potions with the potency of the vial Cardinal gaved me and Eugeo at that Tower.

"..."

"..."

…

…

There's a silent awkwardness before we go back into our usual position.

The atmosphere gotten so heavy Which I have to force my lip to move and spoke another apology, so we can restart the conversation again.

"No…. As much this is angering me…. It's my fault that i'm not able to hold it… Yet I won't forgive you, for never telling me any of this from the very start."

"... You being mad at me is the proof that our bond isn't a fake… I'm really grateful that you able to voice your thoughts I don't know you've been holding in like me, even of you don't agree at all…. All I care now… Is Alice safety… And everyone in the Empire."

"...Yeah."

After both of us sorted our feelings right after the awkward silence, we asked the questions that bothered us the most before I shifted the conversation into a bad aftertaste because of my interruption of my past background...

"Rimuru san... Why did you show us this?... This... Beautiful place. Did you really do this on whim alone? No... 'How and why both of us end up here in this world?'... Is the probably the right Question for now..." Eugeo asked him in my stead.

"...Hmm~" Rimuru stared at us silently. But he suddenly replied it with a answer that both of us never ask or ever expect to come out from….

"hm?~... I wonder why?... Maybe Cause you guys are the same like me?..."

*Gyuuit….*

….

…..

_What?..._

"Ah… No... Wait, let me rephrase it… My intention before is just to offer you guys a chance if you wanted to go back home, or live in this world human society. But From the story I heard from you and kirito just then. Both of you had your fair share of experience, of course you had your own regrets, yet you transferred here having a oath you both haven't fulfilled yet..."

…..

….

_Oath?..._

"Of course, mine is different, but I'm a demon lord, and a lord duty is to protect its citizens safety. We might've just met today, but you guys still young, if you make a mistake. It is my part of the grown up side to set it right, whim is also the part of it even we just met today... Plus I got this weird vibe about you two…" As he said those gentle word.

*Fiiuut…*

…..

He transformed, his slime like body now...

…..

….

"..."

… Is forming into a human body, his head have a blue crystal hair that overflown into his chest, and... That from...

_Unfold into a face that revealing itself as heavenly beauty that have given a human form….._

"a….. A…. A-!" My mouth nor my head can't express the sight in front of me since my head just stopped working all together...

_But for sure… my eyes still working damn fine._

(Rimuru is... **A WOMAN**!?)

It was a good thing I keep that way of thought to myself after fully saw how beautiful he turned out to be with those glow finally showed his human feature.

_I know my troubles with woman is half of my life at this point, but seeing this form… Smile that care about our future, making me question my thoughts of Asuna and the rest in general..._

My heart is clearly for her alone, and I'm a father to Yui. But, that face alone...

That kindness of…

Him(Her?)…..

Testing my will about that fact like a wall gate getting blown by nuclear bomb by each second passes with my head losses its priorities to stay focus at the matter at hand and switched to matter at head.

"... But seeing you both have to shoulder that kind of responsibility by yourself. Is seeing my old self once again... I don't want both you to experience what I had gone through, you must not become like me. I'm a monster now…. But you guys know how much human can change and act as soon it lost it's only purpose. Right?... I wouldn't let you guys experience that. You two don't have and know to feel what it's like to detest others and ridicule them with Anger and hatred. Let alone carve a scar that most likely won't be healed if you guys lose your humanity like me." The angel that spoke to us is a demon lord.

A kin that can destroy humankind as it please, but the way it care and act, clearly. That this person is our guide in this new world we stepped upon.

* * *

An: another one released yet again. Finally! I talk about chapter story instead irl situation! Banzai!(つ≧▽≦)つ

*Corona newest update and things around the globe*

...

...

Damn it... And when I already being in Happy go lucky state... ಥ_ಥ

All of you who lived in red or orange zone area, just please use those N95 mask if you can(some say its better not if you have breathing issue, but just in case)or stay at home and make sure to wash your hands, please. I don't want to be this bleak after being so upfront last time... I hoped the cure would be discovered Soon.

Eh?

Don't worry, I'm fine! You guys should take better care at yourself instead!

And if guys FGO NA Players, you guys already know this time of event is just that grindy. -_+

I suddenly Got best tsundere(aka Modred and i'm so happy go figure) who I really wanted back when London came out, and I was too busy maxing her out and burn 20 gold apples along the way(all hail Da Vinci Event with embers), so I suppose my reason is justified with my exam and all that I had the right to post it right now. I would be busy, so it's better If i released it now.-_-

At least I'm not spending certain cursed day by buying another choco bar for myself to eat all alone in the corner of a room like any other year(hahaha...(╥﹏╥)).

Also, for dear User AmethystPone(if you read this and not binge instead), reason why I make it so roundabout is because I want to make the stories a little bit more interesting by making it like this.

I'm still an amateur at best, so please don't be too expectant about my work if you had set the standard where I can't quite reach just yet(´-﹏-`;)...

Okay okay, I know Rimuru is op af and those basically breaking the rules of power at the end of tenma war arc and nothing can stand in his way yada yada yada...

...

Alright, I did think making him go hog wild at underworld at some point later down the line, but that basically a spoiler and probably won't go down the line just yet cause I loved long story to read, short just feel lacking for me regardless of the idea behind or reason of the fics to begin with. :-P

Plus, If I don't lose my notes, I'll make that one where he goes mama mode and raging at Gabriel with god wrath at the sorry bastard as an omake.(If I got better ideas and not choosing to make my life harder that is. Also I hate the guy on sugou level cause you novel readers should know why. I blamed fairy dance on why SAO hate began to manifest, Incest included. Don't start.)

I'm trying to make something everyone could enjoy in long run(and probably backfired at my face, but whatever)^_^.

I guess that's all for now, just be careful when going outside guys, also yes.

I know Rimuru(mikami) is a male, but most people (like... Everyone who met him and even some watcher, me included) rather call him as 'her'.

And before y'all burn me alive before I can say sorry, I will try to stay neutral at third person view or so when Addressing Rimuru, like Rimuru friends and follower address him as 'he' for example, but don't expect it cause I can't play that kind of word monologue just yet. More elaboration on future chapter, so be patient alright?^_^

Again, if you guys hate Naruto filler then sorry, I will pull that crap rather often in future cause I'm too lazy and probably need more time to make the plot not too bad or moving like too fast, and screw assignments(─.─||). Bah, I wanted to stay positive but so hard to smile lately...

Anyway, see ya later!(≧▽≦)

PS: User wolfkingsword, I received your pm. I'm fine, just need to step back and take a little breather here, I'm sorry I didn't reply you as soon I read it.^_^'

I'm currently working on a draft for Zeref and basically exam is taking all of my focus, so don't expect it to be out yet.

I needed a better draft before working at it and hopefully craft a decent plot to make it work. I make some changes from your original draft, but I had other things to take care, so clear warning I can't quite released it just yet. =_='

If you don't mind, we probably can do a collaboration instead^_^.

I always dreamed doing collab with someone who have good idea like you and enjoying making a story with other potential writer to broaden my knowledge.

I also did considering writing user Dracus6 about Shield one. Not exactly like what he say in comments, but I think I need to put more effort at making the plot and interaction with each of them sooner or later. (I loved fiction and comics, but making one is totally a pain, and now I understand why people said Bakuman Is right about being one.ಠ_ಠ Mad respect for every manga artist or every other creator ever.)

Again, sorry for rambling like this. I had many things on my head lately that I really need to blow some steam.

Edit:Minor fix, nothing changed much.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I hate bad news, especially those who make people react the same.

So here's another one, and before you guys say this one is not good or not well written like the rest, yes. It was. I admit This one is not well thought, I was posting this one rather hasty on my end too.

* * *

**C. 7 What the world has to offer.**

_After rimuru showed us his, wait no... 'Her'?..._

My head can't think straight or work properly roughly for couple of seconds after seeing this form materialized in front of me, after seeing the Pontifex who was the prettiest in the axiom church, or the entirety of woman population in Human Empire in person….

_I can only say, she will single handedly lose into this embodiment of a real angel who descended upon the ground herself, with that smile that was so genuine to the people around her. They can't even be compared at all if I must be frank._

I can't begin to even think that the person standing in front of me is a monster in human clothing, let alone a Demon lord Rimuru had admittedly told us without any shreds of lie, the term Demon Lord with power in the same sentence was telling alot for the people In this world.

Their might is enough to decimate the entire landscape of land with a mere of fraction of their whim if they so wished to have the urge to destroy everything in their path. Not even counting how many individuals who followed her will just exactly do it if she flicked her hand to send them against who foolishly tried to oppose her.

I tried to keep my eyes locked on to her face without wandering around too much on her figure. If I must describe what the thing in front of me truly is... I can only say, that Rimuru…

_Is a true embodiment of Beauty._

That word alone is still understatement, and not done justice to Rimuru at all.

But I cannot put a better word or term to describe her other than 'Beautiful'. Other word forming inside my head are being blasphemous till the very end..

But if I must force it, Rimuru is a long haired woman whose height is around Selka, white rosy cheek with snow white pale skin across her other charming trait, thin lips with golden amber pupil staring straight to my soul with such cute feature on her cheek and eyelashes.

The blue long skycrystal hair flowing into her waist like water who flows without objects blocking the clear river streams with glistering glow which presumably reflecting Sunlight entered from the window, slim petit arms which was perfectly hidden under the jet black outfit befitting of a ruler with sleeves, several golden stripe patterns across her torso with the fur jacket reached her shin bones with the same lower like what Kirito had.

_The design... Is almost the same as kirito new coat…_

That word repeated in my head twice.

I know that coat kirito wore beside me is the same black coat he used when he released the skill that almost slain Chudelkin…

_But more... Dazzling, yet showing dignity at the same time. And it can't be described as glamorous because how simple the design actually is._

But as both kirito eyes and mine can tell.

Rimuru is in her 20.

She probably made her form look like that on purpose, but the charm of that whim is far more powerful than the time we meet Shuna san way back in the main Hall with her natural overflowing charm.

_I know that this is wrong..._

But I can't stop myself from thinking Alice might even lose in term of beauty when comparing her to Rimuru, her face is truly captivating me in this one scene alone while smiled so honestly at us that caught me off guard. I can't even lie that something inside my chest is thumping wildly at her-

"... Hey, you alright over there Eugeo?"

….

"... E-eh?"

"You looked like spacing out a lot over there."

_Aw snap! _

"uh... No… Y-yes, I'm fine, yes…"

"Is that so?..."

_C-crap, did I forced it too much?..._

"..." Even if Kirito was taken surprised at my reaction, his face didn't say anything about it. Yet I saw he shrugged his Shoulder in an instant befo-

"Um... Rimuru san, I'm sorry but… How should we properly address you now?..." He immediately make a serious face and cover half of his face with his palm and leaning forward.

_Wow… You're brave…_ I thought to myself before hiding my admiration and a huff from being shown on my face.

"Huh? Just call me Rimuru already, though I won't mind if you call me Mikami instead. That still technically my name. You need another story to listen to prove I'm an Otherworlder again?"

"No not that. From your story, I won't even doubted that you are a 'man' at heart... But to be honest, even for me... Seeing your human form is... Too much for both of us to take in openly like this." Kirito without any chit chat, say it loud and clear by scratching the back of his head with his eye tried to not to be rude to gaze at her.

The person in question is a little stunned with a flat stare before she exhaled a forced sigh before closed her eyes and replied with the same exact manner had been used before. I swear, I can't call Rimuru as a male anymore.

"Haagh... To be honest I don't really care about it... I loved using this human from because I am formerly one, but slime do not reproduce like mammals like you already know. Heck I don't even have a son down here. So you both can address me as you see fit." Rimuru then sat back in more laid back manner and put her hand behind the sofa. No, calling it lazy might be more spot on...

"It's More reason every person who sees me in my human form never bring the subject up like you two that often... I'm also pretty ignorant with the matter as well this days, I've been busy lately with mumbo jumbo becoming a stressful chief in command. But I still have some complex about it, so don't bring the topic way too much alright?... There's several things you must know about this form in general when I shifted to this transformation. I'm okay being called female by several folks. But you better address me as a male because of my outfit from time to time alright?"

"Please don't ask a hard request like that…"

"UUh…"

(ha... But why your face goes dark for a second there?)

_Still…_

"OK... but, son?"

_I don't understand. Why there's a kid underneath him?... _

There's only chair he's sitting upon. And why did people never question it for themselves too?

_Because they're too afraid to ask you in person?_ You did have the aura and power to threatened them knowing your authority and power now that I know your standing in this city mean as.

"Eh? The son I meant is-"

*Sreet*

"Wait, Rimuru."

Hm?

"Eh? Kirito?" My best friend cut her off before she could even fin-

_Hey!? What with that serious look on your faces?! _And don't sit like that!

You will make me nervous!

"I will be straight here. Eugeo…. When Quinella captured and Brainwashed you back then, does she do anything strange?... Like… Anything at all?"

….

….

{Fatal bullet conversation event ost. Comical*}

**HA-?!**

"Eh...? **W-W-What A-are you saying NoW!? **I can't! **That's tOO Embarrassing!**"

_Why must this guy bring that one out right now!?_

"Just tell us! what she does to you?! **This will make our next answer much easy to discuss so you can understand its context!" **

_Then Don't say it with that kind of hand movement you have over there! What's with that weird thumb pose!?_

...

….

Kugh….

…..

_Uuuu…._

"... Well?..."

…..

_Kuuuhh!…._

"S-she…."

"She?"

"... She hugged me so tight like some sort of pillow... Like my mom usually do to me when I have nightmare back in my childhood… Ti-... Tiese did embrace me when she was worried about me back when *mumbles*... **b-But! that was my first time sleeping in a bed with another woman other than my mom!" **

_And she do that when I'm so weak to mental hypnosis that he take advantage of me to fight you! _

_You should know it better than anyone that you also remember Alice in her childhood too RIGHT?! _

_**Hang on! Why I must be this honest!?**_

"... Is that so?"

"LIKE I SAID! WHY YOU SO FIXATED ON IT!?"

"No it's nothing…."

_Then __**What was that for?! **_

"Ugh… Why must you ask when Rimuru San is he-"

"yosh… Sorry kirito, I almost hit a landmine there!"

"No it's OK...** In fact we must educate this innocent child before someone getting his head dirty is one of our top priority! WE MUST DO IT OURSELVES!"**

*Grit!* He made a suddenly pumped a fist with Rimu...

…

….

Eh...?

I don't understand what's happening anymore, but it seems like they're both in an agreement or some sort.

What with this sense of unison I felt left out all alone?

But I know one thing for sure...

_I'm soooo… going to tell her one of your embarrassing antics when I got the chance man… _

Music stops*

I can name one, but I need to time it right so I can get some dirt back to you when I finally said it.

But soon he ask another question after he was done playing around which I don't know it was actually is before continuing where we left off...

"Well…. All of our story aside, can I… No, can we go back?..."

…

…

_Eh?..._

"... Back?..."

_As in... Into our original home?_

My mind played the word after his inquiry before he sipped his tea with a stern expressions.

….

_Then it also mean… Kirito will go back into his friends and family I never saw aside from his story he tell me… _The word now is more and more becoming of a second person who voiced it to myself.

"..."

*grrt….*

"... As I thought... You still want to go back to your own world..." Rimuru tone suddenly shifted into a more serious one now that totally different from her previous voice. Leveling his tone with the conversation.

"No… It's not that I hate this place, nor I feel that homesick... Although it is… But, I still have a duty to fulfill. It's not about just mere sense of fulfillment, nor guilt that I haven't managed to atone… I just wanted to see and watch a world, where People like Eugeo and Alice and all of people in underworld, can life a happy life they truly deserved… I've done my part or something down the line, yet I can't like the way I just go down like this, I don't want to leave a unfinished business like that… If I lose now, then I just betrayed everyone who already supported me and him. And you think this is how I want to search for a redemption. Then you're not wrong. No matter how long I tried here to find a way, I will go home for them."

"..."

Kirito...

*zrruk…*

"Sorry Rimuru. But I just wanted to go back, I have big debts I must repay you that is saving us and even go so far to give us an offer to live here, but I have some unfinished business like I just said, as well a personal one, that must be fulfilled. I won't take back my promises. No matter what…" He stared straight at Rimuru eyes, showing the person in front of us his determination.

_But… can you really-_

***Vvvuuuuooo….***

{SAO ost 9. Taut nerves.*}

"-!"

"-?!"

_Wha… What... with Th… is... Sudden c-Chill?! _

**"..."**

"Ri… Rimuru San?..."

I tried my best to voice my word from the unknowingly force of pressure who hit me full force, with the source from of the sudden uneasiness is literally sitting in front of me…

I can feel my whole body gone limp, like thousand of boulders sitting upon my back and how cold my individual fingers become, with how hard to breath under this sudden pressure had sealed my ability to speak or breath freely like I was plunged into deep water level. Crushing my innard with my ability to move completely sealed away.

**"Well... I can see it from your gaze. But are you sure?... That the path your choice is right?"** Rimuru voice grown colder.

"!-... What... are-!"

"I said... **Are you sure that You making the right choice. 'Right Now'?...**"

"-!-!?"

_No… My… My ha… hands… I can't… _

_I can't…. feel any of my body!...H-how!? _

_How come this… This room become this- unbearable-?! She only calmly drinking her tea-! yet it why did My whole being refused... to take an actions at all!? _

_It…_

_It hurts!_

"-!... ?!-..."

_As if... The sudden changed in her bearing is nothing more than a raise of voice to warn us!_

in an instant, he stared at Kirito soul while threatening his throat with an imaginary knife that could kill him.

_No… This… _

_This aura… is not that knife… _

_It's... merely a fraction… A fraction of the power the Demon lord Rimuru possessed… A whole bunch of them!... _

_And it was thousand of miles away from us!_

"I... I…"

**"Hmph… You still lack the will for it, I knew it... You may have the skill for it, but you still green and young... Have yet the eye to judge nor the hand to save each and every single one of them, don't just mix your personal feeling on your intentions. Only idiots do that, well… Like I'm to talk over here…"**

_wha- is... Rimuru saw through what inside of his head?! __**I… Must… S...s-s… Stay a-awake!**_

"-...-!..."

"ha… HA…-!..."

"... Bu… But! "

**"Listen here kirito."**

"-!?"

"...-!"

**"... I brought you here cause you're the same as me, and you piqued my interest too.** *sip…klak* **...But The choice you seek is filled with many kinds of obstacles and challenges that still impossible for you to overcome with the skill and Resolution you only have right now... **

**You still haven't reached your true potential, you're blade is uneven despite having better form than most reckless young warriors I met, you can't even handle my already toned down pressure, if you see a war zone. The aura it have is more unbearable than what I had used right now if you can't even moved like this. War is better not to be experienced. Still, you can be say as a rough gemstones can be polished into one of most eye catching and precious treasury if one could polished it to it's true worth if I must be blunt…"**

_Wha-… what..._

_Are… _

**"... You're on that state. Bold resolution is good to move people around you, but you're way too focused on tasks in front of you and neglected your surroundings at the same time... Just like when you just told the two us about short story of your life in Aincrad… ***Sip…***Reflecting and accepting your weaknesses is one thing, but even you know that your fear to repeat the same mistakes again filled your mind even without me have to say it out loud."** She refilled her tea cup again before she resume her speech, but… she act as there's nothing special on the heavy air pressuring us in such laid-back manner.

"... B… But!"

**"Don't mistake me here…."**

***shh**uuu…*

"bAh!- Gaa!…. Haa!?…."

"ghaaa!…. Haaa-!…"

Music stops*

"...I won't say that you have to give up that intention, but if you had too much faith… The more it will hurt when you lost it."

"Gakh-!?... Gaah?!... Haa-!"

After feels like an hours of constant choking, air finally entered my lungs like a dried pond suddenly filled with abundance of fresh water and trees start growing around it at rapid pace, with my left hand wiping the cold sweats beads on my forehead before able to see Rimuru who's drinking her tea again after the constant blur left my eyes.

"...I'm also an Idealist surprisingly, even got criticized for being such dreamer all the time, but facts and how you want to see them again while distancing yourself to certain point is not the answer... I don't even need to finish my word don't I? You're smart enough to know the price if you don't start to change if you keep doing the things you already well know over and over..." Before the cup touched her lips. Rimuru gave another advice to Kirito while retaining her calm demeanor...

(It Sounds so cold, yet…)

_It's the blunt truth._

"..."

kirito clenched his palm as his teeth grits in anger, making faint sound to hold his voice down before settle down to bit his lower lip, he can't accept it. Let alone he was definitely overwhelmed by that pressure because how he was shaking and trying to calm himself down. Monster from that side also had the same aura she have, and they're not alone.

_One man can't change that much of tide in battle if two clash of power were going to fought without restrain._

"..."

Rimuru is no doubt a kind person. But she won't let us hurt ourselves, even if her method is rough specifically on showing us the right path, it has weight of an experienced lord within her actions.

_One that make sure that their subjects are on the right way. Making sure they won't go astray, if they did, he will put them back on track. _

"... I... It's..."

"What?... You have to be clear."

"..."

….

….

"... It's not about impossible or not… Nor that I were wrong or any of it, you might be right, I'm still naive. But still... **Still**... **It's still the path that I had choose!**… I swore on that one! Please, I won't let anyone who I hold dear lose their life because of my actions again. Please, don't stop me." His eyes glared at Rimuru that still wearing her neutral disposition.

**"..."**

"You're right, I might be naive and arrogant… Even reckless to the point it was unbearable to one I just met, but…. If I don't try… if I don't move…. I can't fix my mistakes I had created by my own fault!… Then I wouldn't know how much I already left my past!"

"... I'm not deflating your determination here, but are you sure you're ready?... You already know what decision you would take is a point of no return when the time comes."

"But-!"

"Listen, I believe you already understand why I become a demon Lord, it's because I massacre an army of man and kill my emotion, my former race. You might've better not know what it feels like to lose your prove of humanity inside your heart."

"I know! I know it! Yet I just-!"

"I killed more than half of city population for reviving people who already died valiantly for their comrades and innocent, and those who sacrificed their life for me won't even hesitate to do it for me if I don't want to see them vanished from my life. See what I meant?"

"...!"

"You starting to show a sign to walk on the path I won't let anyone ever stepped ever again, I killed them so I can save those who I hold dear. Even though those who fought me was only doing what a selfish bastard definitely would do like what on your end described, they only do so because either they were loyal or had nothing more than the life they who had choose the path you want to prevent. Would you take those who only do it because of loyalty?... Making chain of hate grows stronger and only give birth to more conflict? You can't save everyone."

"..."

"Well?"

"... I know!"

"Then I-"

"I know it damn well! But I can't let it ended just like that!"

"..."

Kirito…

"Ah right! I am a fool to try to prevent a war which definitely would happen, but still… but still... I don't want to see the end who had helped me and Eugeo gone to waste, I had promised to do for those who put their hope to me damn it! Even without they asking for it, I would've done it anyway!"

"..."

….

….

...

….

"Kirito..." Yeah...

_That's what kind of person you are. Keep pushing forward when it hurts…._

But, that back. One who stand alone in the front of danger, the back of the one who always protect the one he truly cared the most.

….

….

_While... _

…_._

_I'm… _

*grrt…. *

…..

*set!*

"... What is it Eugeo?"

"Rimuru San… Please, if in a thousand chances he failed… if there's a chance he would have up, I will stand by his side. Trust me. I will not let him walk his path all alone! Even if that's the last thing I do!" I bowed my head, ignoring kirito sudden gasp at follow up and meant behind it

_I will not let you walk that path you choose all alone... Even if we must repeat our mistakes…_ Even to the depths of hell...

"Please… at least hear him! We wanted to save our home! **Please! Lend us your help!" **

"..."

"Eugeo…."

…_. I know..._

…. I know…

_But I won't leave you this time, unlike what Happened on that tower, this time. _

_I will stand beside you, to give you a shoulder you can always leaned on._

"... Pft…"

….

Eh?...

"RI… Rimuru san?..."

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

""!?""

"AHAHAhaha!... Hahah…. Ha… 6 out of 10... You two really have the resolve and innocent motivation that was really hard to break, but I never thought you would wholeheartedly begged me to help like this. You two still lack in term of strategic and method regardless, I can see your spirit is real deal. Sorry If must do that much kiddos…" She suddenly smiled refre- Eh…

_Wait..._

"Are you perhaps... testing us?... Rimuru San?" Now that I see Rimuru face again, I can see that she had gone back to its former expression.

"Hahah… yeah Eugeo, If he half baked in his way, then his path will be more rough for him to follow. *Gulp x2*... just say what I did is like an bird that throw her kid from it's nest. So they can fly for themselves while showing them what they have to confront. One that affected by the vast sky the most, are the one who landed face first to the ground the hardest. Just say I speak from experience, I still have some stories that I didn't tell you two afterall. And don't taught you two were weak, able to breath normally so soon after I throw my aura like that is no easy feat." Sipping another cup of tea.

Her natural face reverted back into her laid back attitude that she just showed us before. But quickly changed into a mischievous smile that really caught the two of us out of our game with her face changed from very beautiful, into very cute if I want to get beaten down by someone to verify my foundings. I would be glad cause I won't take my words back for it.

"Hehehe… If you really want me to lecture you, then make a big mistake, I promised I will shape ya senseless and make things right."

_Wha…_

"Uuuh…."

"What?... Cat caught got your tongue over there?"

"..."

"Oh? I guess it is then?~"

"... hmph… truly… You sure know how to test people and led them by nose…" Kirito then broke to a smile soonly after.

Ignoring my face expressing my awe by replying Rimuru remark which still trying to catch up.

"I'll take that as a compliment, you need to be this capable to lead a bunch of rowdy fellas. Monster are all brawn with no brain for some several species, even I become one as time goes on, so I must remain to be the fool to keep them In place. You can say that I'm the real humanity last bastion of defense from total extinction..." She raised his hands to her shoulders level before continuing with his story.

"Plus I'm also the one who make sure other demon lord didn't try to mess with each others and Human settlement by being this generous with Bunch that can harm my real citizens at least every day if I don't give their action a hat of my concern. Being all wise and humble resourceful guy is annoying, so I rather be the one who make a mess and get a lecture for it, not other way around." She immediately shrugged and smiled mischievously at Kirito.

With him grinning back at her since they actually found a Grey Line where they can agree on some point.

"... Pffft-"

I can't hold my laugh and the three of us fill the silence that just take place with laid back mood conversations with roaring laughter at Rimuru remark that we just left off.

Rimuru then advised the correct way on how he should do his plan if kirito will ever truly fix our world to the right way as it should after Quinella actions for keep disturbing the world stability and repelled the force of darkness attacks. Even teaching spell which was contrastly different from normal 'Sacred arts' spell, yet very easy to understand with her way of explaining it to my end.

The war, the correct way to educate the kids. How to deal with the nobles so that they can't directly mess with her order. How to use 'magic' skill in battle and when not in effective manner and important magic which must be learned and essential in the future, with quick explanation on how my glowing finger able to store objects inside like a backpack. Before switching back to defense lesson.

_Especially in The military, how to build a good city and a good defense from invader And so on… The right way to govern a country and be a good leader. All in one sitting yet so easy to understand._

(It... So surprising, and I thought the Axiom church is the absolute order of everything.)

I don't know that they were so many ways to become a leader with such charismatic and idealistic way of thinking while doing the right thing, as well doing the dirty work at the same time with more harmless approach.

* * *

{SAO ost 27. Smile for me*}

It's already late in afternoon.

The sun already changed its color whom reflected by the sky above.

As the three enjoyed the chat till The sun hide itself in the far horizon. Night finally came to switch place, with the moonlight Pleasant Glow shines to the ground, the sound of cricket and owl hoot soon filled the tranquility of the vast place that is the city night time view…

The conversation ended by the blue haired Beauty offering the two young man to rest at her real home for the time being, of course they refused politely at this offer, but after being showed such caring actions.

And how they don't have any money with kirito just spend all of his coins for food this noon before apologized to Eugeo who admonished him for being so careless.

They can't exactly refused her kind offer with their current state and followed the blue slime into its house with the night sky view lighten them up from their heavy discussion from before.

Although the two dumbstruck expression is just plainly can be simplified as amusing for certain someone after saying her home is not special, many foreigners tend to had the same reaction seeing a Real Japanese estate for the first time.

_Especially a really lavish looking one which looks totally grand for common born people like them._

The house is actually closer into a villa rather than the mansion from before, a type many feudal landlord usually possess back in the day when the reign is still scarce with many blue blood family asset laying around here and there.

Frankly, almost the same as the white mansion in term of wideness, but was made purely from lumber woods and carefully carved sculpture with emerald colored roof tile, which making the black haired man feel a strange sense of nostalgia attacked him without a warning yet for the fifth time with the unfair surprise attacks already take half of his HP right away.

The building itself is a total Japanese style one story structure, a well placed bushes and sand Zen garden perfectly putted with one another like one from the mansion but 'bigger', wood floors made from welded spruce after entering a genkan entrance, with a small pond decorated with cobblestone and aquatic plans on the garden can be seen from the engawa porch.

A small Bonsai garden in the outdoor area was fully taken care with careful hands and peach tree beside it. High Bamboo fence atop of the hardened concrete under the fence, open outdoor area for practice is also could be seen in the backyard establishment.

Kirito house is a normal two stories house. And again, even if he did have a dojo.

His family did not have that much luxury in term of putting such grand or lavish decorations, and how a simple corridor could make him really nervous like when he entered Asuna home for the first time all over again. Making one word is enough to express his emotion.

_Overwhelmed._

Although he indeed come from a pretty wealthy family, he's sure even his grandfather dojo wasn't screamed that much of an old traditional Japanese building like what he sees in front of him with his mouth fully wide open with possibilities Rimuru can even throw one of his clone to his open maw.

Eugeo in other hand, for the first time sees what kind of Japanese people usually live. Setting his bar a little too high for his first impression of kirito and Rimuru homeworld culture.

Let alone the tatami flooring that challenges his urge not to drop dead sleeping on moment contact with how much his friend missed the texture after caressing the green mat with his fingers and cheek with crying eyes.

Eugeo himself tried his best not to fall to the temptation too after he can understand his friends sense of hesitation after they stepped in from the front door with how cozy the wooden corridor welcoming them.

Yet the two definitely understand that Rimuru have a high elegant taste and again, a person with high standing and power over the whole city.

The two finally able to relax themself after a warm hot bath that just plain unfair how it elevate their weariness in one go and a refined dinner soon after at the Dining room who was prepared by the goblin caretaker that just popped out from nowhere from their perspective.

Eugeo still can't get used to seeing a Goblin resembling Human form almost perfectly with their figures resemble a human girl to near perfection, but like Kirito said.

'This is another world, totally different from theirs in term of race and logic in overall comparison.', so he thinks that this is normal.(which actually aren't cause Rimuru is already irregular in many kind of ways from the slime first appearance in this world.)

So. With that one out from the window...

_They finally began to dig in. _

""-!?""

_Only to be caught off guard yet again. _

"**Hmmhp-!?"** For Eugeo, this is a new explosion of flavors taste experience he never had in his life other than Western dish he himself still need time to get used to when getting used to noble luxury in the academy, and for Kirito...

"hhmm!~… **Dellssshh~~!"** The sixth nostalgic blow hit him hard even after he had put his guard up.

He had long forgotten of Rice truly taste ever since he dived to another world where all of his appetite were subsequently quenched with certain amount of sweets and pies, and by the time that he almost gave in.

_He taste the peak of perfection of what makes him yearn to keep survive if not from the aftertaste of the food he just ate. _

….

….

""...""

music stops*

Though… after all of that.

"..."

"...*gulp…*" The two young lad did show some uncomfortable face after they noticed one odd thing at the same time.

_More like an enjoying the view but can't at the with guilt slowly overwhelming their mind from who knows where, because they were seeing the view of the one who give them a Such hospitality..._

**"Wahahahahahaha-! *Gulp! Gulp!* Paaah-!"**

_Are in rather questionable... Situations. _

"*Gulp*..."

"Don't look… this might be a temptation for us to overcome…"

"Easy for you to say…." By Showing the marvelous sight of white skin, but still perfectly hiding the most sacred curve of its body with how that piece of cloth failed and picking a fight with the two of them in afar.

Yet, they cannot unsee the soft nape of the owner of the place they crashed at the very situation called perfectly defenseless to all sort of attacks and arts to be unleashed to conquer that hidden prizes. Can the dish they just ate able to beat that mysterious flavor they swore won't touch?

Because. The one who dressed in such way, is Rimuru.

"Hahahaha! **Keep em coming-!"**

She may can't be drunk, but she can and definitely deactivated the skill that will detox the sake she's drinking with full satisfaction, making sure Ciel didn't try to bother her at all.

Rimuru need to go drunk after her hard day.(Totally selfish reason and hard that is pranking 2 young man with no knowledge about what kind of situation they got roped into.)

The strongest Slime rarely had a time to spare alone doing whatever she wanted without her obligation as the king of the country.

With the young lads see such view of slopes of the one who saved both of them few hours ago clearly in defenseless state, both of them finally agreed after nodded in unison.

'_**That yukata is the best!'**_

While making fist pump secretly unnoticed from one in question.

Also despite all of her act, Rimuru did have some fair share of problems that couldn't be shared, and can't really talk it with others cause they might take it too seriously about the request Rimuru make on whimsical occasion.

Like how she wants something for his desk for example, her comrades and vassals might take it a little bit too far, so she must do it herself due to the circumstances that won't leave her no matter how long year have passed.

_And with the skinship she's doing to Kirito and Eugeo… Literally feeling one another..._

"Hey… Come closer!... Hic!"

"...Ri-!… **Ri-Rimuru san!... Please...T-This position… Is!…"**

"I'm a married man… I'm a married man… I'm a married man… I'm a-"

"Eeeh~~? I won't bite!~ Probably~… Messing you up~?"

"**Heeelp-!"**

"No! I already Promised Asuna! **I won't lose!"**

… _Is a rather certainly unique tale to be passed indeed._

One of them surely can't hide his embarrassment from by being red from forehead to his tip toes, tried his best to ignore the alcohol scent coming from her thin white lip, while other is keep mumbling something about being faithful to someone with a position he can't exactly escaped from.

* * *

AN:Okay, this one speak for itself, I don't want to throw my project away and add a hasty made chapter like this, even if I had thought this one was okay. Let me say this beforehand, I'm in bad mood when posting this chapter and AN. So I apologize if I messed up somewhere and speaking truly based on impulse if I offended some of you inadvertently because of this.

I did feel a lot better when making the last part with that jokes, although it was indeed rather pushing it. I mean some SAO jokes weren't that straightforward(probably just me).

Plus I really don't wanted to see how much people keep throwing bad perception on 2020, we just getting started and many had gone negative on a scale. Gleam eyes on floor 5, meaning it was deep shit. And yes it was, but we don't have to react that way either. I wanted to leave that faction but always get dragged back in and getting on my nerves.

Again, I hoped this story could bring some of you to smile and elevate some stress from your system when news we never had wanted to happen hit us on face. Climate is one thing after another, but I had the right to be mad seeing others see war as a good reason to settle things and other potential of danger never fully stopped or looking for a much more effective way around it.

Sigh, bet I'm rambling like an idiot now. Also If I had already say I don't have a clear schedule for update, I am. I post whenever I feel it was good enough for myself and depend on my mood when done with another check and stuff. I did this to prevent my anger from taking over my head to those around me.

Bah. Sorry for being premature, I'll try my best to tone down my AN from being a vent station. Again, see ya later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Usual warning for typos and bad sentence.***

* * *

**C. 8 A brand new day. A new adventure starts.**

…..

…..

….

"... Ooooaaaaaaahh~..."

…

….

_It's morning. _

…_.._

*zruutt… ZrZruut…*

…..

"..."

…..

I woke up.

_Yet I'm not atop of my bed or wooden plank inside a jail, nor behind iron bars..._

"..."

….

_I woke up In a awfully nice smelled futon._

Even The view had changed into a Japanese traditional tokonoma, which is more grand from the one grandpa had, I can hear the bird chirping outside, a sign the sun is already out in afar when I slowly fixed my body position inside the washitsu room.

…..

…

….

"Looks like... I was really transferred into another world, was not a dream at all…" I grunted and begrudgingly let my eyes adapt to the light inside the room with my finger slowly cover my face because I still feel sleepy and feeling grateful, yet somewhat pissed at the same time for whatever reason after founding my sentence torn my feelings for not being dead, and logic who never thought stories of fictions shenanigans could become a reality.

… _But to think, I would be inside on one of the house of the infamous Demon lord radar and slept on his(her) house like a guest…_ Plus this hospitality already put most of VIP hotels nor 5 star resort villa into a total shame. Not even recounting yesterday event. Which could've gone wrong, one way or another.

_Things progressing way too fast that I couldn't catch up with my current common sense..._

I always thrown into a life or death situation pretty often if I must be honest, first playing death game after being the guy who checked if this game could be better or not by quote on quote ''Safe to play'', then saving my lover from his stinking husband candidate, which was one of the famous bigshot in japan after coming back from the flying castle before learning my sister is actually not that far different from me in game department.

Cleaning the mess SAO had left on society before working directly under the government order with awfully generous payment if I'm not being pragmatic, before gaining another 10 years of childhood unnoticed being added to my life book and must prevent a skirmish I haven't even joined, but this one is totally new and out of my expertise… Not have to count I nearly almost died more on several occasions because of it, even my Fight with Eiji almost gone wrong.

"Granted, all of it is on my own volition and luck… but…"

….

_To be a homeless traveler from another world and slept soundly under the final boss house who have excellent taste in japanese culture, after kicking the bucket when raging at some naked usurper with god complex… And Totally not incurring the super boss wrath who can one hit kill me like those 'must die mode' from every console games, ever..._

"... Is..."

_Out from my game, literally._

So by that piece of information, having no protection when I'm at my weakest after a rough end is considered to be an achievement in my book…

_Yes, a Gold one. I deserve a medal. Umn._

I know for sure it's better than almost having nothing in my possession with zero knowledge of the world around me before aimlessly venturing in the wood and eating wild grass for comfort, doesn't sound grand at all… So this is totally acceptable… There's no such thing as edible drop after fighting monsters who clearly use poison as an attack or already finely cut jerky will come out from thin air after I slayed some random cow or bull in middle of nowhere.

_This is and not even would be close to my SAO times where I can go on without food for a week searching the floor boss room all Alone munching emergency bread or rations. Even the dungeon length was generous enough to be explored for 3 to 5 days tops._

…..

...

_But, one thing I should make it clear now…. _It can't be postponed no matter how much I tried to ignore it.

'_How must I call Rimuru from now on?'_

…..

"This is really important…" Starting the morning with fiery question that must be answered one way or another like nothing else is more important than getting rare drop.

(Slime clearly doesn't have a gender, and they can multiply by fission regardless of what their trait have to other species along them. Game or biology be damned, this is serious. How should I really call Rimuru from now?)

_Slime is a pretty common monster, although it did rare to see one openly shown itself in plain sight in most game I tend to play with Underworld included. _

"Os and real world didn't count. But, Judging at Rimuru human form and how Rimuru act yesterday, is making me really confused out of my wits here…"

_Plus… The person in question itself doesn't really care on what people call his(her) gender… He act like man, but when drunk, there's a switch that drastically turned him 180 degrees._

And I... As a man and gentlemen at heart. I Must be as honest as I can when talking at Rimuru at all cost. I dare say that administrator is already defeated by Rimuru in term of beauty alone.

_Asset doesn't matter..._

With there's no system to assist Rimuru or just plain experience with instinct, Rimuru pretty much still win even by every handicap created of not knowing 'sword skill' and 'Sacred arts' or any other disadvantages on the list if the two did ended up Battle against one another in twist of events. I can trust my institution and gut feeling after witnessed that black thunder fall in person...

…..

….

….

…

_(Bwahahaha! Come on come closer here! I won't eat you~... but~ a nibble won't be hurt right?~/N-no!/__**Haaaup!~**__/Eugeo run!/No I won't leave you behind!/Quick! Before he finally lose I-!/ Sweet~, haup!/AH.../__**Kiritoooo-!**__) _

…_.._

…_._

…_._

…_._

Crap…

All the sudden…

…

_That beautiful smile of him from last night drinking just… _

…_Wait! Kirito!_

*Shake x6*

"You already married, maybe not official yet but you already have a daughter and a wonderful loving wife! Snap out of it!"

_This is truly dangerous if I left it alone, if call Rimuru as a male... Then I will really ask my gender sexuality. But if a female... No wait! _

_She's too much even for me... _

_I can name what kind of possibility of what will happened to me when that did happened, especially the one like Rimuru vassal and comrade that close to him won't even let me get near her if I start some weird action…. _

_Wait. Why in the world I would go asking her out?... is my head still alright?... _

*Srug x4* I shaked my head to clear my train of dangerous thoughts, mellow morning atmosphere will drove my imagination away from the way I wanted it to be. Looks like I got an hangover as well.

"That was close…" Right, I don't want to walk straight into my (certain)doom.

_I already used to Liz and others changing me from the victim to suspect all the time for whatever convenient excuse they able to pull at my face on everyday banter. But this is different..._

And the way I think back then just screamed death flag. I don't want to raise an event which can kill me, even if as a mere joke.

"..."

…

...

_Somewhere... in a far place…. In fact, maybe an alternate reality…_

I can see myself screaming like bat out from hell on where I did go wrong in life because of my tactlessness when choosing my word with group of really pretty and badass girls from light purple, light orange, and red haired beauty which face I can't know why I could know them and never see them from my SAO days, was circling me to prevent myself from escaping from them with a scary smiles, with Asuna ready to released her Mother Rosario right at my face after the vague antics happened.

*Brrr!*

"-!?"

_**Hiii!… That's a weird specific details I imagined there!…**_

I _Shivered_ in fear with how that cursed thoughts managed to cross my head. This isn't VR World where I can still survived in one piece when Asuna drove [Quadruple pain] at my back when I accidentally touch Sinon or Silica ear again!...

….

"... But, I can't called Rimuru 'it' either because it was plain rude…"

….

_So, I will call Rimuru as 'she' in the end… _

"..."

_Yeah, I will just do that…. Uhn. I did nothing wrong on that one._

*Set.*

After putting that aside(as much I don't want to bring it back up, I dare to say that this isn't the last time I will bring this topic again and I know it regardless of the outcome.).

*Pluk*

I fold and place my futon to the corner of the room before changed my yukata into my usual black T-shirt and my battle trousers. Word 'battle' aside, this thing is just a plain black jeans with tear resist in looks if I paired my lower and boots together.

I won't use my old coat because I will not going into a battle so soon. And it's also rude to keep using it inside the place.

_Ashley San handmade creation is the only coat that I myself admit will go wild if I don't wear it like every single day back in Aincrad… _

I mean it's one of the best coat I had after pestering Liz to upgrade it before facing skull reaper, and being so brazen at her face to make a replica of the same thing in ALO. Although I was given the chance to revert to my old bad habit here. I picked some that is to hold myself to be more prudent and not use it all time because of Asuna courtesy lesson.

_Guess Her discipline drill of being a thoughtful boyfriend really do the trick…_

I must set example for Eugeo too even though it will be pointless because I don't even need to show an example student to act accordingly to rules that was written in the book.

…..

…..

_By the way…. This mansions scream Japanese landlord way too much… Did Rimuru really made this villa from a scratch after got enough resources and tool to craft it?..._

Even the flooring never stop taunting me to sleep again on them because how comfy it is. Rimuru said she also selfishly said that she wanted soy sauce to be tasted, and they somewhat managed to made it that she herself was taken by surprise by its result last night, and I swear that rice is too good for a comfort…

"Ah… this world sushi definitely will hit the spot I bet…"

I let the cozyness of Tatami floor guide me to the corridor with my mouth salivate about my imagination and the natural scent of wood enter my nostril before making my way to the veranda after entering the Engawa corridor which was carved to the last detail with mix of tribal and line pattern.

Then...

After looking the birds that rest on the nearby bird fountain in the Zen garden and enjoying this whole estate decoration. I saw a familiar guy standing in a porch with a faraway gaze, it was Eugeo. He's using a white t shirt under his grey yukata with the tops are tied on his waist. While the bottom dangling and cover his lower body as he cross his arm to enjoy the morning atmosphere like me.

Although he nudged at my black attire that I just can't separate myself from.

I quickly tell about my matter with Rimuru on how we should call her to change the topics, he also thought the same thing and immediately agreed with my suggestion after his face turned serious, we can't call Rimuru male anymore after that form showed to us in such unfair way.

_It will be rude to Shizu san too_…..

….

After awhile…

_Eugeo listen to my story… Or, my Plan..._

I'll try to ask Rimuru later that we should search for a decent apartment or at least a room where we can put our stuff before collecting some money by doing jobs around the city to gather some cash like how we do back then.

Setting up a base where we can stay at this city and issue some citizenship for now, we might can enter Adventurer Guild and stock some of Potions this city produce for preparation for later use as well before Going to Ingarcia.

_Living here should cost the two of us some hole in our pocket… Thus we need a stable income for the time being. Like old times._

But, Eugeo have some shocking news for me after I rambled for quite the morning that he didn't have the heart to interrupt at all.

"umm... Kirito, although I am happy that you're being this thoughtful... Before you woke up, Rimuru san already tell me that I can do whatever I wanted here after she somewhat crying like… literally after patting my head when meeting me few moments ago… I don't know why... but she's really emotional in the morning…. I think?" He tilted his head to the left in a mundane way while scratching his cheek to reply my proposals.

"Eh? Really?"

"Uhm, also. I'm interested in this place called joint seminar in the academy this country have, so she will introduced me to the teacher and the researchers afterwards after she done with something down the line. So I will stay at the dorm there for awhile..."

…..

…

_That was fast._

But why is she crying is also a mystery for us...

(I know that you like reading, but to be back to academy yet again is quite the premature decision for you to take. I mean you all in about history and study, but to take it to this world…)

Also.

He mention when Rimuru patting his head after yawning for whatever reason in the corridor, from his testimony, she goes mute for a split second or two before cried in the next when Eugeo asked her about a place to stay cause he feel bad for crashing at her home like me.

_What a mystery..._

"Yeah, she didn't elaborate further either. Even saying we can live her for certain amount of time too." He did ask why she cried, but she say it was ok for him to do whatever he wanted in Tempest after another river Dam broke from her eyeballs.

_Rimuru was really mysterious, but she's really kind no doubt, we must repay her one way or another for letting us be under her hospitality._

"...I don't have choice... I would go around the city for now... Tell Rimuru I will take a small walk if she asked my whereabouts when she come back to pick you up later."

"Okay. Be careful… Make sure you didn't roped or dragged into a trouble okay!?"

"Geez, even for you that warning is hurt you know?!" I waved my hand and walk away from the Japanese mansions, going straight to the main street after take another enjoying breath of fresh air.

With Eugeo already know what he wanted to do, I decided to go into the city adventure guild to sell some of the stuff I didn't manage to see yesterday as well issue myself a guild card for adventurer.

_Who would thought that my VR experience and some basic understanding in isekai novel will be useful even in another world?... _

I mused at my own imagination and let my feet guide me.

"Well then… let's go!" I stretched my hands and walk slowly to the adventurer Guild with a happy start.

* * *

….

"Like yesterday… This place is really crowded…" I already come here once, but that time…

I used my stealth skill with Rimuru who were doing the trade and paperwork instead, and morning just started with many kinds of Work posted all over the quest board with people Filled the lobby and waiting bench.

So the atmosphere is much more different from before... Well, I wait outside the building near the entrance when Rimuru still playing the role of Mikami, so I don't really watch the transactions at work. Although I still have some silver, it's better that I don't waste them for the time being...

*Wiing…*

"Woaah.… Even the Door is an automatic type…"

_Are this truly Fantasy world?..._ Or Rimuru just that awesome that she able to reproduce this type of autonomous door… My admiration for her just keep increasing each second passed.

After stepping in and as my eyes could follow for the time being, they're many kinds of adventurer who gathered in this place while they're chatting with one another, whether it's about Quest or recent news that circulating in the city.

_A good spot to fish information and gathering fortune._

I'm able to sense some aren't really much of a threat based on how I can judge and have basic knowledge about their class on how they wore their equipment. But by activating my Danger Detection after some experiments I do last night…

_I sense many strong individuals lurking around._

One or two is real deal.

_I just know it like the back of my hand, based on my experience in Underworld and How I learned about Sugou true Nature the hard way, I will never judge people on the outside the same way ever again._

One who look nimble and tolerant, was one who able to give 10 people with massive and fully trained body equipping big type weapons user a hard time in direct battle. Many of them aren't chumps too… Even an innocent face scout able to fight as vanguard after I take a look at his palm and how he walk in the lobby.

The Rest of Adventurer and merchant as far I could tell, are around average level stats of basic average player, around Lvl 23 with some of the Menacing look group have Level around 40 to 59 by Aincrad level standard.

_So this city strength overall level is quite high in term of raw strength of individuals. Counting the cooperation and teamwork out from the equation, it's still a highly large margin._

But Most of the Aura their posses coming from the weapon and stuff they bring inside the building.

_Rimuru did told me she created a labyrinth from a whim…_

She said the weapon dropped there are a dud and results from Tempest blacksmith apprentice in training. Yet it was so popular for the adventurer and always had that long line when I saw the gate to enter that place.

"I swear… She's really a cunning one…" I muttered in a vague sound with small smirk escaped under my watch.

_Dud or not, there's no way a short katana or broadsword of that caliber able to produce a faint sense of magic aura if the said user is weak._

A man with Lion face with Chinese clothes over there for example, have a knuckles that on its own have the same caliber with weapon who have 'Object Control authority' Around 30 or 35, meaning. He's strong enough to send me away with mere punch, disregarding if he had mastered martial arts or not.

_Good grief…. This place standards is too high leveled for a new player like me..._

I hide my second grin with my left hand and make sure that nobody noticed it.

"Welcome, can I help you today sir?"

"Ah Yes. Actually..."

After some checking… I slowly proceed to wait on the line into the receptionist counter and ask to issue a guild membership card.

…..

….

_Geh… The fee for it is 10 silver coin._

Pricey….

I know Being a adventurer is tough, so of course I need some reputation or test my skill first before able to join them. It's good that I don't say that I would go into fighting circle and start slow.

The receptionist mistaken me for issuing it so I'm able to sell some stuff to make things much easier in this country, which make it easier with me as well, so I negotiate with the lady in front of me so that can I pay with some of my loot that I had collected instead. I don't want to get broke right from the get go...

"um… Su… Sure. You can do that. Please wait a moment..." That's…. a vague reply…

….

…..

_No… I understood… They have some doubt. Of course… I don't even have a bag with me._

So I definitely looked like an ordinary normal citizen who wanted to issue a Quest or Random tourists, totally contrast with the heavy armored member with a scary face and the achievement they have collected so far.

_A young brat with all black attire surely didn't look strong at glance, bless my hiding skill and face, the flag of getting picked is almost averted._

Merchant is one thing, but my face surely enough didn't help me shape my reputation well no matter where...

When she come back, I saw a weirdly clear sphere ball on her hands, she just fetch a mana detector device to grade the material I would sell after showing me the desk where I can put my stuff so the guild could buy it.

_Rimuru told me that this crystals dropped from monster is a magnificent resource…Par with mined ores Or whatever._

Now I think about it… Some of the minerals and Ore with weird Rainbow color are stored in there too huh?… Should I sell some of it as well?

_Man I missed the Holo window menu screen feature… Sorting my stuff and drop is become one of my hobbies After the past years..._

"Sir?"

"Ah… yes?"

"What you want to sell today?..."

"Oh… Give me a moment…"

*Vuungg…*

"-!?"

"Etooo~ Now where…" I plunged my hand deep into my and choose what I will sell as they looked me in wonder unknowingly to myself that time.

_?... _

_Was this place this warm back then?... _

_Oh wait, that's Night sky… uuuh~… Ores over here~… move those grey fang there, shouldn't I have some crystal- __**Okay! **__What the hell did I just touch over there?!__** I didn't store a corpse inside and left it rot there didn't I!?**_

…..

….

After some rummaging around and inner fighting to either shout or not with silence between me and the young looking receptionist lady…

***Bruuk!***

"There… I think this is all for the time being..." I mutter in a weary tone after I dropped it atop of the wooden counter with sweat glistering on my forehead.

Soon, I gave them some of my mana crystals fragments and several loot I had choose after roaming My hand inside of my storage for a minute, one of them is a shell from a black beetle bug monster, several scales from that damn snake. Some of those spider silk are there too in fresh condition, but those gross eye would forever be sealed on my inventory.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?..."

**"Yes-!?"**

"Aren't you going to Process it?..."

"Y-Yes! Please wait several minutes!"

_Behind my poker face._

I did wanted to do where the main protagonist does show his sheer of coolness by shocking people around it by the achievement he get while keeping his cool with this kind of situation.

_Nailed it! That's one off from my really wanted to do list!_

"Gi-Give us some time! Hey! bring me the purity meter!"

""Y-Yes!""

…..

….

After awhile. And… probably some goblin staff going back and forth on the back...

….

...

_I received 10 gold coins…_

"..."

...

...

…..

_Hm?_

"...?"

_**Wait-! isn't this to much!? 5 copper alone is already enough buy a drink from a street vendor! **_

_I only sold the remain of Those weirdly big Spiders silk and medium sized crystal I store after I barely survived falling that cave chasm!_

And I only fought 20 of them! Those bastards are really cunning for 'not a bug type'! I don't know if those thing were arachnid or not! But They had disgusting face with disastrously big fang which was too much for me who already used to ALO Devs unreasonable design!

_Why I got so many rewards spiked like this all of the sudden?!_

"... No way… Is that 'Demon spider' silk!?"

…..

…_.Eh? _

"Those monsters?! Where!? I heard that their silk and fang is the second best material other than Demon moth silk! Which specially crafted by Tempest seamstress!"

_**Eeeeh!? **_

"No way! I heard that silk can reach 3 gold coins if you could keep them In fresh condition! Those silk are one of the best kind even in Sarion circle!"

"Are You kidding me?!"

"Move aside! I would be the one who get it!"

"You kidding me?! No way! Over my body pal! Those thing worth a fortune if sell to a right crafter! Give it to me madam!"

"Hiii!"

"Back off! those things are mine! Those silk are much better to the Black spider thread in B+ danger rank class!"

"..."

….

….

From the word I just heard in the background(arguing) behind me after those loud declaration, and the receptionist lady I just converse, retreated from this raging gentlemen who's trying to buy My already purchased stuffs. I can safely presume the horde of spiders I fought alone back inside that cave, able destroy an unguarded village without guards.

And they can easily exterminate a party consisted of D rank adventurer if unprepared to faced such atrocities.

_For a monster on B+ rank threat… Doesn't that just sound overkill?..._

"Moreover! Those things can evolved to other nasty transformation from the same species depending on their territory! Those silk are prove they already processed when those spider consume some magistone ore!"

….

…..Huh?

"Wait… so Those spiders are the evolved one?!"

"Are You serious!?"

"Hey! I'll give you 300 silver! So sell it to me!"

"No give it to me! I'll pay 400 silver in advance!"

I ignored the merchant who start to fight for my haul before I able to overheard a soft murmur, that the monster I fought back then able to give so called paladins hard time if they don't exterminate this buggers with advanced magic user. With the words start influencing others in the room, turned into a loud murmuring I can easily heard even without trying, with the staffs do not have better choice than getting me a card for free after my action with those merchant backed off after I hold my card on my hand.

"... You sh*ttin me?..." My mouth can't hold my surprise that I had jumped into a B rank class at start of my career as a adventurer in This new world when I looked at my card status, causing another uproar from the messy whispering before I realized they just took a picture of my face without permission.

"B rank!? He Started as a B rank!?"

"That kid is strong as the 'Swift wind' and 'Brave liner'!?"

"He looks way too young to be honest..."

"He won't able to bring that kind of materials with him if that's the case…"

"I don't see him bringing weapons with him, is he beating them with bare hands?"

"Get him out of here already. Clearly he got it from someone else to sell it here, you can't beat those spiders with mere fist and wits alone unless you had the skill like those Guards… Tempest aren't place for weakling to be promoted without experience like that."

_Uhmn, I understand, I understand that way of thought… So please act I'm mere passerby, please?_

"but, you can't get that processed silk unless you slain the spider, right?"

"If he was a mage or sorcerer, he probably used some kind of magic or skill to be able to cut those monster so efficiently."

"All black and no magic staff? Are this fella from those magic academy weirdo but failed at disguise?"

"Could he actually be a big shot undercover?... He's posture is a little well build despite being relatively skinny."

"Well then he already failed to do so."

_Ahahah... _Somehow... I remember my old days back in Aincrad again with this kind of stare. My days as the 'Black swordsman' and the 'Beater' didn't left a good impression for myself either. Turns out those spiders give more people reason why they hate them regardless of species.

Especially to a guy who looks totally average at the outside like me. With How Rimuru and others under her command, I can see power level became more of a subjective object to compare.

_Damn it… and to think I would start in more peaceful way… I mustn't let another fiasco like what I had did in GGO back then repeated itself here._

I told them it's alright before I signed my name as my real life name with the card also updated with my name written on the printout with mots of blue light dances atop of the words name, Kirigaya kazuto, I wrote it in alphabet. I don't know why I can read this world letter like reading english however...

Other than that, I did left several of them blank on personal information like home, former occupation and history.

_I mean I just arrived at this world for 3 days at best… I don't have to fill my former occupation cause I'm not even a native from this world. So that's not a lie in an interpretation. Writing it down will probably trigger a flag. So will keep my eyes open from now on..._

I did learned to be more secretive when trading information with Argo and other Brokers regarding boss and drops that might've come in handy for clearing Aincrad, or saving other players in the long run, yet able to spread uneasiness if releasing it without thinking the outcome or consequences…

"..."

….

_Aw Man, I can't never get used to this intense stare… Probably this is why I used my [Hide] from time to time in ALO. I should've used it right after I done with filling the registration paper… _

I feel bad for the Miss and staffs who still handling my materials back in the counter… I definitely don't want to deal with those hungry for profit merchant... If I stay any longer, I can see the flag of getting picked by the senior who will take advantage of me pattern will coming up soon.

_I must dodge that one at all cost._

*wiing...*

"*flinched*-!"

_Ah. There's a team in front of me._

"Ah! Excuse me..." I nodded at them and pass... uh?

""...""

…_. Why they're so nervous?... _

…Hm?

_All of them…. are girls? So that's common too in this world huh?_

"Pardon me if I blocked your entrance."

"-!?... You- Sigh... Doesn't matter. **Move asi-**"

"I hoped all of you excuses my sudden unsightly appearance, my dear lady. Have a good day."

I smiled at them politely before nodding my head yet again before walk pass them after a half gestured bow with small smile, escaping to the street as fast as I can and ignoring that hasty cheesy line I came up on spot before the one who stood at very front able to rope me to a unsavory situation.

***sound of loud chatting and vague loud shouting with thump***

"Haaa... Made it in time..." I dropped my stiff shoulders and a sweat on my cheek on the same time. I left the garden and start to roam around the city street once again after putting my hands in my pockets and my card to my storage.

_The silver lining I currently have?..._

I have extra money to buy some yakisoba.

* * *

…..

...

...

This guy...

_No matter I look his actions, he's an natural swooner. He's not a jester like masayuki nor Gabil... _

(But to think that he did it by honest intentions…)

I think something down the line As I keep looking the lad Beside me, who's getting excited to wield his new weapon.

...

Around an hour ago, I got an urgent transmission from the ikemen leader of my city, Souei. He said the Adventurer building had quite the uproar which took his suspicion, I think it's just someone Duke it out with the receptionist early in the morning.

But then he gave me a bombshell news by saying that there's a new strong person joining Tempest guild. His shadow number reported the new member immediately jumped into B rank circle after he sign himself up and impressing everyone with his stylish escape crap. I started to think it some big shot being unreasonable, and how much this pattern is the same one where those cult who hated my guts or politicians sending some spy or stuff but bad at concealing their attitude under the warps like every single time.

_But I didn't imagine it was Kirito after his underling described the troublemaker._

The guy clearly strong despite he haven't fully used to this world just yet, I teached him some basic magic with Eugeo when we had a talk at my Mansion and time they done with their dinner which strangely enough I can't remember the details about.

But to think both of them was some kind of prodigy… Even with skill help, able to grasp the basic of magic and skill need some natural talents.

I already have great sage back then, so almost all of the result of my actions backed up by her, well. Ciel have better spec than Raphael and Great sage, but this day I'm the one does all the job lately. Eugeo have interest in knowledge and magic. With the looks of it, he really loved the way of sword, so I ask him if he interested in our college.

He can learn about this place as well train himself in freedom at the same time cause He don't have to enter class. I did feel bad for seeing some of his past by accident, those two had some sad history indeed. Ugh… that was uncharacteristic for me to bawling my eyes out like that. Now I wanted to reunited this childhood friend in proper manner.

He agreed on my offer, and now I hear a man came reading a book about magic for beginners this morning on campus after I drop him off with my Shadow step. Only then switched into a advanced grimores theory after a through reading after the daily report coming in an hour later.

W_hat!? You jumped several level way too fast kid! I know you have this thing called [Comprehension] to made you learn something faster! But you're abusing the skill privilege!_

Also, because of his politeness the teachers like him, unlike the nobles who draw that line of "superiority" type of arrogance between one another. He was welcomed by other researcher and lecturer.

Eugeo is an humble kid, yet his thirst of knowledge cannot look down upon too. And this is the first day, I wonder what will people think about him later on... While his friends in the other hand, make an uproar about soloing a horde of 'Demon spider' all by himself with mysterious aura around him. Well… Those spider isn't much of a threat to me...

But since he already had some experience fighting solo from what I heard from his story, he jumped straight into B rank without even doing test based on mana reading or fighting monster like me back then, most people needed a party of 5 to defeat a demonized spider if they don't had any experience with demon and bug type.

I tend to forgot Tempest commanders and most troops are Overpowered boss battle beyond normal human understanding, Shion could defeat 100 or 1000 of those buggers if she so desired. Even Shuna can defeat one of Templar Knights if she really go serious about fighting like her brother.

But someone who straight up coming from nowhere and making ruckus on their first debut just picking a fight against the higher up of that specific region with breaking rules just plain rude to create a hasty paper plus file to make sure he doesn't cause trouble.

_Boy that way of thinking just ironic from me who also do the same thing back in brumund with Fuze… Hope he doesn't hold a grudge of that day till today_

I already know his overall stats from Ciel appraisal, but this kid will be another Shizu if his actions were like mine or Masayuki.

He's around Gobuta level back when he's still learning under Hakurou with swordsmanship on day tenth or so. In Nutshell, he's good, but still need refinement if he wanted to reach Shizu san on power control level.

But based his sword swing, from the moment I saw he move based from he fight the serpent, he had this golden eyes that boost his stats tremendously. Reminding me of Hinata when she gone all out against me. And he's pretty good in general like Youmu back in the day. Ciel still calculate what that truly is, she reached a conclusion that he using those power unconsciously for the time being.

Basically he just do a limit break stuff.

…

_But… _

_The one who triggered me the most are…_

_Is the rumors goes that he just charmed one of the famous all girls squad in the guild who wouldn't let men joined them at all cost, WITH EVERY ONE OF THEM ARE RUNAWAY SHELTERED PRINCESS LIKE ELLEN WHO WERE TOTALLY NÀIVE LIKE HER! EVEN THE LEADER IS AN S IS TOTALLY CHARMED BY HIM!_

_**What... THE. ACTUAL, HECK. KID!? I thought you were married!?**_

He did touch the subject yesterday!

But since it was a serious conversation took place after the revelation about so called idiots is playing gods like drunken Rudra or Idiot Edomalis back when he picking a fight with Tempest level on his world!

I completely ignored that piece of information till I remembered it! Even I gone all high and mighty about life lesson even when that thing still bugging me!

_A lucky bastard who able to get himself a very beautiful wife inside an online game who is a hot CEO daughter of famous company and totally loved him to bone like none other is unfair! _

_**I'm so jealous!**_

_Yet here he are able to swoon those ladies without even trying! It took him some pressuring for me to fish that piece of information out after I drugged him with my booze! He must teach me how to do that later!_

Souei already stopped the rumor from spreading even before I told him to do so, but to think that kirito can get the squad leader heart who keep rejecting male company in their party by mere greeting with her bossy tone aside… This guy is dangerous on his own...

_Is he having fun?..._

His attitude when doesn't show that he likes hitting girl like certain womanizer I know and haven't learned fully from him yet! Even after sees my human form, he doesn't do that much of a smooth talk like what had been reported to me!

_Heck! he's clearly in his 20s! _

_And his looks is way better from my time I still haven't reincarnated damn it! He and his cursed Babyface is a curse for us who are not an Ikemen!_

"Bah… this won't do..." I can't concentrate…

I already done most of my paperwork for today anyway, so I decided to give guy a piece of my mind of his actions. As I use shadow step to go from my working place.

I use my perception and founded him chilling on a nearby bench all alone.

* * *

And...

After meeting him that clearly enjoying a yakisoba under a shady tree with a bench nearby (well, I buy one as well, our food is really good after all) I told him about his actions, choked after hearing my claim with how he said plain impossible for him to do so and asked where the hell I know that in single breath.

I grumbled at his face about my spy and its leader.

Plus how he just saved his sorry ass about potential noble father with dotting personality will hunt him down if the girls he gave greetings to fall for him like some bad thought romance plot.

"So-Sorry! I don't think I will made a ruckus so big and give you that much trouble!" Looks like he reflecting his actions now.

_Damn it… If you apologize Like that I can't Actually be that mad at you..._

To think he's an protag romcom irl… He denied it, but I knew by his way of speech. He's a natural smooth talker no matter how much I see him from many different perspective. Also, he said he knows many girls acquaintance. Once again, denying he's a ladies man and always get the short end of the stick by the event that always blamed him in the end and getting berated by his wife.

But that claim Making me more believed and reinforced that 'he's a dense harem king protagonist' theory more strong than before.

_Bah, to meet a fellow otaku like Yuuki back in Ingarcia after getting reincarnated is lower than 50%. I need another manga buddy other than that oldman or the kids you know?... So don't make me have to nail you down on how to act like true gentleman like Sanji okay?_

We then talk in my slime form after finishing our food, before he discusses how should he come home as well he want to look for an apartment for the time being. I'm pretty okay letting him sleep in my estate, those place will become empty if all I do is in my mansion dealing with paperwork and fall asleep there(I don't need to, but I deserved that much).

I recommend some. But I forgot that Eugeo will stay at the dorm, that one just slip my mind.

_But coming home huh?... Yesterday was indeed unforgettable for two of us on his boldness._

"I don't want to be a burden more than this. I'm glad that we can find a way to get back to our home with so called Research Facility you told me beforehand, but now I must get used to this place for a while. After we get a place to settle down, I probably would go to Ingarcia like you said to join the facility with him after saving some cash for the time being."

…..

….

I see.

_I don't see any harm in it. _

So I told him about one of my ability that made me able to jump to whenever and every timeline available ever anytime with my [Spacial Domination] and [Time warp] I have after Analyzing 'Void God Azathoth' and Chloé [Time traveling] ability.

_I mean [Covenant King Uriel] Alone is proof that I've became too strong after I awakened as a Demon lord, I can go to wherever I wanted like 'anywhere door' from Doraemon Pocket. _

But using em still will cost me big chunk of power regardless, plus I don't find a reason using this godlike abilities is fine from my perspective. I hate fighting even though all of my power and the whole country settle around it.

_The fact I learn this skill and how I acquired it is thrown out of the window, I don't want to explain about its origin to other otherworlder that still researching this solution on their own._

So of course, I can transfer him back to the time he's dead when Fighting at that said cathedral. He would take the choice is another thing altogether though... But the catch is, that he must agree so I can tap into his memory, so I can pinpoint the exact place of his world perfectly and got two of them transferred safely after this two can master the skill that they acquired here to the limit. I got Eugeo, but if I got him as well it'll make things bit faster.

Searching one by one is a pain, Ciel won't mind I'm sure, but the universe is more than every single silver or gold coins had created in every realities ever. Meaning limitless, and more than Milim must've cost Rigurdo a nerve to not get angry in recent years.

_Searching for his particular one where he received a halo on his head but got pranked and thrown here with error closing to 0% is basically almost downright Impossible if I don't have this stupidly strong and accurate power at my disposal._

I hate working underpaid, but I admit I'm a softy. They will fought in a war, being in one is always not a good thing, so be prepared as much of they can is essential no matter what.

_Well, I just have to make sure Ciel double check the probability…_

"**REALLY!? THANK YOU SO MUCH RIMURU!"**

*Gyuuut!*

_Woah!? _

{WHAAT!? GET OFF FROM MASTER!}

"DON'T HUG ME OUT OF THE BLUE YA BRUTE! I LOVE GETTING HUGGED! BUT I RATHER FEEL SOFT HEAVY BALLON THAN YOUR CRYING CHEEK! YOU HUGGING MY SLIME FORM IS UNCALLED FOR!"

{YEAAH! STOP HUGGING HI-}

**"THANK YOU SO MUUUCH-!"**

….

….

He keep sobbing even when I stopped retaliating, so I tackled his face to escape from his grip. (**Gobuaahk!?**)

He really glad that he can meet the one he loved again huh?... I know that Eugeo also did kick the bucket like him. But for him crying this much after knowing he can bring him back to life too…

_Having a save point is surely a miracle indeed._

Geez…

My life Is happy go lucky at times before that accident with church and Yuuki ultimatum, heck now i'm just screwing around with Ramiris and Veldora in my free time if not being a responsible ruler...

_So I think he deserves to be this happy. With how fire in his world is heading to._

The more I think about it, more that I will be dragged into his problem.

One way or another then it must be him that clear all of my issues. After he calmed down. I try to ask him about the Japan he lived again, I can guess he will make Eugeo safe at all cost after he successfully bring Alice into the world end altar.

Plus narrowing where I send Ciel to search it would make it faster than before.

_I already saw the girl golden figure after tapping to Eugeo memories by accident. Truly reminds me of that mighty woman I saw many times In anime show. I must get this two able to save her._

(Alice huh? I think that name is a little common too on that world, I wonder if Alice and the rest met that girl? Can they get along?...)

I think many possibilities that can be happening if this integrity knight still retain their memory instead this another persona all together,

_But… to copy a human soul into a machine with advanced mechanization... Sigh… What in actual hell people…_

I can easily do this, and Tempest technology have evolved so much that we can also pull this off because how advanced we had become, yet The one behind this indeed has some several screw loose on his head… no, the whole damn tool box with the electricity power generator is gone from the garage probably. I must help them all at cost, I know that I must prioritize my citizens and comrades above all, yet as former human, I can't help myself for want to help him on this.

_This atrocious project must be stopped, I don't believe human on that side just yet aside from this kid._

"Oh."

Then I remember something crucial.

Kirito is a swordsman. And this perfect chance since I want to see the blades that he uses the other day. And so, here we are at kurobe workshop after I dragged him here.

He's pretty nervous when we about to step in. He said that this place looks like a factory than a weapon workshop.

_Well I can't blame him, this place is pretty dangerous on its own wa-_

***BOOOOMM!***

"..."

"..."

….

_Yeah… that._

"...Huh?... **Was that an explosion?!"**

"Yeah… That was indeed one…" Did I already told them to have safety briefing from time to time?...

_I hope they are. Ciel…. Remind Kurobe and Kaijin about this again later... _

{... Yes.}

I greeted kurobe in his personal workshop and some of the apprentice bowed to me again in the middle of heating metal and putting the fire in forge off.

_Dang those explosion are daily occurrence, did I already tell Kaijin to make fire extinguisher a long time ago? Why they never using it?..._

Kurobe told me that my sword is ready after scolding the apprentice about his result with too many magic poured into the forge for the 20th time this month. Boy do this workshop suck the most coins for reparations. Glad I already told Milim to tone her brash entrance.

"Oh… speaking of sword..." And when the topic came up, I asked kirito to show his sword to him and talk about maintaining its sharpness and all. He Nodded and then he summoned a dim white light magicules that turned itself into a twin black blade with almost similar…

_HOY! __**What's with that summoning!? That's so cool! What are you!? Emiya!?**__ I must try to do that sometimes when I had the chance! _After he summoned it and give it to kurobe. The master blacksmith nodded in understanding and full passion of a crafter.

"This sword... It haven't been used for a while, and you just used it recently with this kind of chip… I can see this thing is a high quality weapon, used by a highly capable warrior indeed…" Kurobe nodded in understanding again. I see… This blade sure looks different from This world standard.

_He came from a game world alright._

Kurobe then moved to the other sword that looked similar to the last one. But more down to the earth design with close to a tree branch crossguard, but looked more like a dissected into two clover leaf, and it was pitch black. But the whole Blade is really shiny, bet it was made from a good metal.

"Let me see~... Huum… Oh boy this sword is really unique… this one is... Wait!? **WOOD**!?"

_EH? Wood!? _

That blade is as heavy and hard as an adamantine!

"...?" Kirito looked confused at our shocked expressions and monotonously told us the origin of both blade.

….

….

"Ha?... Giant metallic Buddha statue? What is that?..."

"A Iron Golem which its body were fully made from special metal and the form took one of most renowned monk with thousand of arms and stupidly strong before even turning itself into a giant normal mindless monster. I hate the last phase of that fight..." He describe it in one breath and angry face of annoyance.

"... SAO is a weird place."

"It's a game after all."

"Ah… is that so?..." _Boy do this kid have some crazy story to tell the tale._

But for a mere tree bark being that hard… I can only think of Yggdrasil or Tree with hardness twice from reinforced steel If you need an axe made from a sharpened dragon bone...

"This… This is... Fascinating! Give me a day!... I will sharpened this two sword that can at least slice open a dragon scale armor or Hardened mixed Iron wall with ease!"

**"You serious!?"** This fellow eyes suddenly glowing like a kid that can choose whatever toy he wants in mall as soon Kurobe said that.

_He's A Gamer through and through, so he wouldn't miss a chance for getting himself a free upgrade. He did envied those adventurer that have such cool weapon at their hip and back we saw along the way when coming here.~_

He ask if he can upgrade its parameters rather than its value alone as a weapon with sheaths.

"Parameters?..."

"Ah. I mean the minimum requirement and how the blade effects is, sorry. I remembered how I usually ask to maintain my weapon in my old world."

"Hm… I see. There's a word for that…" Kurobe soon explain about the elemental crystal property and how to effectively enhanced and taking care of a weapon state.

He soon got pumped up before he start to make a combination of it. He wanted to have an Elemental or at least some enhancement from the crystal he get so when he uses his skill. He can use some of those elements properties.

_What an all rounder… _If I play world of Warcraft with him, can he be a good party member?... He will be a rogue in other role playing game, how fitting. I can bring him along if Ramiris want to use those pseudo core again if she have the free time to roam in Tempest dungeon.

….OH.

"Ah... Kurobe… I forgot, Where's my katana?"

"Hm? ah yes! wait a second!"

He quickly rummaging on his workshop in hurry, bumble around like man searching for gold in his workshop pile of sword order made.

"ka.. tana?" Kirito asked.

"There you go!"

***Cttiinng!***

"-!?" His eyes gawked wide open with opened an maw.

"Ooh~~ Looks sharper now aren't Cha!?"

"Eh… What!?... This katana is really awesome!"

Yep, it sure feels like brand new. yet the familiar feeling didn't go away when I hold it with my arm. The blade edge now looks sharper and somehow a little bit longer than before.

Plus now its emit my aura much stronger, I don't even need to channel my mana into it, yet it was quickly adapted to my energy right away.

"Hm! This is really good to have back! thank you kurobe!" I thanked him with a beaming smile escaped on my face.

""...""

"Hello?~… are you two there?..." Seriously, both of you can snap out of it, I'm aware I look like a girl because of my form. And kirito you sure you see me that way is save for your own good?

* * *

_Man… I know had too much free times…_

But the three of us discussing the way to make a satisfying elemental combination without disturbance is really fun, as well the way Kirito want how his want his blade will came to be really wanted to make me throw my half pile of report on my desk away.

He clearly had some big history in RPG, from what I can gather in my first time meeting him. This VR world sure is built step by step in great details, kinda put my pride up with my labyrinth ideas. But, a death game… bad thoughts begone.

I already ask kirito about his life in general in Aincrad. He did had some trauma based on how he talks about his experience with rather Faraway gaze.

No wonder he act like this, after hearing some stories from his adventures days back in my office and his days as solo player, we talk in peace at the workshop with kurobe listen carefully to him on his past. The apprentices is taking a break too, so they serve us some cold tea while we have some deep conversation. But then, kirito gave us his most adorable face so far when he can talk his way about sword and parameters, while kurobe say something about enhancement…

….

_Hey! you're not a brat! so don't look at me like that! _

"Ugh!…."

_You're a man! So that cute face doesn't suit you!_

**"Kgghhh-!"**

_Stop it! **Don't make me approve your crazy idea and make me earn Shuna ire!**_

As far our discussions go, kirito want to collect some material in dungeon right away after heard he can get a weapon like me made by kurobe. Being Faithful aside.

Seeing a so called legendary katana forged by his hand whom even rival the old gods power by a mere swing. There is no way a gamer like him miss an opportunity this golden to get himself a brand new weapon. He's a gamer, so I can level my expectation with him.

_Rarity be damned, we loved our stuff that we put our love and care when grinding exp and item! and developer can suck their balance modifier! Cheaty boss deserve all of our attacks in raid or super boss battle!_

Kirito gave kurobe the mana crystals and Ores that he had collected so far.

"Not too bad…"

He might transferred not long ago, but I can say that he had some skill at dismantling

with the ore he collected inside his storage can even enhance his Night sky and Elucidator with some demon steel slapped to it, while making a brand new sword for him.

But…

_The idea is getting crazier as he then give us an revelation about a mana sword that looks and exactly work as a lightsaber!_

(You used one before?/yeah/why I'm not surprised?.../You have metals that resistant to heat, right?.../I had some of those lying around, what about it?/That material can be used as the grip while the outer handle can use a reinforced iron cooler while we can use [Elemental core], and the mana crystal as a battery which can emit its elemancy property, with energy inducer made from that demon steel that can be activated with switch which able to cut most objects with plasma like energy with that trait.../**THAT'S IT!/WAY TO GO KIDDO! GIVE ME THE DETAILS!**)

_**The more shocking one is that kirito gave us the method of making it when he thought it was impossible! You sure you don't have a work outside vr gaming!? Our magitech will take another step forward! **_

"Kid... You must say all of your ideas. I will try to support it the best as I can."

_Eh? I'm not monopolizing him. It's only natural for him to repay my kindness with his insight, right?_

….

Moments later….

Kirito finally made up his mind to synthesis both of his black swords to make a brand new one, with a custom made order for his left hand from what we just discussed earlier.

He still have doubts about this action when I ask him about it, but if he didn't getting stronger from here on out. He will have a long road here in Tempest.

"Yare Yare... And I think I'm the only one who got a crazy idea." Rigurd and the rest can get along with him real quick.

* * *

AN: Uh...Yeah...

Kirito in the very beginning summed it the best... *Cough!* Look, I don't want to go at it again, but the gender misconception goes far even before the awakening to demon Lord like in the manga does. I already send a reply to Mr Miliardo about his inquiry about this. I mean... Rimuru even get confused as a girl too back when He got to brumund- **See what I meant there!? Damn it! Writing a good sentence is never been my good points! **

(ノ｀Д´)ノ彡┻━┻

So?... As from now. I will shameless call Rimuru as a 'she', and those two would call him that from this chapter onward. If those like Riguru, Rigurdo, Diablo (definitely) and the girls like shuna and gang, Would call Rimuru as 'him'.

_Don't kill me, especially Ciel, gomennasai... so please don't go breaking the meta wall and delete my precious files =_=;..._

Rest already spoke for itself, I know they're lot of typos or really bad sentence, but I was busy and I would have exam for 2 weeks so I need to prepare and stuff, so I post this just to get one off from my to do Typos everywhere I deserve some nagging go on. If you guys had problem how I make Rimuru gender would be called as, I'm sorry, even the word novel is even mentioning Rimuru don't have pole or hole down there(My God that sound so wrong...), so If I stay inconsistent when Calling Rimuru, that's the joke.

Man... Power scale balancing to make sure it doesn't go south on describing things is really hard to do. ಠ_ಠ

I haven't really done my research lately, but I think I was right on engawa or probably the washitsu room? (I want Tatami tile too...)

Some skill are totally sound badass cause it was, and yes I already say this is spoiler, I know Rimuru can time travel and even go hopping to different dimension whenever the slime wanted, why I made it so hard?

Well, can you imagine how many alternative reality out there?... Yeah that speak volume, I bet Ciel able to do it like it ain't no thing, but again, Rimuru need to analyze kirito memory just to be more accurate. I meant this fic alone is already equivalent of Alternate reality(au) where chance of this fic happened out there is pretty slim, right?

So having to found a specific dimension the two of em bite the dust and got transferred to slime world is not a cakewalk. Ciel able to do it, only it would take time and stuff. Nothing major. I haven't read the word novel and wiki again when making this okay? I will have exam till March end, so please spare me ಠ︵ಠ

Anyway, night sky is totally a super nerved Excalibur Morgan(no nasuverse discussion, it was a joke). I might need to wait anime for insight again. Elucidator...

Eh, I think it's better to say it's memory from that floor 50 boss or either blackswordman Avatar limit break thingy, but I can't think any good one for it, so hence combining the two it goes~

You can skip this part if you don't want to read it folks*

I think I had rant enough, but I wouldn't hesitate to be a broken record to say war is bad and those people who only think for themselves and thought it was good to conquer others. I never see them right.

I don't have to point it who, but all this nonsense just lead into more discomfort, and yes I meant you Trump, I don't want to pick a fight here, but I believe war Never was the answer. Can we just talk things peacefully?

And those some of you claimed as terrorist is just those who vent their anger the wrong way because of the tension and bad blood from a long time ago, I know you send fighters for security and making peace, but those who got attacked by it are the true innocent. Spreading hate against US military led to more skirmish. Fighting violence with violence only led Into more bloodbath, no matter how much you want to dress the situation with words.

Ugh, I'm spelling my doom when I post this line. But I regret nothing. If you guys think we better be finding a cure rather than thinking like those military fellas and potential war broke, I choose the former group. Hopefully I won't get into trouble for making this piece of opinion.

I really don't want to see one in my lifespans and kids younger than 15 better never experience those horrible past and gore repeating itself.

Again. Thanks for reading, have a good day. Later.*

AN 2: fixing most obvious typos. I really need someone to fix my bad habits already...T_T


	9. Chapter 9

**C. 9 Blade of Fate.**

_I saw it..._

Elucidator slowly melt inside the burning furnace, bit by bit losing its original sword appearance by the blazing Heat that had set the room temperature ablaze, with the flametongue consuming the blades in hypnotizing manner. Turning the longsword into a liquified black goo. Which Is still glowing faint red from the aftermath of melting the iron into a black ingot. Ready to be molded into another shape. To be my new partner.

_That gigas bark was so hard. One of the hardest and heaviest object I had crossed in my life._ It's a fact I had keep repeating inside of my head with my eyes gazed upon the magical sight. Elucidator and Night sky should be equal in term of quality and heaviness.

Mr. Sadore struggled just to even move that branch I had cut to his sharpening equipment back in the capital, broke most of the grindstone he have in the process, he managed to transform that single branch of the monstrous tree into my partner that had saved my lives numerous times in the past, back in Axiom church and even in this world. He claimed the sword become much heavier after turned into one.

Let alone using 'Dragon bone' axe.

I must use 'Blue rose' sword to sever the single hardest parts of its massive body. But, it still made me have to use [vertical] to cut it effectively. Due to the branch had absorbed more than hundreds of years worth of Solus light blessing.

So in term of quality, both of my weapon are basically my strongest equipment and on par with Excalibur on the list. Forgetting the stats number, both of them holds many fond and bitter memories of my journey as a swordsman. As a player, a person. It reminds me many things I encountered in my life.

_Yet… _

*psssshhh…. Kin! **Kin!***

Witnessing how Kurobe melting both of my swords like it's not much of a big deal. Is an Image that will burned deeply to my mind for time to pass. How he able to seperate Elucidator handle and several other parts of the hand and crossguard to be reused later, even turned Night sky into a similar liquid form like Elucidator, is a really **big elephant in the room.**

_H-How?..._

My mind rang out the word in thundering realization. I cannot fathom why wood able to melt rather than burned into a coal or ash remain like any other normal wood material should do. Let alone what he's doing right now is molding the said substance into its rigid form of weapon. Breaking normal law of logic and science at the same time.

_It should combust inside the burning furnace after he had thrown the wooden sword into more than 1000 __°C specialized made forge__… _So it should be impossible for the sword to melt like that.

Let alone Elucidator are literally one of the strongest sword in Aincrad due the sword itself made from the same material of the floor boss of that flying castle.

_Can this world have the very same game skills or feature that even defy the very law of atom logic like in VR world?... Or Night sky is basically close to that of metal compound in molecule level despite being made from a Tree, heck, if I throw Elucidator into a fire area like the volcano mountain back at 13th floor in Aincrad, would it melt before I can even use it it?_

I couldn't take it at face value.

_That tree take one of the one hand sword skill head on from me and it only cost several life points top to launch me and Eugeo back to the ground before we could properly wield it. _

_The tallest branch was even harder than the actual tree, and one of the sharpest tool in the tool shed when it turned into a sword. More stronger than most iron or steel sword I encountered back in human Empire too. _

_And it's still a wood in the end, a material which only converted into gas when heated to max temperature before it broken down to ash or dust… Might it actually close to that of metal rather than wood so it was able to melt?... NO, It's still a divine weapon, a strong one nonetheless. So the smelting progress shouldn't be this fast!_

But despite how it goes in front of my face… For all I care… I can truly see, that clearly….

***Cting!***

_He's a first class blacksmith, no one can easily match the speed and swiftness of his hammer atop of the Anvil beside the furnace in spans of thousands of years, able to single handedly turn my partners into shape like it's no big of a deal._

He melted 'Night sky' so fast in matter of minutes when his palm reached out and let some green and mix of red aura danced inside it before throwing several steel ore to the mix like what he did to Elucidator and took the two before mixing them together in same container…

_At least I knew that I haven't gone nuts... _

He probably used a skill special to Blacksmith to let him tamper with the weapon he forged to certain extent. Explaining why 'Night sky' able to melt. It was one of his skill that bore such outcome, seeing that alone earned him my sigh of relief after I had think more logically. This is a literal world of swords and Dragons. And magic is even more flexible than what ALO nor human Empire had.

*Klang! **Kin! X5***

"..."

His tampering is so mesmerizing, It was like I was listening into a pianist playing a very wonderful piece, with the ingot atop of the flat metal easily took form like it was never was a metal but a reddish dark clay, he hammered the impurities inside the ingot in efficient manner.

If I said Liz was passionate about her creations, then I was witnessing the same energy radiating from Him as another loud, yet satisfying klang sound of hammer crashed into the future sword tugged a small strings of awe in my gaze.

While this process had take my attention from my surroundings. I won't believe I've seen 3 hours of progress sitting in expectations doing nothing in eagerness.

*tang! X 3 Clang! **Kin!** X6*

My eye were glued to the flat anvil by the each sound of metal hitting one another. The blazing heat of the room didn't even extinguish the passion of Tempest master blacksmith. As he keep switching between making sure the said Ingot in the right heat and repeating the same actions over and over to form my sword to its proper build.

I can't stop myself from feeling excited and pumped up when imagining what my sword would become in the end, with my mouth gradually curved upward at the sharp and rigid shape finally took form after another hour of tampering and grinding the edges into a fine blade. Grinning happily and looking forward to see how it will turn out.

"..." Rimuru who just so happen to scold me before from getting too noisy at how I act...

"... Heh." Now started to smiling from ear to ear as we just discussed how uncommon my swords actually is. With how the skill sped up the process of forging and handling its overall refining process of sword ornaments

_I Guess we can't wait on how it will turned out to be… _

*shhhhhh… * The metal starting to cooled down taking my attention yet again after he quenched the black iron into the oil barrel, the magicules around it starting to calm down and taking a clear shape.

***Taang!***

Kurobe start to hammer the sword once again, firming and strengthen the blade Edge to be more sharper and harder than before after finished with the grinding process with a grinder to see if the sword is straight and not bend out of shape. He also make sure to keep the weight and the length of my sword to my request as the process becoming more systematic and bore the fruit of patience.

It was less than a few hour after he stopped using the furnace for good, yet he already done making the structure with its ornament and handling the sharpness of its edge with small hammer with silversmith tool before finishing the center section of the sword. The sun slowly hide itself from the sky and black scenery above the ground soon take place.

I can't believe that he able to combine my swords so fast in span of hours. almost half a day, In game however. I might thought Otherwise, and can see Liz smug face after fixing my sword in just 3 minutes top with her maxed out smithing skill. I really owed her for all antics I pull whether in SAO till ALO, she still fix my gear back to top shape.

*Click...* And with the black stone that glow like a glowing obsidian finally inserted into the ornament on the crossguard center hole. I finally released my holded breath that I don't know since when I didn't let it out. Gazing at my new partner.

_He's done._

The Black color glowed more radiantly from the swords itself as a whole. The sight of it reflecting the moon glow. I saw the very masterpiece with my own eyes that rest in front of my reach and my heart beat wildly at the sight.

"...*gulp*"

…..

_So far in my life... _

I never think I would hold a weapon that shudder my very bone both by eagerness and consternation if I had ran rampage with it.

_Excalibur is one of the strongest sword I've ever use in my life as a player, and as a swordsman who used two swords as my main style. But again, I'm not strong and worthy enough to wield that single sword boldly with my power I currently had. And I had promised that I won't use it for selfish reason like a fight because of simple argument. Only used it in emergency._

But to think that this blade that he craft might even rival the blade of king Arthur himself.

_Let alone this not a VR world. But reality, where monster and beast attacking human, with the strongest of them decided to create a country filled with them and have a cooperation with my kind from being a former one in her past life._

So this sword is my very first weapon that I acquired outside of gaming and VR world, it had made me hesitate to use and swings it at a person if lose my bearing when faced on enemy I don't want to kill.

I stared back at my brand new partner after shakes the thoughts away from my mind.

"..."

It's a pitch black long sword, with equivocal white that hide itself from plain sight. The hilt was made from pure 'Demon steel'. With the crossguard formed a grey shaped wing ornaments on each side as it's guard. One on the left raised upward and the other is the opposite. With the same feature like Elucidator handguard to protect my arms in case of disarming possibility.

"..."

_'Demon steel'. _

Rimuru said this is a special metal that will evolved and changed accordingly to the user full capabilities by adapting to the fighting style they used before maximizing the performance, and how the whole swords is mixed with it.

*Shhiiiing…. Nguuuin…*

_That means this sword is able to grow with me as its user._

I take the winged sword with my right hand. The blade let out a clear sound of iron and cut the wind apart as I take it from the anvil where he just hammered not long ago. I tried several basic slash pattern with it and tried to spun it with my wrist to my back before returned to my front into a kendo stance with one hand.

…..

_It was soothing. _

The grip features a custom like handle from common military knife grip normal soldiers widely used on their hand to hand weapons. Showing a perfect comfortable gripping Hilt carved perfectly with my hand, feeling the metal grip which perfectly match the size of my knuckle palm.

A chain on the pummel tip that shown a crest that symbolize me, the 'Black Swordsman'. As the blade itself perfectly resemble the two of my former partner despite being so different in detail. Was Kurobe make this unknowingly?

_Or did I subconsciously ask him to make this particular chain accessory from a sight of Elucidator when I request him to add this when I was glued to the smithing process?_

_A straight longsword blade with a sharpened edge on each sides, with vibrant black being the Dominant color with white outline on the edges, the center part have same pattern of black and white like Elucidator cross had, with black crystal jewel embedded on the center due it was connected to the crossguard. _

_A dark [elemental core] embedded on the wing shaped crossguard. Making the sword grouped into magic sword due the core property to give my brand new partner darkness attribute._

Every bit of its metal condensed of pure mana crystal and refined demon steel that already soaked in my mana pool in last few days. With The melted ingot of Elucidator that is a fragment of the notorious flying castle floor boss, and Night Sky essence made from the Demon tree that sucked all sacred energy given by sunlight and earth around it that was refined by Mr Sadore. Mixed within it that formed the swords in my hand that was crafted by Tempest master blacksmith. A sword represent my past and the sword that would devour all light and blessings.

Yet…

It somehow glow with a mellow radiance as the pale moonlight shine through the room. Reflecting the same light that entered from the open roof and the window.

"..." My whole body tremble in pure Awe and excitement as I stand on the center of the workshop.

_I wonder, if I'm worthy enough as the owner of this magnificent sword. _

If king Arthur sword is the last phantasm in the legend according to his legend…

Then mine might be close to reach that level with time, with the limitation of me being the wielder like him Since 'Night sky' alone is a Divine class weapon in underworld criteria.

"..." I keep staring at this magnificent piece of equipment.

I had no problem lifting it with one hand despite I can feel my muscle feels like screaming in protest due to its sheer pure weight. Yet the familiarity when I swung the blade, I felt something indescribable washed over me as I hold it.

I make a subconscious smile that tugged my lips curved upwards again, as I know that I have many space left as a swordsman to grow stronger than yesterday. And the most Erie thing from all of it…. It's feel likes that this blade is waiting me to equipped it, and the more I hold it… Like the sword itself was sentinel being of some sort.

_It's... waiting for me, after such a long time… _

"Hm!... Another one with satisfying result!"

"Yeah…" That I can't argue with his word, this sword definitely one of the best and strongest Sword I ever wielded, I can tell even though I haven't fully adjusted to it just yet.

"Hm! … ...?" Kurobe smiled at his work, but… Hm?

"What's wrong? Is there some mistake?"

"No… Just…"

"?...Just?"

"... Hey, kirito... This blade…"

"Hmn, what about it?"

"... There's No doubt about it... This one is another of the few God class equipment that I'd ever made in my career as a blacksmith. And pretty strong too unlike the rest nonetheless."

…

…..

….

"..."

"..."

…..

… What!?

_**Eeh!?**_

"….. This guy is!?"

_You mean... A God class equipment!? You mean-! YOU MEAN-!?_

"WAIT!? THIS SWORD IS A GOD CLASS EQUIPMENT!? **AS IN ONE THAT HAVE THE SAME LEVEL AS THOSE WITH GODLIKE POWER!?**" I shrieked as the variable bomb inside of my head exploded, I felt the weight of my new partner feel a lot more heavier than it should be made the responsibility slammed me way harder than intended while I grabbed the sword hilt with both of my hands in protective pose.

The apprentice soon heard my sudden shriek before their eyes trailed to the owner of this workshop in awe and bewildered expression at the Oni who put his hand on his chin to examine my sword again, which I hold nervously as if I was holding a bag of treasure filled with golds. No, it was more valuable than rounds of gold coins inside a bag! It's all of my loot of my inventory of all games I played combined!

_This thing probably cost like one of floor 74 luxurious establishment Asuna have, furniture included…. Wait, maybe the whole vacant land of that floor…._

"hahah... I know both of your sword is special... But to get so strong to this extent… I know that Night sky is as hard as a Adamantine or more, But for it to reach a myth level like mine from the get go is still unbelievable..." Rimuru mumbling something, her face clearly says 'it's not my fault' and a mix of 'this always happens around me'.

.

.

After some more deep examination...

She safely said that this sword in my hand is in Myth class level, like her katana before a drastic change. Who, apparently, split the sea into two like one of the legend of the past. Creating a mana calamity that till now making the sea where she swung that beautiful katana that rest on her side hip is a total walking nuclear bomb.

"You kidding me?..."

"Nope, you better not charge all your power like me either, okay?"

"Yes…"

Admittedly, Rimuru said it wasn't totally her fault that she swung her sword too hard, regardless of her experience. She stare me dead in the eye and told me not to even dare put too many oomph when I swings mine at my enemy. There's a story I don't know yet I won't even question it. But that's the glare of someone with dark embarrassing past who would do anything for anyone to forget and not to repeat that fiasco she had created no matter the cost.

…

The more I know her...

_The more I starting to think that being a king is a pain in the ass... I can see that if she wasn't a slime. King does not meant power right from the get go, but it does said more things to be faced would become more bizarre and annoying in long run. _

No, I meant being one is short end of stick for being in charge. So I can imagine her agony dealing with politics from the outcome of that 'I didn't mean to split the sea because I accidentally got angry! Tehe!' which brings mountain of apology and explanation she must made to finally quench others who won't buy it that she won't destroy humanity at whim.

"..." Putting aside the responsibility that I wouldn't take since I am not her...

"..."

…..

Seeing this blade in my hand... Reminds me that I have to name it myself.

_Like what happened with Night sky all over again..._

"..."

A pitch black sword that it's color is dark as graphite and really similar to a Fallen angel Wing, showing a dim glow of the sunlight in the Room. Half shaped grey wings on it's guard keep the blade Intact as its symbols.

_Like a blade to fulfill a promise… _

I keep pondering as I look at the blade reflects the moonlight in the room... Reflect… Night… Wing….

…..

_"Night sky wing"... _I muttered the name.

_A black night sword of a fallen angel. It just... Suddenly struck to me._

"Hmph. Not bad..." Rimuru smirked at my mutter. I guess she would pushed me to name it if I had far too long musing in silence. She's pretty happy about my naming sense with that grin on her smug face.

"Urk..." I think she'll gave me a hand if my naming sense sucks… I wasn't the best at it after all…

"Yeah. A black wing that shine like a stars that illuminate the dark night... Sounds really poetic at this beautiful full moon view..." kurobe added in agreement.

"oh…. O...Oh…" I'm starting to blush that I made the name on spot and still get this kind high praise.

Kurobe soon tell me if the next one will be ready. He will discussed it with kaijin, a dwarf master blacksmith that now working in technology department who also former blacksmith and one of person who crafted most of Rimuru Idea.

_Things moved at fast pace on my end… it's already the end of day._

_._

_._

_I wonder what is Eugeo doing right now?... _

"….."

_Wait, where I must sleep today? _

* * *

[Tensura ost 4, Idle talk*]

*write write…. Flip* In the library main grand archive. Near the desk facing towards the window.

*set set…. Write…*

A young man can be seen seating on the chair reading a complications of complicated grimoire, as well the scientific manuscript that had been written by the scholars from ingarcia advance collage school as the result of its advanced progress in finding new implementation of law of physic to aid magic research to further life improvement.

"..." The brown haired lad fixed his reading glasses, as he wrote down another fixed theory diagrams of one of the advanced magic type spells before he turned it into a none chanting version of the said magic formulas, using magitek principles and his own formulas that he came up with from the time he got here.

*write write….*

"I see… if I do this then…" He founded a way to replicate several complicated magic incarnation to be a chantless and tweaked version of the same spell to his need so he able to use it normally.

"Oh… I can do that, then I can fix this one before balance the stability and…"

*Sreet sreet… wrote x5* The sound of his pen became a mellow music tone playing the background with its sound repeated scribble echoes throughout the giant library room with his low mutter almost unheard if one doesn't come close enough, with a weak scent of black tea can be smelled in the air beside wood and books. The atmosphere can't be described none other than calming to passerby who sought peaceful place to rest or study.

"..." The students around him sitting on their seat observing him in silence, some keep their business with their own project and research, others were glued to his calm face as he keep focused on the theory he wrote. With their build up curiosity finally poured from the basin.

"... Uhm… Excuse me…" one of them finally approach him, fidgeting from nervous tried to not disturb him.

"... Hm? Can I help you?" He turn his eyes to the bunny girl who spoke to him, she was flustered with her hands hugging the book on her chest harder as if they would fall before she able to voice her reply.

The girl inquired him about his progress due to the man being cooped up inside the library from morning started. He only raised his brow and turned to the clock on the wall, furthering the girl word that he was too caught up with his research. He smiled wryly at his hard work before answering the girl question.

Soon. He explained it in easier term and easy to understand examples like a normal lecture class but with more laid back atmosphere. He also wholeheartedly enjoy hearing her thoughts about his spell that he can improve on as he thanked them.

With the female population in the library starts to enjoy his speech, the boys eyes shine as they're Imagination ran wild with the brown haired researcher start using a real life term magic as an example, making the world into a better place as he tried to keep them not bored from his detailed explanation by letting them extrapolate his theory by themselves.

The young man name is Eugeo.

From his behavior and humble personality, many students liked him instantly after they meet him for the first time after they exchanged a small conversation. Whether it's about his demeanor, or his calmness when replying their questions that able to kick off with anyone he met.

_His research on magic circle also progressing well._

He wore a black reading glasses and a seminar lab coat while humming in mirth as he walk through the granite corridor after cleaned up his writing tools from his routine. Many people often mistake him as a professor in the academy.

So far, he's been developing a simple magic formulas for elemental specialists user and advanced magic sigil for healing spells.

He planned to make a custom made magic skill for himself for offensive purposes later in the future from today research because he already understood the basic of this world basic law works because of his [Comprehension] skill he himself did not aware were activated the whole time when he read about Grimoire for beginners when Rimuru bring him here a week ago.

He already used to the academy lifestyle when he transferred to this place, while his acquaintance also been doing miscellaneous works around the city for earning money for daily life basis. He doesn't exactly know what he meant about miscellaneous work. But all he know that his black haired buddy being diligent brings him nothing but joy that clearly reflects on his face. And he was feeling like he had made big results after the hardship of correcting his teacher and best friend behavior.

If people think that he's having fun, then he is. Reading book everyday while honing his skill both in swordsmanship and magic lesson freely without someone bothering him or a deadline to be fulfilled, let alone exam or a tournament to be joined, is like a vacation for him. A vacation he got paid for.

Rimuru made him attend into this academy if he interested in the technology that Tempest use, as well the boy thirst for knowledge who also enjoy history and learning something new. Still, because he teaches several student regardless of what he said that he wasn't a professor in the campus, Rimuru still paid him anyway for his help. Masked the intention as pocket money to buy what he need for the time being.

He used the opportunity that was given to him instantly. Like a fish naturally swimming in the water, he learned everything he can read and understand so far after spending quite the time reading and doing his personal research for the last week, he soon earned some good reputation about himself.

The students still call him a teacher behind his back regardless of what he tried to convey he wasn't a staff to begin with, yet no one really paid attention to his explanation about it and call him one anyway, as well helping with their homework due to that he have no reason to refute their honest endeavor to be better by learning from him. Which he himself happy to help. Which bring us back to present.

All in all, this academy is what Eugeo could ever asked for as former explementary disciple who was ranked at top 10 back in the capital, he enjoyed a normal school life. So he fitted in fast even though he's not oblige to enter several class subject like other course should do because of his circumstance.

Unfortunately, some noble. Especially those in higher standing circle of nobility, hated the fact that a stranger come into academy by the demon lord recommendation because it's already rooted to their nature, let alone he's a commoner that really get under their skin with Eugeo innocently smiles on them without ulterior motive behind those kind nature.

[Music stops*]

* * *

_One day in particular._

Some high Nobles students walk through the campus hallways with their cliques chatting about their class and recent news about their family condition through the letter they received. The usual conversation a group usually made.

One of them, was Edgar.

An arrogant young noble who attend the school because he's also one of the kids who have a talent and must be polished into be a beautiful gem. He wasn't that much of a prick in reality, yet he always emphasize his status he held. He just rather short sighted on seeing others so many got antagonized by him in response. Yet he have connection all over the school and a reputation, having one is a must in nobility circles regardless of place where they were. He know basic manner, yet never used it much where most populations are monster or demi human race.

One can mistake him for prince Edgar from Farmenas, son of king Edolmalis who tried to attack the Monster country once before Farmenas made a nonaggression pact between the two nation. But the only thing the two have in common, are their given name. Edgar was really different from the Edgar from the Farmenas kingdom because of his early education by his parents.

His magic can be said above average. But his skill with weapon such as sword is rather extraordinary for normal people who haven't experienced a real battle feels like. Yet it does clearly shown that he had some bone to pick against low born, a big one nonetheless. Because of his father conceited nature rubbed him. He tend to dismiss commoner as unimportant and have many underling who obeyed him because of being overwhelmed, so he had quite the reputation on the same level as him in nobility circle. Good and bad.

_However..._

He had the worst one against Eugeo, he really hated commoners can get so high in status because of some random letter from the Demon lord. While he himself need to pass the entry exam even with his father status the first time he enroll himself to Tempest school. He won't deny the Demon lord direct decision, yet it just irked him.

_Simply put. When a people lower than you have the freedom and the right to even told you what to do regardless of who you are, what would you feel if you have big pride and the ability?_

Getting a recommendation letter is meant a lot in Tempest, everyone can enter freely, there's no such thing as limitation and Rimuru already said anyone can enter regardless of age in person, the price is reasonable and the long class length is also very informative to most race, but able to enter with mere recommendation is not unheard unless the said person is a Prodigy.

The person in question is also have the liberty to enter class or not, he also not limited to one department unlike any other student population in the campus, while a noble like himself must follow the rules to never skipped one unless it was necessary.

While the group clique chat away as they walk through the Corridors. He stopped for a moment to see at the garden inside the school. And clicked his tongue.

Eugeo was seen calmly reading on the chair on the campus inner park. From looks of it, he was reading a light novel book that had been circulating in Tempest for the past years and some ice tea on the bench beside him after he greet a nearby squad from the hunting department.

From what he see. The book title on his hand was named "A sword definitely can't change shape". It was one of the most recent release circulating in the market lately, and was quite popular although the name was rather uncommon. He himself quite enjoy some book Tempest has to offer, but he was annoyed when Eugeo put his hand on his chin and reading the book intensely like he was actually getting something out from reading a mere work of fiction.

They leave him alone. They had better things to do rather antagonizing someone with no clear background. But as soon Edgar about to leave the inner garden, he saw some of the Professor talk to him, and he have a refreshingly lively conversation with them as if they're were collages or old friends he haven't met for years.

That just set a bomb in his mind.

Somehow that small gesture of over familiarity to others really irritate him as he smiled politely to them and have a banter. Like he actually never even put of care and not knowing what kind of things Nobles had to endure to even enroll to this campus. He was enjoying the privilege that supposed meant for them, people like him with better status and talent to be nurtured.

_For him, but the dirt he always dismissed used it instead of him._

Soon he loses his composure, and approached him by himself. People noticing his expression annoyed or not.

"Good afternoon professor, good afternoon... Eugeo."

"Ah, good afternoon Edgar san. How can help you?" If Edgar was able to hold his high horse. He actually managed to, but his word still managed to speak venom.

"No No. It's 'Edgar... sama', Eugeo. I hope you don't forget your place in front of the... Nobles..."

Crowd start to notice and gather around the garden as they soon saw Edgar speak to Eugeo about manners. Clearly Edgar is the one who really rude. But Eugeo tried keep his smile as he deals with Edgar. If one must compare the two, then they clearly pick Eugeo over Edgar.

"Sir Edgar. I know it's about your position, but please, we're at the academy. Not the royal palace. Everyone here have the right to study and learn under our tutelage, so please refrain to antagonize our students with that tone." One of the profesor quickly scold him for such word. However...

"Hoh... And you dare to lecture me? Son of lughbuda family?" Edgar immediately spat and glare at the poor professor. Prove why no one won't dare to pick a fight with him. Some of them back off as they heard Lughbuda name.

Edgar family is rather famous noble family in the main Province in Sorcerer Dynasty Sarion, the line of Lughbuda already done much to Sarion Improvement, but because of the great war. The nobles start to lose half of their former privilege and power, as the Demon lord Rimuru announced about a new equality decree that commoner and noble is the same in standing.

Of course, Edgar family got some heavy blow from this, but with all that. His father who's still a baron who had big presence despite the rank, come to Tempest to stabilize a good connection between the two country as one of many Representative of the Sorcerer kingdom.

"..."

Eugeo don't like the way the conversation goes after his remark. So He stood in to intervene before things escalate further by his quick uptake. Yet he was pissed at his suddenness of word that rubbed him the wrong way and what he saw in him, reminded him of certain grey haired jerk he glad able to hurt before they able to robbed and hurt one of his precious people he call friends. But he managed to settle it in a mature speech.

"Edgar sama. I apologize for my rude behavior, please forgive them for reprimanding you for this." Cut and dry, he intervene before things go worse by apologizing to Edgar and stepped between him and the professor he antagonize, some of the kids look at Eugeo facing the young noble.

"Well of course, looks like you did have some manner after all."

"I'm honoured if you think that way, but again. I must learn many things in the end."

"Hooh? Like what? I believe you lacked the ability to understand our difference?"

"Perhaps, but of course, this is a place for students to study in Tempest. A place where all age and person like you and me able to learn and improve ourselves in many department to polish what we lacked to be a good member in society."

"Humph. Then what are you saying here if I must ask?"

"Yes. This place was created by the Demon lord who establish this academy for us to use where we can learn what we don't have. I'm still lagging far behind in magic and other educations this academy provide us, even so far neglecting my courtesy practice to face someone with a proper etiquette and one who definitely using it all the time. I was ashamed I couldn't meet your bar expectation of basic ethics."

"..."

"But I believe I already had stepped too far from the line, so I apologize on my lack of courtesy yet again for running my mouth off like that. I asked from my humblest apology." He bowed a little and put his left hand at his chest as he close his eyes in front of the young noble.

"..."

_They don't like it... _

Yet they know about how much demon lord Rimuru influence to this country mean. Plus he was right. Eugeo isn't wrong, regardless of what status you have. Tempest accept everyone as long they don't have ill intent and have to motivation to improve. Yet what he say in the next was the thing that caught them uncomfortable to borderline displeased.

"..." But Edgar growl low after glaring at him before he scowled, he was feel mocked by Eugeo words that suddenly praise him out from nowhere before the last line stuck in his head.

"... You… How dare you speak you better than me..."

"?... Did I say anything that ridicule you or using a unsuitable word? I believe I said this is a place where we able to learn what we needed as long we're a student of this academy."

Eugeo rehearsed and carefully say that line, the professor can't deny his word since he chooses them perfectly to avoid the guilt. One almost snorted at this when they actually read between the lines. After all, noble did have etiquette class.

_But his luck won't have it go the way he wants. So this backfired, horribly._

"Don't you act smart on me… Then how about this. Right here. Right now. **Duel me!**"

""-!?""

Many students gasped in unison, Eugeo is an excellent magician, based from his research and mana. No one will even question it that he able to cast magic like any adventurer could do. But no one actually ever see how good he is on physical activity as he always writing in the library on classes hour by sipping tea in the afternoon.

Many nobles that was living outside Tempest before attending the school campus smirked as they will saw how Eugeo will be beaten down by Edgar. Many demi human species ready to interfere before things turned ugly with Goblins from hunting department ready to jump in after noticing things would go south if leaved as it is.

But then...

"Are you sure?... We can't battle outside from the gym and mock field... Also, did you have your own weapon right now Edgar sama? I myself didn't bring anything at the moment, so I humbly decline and again apologize for my rude reply." Eugeo claimed that, but one of Edgar underling came with a bastard sword. Earning the man face goes confused and raised a brow.

"Humph… I don't need a permit to battle someone like you."

"Sigh… This, isn't what they meant about escalation..."

"Are you scared you coward?"

"I believe the right term was stunned by how sudden this had become, yes, I was."

"You really need to learn to stop to ran that mouth of yours, will you fight with your bare hands? Or bow down here groveling before me?" Edgar smirked as he draws his sword, a bastard sword that can be holded with one hand, the silver color is clearly shown that he haven't use his blade quite often other than training. But the size of that blade is bigger to most student used.

The professor is ready to intervene before it was too late because of Eugeo reply made them stunned before realized what would happen right now.

[Original swordland ost*]

"Alright fine, how about the rules?... One strike only?... Or only hitting the sword?" Eugeo calmly talking as if doesn't care while he then take his coat and glasses off from his attire. If one want to voice their mind, it'll be on how much the answer sounded as if he would punch the sword with his knuckles.

Many saw Eugeo figure that standing straight after he put the coat away to the park grass field. They don't expected him to be rather bulky and have a broad back for being really focused at magic and spells behind that white long coat. He only stand with a white button up shirt and cream colored pants with black pantofel shoes with rolling the sleeve to his shoulder, looking uninterested.

"The only thing that's hits the ground, is your face!" Edgar without anymore patience. Charged at Eugeo with full throttle after the word he threw at him.

"Look out!"

"Dodge!"

"**Eugeo get off from there!"**

The spectators shouted at him to dodge the downward slash._ But the person himself… _

"Then...It's duel until one forfeit." Sighed before stepped away from the attack at the last seconds with minimal movement to the left. Swaying his head back before let his arms sway beside him as his eyes stared at his opponent.

Soon, a follow upward slash came, the attack connect at terrifying speed. In a flash, Eugeo dodged to the left yet again with Edgar cursed under his mouth for his reaction at his attack.

Many students screamed as Edgar keep slashing his sword at Eugeo. But...

_Above _

_Left _

_Right _

_Upper right _

_Horizontal swipe that turned into a spinning overhead._

It was a ferocious dance that would knock down most fighter from their feet if they're taking the blow head on. But Eugeo keep dodging the same move without using that much energy. As he keep sidestepped dodging Edgar assault effortlessly and keep his neutral expression.

He somersaulted backwards at the plunging attack Edgar, attempting to dodge the slash coming towards him. Word 'attempt' is emphasized. Eugeo saw the particular attack miles ago from his experience from always getting beaten up by Kirito on their Journey to capital, but he hold himself to dodge at the last second like any attack coming before it.

5 minutes already passed from their so called 'duel' that's feels like playing a tag.

Eugeo skipped around the place as Edgar getting tired from his own restless onslaught against him, the person in question on the other hand, didn't even broke a single sweat, his neutral face didn't changed and go so far to put his hands at his pocket at some point. Prompting a mocking gesture by accident he didn't meant to do.

Many students surprised that Eugeo can dodge those swing from Edgar with minimal stepping. Let alone keeping up in stamina battle. Several nobles from Edgar circle start to cheer on him. With the rest of the student regardless of their race or status start to cheer at Eugeo.

.

.

But…

"Hey? Are you still good over there?" He ask Edgar condition because his breath start to run uneven and out of rhythm after they started their supposed duel. He even start to take things a little bit more serious.

"sh... Shu... **Shut up!** Stop... Moving around!" he hissed while making a vertical slash from below and missed Eugeo who jump back a bit from the slash after asking his concern.

(ho boy... The students here not that strong compared the students in the Swordcraft academy… I bet Tiese can beat him if she take advantage of his Ego when he was about to hit me on that left hand switching move...)

His thought ran after he dodged another one, he did berated himself for thinking such thoughts. He wasn't thinking person who was graduated from Rimuru school was weak, let alone the person herself who made the campus wouldn't able to hire reliable teacher to educate the opponent he currently faced off against properly.

(Edgar have the talent, he just let anger get better of him… Oh, he need to fix that stepping habit too. I should really stop dodging all of them like this.) He finished the fast thoughts and finally handspring backward to avoid another spinning horizontal slash as he take a deep breath

"Hey! Try to move less using your elbow and try using your lower wrist more!" The reply of that shout was an angry growl with the man face was filled with anger,

(Ow man...) He thought to himself again.

Ignoring Edgar fury directed at him. This repeated several times until Eugeo finally stop trying to encourage him to follow his advice, he just realized that the way he spoke to him must've fueled his ego for getting a lesson by those he challenged.

.

.

After 10 minutes has passed, Edgar began to lose it for good, he strikes more aggressively with his breath become really uncontrollable and throwing his form away. He was like man doused with anger and adrenaline rushed to his head.

"..."

Eugeo starting to get even more serious at dodging and calculating where Edgar will stand to minimize the risk of him hitting other people, if Edgar now keeps getting agitated.

He will use magic as last resort.

_And he was right. He hated it when he is._

"Oh... Great fire, coat my blade and be my strength to set my enemy ablaze, Fire sword!"

*VUUoorr!*

"-!?"

If eye contact speak volumes, it is. Eugeo was frowning hard at the sight, his sword glows red as fire swirl around the edge. That stance, he's intended to stab him. He was crouched and perfect target of it. But...

_They're students behind Eugeo._

"-! Hey Edgar! Stop it! If you go out of control now that attack will really hurt someone!"

"And that person is you!" with a smile of victory.

*wooosh!*

.

_He discharge it._

The students screamed behind him and the sword only getting closer to Eugeo.

.

.

_But..._

"you..."

*Set…. **Daaar!***

"**-IDIOT!"**

As the attack was unleashed towards him.

Time was slowing down in his eyes. He activated [Tripled reaction time] he had made from his theories research. Magic to boost his eye perception and minimize the lag between the brain and muscles to act after perceiving from his eye about something after it registered to his mind. A non demerit aftermath magic boost who would give him the opening he needed.

*Pyuish!*

_Eugeo pulled his sword from the storage on his right with his left hand, in less than a second. _

***PhhiUUiiiN!***

His 'Blue rose' glow mellow white light before changed into a blinding radiant glow, earning the unsuspecting spectator gasp that can't keep up the sudden change in table, as soon he take his blade from his imaginary space. He uses it.

A three hit consecutive skill, [Triangle end].

A sword skill that meant to disarming an enemy from close range as one of more precarious scimitar sword skill. The Slash come from the time he unsheathed his sword from the upper right from his shoulder with his left hand.

*claaang!*

The swords clashed, Eugeo move faster than a swallow in the air and his second attack aimed their directions towards the sword handguard after he fully parried Edgar move from his dash, making a vertical line with his left hand with the sword swiped from left back to his right.

*ctaaang!*

And then….

"**HeeeeaaAAA-!"**

As he jumped,

*zraaatt!*

He twisted his body to the left as he slam 'Blue rose' from above, an orbital left trajectory with his left hand with his right shoulder add velocity to his momentum, hitting Edgar sword in blur of speed. Three consecutive attack was flawlessly executed without a form or pre motions start up, he straight up sliding in ground with his shoes drifted on the flat surface in crouching position.

"...?"

"Give it up."

*prak!*

[Music stop*]

The after glow of Blue rose sword leaved a white trail dances in the air, Edgar not noticing what actually happened after he slumped to the brown land, moved his gaze into towards his sword on his hands.

_Broken._

Like a stick that had been snapped into two like nothing more than a mere broken tool.

"wha…"

"..."

All the students eyes were pinned on Eugeo back.

"..." As he turned around, they saw it. A crystal clear blue longsword, a frozen white rose in his left hand given form of a symbol of chivalry and hope, still glowing from the attack Eugeo had launched at their peers.

His eyes right now is not the same humble person they know.

"..."

_But an eye of that of man who had seen hardship and experience in battle firsthand, a warrior who emits a strong determination and a will that will never broken by a mere threat._

"..."

The gaze keep hinting towards the man as he gripped the sword in faint anger and disbelief. His knuckle did twiched several times before he exhaled a breath to calm his body down.

Eugeo soon sheathed his treasured possession back into his storage as his hand flicked into the air after he put Blue Rose back to his sheath, the blades suddenly vanish from the sight of crowd as nothing more than trail of white trails of wisp in the air.

"..." Many were rendered speechless and lose their ability to spoke while he continue to approach Edgar from where he won. He rest his hand on his pockets and walk to Edgar who collapsed on ground, feeling humiliated and denying the result.

"My win. You better think twice before you take someone life with that kind of short decision."

"wha... A common-"

"Cut that damn thought and look around you."

'"-!?"

"What you did there is dangerous, if I was late then you can hit someone else, oh sure it won't matter much for trained people. But those without combat experience? They can ended up in infirmary at best if you really messed up."

"Kggh… So what? A mere low born like you cou-"

"So if titles are so important, then why Rimuru didn't let me enter the subjugation squad?

Clearly the Demon lord was hesitant when letting me go here instead."

"...Eh?"

"what are…"

"Impossible!" That word shocked the entire crowd, as in subjugation squad is one of tempest strongest corps.

Eugeo mouth didn't say anything else, but the skill he have clearly are above most adventurer in term of pure skill. And what he says is true, he was holding back. And earning a spot on that platoon is no mere joke and an honor to warrior around the world.

_It's also the origin of the 4 heavenly kings in Tempest._

The four strongest individuals in the city. Just right below the demon lord himself. The 4 strongest of the 12 demon of Rimuru. All of them are a general of their own army with the subjugations platoon had their own leader and division specifically ramified to the 12 General.

Their title even hold the rank that the same as a Duke in kingdom standard and their power alone can be considered as a true monster in the battlefield. If Eugeo said he able to enter it, then no one able to deny he was actually rejecting the spot because of his own volition, the question is why, why did he refused it?

But the man only focused on what he had to deal in front of him and continue to speak at the student in front of him.

"Rank, pride, confidence, chivalry. None of it are matters when you start to draw your sword against someone. In Battlefield and war there's no good or evil. Only cutting for those who fight and not taking responsibility of putting others in that mess..." Again, the word left a deep mark on Edgar, realizing what he meant if he really does hurt someone else because of his naivety. And does rank or title matter in face of power? Eugeo could end him right there if he wanted to. Yet he still don't get what he meant to him.

"So I ask you… Can you take a life without regrets?" His voice is so cold, as his sociable smile and nature, are swapped with an ice cold personality that only could speak harsh cold words on his conversation partner. Gone the man who was kind and sociable, the one in front of him are a sword ready to be drawn at moment notice.

"..."

"Figures... All of you still young. You're not worthy enough yet to carry your family name with your head stand up straight yet. But… *set..* Don't forget it, that feeling."

"?..." Edgar look at Eugeo face that his facial expression returned to normal. He smiled again at him after he realized he was acting premature.

"if you stop then walk. if you fall then stand up. And if you lose something, then make it the last time you'll ever will. Life is never fair, so all you can do is go on and do what you must and can for you and those around you." Eugeo then helped Edgar to stand back up as the rest of the noble sank the word deeply into their head from what they just heard from his mouth.

While other student still can't comprehend what they just saw. Eugeo won, against one of the talented noble in the Monster academy, yet he beat him with only a move and then make the noble snap out of it. Giving him a lesson while at it as well while his skill is on par with veteran hunting department.

As Eugeo smiled yet again at him and the crowd, he apologized to other professors for the inconvenience he done and leave the park while resting his coat on his shoulder. Many speculate and trying to make sense of what is happening, a magic user able to beat one of the student after a week of enrolling the school, he was agile and decisive in his wake.

Some speculate that he cheated with his magic on the fight with the sword that clearly wasn't a normal weapon. Others thoughts otherwise and began to argue with those who don't like the outcome of the duel. While rest, is still charmed by the warrior who was wielding a personification of sword resembling a frozen rose bloomed into its full glory.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I think I got carried away yet again. Hopefully this one are acceptable. Also pray for those who's in frontline dealing with covid-19 since the very beginning. I hoped this chapter can cheer you guys up, this small support is all I can do other than staying at home and stay fit to ease other burden. We can get through this, I knew it. So let's do our best.

Back to the stories. I should've release this way earlier than today, but online exam suck hard. _Don't ask._

Alright, I might've gone a little too far on Edgar name or personality cause I don't want to change the name due to laziness struck me hard and yes I don't like Edomalis, novel or manga. So this is my way being childish and I don't regret it. And this fella here is not in novel and or any spin off manga if y'all are manga readers like me. He was Purely created on whim and just really there if I must be honest.

But I think Chap 69 of manga is the best so far, eh? Eh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Okay okay I definitely deserve a kick to shin for that one, please spare me T_T. Don't worry, fairy tail is on progress and the manga is an excellent material. Just let me finish my (online)exam, most probably around april I can update again cause my place finally go wild with assignment again, yaay~ *screaming inside*.

If any of You guys read the wandering in monster country manga, I get inspiration from there too. Cause I think there's still nobles who hated Rimuru regardless of what Happened after those results after tenma war, if there's actually a spin off and name of him mentioned with totally different personalities. That's purely coincidental.

And for 13th floor one... You guys play Sao if? It's fine, I quit when persona 5 collab come to end if you think the story was so so. I meant I already said I was busy back then and I was forced to delete the game, buh... The rate of 4* man ಠ_ಠ. It was fun, but as an average joe with c- rank luck and touma like magnet trouble... *cough* koharu is the best partner you can ever get after mash, over. Anyway, I'll end my ramble here.

Like always, I use wiki and other source for making sure I don't messed up on several details. Typos or bad sentencing is still on my part.

And yes [Comprehension] basically mean just that, Eugeo innocently used it and don't noticed it. So I think it's safe to say he really did have the capability to create his own magic cause he also better than kirito at sacred arts. The sword?

I would keep it under wraps, but just think it as the sword of father from ffxv but with less machine design and the feather is grey than white. I did look up to how real blacksmith work and how it work in Tempest, as well dived to novel and manga world for insight, but some details probably escaped my radar, so I apologize if this thing always happen.

Oh, if several of you did go here got spoiled hard on some stuff, I apologize yet again, but I can't help it. I'm not that good like many talented writer on this site. ಠ︵ಠ

If you guys have any questions then feel free to comment, I really wanted to know where I can fix my mess.

Lastly, I got block. Yay for second time~... Now I understand why sequel is so long and hard to create. I need to fix some things on plot and irl been suck hard. But again, I just do what i can do at times like this. Like always, thank you for reading my story. Stay safe and keep yourself healthy okay?

Later. Sky out.


	10. Chapter 10

**C. 10 First fight.**

[Tensura Ost 7. Leisurely]

_Tempest dungeon._

A well known maze of mystics and wonders for its infamous difficulty. The very origin of 'city of dungeon', the start of many great named adventurer earning their title from all over the world. Began from this one place.

The biggest tree on the forest that bore fruits of future young heroes of next generations. Telling their tale of triumph after defeating many monster while clearing every obstacle on their paths, exploring floors after floors with their peers and comrades. Nurturing them to be able to overcome the adversity coming towards them that they must overcome.

_With all sort of Events revolved around the hardest, deadliest and most flourished maze in the whole entire land. _

The bard would always sang a new tale of his song of young ones who started their journey in the monster country, and today. Kirito and Eugeo will finally have their very own of legend to sang for younger generations in far future.

* * *

As the sun rises in the skies, two young man proceed their way in the city street to their destination as they exchanging their story to one another, as they finally decided to try Tempest dungeon for themselves on this lovely weekend.

Rimuru said the two of them have to try the labyrinth from time to time to practice their battle skills they've acquired from the time they come to this world more effectively.

Nothing can beat experience in term of learning their own limits and progressing their growth. Sure, they trained and using their own skill on a daily basis, but one must always hone their abilities no matter how far they had gone today. As well a golden opportunity for both of the swordsman to experience fighting side by side in place crawling with enemies they must defeat.

The black swordsman and the blue knight are currently in the front of the Labyrinth entrance gate which was located underneath the Tempest grand stadium, lots of adventurer can be seen this time of week as they conversing and whispering in secrets as they made their way to the entry counter. The two almost reach their destination until they overheard a certain murmur beside them.

"Hey... Isn't that?..."

"?..."

"Hm?..."

Both of them have a sharp hearing sense because of their firsthand lesson to stay vigilant no matter what, so they can heard the gossip that took place not so far from where entrance are before passing them. One by the obvious former skill that he re-obtained, while the other enhancing his hearing abilities with his mana control to sharpen his sense.

"Him?"

"Yeah, that's the kid who immediately promoted into B rank on the other day."

"**What-!?** Is it that even possible?!"

"ShhH! They can hear you!"

"Whatever, they can't overheard us at this range. What about it?"

"Sigh… According to the people inside the guild on the other day he entered, they claimed he able to defeat many demon spiders all by himself. They're rumours about his origin, but some actually managed to bought the silk from those greedy merchants and shady dealers when they fighting for his loot, they said the quality is fresh and one of the best this month suppliers for cloth merchandise."

"Eh!? That black haired youngster!?"

"ShhhH! L**iKe I SA**id! Keep your voices down!" A guy with a greataxe elbowed his loud teammates who's still gawked at Kirito who's pretending didn't hearing their gossip about him and turned his gaze away at the other directions.

"Wait… Does that mean, that other one beside him is as strong as he is?..."

"Possibly, he sure dressed well for a newcomer. Plus that blue sword definitely made from the blacksmith this city made."

"Aw man I'm jealous… I need to save more coins to upgrade my plate mail and that fella there already have a custom made weapon…"

"Kinda weird to see youngster like them in this place lately, they must short on money, this place won't cost us our lives if we're failed after all. Most are from Tempest themself or veterans, worse is a battle junkie who's stupid enough to solo this damn hard labyrinth by himself. The annual tournament just ended last month, so it's to early for training fighting monsters. "

"Says guy who got snared and fall into a trapdoor on his first day claimed he would clear all the floor by himself."

"Shut up! I want to see them try!"

"Now now, don't be like that, I mean all citizen here is strong enough to do that. So we better step up our pace as well shall we?" Many people start to discuss more open now that both of them leave their hearing range as the two walk to the Queues on the Labyrinth entrance.

"Ahahaha... We appeared here just today, and were already made some weird rumors right from the get go..." Kirito scratched his left cheek as dry laugher escaped his mouth.

"Well... I did want to try what Rimuru san recommend us for entering this Dungeon, but for you to being this infamous right away among the Adventurer like this..." Eugeo frowned.

"That one was a blunder on my part, but in my defense I was only doing my business till someone spread shady rumors about me, I mean this also happened after I managed to draw against Uolo senpai back then."

"I can't blame you that much back then, but that's still your fault." He flatly reply as he directed his half hearted glared at him.

"Urk… Sorry, that aside... It's been awhile we had ourselves some tag team battle, let alone in academy... The only time we truly fighting side by side was at that tower where we found how Rotten Axiom church is." Kirito speaks as Eugeo following beside him to change the topic, albeit a little hard to swallow one.

The blue uniformed swordsman only able to sigh in exasperation, he cannot exactly refute or recomply his statement, they had been through alot. But getting into another world altogether? Is another thing after another.

"True, but it's not even a week and I already have nostalgic feelings about that Battle. Let alone we never graduated properly aren't we?" Eugeo adding his sentiment as he also feel the same feeling as kirito did.

"Yeah... No degree and instead we thrown right into society right from the get go while skipping a year, and now both of us must master the skill we acquired at this world so that we can save Alice and the rest of the citizens in underworld." He hummed and put his hands behind his head.

"... Yeah, I forgot. You're a human from that side." Giving a sad look, Eugeo feel sad about the fact his best friend is actually not from the same place he was born. He tried to keep the thought away, but it always creep back after that day he told him about Aincrad.

"...What's wrong?"

"It's…. Sigh, it's nothing really. I just wondered if life just that weird as those book I read in my free time, or because I'm nothing more than what you said as mere one of many creations those people at your world created just to be an 'Alice'? Honestly, I don't know." He gaze upward at the ceiling and the smile of the girl he loved dearly appearing in his mind.

"What~ your~ talking~ aBoUT!? *PLAK!*" But Kirito suddenly slapped his back.

**"Owch!?** What was that for!?"

"You worried too much about the things that was out from your control!" The guy in black wrapped his hand on his shoulder and rubbed his chin at his best friend cheek.

"Even with all that story, all three of us will be reunited once again. That's what matters in the end remember!? You're still the inflexible honour student I known for years! We can worry that later! So don't be so down the gutter! We have our saviour saved our ass when were in pinch and she would gladly help us too in the future! So chill out and take one step at time! I'm also missed jumping deer honey pies you know?" Eugeo had a perplexed look at the sudden smile he give at him. Which prompt him to do the same.

"Yeah right, you mean yours right? Talk about being reckless all the time."

"Oof... Do you been learning how to throw a good comeback? Or you take that one from my book? I'm so proud of my little student nonetheless."

"Heh, I must learn and adapt to your banter for last two years."

"Hahaha! If you can say that then I bet this would be a cinch for you right?"

"You bet, I just hoped you also ready and pray I don't take your position as the stronger one."

"Hoho? Is that a challenge?~" The two continue to their exchange before laughed at each other shit eating grin. Inviting other onlookers gaze towards their directions before the two fistbumped and Enter the place.

"Yosh!~ Then I'm going to score more than you down there!~"

"OK. But you better not storming on your own down there!" He recovered and jab back at his comments. Merrily walking towards the entrance for good after earning their bracelet.

"Right back at you. Don't space out Okay!?" Kirito send another comeback with his usual grin.

Although he stopped on his step and his eyes widened sudden realization dawned upon him as the two descending down the stairs.

"Oh... I forgot. This also a perfect time to teach you some tag team moves Aincrad style specialized user should have. You gonna love it."

"hm?"

[Music stop*]

* * *

"Kirito! switch now!"

*slat!* Eugeo Slashed the enemy in front of him with a horizontal swipe with 'Blue Rose' on his left hand after he spun to the left and kicked the ground with his left leg, his weapon met with its foe chest as he spun above his party member head.

"Got it!" The other soon thrust with vigour and send the poor soul tumbling back and hit the wall, with faint blue glow danced on his sword as he turned the other way around. Supporting his friend who blocked an overhead slash before kicked his attacker with a side kick to its head to destroy the deadlock before he rushed over to assist him.

As the two of them hit the 3rd floor, the monster starting to swarming around more frequently as the two tag team yet again prove how much they trusted each other on any situations they come across, both of them might still new into this world as a reincarnated otherworlder. But the moves they have are considered advanced for most fighter of their age in Tempest. Throwing reincarnator and those with unique skill made for battle out from the equation.

As kirito cut down another kobold monster on his right after he spun a corkscrew spin in the air as his sword glow blue yet for the fourth time in the battle, Eugeo took the chance to take down another monster on his left with a downright stab coated in blue light before his partner finished another sword skill gracefully behind him.

The monster hit the cold ground after the fatal blow take their life away and leave them as nothing more than black ash of their remain as the two swordsman sheathed their weapon and grinned at each other before high fived their result of teamwork.

The two have a really good balance as an explorer and fighter in team, especially in small place like closed hallway and cavern terrain areas.

Kirito keep tracks of the traps they encountered along the way with his danger sensing and searching skill back in Aincrad was bringed over to Tempest, as well his experience of dungeon crawling aren't so foreign to him after literal years of doing it back as MMORPG player, while Eugeo being the guide of his fast catching up and light the passageway with his [illuminate] light based magic he made.

They're a little worried from the fact that they can die down here in the dungeon. One of the adventurer did spoke truth, the traps were meant to took trespasser instantly and quite the fatal result if one weren't on their lucky day at best.

Even if they can avoid it with the so called "bracelets of revival" that handed out in the labyrinth counter for 2 silver coins and free for first timers. Stupefied is one of the accurate description of what they heard the first time they heard about this miraculous charm item when they heard the maze for the first time inside Rimuru office.

_No, flabbergasted might be the best word, after all. You can avoided one of the worst fear of every living creature for 2 piece of silver coins, same effort as a week working at local groceries as a clerk. There's no ramification from being greedy inside a place where all it does when your body cannot handle the strain of damage will send you back where you came from. A basic rule that one certain game should have for a retryable gameplay feature before released to mass was huffed under the breath of certain black warrior._

Made specially by the Dungeon Master that Rule the Entire Labyrinth aside. Nevertheless, the two still have a bleak images of dying by monster inside of this dark place, whether to be chopped or mowed to death, but they had get used to fighting for real if they wanted to survive.

Especially those that resemble close to human but have clear distinction of one another which they must get used to. For one of them, he can say how much Irony he had to go through all over again in span of single day.

Eugeo basically still considered haven't take a human life for real regardless of his resolution if he must pushed his hesitation aside, he's still hesitant to actually deliver the finishing blow or not. Kirito on the other hand, still rather stiff or not. Haven't back to his top condition overall. He claimed he never really trained his real world body that much as he is in VR world, he still having a little backlash reaction from the [sword skill] he use.

Not much, but muscle ache are the worst when they gave up on you at most dire conditions. Underworld generally put his soul into the world, not his real body. Especially when Incarnation and when he believed he able to pull the stunt he always does is possible even with minimal capability normal civilian of that citizen able to pull off.

Especially charged [Vorpal Strike] like when he uses 'Night sky' incarnation ability, and skill such as [howling octave] would put his endurance to the test, which was considered as advanced skill that was hard to pull off without system assist feature. Kirito basically had a long way to go for himself because he must try and test all the [sword skill] he remembered and teach Eugeo at the same time as he must also gain some muscle memory in the progress.

_yet all in all, They still show some promising progress as the two goes fighting side by side as if they're twins._

.

.

[Tensura ost 10. Within Temptation]

After awhile. They're finally able to reach the 11th floor not long after they stumbled to their first boss battle without that much trouble. Although Eugeo must resort to his magic because they must get creative to circle the floor boss defenses, Kirito able to dealt the final blow before the monster able to take his head off if not for his instant counter with [Snake bite].

After it, the aura of the labyrinth changes yet again for them, the monster became more dangerous and vicious along the way as they venture deeper towards the dungeon hallway, and the trap they encounter itself becoming the true enemy, it was a good thing that Kirito have danger sensing skill as well Night vision to aid him.

*Slip, Buaaak!*

"**Guaakkhh!?"**

*Bruag!*

"**Ah-** You okay there!?"

_Kinda._

See. If a trap don't meant a danger to the user life, then the danger sensing skill won't be activated regardless the type if they don't have the urge or intention to injure like a living being have or plain harmless motion mechanism, if the said owner of skill were completely caught off guard. Then they can't blame the skill they have either, after all, a skill meant to detect danger facing with item or person without it basically useless.

The trap was meant to harm, it was a dangerous object flew right to his face, so the skill should be activated there.

_But the pain he received spoke otherwise. Traps are traps, but a tile that triggers a spring shouldn't be considered as one right? So of course, a harmless one with a glove attached to it shouldn't be categorized as one either if the thing weren't meant to kill but for a mischievous prank instead._

Kirito finally know and understand how much Rimuru likes to other troll people since he literally got hit with a boxing glove right on his nose. This craftyness can't be none other than the strongest slime way of venting its boredom.

"kuugh... **I swear I would pay her back for this later!**"

"hey… You need first aid?..."

_Other than that._

They also collect some of the crystal drop that the monster drop as they encountered more of them before the two found a wooden chest in a secret room at the crossroad to the left storing 3 mithril daggers inside of it in top condition as if it was just been made there.

Not as good as Eugeo "Blue rose" and Kirito "Night sky wing" if they must compare it to their respective weapon. But they can sell on the shop later for extra cash down the line. Extra income is always welcomed for traveler

[Music stop*]

_Speaking of sword._

"Hey, Kirito" Eugeo asked.

"hm?*chew chew" What is it?~" both of them are in the middle of a break on level 13th, kirito munched his meat sandwich as he turn his face to Eugeo who have a curious expression.

"Where both of your sword gone to? I know that you use dual wielding as your main style. Why you stick to one hand style now?" Eugeo pointed out the fact that bothered him as he swallowed his lunch while raising a brow.

"...*chew chew*..." Kirito goes silent for a bit, deep in thought for coming up for a good explanation of what he go through on the first week of his life here before he swallowed his food whole and continued.

"You're sharp alright...*nyam*"

"All I know that wasn't normal steel sword either. The shape are not this country mass produced ones I know."

"Long story.*Gulp* Few days ago, I go into a blacksmith shop Rimuru recommended to me, and I acquainted to the crafter who upgraded some of my stuffs. He have even better skills than Mister Sadore, please don't tell him I said that."

"Fine, I won't. So? What the blacksmith give you?" He show a neutral expression, but he hid a smirk on breaking that promise if he have to.

"Well, I have this idea to make myself a brand new sword with all of the demon crystals and the metal most weapon here made from, I had collected some when I got transported here for the first time when I told you about the cave. So after some discussion, I decided to mix the two and the by product is what you see from the time we've been bumbling around here for awhile."

"I see… ...? Wait?... New sword? Really?" Eugeo got confused all the sudden. Him?

_A new sword? He did caught a glimpse of his blade, but he can't see clearly due Kirito moved like a blur with the light effect masked the sword feature from the crossguard till the tip of the weapon. Let alone there's so much blur in his movement as he releases his [Sword skill] in dark places and his weapon color help the camouflage._

"Ah..." kirito then summon his Upgraded partner.

*Vung…* The sword materialize atop of his palm, the glass like aura that dances above his hand soon took form of pitch black longsword with white outline and grew wings acting as the crossguard ornament. Not counting the obvious Diamond shaped crystal rest on the center of the sword.

"?! Wha-What is this!? This blade is totally different from the Night sky sword!" Eugeo can't hide his amazement and take a good look at his partner weapon. They been fighting a while, but kirito keep slashing his enemies with precision and incredible speed masking his sword form inside the dim lighting earth formation.

Since he's always restored his blade back into his storage after the enemies is defeated, Eugeo barely caught his new weapon on his hand when he vanished the object into white mana wisp that dances around him.

"'Night sky wing' is this guy name. This sword is the success product from melting my old longsword and 'Night sky' together with high quality demon steel and ores I have founded when I woke up in that cave I told you about." Kirito smiled beamingly at his best friend as he showed him his new blade, and he already tested it on a nearby plain before the two of them come to this labyrinth. After all. A equipment on par with best rare loot in ALO lore and mechanics is a must get for his gamer instinct.

Before Eugeo answer his happy remark, he gazed downward at what his partner said about his sword before sadness creep to his expression.

"ah… So... you melt it down huh?" Eugeo looked dejected, guess he's pretty bummed that the sword he named before he passed away was changed. Afterall, the name mean a lot for him that remind him of his friend he really know the best.

"Eh, don't worry. This guy is still new. But it's still a refinement of the that demon tree stick that both of us cut down."

"..."

"What's up?"

"No. It's nothing…."

"Aw come on, don't be like that. This fella is my weapon, but it still can't replace the memory of Night sky, the reminded of our start back when it began in rulid. Heck, your naming is better than mine." He quipped before elbowed his partner.

"kirito..."

"Come on! Don't be such downer! Also, we might get yourself a new sword here!" Suddenly kirito sound so happy as he delivers the sudden news into his friend while vanishing his sword.

"Eh?! I don't think I need new weapons so soon?!" Eugeo refusing the offer he gave him, but kirito gave him a big mischievous grin instead.

"What? I'll teach you how to dual wield like me!"

"HAA-!?" He let out a surprised yelp when kirito wrapped his hand around his shoulder again. Almost not registering his exclamation on what might be strongest bombshell he gave him since the two of them know each other.

"Blue rose may not need any maintenance soon with how much you still taking it with great care! You got the form right from the get go, so you just need to feel and train your reaction time to be the same like me! This isn't Our world! So There's no such limitation to four consecutive hit with object authority level! You can master dual wielding since it's just Aincrad style with two swords like me! I'll teach you the basic if you wanted to!"

"..."

'_Learning… Dual wielding... Style?...' _The sudden chance and realization rang in his mind before his mouth soon sprout into a smirk.

"...Pfft… What's with that?... So you will teach me the real Aincrad style now?" Eugeo make a comeback with a smile on his face when he stands up.

He know that it was no use to argue with Kirito, he was a guy that can pull off almost anything, he doubt that he can use this 'unique skill' of his best friend had mastered. But if he said that he can pull it off just fine, than he also can do it too. He still have many space left to grow, to chase him. Both as swordsman and a friend who he can count on.

"hahaha! You haven't learned enough to be able to use your masters ultimate skill back then!

Also... to be fair, I really can't use the Dual Wield from the get go if I really wanted to. The higher the object grade, the higher the hit count will be. And you know how heavy 'Blue Rose' is when we barely have enough strength to use it at Gigas Cedar back then… And dual wield have more than 6 to 12 consecutive hits per skill." He stands up and fix his coat from the dust where he just sat while laughing sheepishly.

"That's why I never used it because the skill consist even more than 4 consecutive hit as basic skill release. I mean the the whole fiasco I dueled with Uolo senpai back then because I tried to use more than 4 hit move when testing 'Night sky'." Kirito casually explained how his Unique skill work while he stretching his arms to lose some of his stiffness on his shoulders.

"So that's the whole story... Yeah no wonder you did try to wield mine with your left hand back then..." Eugeo then look at him in the eyes after dawned with realization. And sudden annoyance.

"Sorry... Sorry for having you getting chewed with my stupidity for cracking the floor at the academy back then."

* * *

Both of them now are in floor 22 after defeating a Bear boss on 20th floor as Kirito jumped to side to kicked the wall and wall jumped his way out to his enemy from above with diagonal slash.

That was their real first boss fight ever since they entered the labyrinth, the tenth floor was still a practice match for their level. As the two goes deeper and encountering more monster along the way, they have to use more magic and sword skill technique at their disposal, not noticing that they were watched by the dungeon master of that labyrinth.

Behind the monitors and the technology under the deepest part of the dungeon itself, the clear blue layer spread flat on the interior of the room able to give her a clear view of her own territory, the person behind it only stare with unreadable face. Ramiris. The Fairy Queen, One of the Octagram demon lord who govern the entire labyrinth of Tempest. The look on her eyes were a mix of impassive and scrutiny of discerning her current visitor of her domain.

She chew a chip potato with dignity of a ruler (Actually as a kid seeing their morning cartoon near TV show, but whatever…*) while she gazing at the big monitor while flying above her chair to analyse how much the two young man been doing since morning.

She interested in the two because they able to beat The ice bear on their first try. The monster which was spawned recently from her latest experiment and quite the monster for newcomers. Veldora were also there, nodding in amusement seeing how both of the young swordsman fighting side by side after finished Reading his manga beside the brown fairy.

"This two doesn't seems to be your usual adventurer..." Ramiris keep looking at them without a tone of interest on her voice. But how intent she looked at the screen spoke otherwise.

"Hooh?~ What are your thoughts then?"

"Dunno? They're more decent than most idiots who never paid attention to the airtight room, also they pretty fast to disable the traps for the explosion room in middle of floor 17 before meeting that bear."

"Humu!... They're not so strong if being compared into Hakurou techniques or brute force like those Diablo lackeys, but they around the same level of those holy knight back then…"

"You think so sensei?~ I think this two just your regular above the standard kids~*sip*" Ramiris shoot Veldora deduction before take a sip of her black tea.

"You're right, the vibe is different… No?... Those self proclaimed hero? The two did feel close to that caliber." As veldora muttered, Beretta the doll pour both of them some black tea for refill.

As she sip down her tea again, Ramiris then tweaks some data from Tempest database, and found both of the young man identity. She saw that one of them is registered in the guild membership, and just joined around weeks ago.

"Kirigaya Kazuto... Huh, His name is pretty obvious from where he came from. His rank is B level stratum, his achievements is still none so far. He did defeat some demon spiders and arc serpent all by himself... He can use basic magic spell, yet His mana reading isn't so high like a normal magician on human standard, but he had the skill to cover his shortcoming. The other one... is not registered but he did show some promising move like him. Oh nice backflip dodge."

"Quite, a B ranker and a mysterious adventure huh?...** Kuhahaha!** Looks like we got ourselves some new challenger in this dungeon! They still have a long road ahead of them. But, this great me can see! That they haven't unleashed their full power! They're still have the power to even match some of our rank in far future!"

**"BFFFFTTT!?"**

Ramiris spurt her tea in shock before her face color leave her cheek, Beretta soon cleaned her mess with no trouble or grumbling whatsoever before giving her a refill while she start to rampant on the sudden statement of her master Veldora blurted out after choking wildly.

"**Wahahaha! **My ultimate skill is the peak of analisis magic! This much is nothing! So I can know literally everything if I put my mind into it. But saying everything right from the get go is boring, so be patient."

"AGh mou! Sensei that just unfair!~"

"Now now~ Rather than sulking like that, this two are pretty interesting. For now let's upped their ante instead and observe how they would overcome our power as the true ruler of this domain shall we?~"

"You mean show them what this place can do to them?"

"Sure, but that sound boring. So let's upped the difficulty in secret shall we?~ After all, we are researcher, so we must know the limit of our visitor to adjust the hardness of our awesomeness to our level.~"

"Ho~ As Expected from sensei! What do you have in mind?~"

As the two making a sinister plan after Ramiris calmed down and resumed why her labyrinth is basically unstoppable, the workers In the labyrinth let out a dry laugh at their superior evil planning scheme in the background and decided to continue their work playing Innocence, although shinji and Vesta indeed wary for the prank that they wanted to pull on the two, they also getting excited as they see both of the young lads now descending into floor 23.

* * *

[Tensura ost 21. Fight.] Let's spice it up!*

***Blaaar!***

"KUGH-!... Hey Eugeo! you know some basic buffs or strengthening magic at your disposal!? Better yet! Can you kill this thing in one hit!?"

*Zrat!*

"Don't ask the impossible! I can't use that much of firepower into fire magic! This place as sturdy as it is! *zrat!* I can't limit our grounding if I destroy the floor where we move by accident!"

*Duar!*

"Okay fine! Any buffs then!?"

"I already cast it! *zraat! x2* But don't forget to flank its side! This monster shell is really hard!"

*Duaar!* Eugeo jump from the monster stomp and regroup with his partner who also finished to aggro it to the very end of closed hallway.

"You go around it! I will bait him to chase me again! So try to find its weaknesses in the meantime!" The giant turtle they fought rushing towards them with incredible speed, forgetting what kind of species it should be.

"Don't do that! This dungeon passageway is too narrow for wide attack move! It's difficult to move around that far when you keeping it under your control!"

"What!? You want to get squished into a flat pancake!?"

"**Goaaaar!"**

"Gugh-! Try keep it busy for 7 seconds then! I will cast some magic net to block his movement!"

"Make it 5! Synchronize it with me!"

"Fine go!"

***Pttiiuu…* **kirito blasted off when he kicked the ground hard, he moves faster and reappear 10 meters from where he stands with his [Sprint] skill. Before vanished yet again in black blur and positioning himself under the massive turtle under belly and flanked on of its front legs before rampaging his sword skill under the monster softer parts.

Leaving an after image of himself in his wake as he keep running under the oversized crystalised tortoise to confuse the walking fortress to limit its movement and followed him instead his partner on the opposite end of the hallway.

Like a free runner, He made a hard turn on the narrow corridor by running zigzag with earth debris falling towards him from the monster steps knock all sort of ground on its path, while making a layout flip in the air and jumped off from the ceiling to the floor in a blur with his [Sprint]. Kirito sticked himself to the ceiling and crouched back on the floor labyrinth after he flipped backwards to dodge another crash of the monster hit the wall with small quake followed soon after to made the black warrior lose his balance.

Eugeo then constructed some net using his mana and then charge his sword with speed buff after fired it to the monster upper body.

"Kirito now! Switch!"

"Switch!"

***Saat! X4***

3 seconds had already passed with three slash fired by both swordsman to furthering the giant shelled monster after the net enveloped the hardest part of the walking giant.

Kirito run into a trap door deliberately soon after, activating the pit hole underneath him to his advantage with his body spun in air before breaking his momentum with a roll and land on the opposite end of the trap hole. Pinching the turtle inside the pit and roared in anger while his black boots skidded on flat surface and made protest sound for his stunt.

***sraaat!***

"Booaaaa-!"

"Eat this!"

*syaaat! X7* The time feel stopped and the space just split in its trail.

Eugeo cast [speed boost] magic to his own body and spun like a blue tornado as he making fresh scar all over the turtle body with 'Blue rose', with the trail of light interconnected with one another in air and travelled all over the monster body. With the blue lightning afterimages he creates from excessive mana he running through his mana circuits to add his velocity in the air...

"It's over!"

***sraat!* **The turtle neck finally severed cleanly from its body, Eugeo delivers a final blow with [slant] from above after his body changed from a blur. Both of them finishes their sword dances in a flash with Kirito fired space attribute shot towards the monster head.

"Nice!"

"Good work!"

[music stop*]

Both of them fistbumped with each other and then proceed to dismantle the turtle after Kirito take his dismantling knife from his inventory. If the skill they have can be brought over into the other side. Then it'll be wise for them to store some precious materials for crafting and item supplies for human empire later for the upcoming preparation of the upcoming War.

"We already beat many monsters in this dungeon, but somehow I still feel good like when we entered the Dungeon..."

"Yeah, usually when running around like that really cut down our life points when we were fighting that goblin the northern cave."

"Yeah but now? We're in a dungeon that govern by a slime that can destroy the world If she really wants to… With all of the beast here are outright have the capability to think and teamwork and stupidly strong if we don't have skill like this" Kirito look toward the remain of the turtle corpses as he drop a sweat on his head. If he fired sarcasm, then he was. Considering the statement he made.

"yeah... But seeing so many hobgoblin and monster here, I somehow feel guilty for thinking that monster are all hideous creatures." As Eugeo store the valuable parts to his inventory as well, he muttered his feelings about the invasion that will come sooner or later.

His partner didn't say anything and hummed, It's rather understandable. He never saw the world outside Rulid when still being a Lumberjack, so this kind of experience despite having a grand adventure with kirito for two years later still can't match his current predicament of so called 'ended up in another world and must go back to prepare for the worst.'

After some shenanigans when cutting the precious parts and Drop. They're finally finished their extraction of the monster and look at each other.

"Then? Should we continue?..."

"Hm… I Think it's enough for today… Let's go home."

"You sure?"

"Hey, I'm more experienced than you on this, trust me. If were continuing after this. Something would come at us full force. So better prepare and restocked our supplies, I use my last low potions when pinched by that red scorpion."

"Roger…" With that done, they agreed to call it a day since how late it is.

"Well, I think we must cracked this? Its... kind of a waste to do so..." Eugeo rummage his pockets before while frowning when taking out a small crystal shaped like sun ornaments but have a crescent shape instead with blue color hue. The object called as 'exit charm' which also given for free for first timers. The clerk said this item was accustomed to the season in Tempest, at summer. the shape would represent sun, and fall as maple leaf and so on and so on. The item created because not all Adventurer able to keep up with the attraction if all they can do is weeks of Tumbling around and run out of provision, even though there's an inn inside. Some rather enjoyed fresh air instead cave mood all over the dungeon.

Once again, the former survivor exhaled a tired breath in secret at the sight of similar Item that he know so well despite the two have different physical form. Thinking deeply about it, it was truly a nostalgia trip. Exploring a dungeon to improve his metaphorical level and skill with sword and partying up with a friend to defeat monster to have both fun and memories.

_If Rimuru was pulling the strings as he had suspected, then it was a definite low blow from the blue haired Demon lord he felt grateful and annoyed at its decision to told them to go here._

"Kirito?"

"Nah, it's nothing. This crystal just look pretty like you said. Come on. Lets go."

"Oh."

*Krack Shiing….* As the light soon burst from the blue stones, both of their bodies transforming and becoming light particles and transferred on the city grounds after a light nausea hit them. Blinked several times as they arrived at the entrance in one piece with the stones also vanished with the light that took them back to the surface to represent them the show above the ground.

"woah... it's already Night time..."

"Guess were having time of our life down there huh?..."

"Yeah. And the skies here is also beautiful as the human empire and Rulid are..." Both of them watched the night skies with the stars glistering in afar as the trails of glow making a spectacles in the calm night.

The sound of light flicker in town and the smells of alcohol can be sniffed from the nearby tavern they walk pass by that evening. As both partway to their own home in this city that saved them, physically and mentally.

* * *

_Last Sunday was fun._

Our inventory goes from empty beside our respective weapon soon filled with all sort of item and object we stored inside for later use and to be sold, it almost limit our mana reserve that I almost can't use magic at all, I must think about making magic bag while at it...

While refreshing myself in bathroom I try to make a solution for the storage problem. The academy bathroom is rather small, but it's feel really pleasant with its small shower and sitting toilet with flush button, and how this place really reflecting personal space.

_I never saw a bathroom this luxurious, but I guess this is a normal view for kirito and Rimuru old world. This campus had a big libraries after all, so probably I can make it as long I can get the permit for using the lab… _

Soon I came out all steamed up and feel fresh after pouring the fresh brewed coffee to my mug.

_I don't think I will like this bitter and nice fragrance beverage. But as I drink it, its bring me calms in my mind, I think I should switch back to tea later on…_

While readying myself, I take my glasses and step out from my room and take my research book.

*step step.*

As I walk from my room and then into the dorms hall, My eyes scout some male students Starts to bickering with each other. From their uniform, they're freshman and senior student with clear difference in opinion on how they almost yelled at one another.

_... Should I interfere?... but I'm an outsider, joining them only would made the matter worse, I should refrain myself from doing so…_

"...?" But as I step down on the stairs, all their gaze now shifted on me…

_Why are they're looking me like that? _

I think something around that line, one of the nobles who bicker with them saw me with disgruntled growl and then go away with his clique after clicked his tongue.

"Hm?"_What just happened?_

"Just what with hi- AH! Professor Eugeo! Good morning!"

"Ah morning" I replied their greeting.

…..

_Eh? Professor?..._

"Professor where you going today?"

"Professor can you teach me some of the magic theories that you performed from the other day when you duel Edgar?"

"Sensei can you help me with my homework?"

"Ahaha,,,"

_Many of them really like me huh... Wait? I'm officially a professor here now?!_

"Come on we on the dorm hall, tone it down... There's still people who aren't morning person up there at first day of week. Also I'm not an official teacher in this academy. I'm just here just for studying and just so happened helping others when I can help, so you can stop with that title." I didn't lie, I Did attend some sorcery class, but I rather read the book myself rather than attending one.

_Plus Rimuru said I can do thing with my own pace. Attending class when I barely know anyone late in the curriculum doesn't feel fine however..._

"But your explanation is much better than most of the teachers here! They only taking the theory and weird term and not use the theory in the field like you did with your research topics! And they didn't even try to listen to our problems like you!" One of the birdman race tell me his opinion.

"Even with literacy… I don't understand why we must understand how to use paperwork? I thought merchant who only need to understand how that work? Even on the other wednesday months ago, one of art department complained about how paperwork is related to sculpting project."

"hahah... Give them a rest, being a teacher isn't easy… And I think you asking too much for person that tried to work in this campus..." I made a dry laugh to ease my own nervousness of their honesity.

"And they're really old! I'm surprised that you doesn't look old Sensei!" One of them suddenly tell me that. Owch...

"Yeah! Just how old are you anyway! I know some of the older student are around thirties like with the orcs and the beast tribe!"

"Hm! You didn't looked old at all! Almost the same as us."

"... Well... Technically I'm still 20 you know?... Like I said I'm not a professor so you guys can stop calling me one."

_Also, I think I will do some research later if I can borrow the lab..._

""**EEEEH-!?""**

"Sensei you're so young!"

"That's why... Stop calling me sensei..."

"Nu uh! Sensei teach me how to use my thermal skill that help me finished my science homework much easier! So I'm calling Sensei as Sensei!"

"Right!?"

""**Right!""**

"Ahaha…" _Ho boy... Now I get why kirito always use the window back then. Dealing with this much spirit all the time is exhausting. All the students around this dorm around 15-17 years old, I wonder If called professor by them is alright?_

Also, can I use his trick to escape troublesome thing by using the window?

* * *

.

.

.

Wow… I can't believed that I get the permit that easily so soon, but I have to teach some students at gym class in return. Hahaha... I like reading better, other than Sword practicing. I'm not really good at agile maneuvers like Kirito are. He always said I was better in term of pure strength however.

_Dungeon raid yesterday aside, I hope that I can teach this kids something._

.

.

_Wait... Did I truly just became an official teacher at this Campus?..._

The class I take care today is a mixed between of monsters and human that looked younger than the monsters. 10 boys and girl each. And there's also some Nobles in the mix. I recognize several from this morning bickering.

_I'm feeling a tad worried because I don't know if I'm qualified to teach them. Being taught and one who do it is totally different… I'm glad Tiese is talented..._

I don't want Edgar tragedy happened again. Also, what's with the crowd?...

_Hey! Get back to your class already! _As if I could shout like that...

"ummm... Well. Nice to meet you guys, my name is Eugeo. Under some circumstances, I will teach today gym classes. Mr Robert have urgent meeting to hold so I became his substitute today. I still have some lacking experience but I will try my best. Let's get along."

"Hmph…. Some teacher you are..."

_Ah... Here goes..._

"hey! that's rude!"

"Shut up peasant. Last Match from the other day is also a fluke!" Many students start to whispering with each other in secrets with shots after shots was fired. Looks like I'm not that well received in the nobles cliques… Some things never changed...

_Well, No one is perfect._

"Umm... Can you tell where I'm wrong? I don't want to make you guys feel uncomfortable if I was not qualified to be one here." As the students who just complained about me stepping forward. Ignoring the young goblins and other student in afar denial about my humble capability. His hair is light yellow, I can smell citrus from his head as well. his uniform is rather fancy from the other students with the tailored collar and lower. All of them in gym uniform, but this guy wear a normal uniform with four behind him.

"My name is Alexander shiagra. The first born of the shiagra family, it's successor."

_Ah... So like that._

"I guess I will make this quick... You don't like me Right?" I don't think I should hide my facial expression now.

Many of them stared at my direction now.

"Hmph… I don't like how noble like us lose to a peasants like you. Edgar is one of the best students here and one of my friend I put high in my standard despite his shortcoming, you beat him single handedly is nothing other than pure nonsense for us. So-"

"Get to the chase, you want to beat me in duel for the last time I won against him." I don't like false courtesy or small talk.

_Especially when his word already blandly says that he doesn't like me. And I suppose he do this because he liked Edgar or something too._

"... Heh." He smirked.

"very well. The rules is simple. We use this wooden sword and the rule is to disarm each other. There's 5 of us you need to beat, if you lose you must stay out of the academy."

.

.

_I wouldn't be surprised anymore… _

"very well... Also If I win I hope you guys can get along with other kid. Especially to one you just diss this morning." I take a wooden sword as I said that word...

"...And even if I lose here, there's also people with higher authority than me on staff circle. so don't think kicking me out will be enough to satisfy your expectations. You still need to be disciplined on courtesy lesson." I cut and dry continue my speech and let them grip their own wooden sword.

With Alex eyes slanted at me in disgust.

... It began.

* * *

...

_Seriously this school level is way too low… No wait, their generation in overall?..._

Is Rimuru even trying to raise the battle standards?... Tempest is not weak, all 5 of them are mix of human, tiger and lizardman. They did show some promise with their raw skill to adapt as teen in their adolescent.

_I know I'm one of ten best in swordcraft academy... But for real?... I know that I experience battle first hand didn't even count as handicap here. Also 2 of them are girls for Stacia sake!_

All four of them lying on the floor with their body slumped from exhaustion of my relentless counter move. I tried to hold back when they use their combination attack against me. All the sudden when I'm fighting Alex, he ordered all 4 of them to jumped out from nowhere and attacked me with team pattern slash.

Good thing I didn't counter them out by reflex. They do have good affinity with simultaneous back and forth strategy while keeping me on guard for short period of time. If Kirito not tell me the basic of switch and analyse my foes habit, then probably they will get me for good.

"B-Bastard... You really... going all out?"

"No. I didn't even attempt to attack you gu-"

"Silence!"

_Look here. You ask me there, so don't cut me if you want to hear my explanation. I thought Nobles supposed to have manners taught to them..._

"Sigh..." Probably They think I was cheating with my magic. Storage considered as one because of its space property. Many students now cheered on me as the four kids that just attacked just before, looking at me with full grudge in their eyes.

"... It can be helped."

"Wha…."

"Stay still."

*Shing!*

"!?" Soon I buff Alex with lesser Defense, speed, and power enhancing buffs after I extend my left hand forward while he still kneeling down from out of breath. It's still on low tier spells category, but I think he can get some oomph from it. I don't have that many spare mana either with my pool Is filled with all sort of materials from last dungeon clearing.

"**"What!?"" **Many students gasped as Alex shining figure shining with mana aura.

_It's not so powerful though..._

"What you do!? Wait... Is this?..."

"yeah, I buffed you up. What about it?" I swing the wooden sword to rotate in air with my right arms in before it fall to my palm again.

"wha-?"

"if you dead cause I try a little harder, then it's still my fault for not holding back enough." I change tone of voice as I placed the sword on my left hand, I released my some of my mana to the wooden blade and use my haki to make Alex know that I wouldn't hold back now.

*Shiiiuuut!* And close the gap less than a milliseconds. I make a quick thrust after thrust after I send my left hand to support my right and cleave through the air like an Sacreds Arts Arrow.

"Grrk!?" He shivered before he can understand what will hit him.

*bak!*

"Goaaahk!?" Alex late to react and now blowed away 10 meter from where he just stand.

*Shaaar!*

"Kyaaaa!"

"uuugh!" The wind violently blow toward other student from the shockwave of my blow. Four of the students that slumped on the ground regaining their eye function after the gust stopped. Alex doesn't take any damage, let alone scratch from that tumble and rolled on the floor before he stopped dead in his track. Others start to think what kind of magic I have buffed on Alex.

*Traak! X5* But I don't let him recover, and keep aiming at his weapon on his hand while not giving him any room to breath. I keep cornering him but keep my attacking on minimum force.

*Shiiu! Tak! duak!* He did tried to counter attack me, alas he too full of himself and fall for a simple feint when I quickly changed my trajectory. The nobles were left speechless with my actions with Alex sword slowly broke from our spar. "What are... You?" Alex can't hold it as his feet became unsteady and now his sitting on ground with his breath all haggard and uneven from quick succession in speed exchanging blow. Many saw my fighting style and take notes secretly.

…..

_I guess I need to be hurry learning 'dual blades' styles from kirito. Well I don't use Aincrad style... But just in case..._

And before I sheath the sword back, I answered Alex question.

"How do I put it?... just an swordsman that had regrets and haven't atone it yet." I answered that without thinking much into my answer. I still can't forgive myself for actually fall for Quinella Traps. Let alone being so useless as Cardinal were hurt right in front of me while she laughed like a total insane person. Many students that sees me sheathed my wooden sword to my side grouped into three. Those with pitying eye, with the rest is either can't take it in, or still stunned by my performance at the sparring that just take place inside the hall.

_Ha… I guess I still can't forget Alice afterall. _

"..."

"hey. it's all in the past. I'm just a person who sended here by Rimuru who on whim recommends the school to me. I don't have any reason not to train my swordsmanship and understanding. I'm not a teacher, but I will teach you guys everything I know so far and how the world works, based on my experience and chooses your own path without regrets." As I take Alex hand and help him stand up. I look around the rest as they seems to had a hard time coming up with a reply.

_Well..._

"then...

.

Uh… wait… Are?...

.

What should I teach again?" I wryly smile and ask them while scratching my cheek in embarrassment.

"**"SENSEI YOU JUST DESTROY THE MOOD YOU JUST BUILD NOW!""**

_Eh!? What did I do wrong?!_

* * *

_AN:_another day another chap released, how's it going guys?...

Sigh...

Alright I deep down fast, if you think something. Yes, kirito summoned 'Night sky wing' like what emiya or noct did(I regret nothing making it that way).

And I use normal calendar date system to made my life easier cause one, I don't know if slime did have Monday Tuesday and so on on their date system (I should've watch again but I don't have the data to watch the old episode for streaming and I forgot the word novel and haven't read it after a long time). Two, it'll made some of the stuff easy to the plot I'm making. And like always I made random folks from nowhere to ease my life when writing these scene like at end, If you don't like it. I apologize for this move because I don't have any Ideas lately with how much typos and unclear sentence I wrote. And I'm going to use it for several times too because Like I said, I don't have the quality stellar writer have.

And... with the MOST SADDEST THING... THIS SH*T HAD GONE! **WHY THE F*CK SAO AND OREGAIRU WAS DELAYED?! THIS IS UNFAIR! THE F*-*& PANDEMIC CAN THROW THEMSELVES OFF THE DAMN FLYING CASTLE AND DIE INTO +$&! I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF THE DAYS ADDED FOR PRECAUTIONS! BE VIGILANT!? SCREW YOU! WE DESERVES TO GET OUT TO BUY SOME STUFF CAUSE WE NEED IT! I DON'T HAVE TO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO GET HANDCUFFED BY COPS WHEN I DRANK SOME SODA IN STREET AFTER BUYING SOME GROCERIES ALONG THE WAY! MORE SO!**

**THAT THIS TWO ANIME IS THE ONE I LOOKING FORWARD SO MUCH AFTER HEAVEN FEEL MOVIE! HOW COME I MUST ENDURE ALL OF THIS IF ALL THIS THINGS NEVER STOPPED RIGHT?! BE PATIENT!? SURE! BUT BE REASONABLE TOO! THEY'RE MANY MORE UNFORTUNATE PEOPLE THAN ME AND THEY ATE MORE LESS THAN WHAT I BUY TOO! SO JUST GET THE VACCINE AND SAFE WORD YOU SAFE TO WALK AROUND AGAIN!**

**WHERE THE GOVERNMENT IN ALL OF THIS?! JUST GIVE US A GOOD NEWS ABOUT ALL OF THIS BE DONE ALREADY! THIS STUPID PIECE OF- * incoherent swearing***

.

.

*Still swearing*

.

.

_EeehTo... dear readers. Sorry for interrupting this AN and please forgive the author unrestrained rage. This is kirito speaking from the that time we got reincarnated together, yes. Uh... After the rather... Unfortuna-_

*NO IT WAS NOT UNFORTUNATE! IT WAS WORSE! WHY DID THAT STUPID- *back to swearing*

_Cough, as you can see... Sky is in rather hectic state and not in good state to have a normal conversation. And his speech is rather not appropriate to wrote here because how much hate it was filled in there. So I must partake on his behalf today instead. So I'll do the speaking for this part. If some of you expect Fairytail update, I must bring you news this is the newest writing he can wrote this month for the time being, the reason he decides to post this one instead... Well... As you see behind me._

_Alright, some of the anime this season is delayed because of covid 19 warning and how much it spread that been hitting Japan as well. And as an author and fan of SAO. It's rather an... unfortunate incident to know for him. Many fans already know how sad it is, but I believe we must worry more about the animators and the voice actor health who've been working in this state of emergency. Even the population of my own country is also on worrying state._

_I already take a peek on his files and he already wrote many notes and stuff for both of the story he's been working on lately, but I noticed some of his class were pretty ragged because of today state, so I won't divulge into it. __And... Another announcement for his behalf, fairy tail story is on several days tops for fixing some sentence while adding some details about the latest version of the manga, another chapter is under work. If he's in rather good state later down the line... it should be released this month fastest, but I believe he must calm down first._

_Before I wrap this up. I wanted to convey his thanks to user wolf if you read this AN, he's still raging behind me however, he should be the one who thanked you for this story new chapter. But well... _

_Once again, I apologize for his sudden unholy wrath. Eugeo with Zeref san currently is calming him down behind us, I requested Rimuru San to not joined in because I believe it would only flare up the matter even worse, I must really wrap this one up before he goes on rampage again._

_Thank you for reading this story and support for keeping this story on going, as the person who were the main reason why the author decided to create this. I hoped some of you can keep encourage him to stay positive, and please do your best to stay healthy and limit from going out as much as possible unless it was truly needed._

_This is kirito and I'll see you later._


	11. Chapter 11

**C.11 New friends.**

They said, when you've been hanging out way too much with someone, you tend to pick one of their habits or even straight up copying their behaviour in certain situation to certain extent. One of prime example of this is how one might respond, taking a certain page out of their book, or slipped by accident due to that they've been together for far too long.

For Kirito? He became more diligent than ever after we arrived here. It left me quite baffled on how he took my hardworking mannerism by doing jobs and quest in Adventurer guild. I won't say I did not like it, I'm just glad he finally take things more seriously beside our occasional spar. It just never occured to see the day where he's the one who being restless.

For me however, I had take my best buddy laid back response on certain conversation, although a horrifying thought occurred to me if I somewhat becoming more blunt when responding, he was right about being tense for way too much is bad for me. Probably took one or two line of his remarking tendency when he teaches me about Aincrad style about opening and all of his trick. He's certainly isn't a snarky fellow if I ever saw one, but his way to get his point across when he meant it is visible when he faced Fanatio back then. Sometimes he did slip when offended, but that's it.

While most certainly it's not a truly a bad habit to be able to sleep anywhere without a care. Eating is the most plain evidence I copied from him. Yet I won't grumble about it that much, because I can understand why he liked confections and any other meal variety in general.

Meal time is certainly one of best joy life can give while enjoying my break in tranquil peace. However, something finally dawned upon me with my mouth was full with the goodness of nourishment on what I should've do before munching my lunch in cafeteria.

_I forgot to sell my materials to the guild!_

"Ah man… *munch x2* I should've done it before having one…" _It's a good thing monday class only last till early afternoon… I still must ask for permission to leave the campus ground though._

"Hm... I think kirito already sold his yesterday….*nyam x2*" I pondered out loud on the cafeteria table while eating my simple meal with my thought freely fly away on what I should do for the rest of the entire day after selling my yesterday haul. That guy would definitely do that with how much we have slain that many monster inside the labyrinth.

Oh. Today's menu is curry rice by the way.

_No wonder kirito cried when he ate rice the first time when we crashed at Rimuru place back then... It was really good~_

I did try similar thing when he cook something back in the academy once. If I'm not wrong, it was Kirito that make the dinner that time as a punishment for skipping daily check for room cleaning. I don't know what he put inside the big pot back then, but now I truly understand that he was truly working carefully with the garlic and grinded chili when stirring it inside the cooking pot. Though the meat can be cut more carefully.

That white bread he bake with fluffy texture with this is really good, but the rice just made the curry taste more spicy and chewy with the chicken meat fully soaked with the spice, and the carrot was fully soaked with the spicy brown paste. Yet as I enjoyed my lunch reminiscing my days back as a disciple, many students in cafeteria spying on me in silence when I glanced subtly at the corner of my eyes.

"*nyam x2… Gulp*...?" _Just what exactly they were been looking at?_

It's been around four days ago that they've been doing this after what happened with Edgar was spread throughout the campus…. Just what made me so intriguing? I think I just eating normally… It can't be about Edgar again.

_Right?_

Alex might had made a big of deal of it, but the person in question didn't have any issues interacting with me after I end today gym class. In fact, he was much more easy to talk to without his clear animosity to the common born.

Although despite today weirdness. Today was somewhat rather harmless despite the morning mess few hours ago.

I already finished making the bag prototype by using magic rules for implementation and manuscript research for spatial attributes, while making use of my [Null magic] control when testing the bag utility after some testing. With my current understanding, at least I can made a simple bag that able to match our storage magic by utilizing the mana stored in the bag have to create a vacuum space to store limited amount of item inside of it.

In theory it shouldn't be that easy, but I believed I had done a good job following the basic physic of energy balancing, the bag wouldn't blow up even after I used another spell to add layer of security for safety measure. _Probably._

After my spar with students, I was hoped that I would conduct the class normally like it should, yet I never had thought I would carry two passed out girl who were laying on the floor after my spar with Alex. Apparently, they ran out of stamina because of our last match and the lack of daily exercises. Hopefully I don't brought a commotion when they saw me carried them to the medical wing.

The school doctor said they're just simply exhausted because of my lesson fast pace, I can breath in relief when she notified me that she would explain everything to them after the two woke up.

Nothing else really worth mentioning beside the stare. With that in mind, I decided to go to the town for a change of pace. I did learn one or two thing on how to prepare food.

_Kirito also taught me some basic to handling a knife. I still can't make a complicated dish though._

I'm grateful that I can use the dorm kitchen in the student lounge as long I have the permission to use it, this school regulation was pretty generous compared to Swordcraft academy strict time schedule. I'm just glad I never break any groundbreaking rules, yet my bud always almost come late on every curfew after officially appointed as a valet though. I can never learn how he managed to get off from the hook every single time.

I thanked for the meal and took my plate back to the Cafeteria staff in the counter, it's really good to see all sort of species can associate and get along like this in one place.

Human and Elfs talking with no discrimination on the long dining table, the noble that talks about stuff while teaching the commoners about their range and improving their connection, the older student teaches the younger about lesson outside of class, even several play some board games in the corner with many spectator seeing up close with several friendly banter can be heard from my position. The Orcs which was really big in body proportion can handle delicate work like this with the Goblins and all sorts of beastman race getting along in the background...

_Tempest sure is awesome huh?..._

"It was really good."

"Ara, you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Thank you for the meal ma'am, then. Excuse me." I smiled and thanked the lunch lady that was responsible for today's meal. I Made my way out and left the cafeteria after walking out from the door after offering another smile to the student and staff that've been watching me from the start.

….

….

The students start getting noisy after I came out... I think I started to get used to this monster country, no…

_This world... ethic? The goblins and the Orc was one thing, yet the beastman… Uh no, the rabbit folks was pretty timid, yet why are they all shouting like that?... Especially the shriek from the teen group. Girls in particular._

"Some things just doesn't make sense for me…"

-Page Break-

[Tensura Ost 38. Trust]

After I had gone back to my own room, I put down all of my stuff back to my study desk and drawers before rearranging the stuff atop of the desk to put the bags I made and placed my white coat back to the wooden cupboard. I rummage inside it and took a long sleeved white button shirt and a plain light blue vest I bought last weekend. I also found a pair of black sneakers that compliment my attire.

.

.

_... I guess I would bring my glasses with me. _I thought for a moment in my mind after glancing at the reading glasses which were located near the cup container I usually use to store my stationery writing utensil.

I don't need to correct my vision… but I don't want to bring too much attention to myself, I should keep wearing it in case something did happen along the way. Like seeing one of the student saw me enter the most renowned place like the Guild which I am going to currently.

Knowing my partner behaviour and reputation, it wouldn't be long from them to recognize me as the guy friend who causes a ruckus on his first day registered as an Adventurer. Denying the inevitable is impossible, but I must prolong it as long as I can. I don't want another Raios and Humbert incident anytime soon.

_It was bad for my heart to get called as a teacher in the middle of public while being this young… This campus already well known to the mass, so adding that fame might be more than what I can handle. I mean, being a commoner that was ranked as one of the top twelve ranked esteemed Elite disciple valet and soon filled the same position is… Quite the responsibility._

As I stepped out from the academy gate while having such grim notion, I huffed while tensing my back to disperse the unwanted thoughts away and was greeted with the city warm atmosphere in the next. I enjoyed the cheerful aura around the district street which slowly affect me to smile joyfully at the public landmark, the colorful building filled the entire city, and the polite wave most passerby gave me. Like always...

_The town is really beautiful, with clear blue skies above and small formation of cloud painting the sky, it's a perfect weather to take a slow walk around the city._

The colorful buildings on the street and the clean cobblestone pathway with clear sign for passerby and carriage user. Many kinds of monsters gave me all kind of sort of warm smile and nice atmosphere filled the air. Building filled the place with unique shape and varied from wood, to concrete and even a mix of traditional with sleek shaped architecture blocking taking most of space in the crossway and at the very end of intersection down the street.

I also saw many different kind of shops that reminded me of Centoria and Zakaria buildings with all sort of small simplistic decorations familiarity and written sign of open, to discount ads logo on the front as many lineup of queue of customer can be seen on several shops as far my eyes can see with bustling atmosphere is a sight for sore eyes.

_Looks like Tea time place is the same no matter where I suppose…_

On itself, this country beat central Centoria street and Pontifex church because of how many species able to coexist without issues with lax of law and more patrol is often seen in every corner put an ease than edge to mass with their friendly air. Even normal street like this is more advanced than the fifth District that made specially for military Purpose with those waterway systems underneath the City structure. Even though there's no horse or wyvern cote in this city, I can see there's an equivalent of it somewhere in the outer area outside where civilian usually flocked around.

No monster and human truly bickering with each other while making trades and talking the superiority feeling towards every race different unique aspect. Although I did saw a heated debate, they made up so fast which I was wondering why I even bother thinking to step in after they started shouting and attract curious glance from nearby passerby.

It's totally different from the nobles and commoners relationship in Central Capital where even the higher Nobility won't even bother to interact with low born like me from small village like Rulid without clear reason. Unless it was a person like Kirito or Rimuru san. This place was truly build with many care and love for its citizens.

"Looks today is another peacef-**ugh!?**" Before I could finish my own mutter, I bumped into a nearby goblin guard that just walked in front of me at the street intersection.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Itte-te…. eh? ah... Don't worry ssu! I'm fine, you don't have to apologize ssu."

_Eh... W-what a way of speech..._

"Um… are you okay?"

"Ah like I said I'm o- **aaah!** My yakisoba bread!"

"Huh?" After raised a brow, I followed his gawked expression to the ground and I saw the food on his hand now is spilled on the street floor as my face growing in horror.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I have some change with with me, here. I don't meant to-"

"ah... It's alright ssu~... also, this the first time anyone really care about what I feels ssu! It's pretty warm now that I mentioned it..."

"eh…? A… Ah..."

_Umm… what?... _Troubled by his speech talk. I starting to came up with a random topic to talk about. But the Goblin in leather coat in front of me already did it before me.

"That aside. Where are you going to now ssu?"

"Umm... Well… I want go to the Adventurer guild... But I never really go there myself… So..." I scratched my head in response, Tempest is too big as city that claried as separate country, so I haven't fully know the basic geography of this city. Let alone most of the unexplored place on the map I haven't gone there myself aside from the general direction.

_Now that I mentioned it… I haven't even registered at all for this past month… Not that I've been here for very long, but time sure flies fast, I should've bought a map of this city..._

That one really slipped my mind…

"hummm... OK! I will guide you ssu!"

"E… eh!? I-It's okay! I really sorry about your food from before..."

"It's okay! I learned that we better don't dwell too much on the past all the time ssu! Afterall, if I didn't get over it it will hinder me when I'm doing something else ssu."

….

I broke into a silent smile myself, I can't help from doing so…. He's right, I also need to stop worrying about everything too and do it on my pace. Albeit I still feel guilty for ruining his lunch.

"Oh! By the way my name is Gobuta! Nice to meet you ssu!"

"Yeah…. My name is Eugeo. Nice to meet You. Gobuta san."

[Music stops*]

* * *

[Tensura OSt 4. Idle talk*]

_The guild. _Where most adventurer come in and go in the big city and growing village, taking their quest and reward of their conquest doves in one place. Place where strong individuals would most likely grouped in one place.

Eugeo and gobuta is currently in front of the white building with a adventure board logo plastered on its wall. The building itself weren't that fancy or grand, but there's a homy atmosphere it gave while certainly more advanced than most building in the city, but before they entered in, Eugeo saw an all too well familiar figure he know and greeted him before he entered the same building from afar.

_It was kirito._

He said he had some business the last time they finished their dungeon crawl till late in evening, so he also forgot to sell his materials as well and instead got lost at the east ward area till midnight struck, there's this brief sense of comradery and the two laughed at it because how much they're just the same.

Kirito then meet with Gobuta before underwhelmed by his way of speech almost in the same moment the Goblin introduced himself to him, glad he able to hide it, he continue the small conversation anyway. But that aside, both of them get along rather quickly after topic of food was being mentioned.

He did go into a little chat about how'd he enjoying his stay at Tempest. Gobuta then leave the two and resumed his guard duty after waving his hand with a half hearted wave at the two as he walking away from the white building.

As the two now comes in, the adventure became more aware about the two presence after the sound of closing door behind them. New comers are always welcomed to the city force, but some also shamelessly did take advantage of them in the process. Most of scammer got some stern warning, but outright criminal attempt would result in licence revocation and kicked out from the rank. Worst outcome would be banned from the city altogether.

_While in some case, a handful number of people often tend to skip from G into F or E rank wasn't all that new at this time of peace to ease some contract or even keeping track of member tax revenue. Someone without a clear background and got himself ended up into the B rank circles with proof of battle in fresh condition and no test to gauge his abilities, is still a big news for them. Let alone he was not a member from the hero party led by Masayuki or any famous name around the world like shizu izawa._

Especially Tempest where almost half of it's member can take down rouge or mindless high ranked monsters that keep popping around near Tempest and villages near the Jura forest. Whether around thick woodland or peaceful area.

They'll never let those threat go around the land and made sure to keep the land safe from evil doers. With threat on E to C- rank, most would be wary when someone actually managed to exterminate a beast of B rank caliber all by himself wasn't a renowned bigshot in Tempest itself or out from the country such as Ingarcia or even southern Empire. Although many famous individual did came out from nowhere for the past year, one without clear background and wasn't former criminal was still a hot topic.

Kirito without his equipment looked like a normal raven haired young man wearing jet black denim jacket with some white outline stripes on the zippers, a medium sized pockets on his left chest, and a straight black jeans. Even though tempest fashion sense is new for both of them.

He use a light tactical black with grey triangular line boots that reached half of his shin bones with his pants tucked in. As well with fingerless battle gloves that was made from hell moth silk while walking in with his hand resting in his pocket.

While Eugeo on the other hand, is a casual choice between smart and simplistic style. He wear a plain white long sleeved shirt with plain blue sweater vest and a simple bootcut grey jeans, a black sneakers that selled cheap in the clothes shop in shopping area in commercial District. His glasses really boost his look, so he looked as a intellectual, while kirito looked like those rider who usually roam in Shinjuku street which was a polar opposite of him.

"Your outfit really standing out rather than blending with the surrounding." Eugeo quipped while point out his friend fashion sense with a rather Deadpan look after a good look of kirito outfit. He always wore tunic and swordsmen uniform, not counting his swordsman attire and his black trench coat, so seeing him with this kind of look was pretty new to him.

"Said the guy who looks like he's enjoying his college days. Never thought the day I would saw you wore a glasses like that."

"I keep my budget on copper level you know?" Eugeo only sprout into a smug smirk and closed his eyes with his friends dropped a sweat at his forehead in response.

"Please go easy on me... My total purchase is still on silver at least..."

"That jacket were that expensive?"

"Nah, Only one silver after I haggle it down from two silver and 30 copper pieces."

"Must left a nice hole in your wallet. You don't another one so soon though?"

"Well what about you? You want to wear white knight boots everywhere and get checked by everyone in a dinner?"

"Point taken." As they throw frolic comments at each other words with a same grin between the lines, some of the female populations start to admire the two get up from afar with their debonair and cheery smile was different to most male in the building. Being an adventurer also shaped their own reputation in public eyes and colleague to furthering their quality as one to receive better jobs than what usual post at questboard usually provide.

Many males were jealous because of it, but they can't say anything in rebuttal because most of man adventurer population often prioritizing their battle attire than their casual most of the time. So their jealousy is justified when one would actually antagonized the two when he had the chance, yet if they cause a trouble inside the place, they will be kicked out immediately by the staff and other adventurer for making a ruckus inside.

With the two being the center attention, it only be obvious that the staff such as the receptionist would notice the source of void of spirits the room have gone to.

"ah... Kirito san!" A happy shout then filled the uneasiness as the two then took their attention back to the white haired lady who shouted one of the two name before he grinned back at her.

"Yo. Sera!" Kirito gave the receptionist a warm greeting as well, he soon became chummy with her as they fired banter at one another before the black haired lad pretend he was sorry by raising his arms in surrendering gesture at the receptionist lady named Sera, who also pretended to be mad at one of his jab before returning to her professional formality as the Guild receptionist.

"Alright then, I hold you for that one. By the way... Who is this?."

"Ah sorry, this is my friend. He wanted to join today."

"Excuse me, my name is Eugeo. I also come here to sell some of my materials, but I forgot to sign in to be Adventurer ever since I arrived at this city. So I wanted to issue a licence for myself as well." Eugeo soon bowed his head slightly and smiled good naturely before noticed Sera widened eyes that immediately judged him in spot.

"You... No wait, kirigaya san also looked the same like you when he first came in..." The older girl only shook her head in exasperated motion and rubbed her side forehead with her finger to suppress a coming headache before muttered her first impression of the man introduction that gave her literal hectic situation for couple of days of gruesome numbers of paperwork from the merchant organization.

"Please don't remember that one... It's my fault, I apologize for making that sudden uproar and even throw the market price for a loop for 3 days… You don't have to that formal either." Kirito dropped a sweat as he apologize from his recent fiasco to blend in on his first day while scratching his head almost instantly.

"No it's fine, just don't…. Don't repeat what happened with that centipede shell you bring here the other day again. I begged you." The woman slowly placed her hand to her face again with sudden exhaustion washed over her just to remember his recent deportment with troublesome request that needed a collective group to finish the job.

"Ahahaha… My deepest apology."

"Geez, now you understand what I had gone through everyday now?" A flat gaze then pierced his guilt with a non voiced grunt replaced with a scrunched face in its position.

"Fine fine I get it already, give me a slack over here. Should you in my shoes then you'll be doing the same making the same rumour while trying to tone down for few days."

"Well then don't tried to be so cool like that. Freedom of action doesn't meant no consequences."

"Look at that. Aren't you a bit too cheeky lately?... Should I remind you where did you got your mouth from there?"

"Wouldn't be the last time I finally able to annoy you. Just count it as me collecting the debt."

"If my worth of saving your beacon from the time we met is that cheap, then I must raised the price."

"Then we're even." After some back and forth of clear banter, the two grinned with similar shit eating grin before slowly turned back to Sera who also amused at their wisecrack exchange by placing her hand in front of her mouth and smirked in approval before waving at them to wait in place after going to the backroom.

She can tell that Eugeo and her can hit off just fine even her first impression of him are totally average intellectual man that just sticked with Kirito because of his personality.

.

.

After a few moments. She finally came back with mana gauging sphere and another clean document of application. Eugeo eyebrow raised slightly at the object before turn his gaze back to Sera who soon explain the ball property to him.

"Every applicant should be checked with this method to ease the ranking placement so both party can benefited evenly. Rimuru sama applied this rule to regulate the surplus of member by adding another layer of security, so there wouldn't be a improbity undergo on the process, as well easing guild management distribution of quest to adventurer or general user of guild function, even managing the difficulty level for several adventurer with low combat experience." Eugeo nodded in understanding while putting his hand on his chin listening attentively to her professional explanation.

"If you felt it was unnecessary, you can skip this examination today and start as a normal newcomer from G rank until you get used to the rules that had been written on the manual. There's no penalty, but if you feel showing your prowess here is invading your privacy, we can do the test in other room. You must be an E to take higher level quest. F circle which was considered novice also can take one, but the variety is limited and only in the city circle."

"No its okay, I don't mind. I think both option is alright."

"I understand, please fill this paper for identity and background checkings first. With this, several city should be able to identify you as our member when doing out of territory mission, it also function as identification proof because member can go whenever they want as long there's no war or skirmish on said territory." Eugeo soon filled the requirements that Sera placed atop of the desk as kirito guide him on how to fill it soon after.

(You don't need to fill the address one since you lived in the dorm. Just wrote the Street name and Inner district area on same line. Plus it's more likely scenario for you to be targeted if you gave yourself your location away./Okay...wait,** you got mugged!?**/long story. You can change the address even after submitting your formal application paper with updating citizenship location or wrong information administration as an excuse./Eeeh-...)

Many adventurer start to suspect that Eugeo might be a complete newbie because how he's really slow when filling the registration forums with a clear confusion on several location with formal data query, and the likelihood he's being taken advantage of by the guy who his rank just skyrocketed in a week after joining their rank is just being reinforced when Kirito keep directing him when filling his paper.

They won't doubt that Kirito indeed have the capabilities even with the unpleasant rumours around him, since he able to clear some of the subjugation Quest grouped for D ranker party which consist of experienced individual with at least several months of battle expertise all by himself in the same month spoke his capability despite there's still a bias of his ability to most member.

So when he personally recruit someone like that, is totally suspicious for them.

[Music stop*]

_But..._

"Now then, please put your hand on this sphere. It would note and worked automatically when it detect the amount of mana inside your body and store the wave pattern into a separate crystal as external memory card, so other guild branch can identify you even outside of Tempest." Sera soon gave Eugeo the ball that look oddly look the same as a fortune telling crystal, with a small shaped octahedron prism that was soon inserted into a hole under the said sphere.

Kirito did see the resemblance of smaller Record crystal when obtaining the prism the first time around after one of the Jackal staff make a fuss of his result. He did learn that the crystal is an improved version of identification card system from years ago, with several country dangerous secret can be leaked out to impetuous party that can mask their face and mana reading to fool the staff. Many improvement were implied by Rimuru so the crime rates start to dwindle in country or land that have Connection with Jura alliance.

"Ah… Yes." Eugeo hand soon touched the crystal despite his own suspicion on the crystal in front of him, and when he placed his right hand on the ball.

*vuuuoonngg….*

The crystal shone a deep sky blue color and glow a very strong light. It wasn't enough to blind those around him or the person himself. But the light the sphere emitting just captivating and calm as a blue ocean. All people who present in that room can only stare flabbergasted before the light died down after he take his hand away from the device in visible confusion.

"umm...is this okay?" After Eugeo take his hand off and start to look around the place in apprehension at the lack of response of his result…

"..."

""...""

"?... W-what's wrong?"

.

.

_A silent envelope._

""...""

"...Uhm… Are you all okay?..."

**"WE HAVE AN A RANK HEREEEEE-!"**

"...eh?"

_Yup. Today would be a long day for Eugeo._

* * *

Uh... A-A Rank?...

_Wait, what's going on? Kirito can you tell me what happened- __**No, Don't look me 'with you get used to it' eye! Explain! **_

"E-Eugeo s-San... I-I might h-have been very r-ru-rude, b-but... P-please, can you s-show us some of your... Ma-magic? **A-As A prOoF Of c-Course!**"

"Magic... Okay…?"_ but why is she shivering like that?... _

"Um… Actually I don't know much about standard types and don't have that much spell on my end except my original crafted one, is that okay?..."

"O-Orig-!?" _is Sera actually OK? She's been shaking like crazy there…. _I pondered a bit before noticing everyone gaze…

"W-what?..."

"Dude, just show us."

"Like I said why?"

"Just do it already!" _Why you also look restless!?_

"Sigh… fine…" _Still… Which one?…. _

…_._

_Uh… I still can't cast wind based spell right… Fire is a big no no in place filled with paper and people… Earth is out of the question, dark and light is a bit vague cause I haven't read much about them other than [Illuminate], while Ice still rather too risky if I don't careful with the output... Space?... I don't have enough mana for that… Oh. I know._

"hum... Is this okay?"

*Set... phuat* I lifted my left palm and make an ice shard hovering above it. Small whistle of air come to life with sharp pointy end of frozen water appeared.

"…."

"NA-!?"

_Well… Might as while at it..._

*fliiuut!* I soon use my mana manipulation on the ice shard, transformed it from a sharp thin icicle to a normal looking standard one handed sword with simple handguard and round pummel end with the fuller only reached one third of blade length, right now the ice sword is floating right above of my left palm. Suspended in air in slow back and forth motion as it rotating to give 360 view of its structure.

_I should make the hilt much longer… Well, it's a so so I think. _I reflecting on my own creation as I finalized the form of my sword with clearer details and polished the blunt part quite a bit. I did create an Imitation of 'Blue Rose' when confronting Bercouli in that open bath to caught him off guard.

_But this one on my hand is pretty bland. _I admitted to myself. My mana space is pretty much almost nonexistent due to it's space full of materials I store in it, but this much should be okay.

I finally understand the theory and why my body felt is so heavy despite I brought nothing with me except small change on my pockets. Its because my imaginary space is fully loaded with stuff and items that limit how the energy inside there circulating in my body and limit my control to freely use it like always.

"There." I showed Sera a Frozen sword that looked Similar to normal steel blade for normal gate guards usually use.

"WH-A!? W-WAH!? **A-A C-C-CHANT-L-LESS MAGIC!?"**

"No way! That's Impossible!"

"It can't be! THere should be some lag! and how come he able to suspend it that long in air!?"

"…"

_Why they're sounded so surprised?..._

"Hey…. Eugeo… did you make that, on a whim?"

"Yeah. Why?... I'm not doing something wrong right?" Kirito only response my monotone reply by pinching his nose bridge with his left hand after I replied his question. Why he looked exasperated? Shouldn't that be me?...

"Huh? This shouldn't be that hard. Even you can cast a decent fire arrows with your finger like last time we fought several Knights consecutively in a single day.."

"This isn't about me, this is about your…." There's a brief pause when his retort grew in silence when remembering our fight against the purple knight and even the flame bow user, even dealing with Alice and almost lose because of her raw power with sword, he took a deep breath in annoyance before resuming his rant.

"No, it didn't... well... I can use magic to certain level, but your chantless really had zero time lag between the sequence. And don't compare me to you, I still have trouble with elemental magic. Ice in particular. Also, um… how many you can make?... If I must ask here..."

"Uhhmm…" _How many... Uh… _If I wasn't literally not too tired or sluggish… the exact number are...

"hmm... As long I had some mana and keep the size on same size as 'Blue Rose' or normal standard length… I guess I can keep making it For 1 hour straight between brakes. I think 10 is my tops If I don't break my focus mid way or interrupted when forming it shape in a single go." _I meant a normal shape with pointed end straight blade with big holder like this wasn't that hard than what I had expected when using that much Ice on whim..._

"..."

"..."

""...""

"?…"

.

_Someone say something!_

"Like I said, what's wrong?..." I voiced my annoyance this time when fishing his reaction.

"hahaha... No. Even I'm not that good in magic control, your mastery there is pretty hard to pull off you know?... And you can barrage people from afar with flying sword you created from ice magic by manifest it around you and launched them at poor soul is really something... I mean, a swordsman that can fire flying sword made from pure Ice magic aren't that common but..."

"..."

"…."

"eh?"

"Wait…. you didn't think that far?..."

"No... I Just realized it just now… It wasn't impossible if I did focused on quantity than quality..." We looked at each other after my slow realization. Well, it was awkward…

_And that was a nice technique now that he blurted it out! I must note this for further improvement! _

"What's with this two!?"

""-!?""

"They're just beyond normal! WHy I must deal with this!? I thought this job was the most wanted one because it was the most easy to do when handling issue outside the city!"

"S-Sera san- You need to calm down..."

"**I AM CALM!**" _No you clearly aren't. _

"That guy… looks like he's a real deal too!?"

"Really?!"

"HOW!?"

"You aren't kidding! His Mana control is good too! That thing been flying for ten minutes now!" The females start to make more ruckus above after the exclamation, while the male start to judge our power from afar with very unnerving stare. The whispering became more loud than before with the occasional loud noise from someone that pointing at us in the open.

"Sera, calm down we here to sell some material we got from dungeon… We will Quietly leave after we're done here okay?..." kirito finally tried his best to placate her down with rather questionable favor that I can see she will ask...

"huh… Dungeon... As in the labyrinth?"

"Yes."

"Y-yo-ou weren't pulling my fingers now aren't you?"

"Please take a deep breath, we don't want you to lose your bearing now."

"Y-yeah... *Cough* Can we get into dismantling room or do we just put it here?" She asked to make sure that It was okay to put it here.

"Well, better here I suppose, that is much quicker anyway."

"..." Sera looked at me again from my hair to my shoes.

"Uuumm…."

"urhg… You can do it here just fine. But I assume you need to bring some salvage proof that you beat the monster. I will ask the dismantling team to fetch the Detector and books of list of what you brought here." Sera explained after regained her bearing.

_Sorry…._

"okay… Books?" Why do they need one?

"In Adventure guild, the more we hunt and clear quest that had been requested. Our rank will leveled up based with our power and achievement so that we can get better reward with how we act during our time on duty, it's also for setting a good examples to other member as well bring benefit to you to have a good reputation. Both to Tempest and general public to spread butterfly effect of our deed."

"Ahh… I see…"

"Uhmn. That's why books are needed to keep our record and tab of our achievements so far after they finally acknowledge that you weren't neglecting your responsibility as an Adventurer if you were inactive or uncontactable. There's also books of list what adventurer from many kinds of class that expel in one particular field to keep track of what kind of species or irregularity after reporting our result to receptionist."

"Hee~... Why did you know so much?"

'Unlike you, I've been here and there done that, so I learned the basic and general view of this place works. Plus I already work as adventurer for quite time now. This is basic."

"Hoooh~" I let out my amazement and a small clap. Looks like he's been putting more of his mind when doing things.

"You should know the shenanigans around me…"

"Oh." _Now I want to retract my amazed gasp._

"hmmm... Can we get instant payment?" I changed the course of conversation after dismissing my ice sword after his honest follow up.

_I'm not short of money, I just had to take it out since it's really making my elbow and shoulder itch._

"what you mea-"

***Bruuuag!***

"Kyaaa!"

"AH!"

"Ah- I'm really sorry for cutting you off mid sentence! but I don't meant to take out that much either!"

"W-WHA!?"

.

.

.

_Let's see..._

Kobolds, night bats, green and red snakes scales, blue fang of ice bear. A piece of giant turtle shell remain, And some mana crystal we found after defeating weaker monsters called mob(by Kirito naming sense). Plus some valuable stones that also manifested at the wall of the dungeon for some reason. Quite the haul for first timers.

"wh-what… with all of this!? All of this monster is ranked from E- to C+ rank danger level! And you guys said you both beat all of them and store it on your storage!?"

"uh... Yes?"

Kirito… That's not an answer...

* * *

_247 silver and 156 copper piece in total, not counting the surplus 25 gold coins for bringing it in fresh condition._

That's, a lot… And I thought the spider silk I sold the other day was precious… I wonder how much is normal boar hide price actually are now.

_I only sell several strands of it, not a bundle of thread. That much wouldn't be enough to make a proper sized sweater. Yet I still got enough cash for several days of check in in moderate sized apartment. _And that massive turtle shell is pretty hard I admit it.

But for a piece of shell can be used either as materials for an aqueduct tiles, or reinforced shield with adamantine steel mixed on it… Geez this world architecture and crafter sure a dimension advanced ahead of mine…

Welp, there's no kind of monster there except VR and AR ones, and the metallurgy itself is more advanced to compose a much durable ones with even normal animal in the forest have skin even harder than steel itself. Melting and combining the iron should be a pain, and that marble must be waterproof too. Kurobe proved this world crafting is developed to point they must be careful what they made next. I mean my sword which was totally alien to them was made even stronger than it should with this world metal and forging capability.

Still….

I(We) ended up making another ruckus at the guild receptionists counter eyet again while racking some fortune along the way.

_That's the fifth time I made commotion on this place… Rest are skelton in closet. _I Hoped they won't mark me as troublemaker or some sort._too late bro. You're already one*_

Eugeo counted the money transaction with Sera after they had moved all those items to the dismantling room, while he checked if the content is legit. He had another chat with her about basic rule this place he should follow if I missed some stuff to tell him.

_Receptionist won't do that, especially Tempest where Rimuru make a sure honest trade is being done. _But I keep that thought to myself, he should always do that nonetheless sooner or later when I'm not around.

As we thanked Sera (please don't do that again, it's bad for my heart./I'll try my best...) I left Eugeo on the waiting bench while he was reading a monthly magazine of Tempest resort advertisement, I finally go to the quest board and see some of the requests they have today.

I better not do this often to prevent me giving her a panic attack every time she saw me.

.

.

_Huh. All of F rank is pretty much a gathering quest like collecting hipokute herb or slymn flowers for basic anesthesia, while E to D is pretty much an odd jobs like giving a hand at minimum margin. _The flower was one of the widely material for pain reliever and this world lower healing potions, not the Tempest brand healing potions. Guess today just one of those slower ones.

"Hm… No B or A today huh? That's a good news… Oh. That bakery on the outer skirt!… I can get some lunch after I fixed the chimney, that places pretty popular with the chocolate cream puff, I can save spot if I go no... Eh? Port area need another security volunteer already?... Huh, that's fast... Oh, this one is near my apartment, I can do that one last if I have the time."

_I think all of them just so so, let's take one and... Uhm? _

"...?"

….

"'Rat infestation' sub… jugation?... This pest always post as a problems no matter where I see…"

.

.

_Huh?… Near that place?..._

.

.

…_This wording and placement…._

.

.

"..."

*Breet!* I take the paper almost forcefully and go to the counter by hasten my steps towards the main lobby.

"Oh, Kirito. You got a job already?"

"..."

"? Hey, what's with the stern gaze?" I said nothing and show Eugeo the quest post in my hand after he put his magazine down. He looked a little troubled from my sudden worriness.

"?... Rat problem? I don't see a reason why you look so troubled with it? It's a moderate level rank quest right?"

"No Not that, the place."

"Huh?" He saw what the word on the paper indicate while his pupil widening in realization upon understanding the meaning of my intention.

"Kirito this... "

"Yeah... No matter how you slice it. It was clearly what I think it is." After clarify that were on this together, we gave this parchment to Sera. She raised a brow on why I got so worked up over this, both of the newly registered guild member took an rather odd looking quest after selling their materials. It should raise a suspicion indeed, but she didn't noticed when the quest are posted after her morning shift start.

Which corrected my first analysis. We also ask some member cooperation that was free today, or we would join a party that at least wanted to take this quest with us. Eugeo and I definitely improved a lot. But we want an insurance, if things did go south…

_We need back ups. Especially If what I imagine here is true. _Sera agreed and she ask some free members around C rank circle to help us for this Quest. Which made me and Eugeo sat back on the waiting bench waiting our extra manpower.

* * *

Eugeo was sitting on the waiting bench while reading a newspaper on the corner. His posture is rather tense, but he was still relaxed when leaning on the chair back. By the way he read the headline news and attentively put his focus there, it's no doubt he will made a subscription on a later date.

Kirito readied some of his gear beside him. He still use his black denim jacket and V-neck shirt. But he switched his belts so he can put his spare sword there later, As well as some middle grade potions on his back pouches for emergencies.

Eugeo also can change into his navy blue coat much later, but he still wore his white shirt beneath his vest nonetheless.

Also, he doesn't care, kirito influenced his mindset with his 'don't worry about every single thing.' and made other adventurer misunderstood him and think that he just being big headed for his first mission.

The two spent focusing at their own business until Sera call the two of them to the receptionist desk, they were presented with a small C rank Party, consisted by 2 girls and a single sturdy man.

One look alone. Eugeo able to discern their job. One is an apprentice mage based from how her robe was bigger than her body, while the other two is closer to tanker and a thief. Their party is quite balanced, but they lacked an archer or a healer as a support. Which the two can filled up without a problem.

"The name is Kirito, and this is Eugeo. Nice to meet you." Kirito greet them while offering his hand towards the man in front of him.

"... The name is Olbert. Likewise" The green armoured man returned the gesture. There's nothing truly eye catching from his looks, black hair that swooped to the back and normal fair skin color. Normal green chestplate with shoulder guards and brown trouser with several belts to tied his pants and boots. The only thing that stood out from him are his big Kite shield on his back and a standard knight sword with orange hilt and a silver blade.

"I'm Aria, I'm a magic user." The woman named Aria nodded her head to Eugeo, her outfit consist of oversized white cloak with a normal tunic set beneath it, a magician hat that most witch tend to use. There's a long staff under her outfit that she hold with her hand while eyeing Eugeo and Kirito.

"My name is Quila." The last member is a thief with a short messy brown hair, the only thing she wore is only a top and pants. Leaving her torso bare in the open, her white pants tucked to her black boots with straps, she use a leather armour to cover her chest and upper cloth that reach her elbow with a sizeable brown layer to absorb shock from a blow, a grey hood behind her neck. Black gloves and elbow protectors with twin daggers resting on her back hip tied to the sheath on her belt. The only thing Eugeo wondered from her attire is her reason why she left her midriff unprotected. Yet he hold the thought to himself and let Kirito handle the introduction.

Yet before he able to do so. The thief pointed her finger to them while giving the two a flat look and placed her other arm on her hip.

"I'll be quick. I don't trust both of you being B and A ranker even though it was official, we got a short call on our day off, so you better don't slow us down because we must answer the Guild call no matter how ridiculous it is." Straight to the matter, she tell them her distaste while maintaining her pride as an adventurer and senior to them.

Eugeo let out a dry laugh good naturely while kirito observed them carefully while chatting with them without raising any suspicion. Elaborating why he wanted another party to help them as well thanking them for agreeing to work with him.

He still rather uncomfortable fighting as parties even after years leading his group in ALO in most tough fights. Let alone he have this weird flashback of Sinon stern glare when seeing Aria silently judging them from behind, reminding him of his blunt comment with the oh so same flat stare, but he shouldn't judge her. In general, C rank party at least should had better equipment for the mage and tanker since their role is so important.

"Okay, we'll try our best not to get in your way. But can you tell us your role and why you want to join us?" Kirito speak with calm yet a friendly tone so they won't get offended.

"... I'm a Tanker, Aria is our main damage dealer with her magics, while Quila can disarm the trap and lead the way while checking dangerous place, including traps and ambush. You both can be support us on the back and protect Aria when the rats began to swarm us in the sewers later. We have experience with this city dungeon, you don't have to worry." Instead of answer. They received the cold treatment with clear evidence of their capability.

He's not even bothering tell his reason on why they bother joining the two of them on sudden notice. Not surprising, kirito had a suspicious aura if one never met him, but Eugeo just acknowledged as an A rank just an hour ago.

"Alright. So? Why no healer? You also didn't tell us your reasoning why you would join this suspicious party of two people?" Kirito gave them a trick question while keeping his tone neutral. There's this apprehension at seeing him fishing for confirmation. Yet Olbert answered him anyway.

"Sigh... We just want to be sure that you two are real deal and not faking it, as this place is eden for adventurer to earn jobs and earn their living expenses, so no one can cheat through this. We wanted to see if you two actually able to handle this kind of pest control yourself, but we can't leave such job alone either."

Eugeo already got the gist, he already analyzed the three and the main damage dealer is truly Aria alone, as Olbert had low mana reading told enough to tell he can cast magic while Quila Doesn't have any reading at all, she must hide her mana reaction.

"Alright, we better go now before it started. The faster, the better."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I should explain it later." As Eugeo speak. All 5 of them soon leave the guild room together towards their destination.

* * *

AN: Finally another update, I swore I was burned out when posting this one.

Farming way too crazy on FGO, Got sieg to np 5 and got my carrot boy(hence why I'm so bushed, spare me. I ate 50 gold apples just to collect chalk for qp) to Lvl 80, gonna grail him when I had enough embers. Again, that's for another topic. If you guys still sticking from very first chap I release this back in January. You have my thanks and gratitude for keep supporting me sticking around and see how far I have go here.

Typos still there with my editing still rather messy overall, but I must admit I improved so much from last time I started on this site. I have nothing to say but I done my homework once again, and reminder that this is basically AU. So of course some detail should be different here and there if y'all are novel readers. Yeah I tried. I'm not that all knowing of novel lore and stuffs.

Look, I'm tired blaming everything on Covid-19 over and over, but I supposed that's the reality we're facing now. I won't rant, and let's get into the point. Apocrypha raid just end in NA, so all my focus were putted there when making this. I actually wanted to make this Longer, but I decide to split it when it almost reach 20.000+ word. Geez, some dedication right? Again, I missed somethings then point it out, I spammed NP way too much over the past day.

So I backed off and made this update two chap, maybe tomorrow after I done with usual editing and all. Oh, Eugeo must deal with Kirito antics since the time they traveled together, so I belief his personality did matched on how I pictured him here. Plus he also hanging out with Rimuru and learn from Kirito about more and more on game term plus japan works. And reminder these two are otherworlder. So the stats matched, although Tempest is strong in term of defense or adventurer individuality, I think sufficed to say they're still on human Level. Powerful, yet still one. So sorry if my wording confused you. Plus Tempest force who were C or higher definitely under Hakurou spartan teaching.

As for the sword, yep. He create one when dealing with Bercouli. So of course he can create one freely, add mastery with Ice and mana manipulating. Boom. If I keep inconsistent with mana or magic term being used, yeah. I probably didn't checked it after the third wording check. I never liked site for searching typos, but I'm just stubborn. Plus I make this story alone, so I don't have assist on this one.

I guess that's all for now, next update coming soon as well an announcement, nothing major really. But pretty big if you guys somehow loved my works. I'll try my best to stay alive, y'all better take care of yourself and stop trying to go out before the warning lifted, I won't say you must confront the disease head on, but some were right that better go out than holed inside and died unnoticed. **Look, do not misinterpret it**, just stay positive and don't do radical things. That's all I can ask. Just think how tiring being in frontline 24 hours nonstop, all medic who read this. Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your effort, may this pandemic finally over and we can resume our daily live once again. Catch ya soon.

Later.


	12. Chapter 12

**C. 12 Long day indeed.**

_Oh... I remember._

"Hey, Kirito."

"hm?"

"Here. I forgot to give you this." I handed him a small black waist bag I had made this noon as we walk through the crosswalk to our destination after reaching an intersection. We just arrived at the commercial district just after passing the street before remembering the reason why I left the dormitory today.

"? Eugeo... Is this?..." He sounded puzzled when observing the bag in reluctant manner to take it from my hand, evaluating the bag in question with flat stare moments later. Why is that?

"This is a magic bag. Is there something wrong? Or You don't like it was shaped as a waist bag model? I can made another one, this is just a prototype anyway. So it only can store a moderate amounts of item compared to our storage can carry." He made a troubled face when he take the bag from my offered hand after I voiced my worry.

"No thank you…. But... I capable of using storage magic just fine you know?... Plus aren't this thing just pricey? I believe Rimuru already tried making this after few years of life improvement implementation progressed far in this city no? shouldn't you ask the person to give you one than making this?" He raised a brow before giving me another questioning stare.

"Outright asking one is rude. And you want to do that?"

"No_P_e." He put emphasize in the P part.

"Then accept this, I can change the outer skin with cheaper leather skin if you like another type, just don't expect me to sewn it. I just got lucky I found a student that want to aid me when made this in research room. Though the latches can be much durable than the one you hold there."

"Thanks but my question still stands. Why?"

"I know what you're thinking. But if we're in some kind of situation where we can't our use skill or magic at one point in a crisis situation or just inevitable, I made this bag to counter that kind situation. Magic disturbance and anti magic barrier is a thing between magic user fight. Avoiding the situation itself is our top priority, but I tried to counter that possibilities with this bag cause it resist the said barrier effect inside the bag void space." I pointed towards the black bag in his hand while we slowly walk towards our destination.

"This could come in handy since this bag can still work in an area that hindered magic usage or jamming like [Magic disturbance] that can stop a caster firing fireball for example. And your space is smaller than mine right? So just say this is just a little add on to the bucket. When we need to draw potions, this can help us to focus on our sword skill when we can't use our magic." I explained how this bags work with Kirito listening to my explanations of what he can shouldn't try to stock there, I'm pretty confident with my crafting ability, and this came out rather nicely done too.

"Wow... You do some research alright… But since when your reservation bigger than mine? Pretty sure I didn't slack off when practicing magic with those spells you came up with..." Carefully inspecting the bag, he muttered his grumble and finally strapped the bag to his waist after fiddling with the latch. I can't hold my amusement and broke into a small laugh seeing his sulking expression.

"Ahahaha! You're aren't the only one who can surprise people like this you know?" I laughed in more chipper tone while explaining the function to him. _You always give me headache, so this is just a simple payback. _

.

.

The three behind us however…. Is thoroughly observing me with suspicious look with the same flat stare, and I can sense their skeptical distrust from here.

"…."

"...Fishy…"

_H-Hey… You guys didn't believe this a magic bag at all huh?... And I tried made it look cool too…_

"Hey _Leader?~ _Shouldn't you tell us why we were needed here?~ I believed you two can handle this thing by yourself right?~" Quila shouted with flat stare at Kirito who turned his head towards her in response.

"We would be getting there soon, so I suggest you three prepare yourself as well. We would arrived after that corner over there. Just right down the stairs after crossing that street." He pointed out our destination request was located across the stairs leading down to the sewer entrance with several iron bars sticking out from the entrance with weird smelled ooze coming out from the said hole was facing the river.

Still, this sewer is pretty well managed for a rat infestation problem that was written in the notice board. Some of the wall could be painted over again for quick renovation with the color began peeling off and darkened spots on the ceiling over time. But I suppose that's the only part worth mentioning, this place just abandoned for some time when the city began to grow over the years with better facility was implemented, although this location was close to public facility. I must report this to Rimuru in person later to clean the particular sanitary hole.

Maybe we think to deeply into this matter and the rat is most likely might be real problem after all. This place is clear evidence why rodent would proliferate wildly in short amount of time. But so far, Kirito intuition was never wrong, and the writing on said paper was even clear evidence of his suspicion.

So I remained vigilant at my surrounding. Especially the entrance to the Sewer system with bleak and dark atmosphere. And if this trip did ended up as normal rat extermination. I'm still ready to deal with it.

I gazed at the three behind us after prepared myself, Olbert sure rather reluctant as me when seeing how this place was unkempt. Yet he still readying his shield nonetheless, while the two woman behind him clearly outright shown their distaste towards the green colored water carriage with a silent scowl and how much Aria wanted to drag her party out from here by clenching her.

"So? Where's your weapon? I don't think you guys will fight with your fist when you guys encounter those nimble rats." Quila soon sneered at us for whatever reason while displaying her daggers between her fingers. I soon raised a brow before an 'oh' escaped my lips.

"If you guys truly are really high ranked like what Sera said you are, you should bring weapons with you even to most plain request like this." Aria nodded at Olbert statement. Well... we already arrived. I think they were Right, so I must be prepared as well.

"Roger*Set*" After some focusing, I pulled 'Blue rose' out from my storage and put it on my side belt latch with my magic bag on my right. Kirito then noticed the three jaw dropped face while he took two steel sword as well before latching them to his belt compartment.

**"whawawaww!? A real storage magic-!?" **I flinched after her shouted her shock as Quila dropped her dagger when I finally able to make eye contact with her. Aria and Olbert had the same jaw slacked expression as her when they alternating their stare to me and Kirito.

"N-No way! You must be Joking now!"

"Uhhh…." _Is storage magic that Rare?... _

_And did Aria sees me with some kind of weird stare there?... Actually… What's with the sparkle and the enthusiasm all of the sud-_

"A Real Spatial Magic user!? **He's really excelled in Space attribute property! AND IT WAS CHANTLESS!**"

"-!?" _NA-_

"How did you do it!? I thought human only can have one element attached to them!? **Can you actually a Mage in disguise!? NO! perhaps a Sorcerer!? Even several high ranking adventurer in this city can't use this magic so proficiently!**"

"Huh?! No I'm not! I mostly self taught!" Aria suddenly bombard me with question and then exclama- Holy-! _**Personal space lady!**_

"How!? That can't be true! I heard that you were only excel in water and Ice spell based from Sera report! And an advanced one at that! This don't add up to logic human only can use one affinity magic type! There's must be a reason why you can use another element right!? Do you know another advanced magic spell!? Please list it so I can look into it myself!"

"P-Please! Calm do-"

"No! You would tell me all of your secret even if that's the last thing I do!" _WHat?!_

"Ohoho~ Looks like someone already have a loyal fangirl already huh?" I turned my head in horror to see the black haired bastard behind me only smirking at me with mirth oozing from his toothy grin.

"Kirito! Now isn't time for that! Help me and calm her down!" The bastard only took his amusement by backing away from me when she jumped at my position!

"More Importantly! Shouldn't a leader like you control this situation from not happening?!"

"No~"

"**What!? WHy!?**"

"Cause it looks interesting~ As a leader I have the right to let my member have their own fun!~"

"**YOu Traitor!"**

"Please teach me all of your magic spell! **I begged you! I would do everything for to be your student! Anything!**" _Don't use that phrasing! and quit yanking my collar!_

"**O-Olbeerst S-san! Q-QuiL-la san!** Caan y-ooou Le-end mee-e a **haa-ndd!?"**

"Huh!? AH! Right!"

"Oh-OH!"

* * *

.

.

"Puah… I… I thought I was a goner…"

"So-sorry… I… I lose my…."

"No I-It's alright… Just don't do that again to me or anyone else, alright?"

"Y-yes…." _I don't mean it that way, but for a magic user. Her grip power was terrifying._

"Of all my time when this party was formed, I never saw Aria lose her screw and leashed out like that…. And you actually made her apologize, properly… Just who are you really?..."

"Hahaha…." _Even I don't know what I supposed to say here lady…_

"Looks like your popularity phase would begin from now~"

"You didn't step in or even tried to help. Get off from me." I shot a dry look at my partner who still gaining amusement from my hardship.

"Touchè, but a friendly reminder here my dear pupil."

"What?..."I fully glared him with annoyance.

"There would be more. I'm dead serious. You better get used to it from now on." I don't know why, but somewhat his latter voice was dead of emotion, his face aged for a few years when I blinked. Plus I have this weird shudder tingling in my spine when I tried to rebutted his warning for very little context he was indirectly conveying to me.

"That aside…" Kirito lifted his hands from my shoulder before turn his attention to the three after crouching beside me.

"Didn't we showed it at the guild counter? I mean he and me literally dumped our result of hunt at the main lobby. Plus my first day are the reason my reputation are so bad because I literally do the same thing he did." Kirito pointed out my sudden action from before. The three should saw it as well.

"Sigh… Well, like we said, we're off duty today. So we weren't there until Sera called us to accompany you." Oh… That makes sense...

"Let alone that we don't want to believed you at first with how your reputation shaped by our regular informant who usually update us and most adventurer about new development in dungeon and hot topics in town. We didn't actually at the lobby when you first applying yourself either." Olbert close his eyes before exhaling his breath.

"Ha… So what are his reputation say actually?" Kirito raised a brow, he look interested, but there's a mix of annoyance when I voiced my query.

"After watching you two for a bit... It was load of bull, he was considered as a scammer who bribed the guild to raise his rank, he didn't look nor act like a jerk that work others crazy so that he can enjoy the result of other labor either. There's actually a rumor he was some sort of prince in hiding and all of that novel poet of him searching for his true love crap, which was the most obvious lie when someone mentioned his name in the guild." _Totally opposite of him, though the part working others only applied to me who's keeping him on leash all the time. _I put no small amount of pleasure seeing my friend scowled at the news.

"Urrhh…." He only shot a dry glare at his assertion Olbert heard about him.

"I can finally say the rumor about him is fishy as heck was half true. But it didn't mention anything about you. Guess you're truly started just today" Olbert eyes then glanced at me when confirming what he heard about my buddy behavior for the past week.

_Not even a month and he has his own story in the mass… What a friend I have here._ I sarcastically praised him in my own mind while still being fed up with his luck on word 'standing out'.

_Ha... 'Truth is stranger than myth' huh? I think my common sense Is already fly away when I acknowledge that monsters can comprehend and speak human language and capable to fully converse with us... heck, I wonder if I lost it completely when meeting kirito and all…_

I mean, I never would've thought that all my life I was nothing more but a creation made by the real human who live my life in seclusion in my own village before traveling together with Kirito to the main city of Human civilization and rebelled against its ruler and splitted into two in literal sense, before ending up back in the woods after the said fight, and now became a real fledged human being that teach all sorts of subjects of study I can explain to every single race from every range of kind and age. In a class. In a normal academy, lead by a Slime, in another _Dimension_.

_Life is weird._

"Alright. Before we go, I want to make something clear here by making sure we're on the same page." Olbert and the other stared at kirito with full focus now. I soon stand back up and turn my head towards this party leader who nodded at my gaze.

"Yet before it all, I want to ask, why was there's a 'Rat' subjugation on the guild bulletin board?"

""..."" There's a brief silence as the three face then emit same amount of confusion from his word.

"Huh? Isn't that normal for a city this big?"

"Yup, if city this big don't have one then it'll be weirder." Quila soon shot a dry glare that making kirito look like an fool doesn't know this kind of stuff.

"Yet that's not the point I want to point out. Although we must brace our self for the worst when those pest came out instead."

"You said that might be no rats at all in this dumpster. Not that I complaining, I don't have to deal with those horrible abominations to be honest." Aria soon follow Quila opinion as she soon fixed her white coat and grabbed the lower part with her left hand.

_Yeah, wearing that kind of attire to place where all the city waste ended up after sanitary process isn't effective nor a good idea. Good thing that the river behind us looks clean._

"Okay, let me be clear here. This quest is pretty common, I know beginner stuff well but listen. This quest is close to the main avenue, a whole district dictated for commercial and public use of recreation with tourist mostly flocked here if not on the Grand stadium or outer circle, this place is highly populated and would be full in busy hour, and this location was close to the demon lord mansion which was 2 blocks away from here." Kirito made a motion with his hand to point this place and to the Direction where Rimuru mansion is located in the city.

"That I know well, what about it?"

"Quila, don't cut in."

"But Olbert he's taking forever!" The thief groaned and her irritation became more clear in our eyes when she rolled her eyes, while Kirito took a deep breath that I bet he regret.

"*Sigh*… If this quest are truly there, Or in this case. If 'The Rat' was truly here... Doesn't that meant that mean that the guard at the mansion can't handle this? Don't get me wrong, they might be busy or post this quest on the guild board on purpose. Yet every Demon lord mansion guard, or at least it's guard squad around the city counted out, the one closest to this district, can handle a simple rodent cleaning like this before it made it way to the city Guild. Right?" Before they think that kirito and I were nuts. He proceed to clarifying his story before they can even butted in again.

"This is the commercial district. So pest control should be close like what? few miles from the southern entrance? Yet why they post this quest when there's a better option to call guards near the mansion or troop that was patrolling in this area? Let alone the said control should be capable enough to handle it. They were professional at their duty." Kirito closed both of his eyes and raised one of his finger to the three.

"It was cheaper, and much more effective leaving the rats to the guards to deal with them inside this sewer, so those two group are the most likely result of being picked first before us, Adventurer. Because of the excessive use of magic ore. Lamp on the street that might end up here, waste that have magic properties or even a selfish prick that throw the garbage with chemical reaction near this location without care. Combine all of those and a colony of rats who were populating rapidly. Can made these buggers size to be doubled and proof of dangerous disease might spread into city underground water way. If were lucky, we don't actually see them eating each other." He send the second finger by raising his middle one.

"The chance that the already used crystal that still have their magic properties accidentally consumed by the rats and mutated because of it, resulting the guards can't handle it. Made them populate in terrifying rate. Hence calling Adventurer, or even one from Tempest subjugation or military troop who might willing to do the job and block the area entrance so civilian wouldn't be around here when the extermination in process if the rats became stronger than pest control service this city provide." Kirito raised his third finger after he stare deadpanned at blank looking thief in front of him.

"Lastly, they call us, that much I can understand, but why the rank for this mission is so low? Even for lower level. It's was premature for the guild let a quest of this degree for Level F or E ranker that wasn't ready with it? This quest minimally should be on D or straight up C+ if my conjecture was right if something was wrong here, at least this job need more experienced people with battle experience or knowledge about pest in general. Specifically rats and magic user that can use cleaning spell to wash some area that was out from reach. Perfect for disinfecting the said filth." Two of them catches up and noticed how weird that is when it was stating out loud, and the fact Kirito deduction testimony is also spot on since they also noticed that at least they should see one or two rats on the entrance place we've been standing in front of the whole time.

If this place have Rat infestation, several should show up to be an evidence this place need some pest control. Quilla think that both of us just overthinking it by waving her hand dismissing our skepticism.

"Look... This city had a big and developed their very own water way system, trash handling, aqueduct to transport clean water from the river, and policy that made sure there's no epidemic would spread throughout the city surface with layer of drainage in the said system with worker who already drilled with said knowledge because they must know their occupation inside out. I mean they build a whole separate building facility in research district so the waste the city produced didn't thrown out to the forest or left rotting in the street. Not even counting the train station and the airport for flying vehicle to land near the clearing of northern area." Olbert eye widened at the new information, even I don't know there's a small dock in a lake nearby till Kirito told me about it.

"And the most weird of them all…*fueet* Why this quest look rather new? Like it's just been posted? Literally like few hours tops, that much I can understand. Yet the parchment felt like it was another type of paper all together, not the usual legal one Guild often use all the time because of the material on the paper is to make sure it won't worn out fast because documentation is a total pain in the ass." There's a story I don't know, but I saw a brief flash of anger when he talk about it. I only can say people hate doing it. I don't like doing one either.

"QUEST should be posted after it's been processed and the receptionist acknowledged it as a legal post. Yet Sera clearly did not know anything about this request when we talk about this back at the room where she can check who post thing in the first place. You know, the one who keeping tab of newest update circulating in the building and the person who reported our job result to the master and the Demon lord in person?" Kirito explained all that detail like his breathing while counting with his left hand.

"Even the writing is different than the usual bold font. Especially this one. Most quest posted in Tempest guild are typed or at least written by the receptionist who approved a petition or straight out job from either the member or quest giver. This writing was too messy for staff who were doing this on professional level. Lastly, this place have the least amount of patrol in this time of day. If I must being paranoid, there's actually something going on here."

Quila brain is already long dead when she start listening to his sudden lectures with comical steam rising from her ear and her eyes grow white, Olbert and Aria on the other hand, already got the rough line of what he might pointed out here. I already have the basic because his gaze already told much, he was never the type to go like that unless it was truly one.

Proof? Our meeting with the twins back in Church, cause it was out of character for him as the one who were the best at getting along with kids back in our travel to Zakkaria. So Kirito ask them to stay vigilant as much as possible despite this might just be him overthink it after all in the end.

Quila did bashing her "I don't like you" aura to kirito along the way when we enter the sewer.

* * *

"You're right... There's no rats nor bugs in this place so far... Even for cleaner sewer like this... at least one or two Being spotted is a normal occurrence if we traveled this far…" Olbert muttered his analyzing of his surroundings while he readied his Kite shield on his left hand to be used any time.

His eye catches the most subtle movement while the two man behind him do exactly the same. The rodent they must hunt were never entering let alone saw one or two. They found several dead ones, but it was mostly because of in fight between the colonies. Quila and Aria disagreed at his observation while disgusted by the fact sewer must be dirty.

Aria is the one who tried the hardest to made her cloak safe from all the impure matter on the floor and the water splashing around her, the scowl becoming more apparent when Kirito accidentally catches her before she walked straight to one of the broken pipe that was leaking out stink matter that made her neutrality start breaking down from there.

Quila can be said the same, yet the unfortunate thief was shocked by a bug that dropped on her hair and fall to the murky water in fear, brawler style. Her stuff was safe albeit noisome from the waste mixed with it, but her torso was covered in slimy green liquid was looked the worst from her condition overall. It took a heavy amount of willpower on her part to not scream her disgust and let Eugeo use his water manipulation to wash the sewage water off from her body and stuff.

True, Tempest is an dreamy place. Yet for every place to be pristine need some heavy monitoring and volunteer to clean every single place the city have. Although cleaner job have increased number over the year with natural Janitor like cleaning slime the dungeon have. Place like this needed more manpower to clean every spot.

But almost no threat from the step they come into the sewer is an odd situation. If Rat was the main point of their worry, then no sighting of said animal. Then Kirito worry for the quest was true.

Kirito already made a small light sources for each member to be able to see inside the sombre grey colored sewer, while Eugeo spread some kind magic wave called [Sonar] into his surrounding to perceive reading of life sign or anything towards them while keeping his hand on his sword. The party reached an intersection and agree to raise their perception around them.

So far, they were half right for the rats infestation being a bogus. This quest is more likely for a meeting place. They can see one or two rat nest are completely destroyed before arrived to a dead end, where a mountain of said pest floating above the water drainage, like it was cleaned beforehand to secure a rendezvous point nearby.

Aria for once were looked conflicted since they entered the sewer at the abhorrent sight of corpse of dark, broken teeth and opened ribcage of rodent corpse piled atop of water drainage with their blood becoming an unbearable stench with the already bad smell of fecal and stool water around it. She was thankful for whoever that killed this evil being and she don't have to deal with them. Yet how they do their job just atrocious to sore eyes.

She launched a fireball spell almost instantly to mask her shriek of fear with all of those remain almost burned to ash while Olbert berated her for launching a powerful magic out from nowhere. Eugeo groaned painfully when he realized he must freeze the remain said corpse so the bacteria didn't mixed with the water and stored the said remain to his storage. Much to his dismay to store a disease inside his storage.

He was grateful to Kirito who also stored the dirty blood so the chance for a disease to spread was minimized even further. Sharing the horror and raised his respect for his teacher and best friend. The bag cannot carried that as the raven haired girl apologized to them, yet their focus come back to who killed this many rats while the quest just been posted like few hours tops. But for who and what is their goal, is what the team is must found out right now.

As the five of them gone deeper to the dark area and The light start to died out much to Quila fuss. Eugeo [sonar] caught a small reaction deep inside the place.

"Kirito..."

"Yeah, you feel it too huh?" The two whispered next to each other as Eugeo grabbed Blue rose hilt.

"huh? What you two talking about?" Quila asked with an innocent face. No, annoyed might be perfect match with how much the sewer just pushed her button in most bad outcome possible after bumbling for awhile.

"They're close, stay on guard."

"Get behind us."

"Aria, ready your spell if it's get ugly." Aria nodded at Olbert order, while the brown haired party member tilted her head in confusion.

"Why you four so tense? There's nothing here except dirty waste. If you all want to go out from here I'm all for it."

"Quila... are you really a thief?" Aria said that without hesitation while shooting her with a dirty look. Both metaphorically and physically at her, damaging her pride along the way.

"What!? Now you're going to diss me too!?"

"Even for me, I can feel the air had changed. So ready your weapon already." Her cried was ignored and Aria rolled her eyes at her.

"It still stink though?" if someone said that she's an airhead. Then everyone will believe that when a dense sensation of wall entered their range. Even without talent for one. The crude wall was nothing but dense scattering fog of magic energy. Quila should felt it. Yet she act like nothing happened. Which made Eugeo wondered if she actually don't and can't use magic at all.

"Quiet." Olbert make Quila shut with his stern call as he stopped on a nearby intersection wall as a cover with the water beside them still harmlessly flowing in the drainage. The light may had died down, but they finally saw it on the corner. There's a person standing over there. One who clearly emitting a force field that distort the sound inside the barrier. While vision is still blurry, Aria can see a cloaked figure finished his chant on the blurry imagery from where she hid behind Olbert.

After a few moments of waiting. Another person showed up opposite of their direction they came in with some kind of vials on his right hand and finally make himself open to their field of View. The wall rippled and it was clear indication it was made poorly with the caster turn his head towards the guest. Eugeo stared at kirito and waiting his order, the black haired adventurer nodded at his glance and Eugeo stealthy dispelled the barrier surrounding their potential perpetrator in front of them with caution.

When the disturbance kick in. The voice becoming more clear to their ears with splashing water masked their position from the two. They heard the two conversation in the dark with the two swordsman use their [Night vision] to see more clearly as their pupil glow green and sharpening their hearing sense.

"-id you bring it?"

"Yeah… Pretty hard just to smuggle this bad boy without getting caught."

"Tell me about it, this city security just ridiculous. We can't be interrupted as long there's no explosion or something like sudden ambush happened in the sewer. The sound barrier won't go down easily like normal shield barrier. You can be at ease" Eugeo fought the urge to sneer at the two. Yet his attempt failed as the conversation resumed about how they got in and disclose the possibilities from getting caught. Again, he fought the urge to do one as Kirito caught the sight of his smirk and waved it off and return his focus to the two man in dark brown coat. The hood on their coat hidden their facial face.

The three remained in silent as one actually lifted his hood off and talk more openly after he made sure they weren't eavesdropped. Aria start to chant her spell in low voice with Olbert ready his shield. Kirito chanting something as his hand looked like gripping an empty air, but he wait at an opening before jumping in while eyeing the suspicious beige colored haired man.

"So? How's the rats? was it fun?"

"Fuck off, those pest are annoying. I rather fought normal beast outside the city, I don't want to hear another squeak in my life after this. It was a hard enough to copy the poster without getting caught and deal with those cursed animal in same day."

"If not for your messy handwriting then I wouldn't notice you're the one who wrote it. So blame yourself why I took so long. Why you wrote the J with an F? Trying to look fancy as the code it was 'here'?"

"Because it was a J. Leave me alone, I'm not those smarty pants that know how to write or transcribe the same word on piece of paper. And this place just as stinking like our boss closet with those moldy socks inside. How the heck you get the same ink anyway?"

"I have connections. It doesn't matter, I believed you also left the rat remain on the sterilization waterway and on the rising main?"

"Yep, let the blood flow freely," The man let his palm sway in front of him showing a motion like a boat float before he continue. "Should be entering the clogged sanitation tank now. And I just take a dump nearby. You can praise me for easing our job."

"For polluting the fine water with your biological waste? For our job, then I would say good job. Though you probably didn't wash your hand there right? Don't touch me." There's a dirty jab of sarcasm and Aria almost ran her hand to her mouth mid chanting to suppress a queasy sensation coming out from her stomach.

"What a troublesome job... Yet he paid us nicely so I won't complain, Nobles sure loved to use their treasure just to swindle us to work for them. That slime might be the strongest Demon lord. But that thing sure won't know if we poisoned the water way like this. Don't care if she was all seeing like rumor said, that must be a bullshit. Those shadow numbers might be aren't that deadly like the word how they're tend to be ruthless." A low chuckle escaped the man lips as he twirled the vial in his hand as the other mirrored his grin.

In the sudden, Eugeo have this weird urge to kick them in the head with his enchanted kick when Rimuru was mentioned. Kirito even more agitated with his eyes narrowed dangerously at the two human they're spying. Earning Olbert alert of their possible attempt to attack their target.

"Oh we can't kill that slime for sure, but if her citizens were sick or died from an unknown phenomenon. Say, disease from abandoned sewer system and those rats remain were handled poorly by some irresponsible weak bastard and the guild cannot found who did it, then the trust would waver almost like domino fall in piece one by one. Doing it outright just Impossible, but wreaking havoc would be suffice." Again, the weird colored vial was thrown to air and rolled back to the man finger as he let another low amused chuckle.

"If many kicked the bucket by this thing rotting in the sewer water and curse began to gather in one spot. It's only matter of time mindless monster with curse nature would appear here and attacked civilian on top of this stinking water park, the people should be panic and quickly pinned the blame on the demon lord negligence. Monsters might be alright, but human like us tends to be short sighted. If the monster were fine, at least the Human should do the trick since she said that she want to make a good relationship with us. Making this area into a chaos when they blaming one another. I swear this job is really dangerous, but we really paid nicely from this."

"Yeah, even if we failed to kill her by a long shot like that stupid guy told us to do, that monster still would be dethroned from the status as the highest owner of this forest one way or another. This place used a democracy with one main ruler system too, if there's a riot. Then other demon lord would interfere regardless and church wouldn't stand still if escalation happened. If the the human in the city start some kind of rebellion, the body count would rise regardless." The guy slits his own throat with his finger with another grin forming from his own mirth, its like he don't care about consequence and only live for amusement alone.

"If not, there's at least will be skirmish at best after the aftermath of this in few months. Us Human can't kill her, nor non fighter monster, but the already wounded trust comrades of that slime can do the trick since almost half of the 'patrons' can even rival that freak. No way a monster would have that much faith in one individual, they're always heartless idiots till the end who loved to fight. We might be just a lowly pawn in that idiot eyes, but we can still escaped from track if we erased our formal contract after receiving our money and pinned the blame to him for attempting to kill the demon lord with most stupid method. Although after we add this poison to this water here. It would took a day best before those mess start. I actually would be surprised if we did ended up killing that slime."

"Ha! Then should I call you a hero now?"

"Call me the poison hero, I might surpass most renown of them after we have very own land we can do anything we one as my authority as a one." Another grunt of anger suppressed under Kirito breath. His hand waiting for chance as it twitched madly. The more he hear of their banter, the more he suppress his fury from lashing out.

"Add new identification to the pile. We would be rich, and would be richer if we can invest all of those money to gather more fortune, what will you do? Although the Goblinas looked like that. They still have amazing body if you don't count the green skin. We can opened a brothel after take one or two with us, what do you say? Boss probably want to hog the place to himself though."

"**Ha! Them!?** Why not those Animals? They have extra parts we can sell and can be enjoyed too! and most beastwoman wouldn't get pregnant by human!" It was unbearable. Yet the same word replaying in their head. The three can only stand in silent digesting the information.

'_Kill? The Demon lord? Impossible.' _Yet… All of Demon lord subordinate are ridiculously strong, if they somehow did rebelled against the Turbulent bringer after losing their trust.

_**The city would be a war zone. **_And those three already know how strong the 12 s and even the Four heavenly king in Tempest is. And if Guy crimson with other Octagram joined the fray. It'll be matter of time before another great war commenced. All because of simple conspiracy plot because of hate from what they can gather. This is nothing but nonsense they're hearing. But if the result take a radical turn...

_They must stop them at all cost._

_But..._

*CYAAAARR!* In a flash. Eugeo released a flash bang into the air after clicked his teeth in anger, the light blinding the view entirely and filled every space the sewer have after they had finished talking about what they would do next.

"WHa-WHAt the?!-"

"My eyeeees!"

"Hu-" And not even a second, Kirito rushed up ahead with water rippled in wake of his step and cut their legs off from their body. Four consecutive slash was flashed before the two went unnoticed as the white light blinded their eyes and the lack of pain made it late to send the pain signal to their brain. There's no shout, yet the agony was clear based on how the limb fly harmlessly to the black attired warrior position with the Blood dripping from his sword.

Aria was shocked at the blood flies in air with the sight of their leader without hesitation cleaved their target limb off from their body. The two screamed In pain and shutted up instantly when kirito pulled the same steel sword towards their face.

*Ngiin*

_**He was Livid.**_

"Listen here you bastards…. You have two choices. Tell everything you know right here, right now, or become roaches food. You have ten seconds, your decision." kirito only give the two a death glare with his eyes narrowed down till the point they might mistake him as a grim reaper.

The bangs shadowed his eye with the already returning dim lighting made his glare almost like they would kill if his gaze able to stop one breathing. Eugeo on the other hand, cast another soundproof barrier with same principle to the surrounding area as Kirito interrogate them to repeat what they had said after securing the vial that rolled away from them.

His face shown a clear distaste and anger at the two as his eyes narrowed down dangerously, yet he managed to hold his fury. But his palm is bleeding with how much he had hold himself from coming out from their hiding locations by clenching it to suppress his anger.

"..."

"Wha…. What just... happened?" The three can only stare speechless as the two didn't even waste even a single second when the sudden news about Killing the Demon lord bringed up.

Their eyes were filled with rage, Olbert saw how Kirito eyes flared up when Rimuru name was mentioned before he go down with the flash bang was thrown to air. There were no hesitation. Only clear raw power to stop himself from lashing out even more.

Quila is embarrassed to call herself a thief after seeing kirito quick leap with such instantaneous jump and clean cut with a normal Iron sword that can be found at junk shop, the man in question still interrogating the two suspect(scum) that was immobilized on the sewer ground. And again, he wasn't subtle when doing it, yet it was truly flawless.

Aria eyes gleamed with amazement seeing the barrier Eugeo just casted another barrier on the background with her eyes watched the sigil on his palm soon dispersed into wisps of lights.

'_Not a single magic particles wasted….' _For magic caster, wasting their energy is their top concern when in battle, if Eugeo managed to cast such barrier with minimal output. It spoke his mastery of his craft and spell he had created. She's currently making a strategy in her head for making Eugeo teach her some of his magic in her own land. No matter what.

"I won't ta-"

*JLEEB!* Yet before another spit was thrown. Another sound of flesh was being sliced replaced the silence in air. Kirito sword stabbed in the figure leg again. Not killing him. Yet the pain was enough as a warning.

"WAAaaagh-!?"

_**He was beyond pissed to play the nice guy.**_

"Now listen… You Two doesn't understand the situation you're in. If you want to live and see the sun again, you better spewed that next word out of your mouth wisely before you know what's its feels like walking without certain something between your legs on the street. If you guys have limb to walk again that is." The other guy trembled in fear and spewing all the information he know with ease, seeing kirito smiled right now is the very reminiscent of what Rimuru smile looked like when she's pissed.

God knows what the two actually doing when they were hanging out for the similarity to be this uncanny. In fact, it was out of character of him to be this extemporaneous yet menacing in the same sentence. Unknowingly to the five.

_The two owed Rimuru for everything when the slime show them the ropes and saved their lives from the serpent, and even doused the fire when the two almost duke it out against each other after he opened his secret. Even go so far to assist both of them to live here and willingly gave them a hand to save their home when they're nothing but stranger to her. _

Rimuru done so much for Kirito and Eugeo, directly or not. So the word of even slightly harming the blue adorable ball was said, was almost than enough to cut their restrain from term 'mauled people to death' if they really snapped there and then.

"... If you say that you two are former trained assassins or special troop unit in some other country. I will believe it instantly. But I can't see why this guy movement is so fast and nimble..." Olbert mumbled as he sees Kirito spun his sword with his right wrist. His interrogation is progressing smoothly despite the pity filled his heart seeing him made the two grunt cried for their life.

"Hm? Nah he's way faster than that. Also, he didn't use his usual weapon. We're just a homeless runaway until Rimuru sama let us live here." Eugeo said that piece of information as he approached the other guy with nonchalant attitude. Leaving flabbergasted jaw dropped Olbert behind.

"This… This Is crazy…. And I thought both of them are just some random weakling before we arrived to this place..." Quila saying it out loud. Eugeo ignored her line completely while Kirito were too busy playing the good(bad) cop to squeezing all of the information from already disabled poor talking bag.

"Quila, you're being very rude. Also, if they were weakling, the guild can't even make Eugeo a C rank best based from his mana reading if he did want to hide his power. I know you can't use magic and all, but to mask one mana wave need some serious skill and planning, and Rimuru sama made sure the sphere would bypass any masking spell. And he show his magic prowess to us right?" Aria said another statement while approaching the two who were fishing all information they can get.

Quila might not be the brightest in their party, but she did realized that she might be the weakest on their party right now. After kirito talking with more gentler tone (Hohoh...** You sure?...** I had better torturing method for likes of you... /**Someone save us!**) to the black cloaked man he Neutralized, they finally spoke cooperatively after some sweet words sway their hard head. Bless his teacher for such smooth negotiation mastery(who else than the blue adorable ball?).

The two are hired mercenary group that been paid by a certain fallen noble that loathed Rimuru. The name was Too long for even Aria want to remember, so Eugeo write it down to fasten the process. After the war, most of the client they have can't contact them and basically go broke after few years with no occupations. Till they finally got the said request.

The guy whole life turned upside down after his sin is shown to public by Rimuru shadow servant after the incident in the Empire years ago. The economics already improved so much, yet those that already play dirty to begin with can't keep up with the development, making the dude life more chaotic as his asset seized forcefully one by one by the government after his deplorable exploits come to light.

The other group was camping outside of the city waiting them to finish their job on the forest area. They had assurance of escaping with there's a magic user in their ranks that can use teleport magic when they got cornered in the city. Yet he never saved them because their connection got cuted when Eugeo used his disturbance and the wave misinterpret their condition being fine to the said magic user.

'Was most bad guy henchman or unwilling paid mercenary this short sighted at making a plan?' Aria is the only one who voiced the question out loud.

"..."

*Buak! x2*

"UGh...uh…"

*splaash…* Kirito soon healed the two limpless body fall to the water with a full potions after knocked them out cold as he tied them with ropes he store inside his storage. His hate was still painted on his expression, yet he still have distaste for actually take someone life and rather choose the alternative. He already steeled himself numerous times, but the act of taking one soul is still a choice he must willing to take, and if he won't. He won't. Although their plan is doomed from the start. He still wouldn't let them roam free after the clear attempt of harming innocent because of their greed.

"Eugeo. Teleport us to the guild room and to the west gate outer skirt." As Kirito write down a messages to a paper while the trio got confused by his quick Judgement taking.

Eugeo took two crystal out from his pocket and transferred all of them to guild lobby. Kirito throw the two mercenary into the waiting bench as the adventurer inside goes into a short panic. With Eugeo cut Aria sudden Inquiry about how they able to use Labyrinth exit charm outside the dungeon area, they transported again into the forest few miles near the west gate moments later.

As their figure soon became a solid blue light and now fully outside the city where the two perpetrator in custody, Eugeo draw 'Blue rose' from its sheath with white ethereal frost leaked from the sword sheath as Kirito take another steel blade form nothingness(his storage) and latched the extra sword to his back hip with the other one gripped on his right hand.

"You three. Get your weapons ready." Eugeo chant a buff that raises their focuses and awareness as they will deal with a wave of individual that clearly charge head on towards them on foot. They jumped from the bushes cover and weapon in hand ready to be used when saw the five popped out from nowhere, as one towering man dressed in full armory without a helmet emerged from the forest clearing in front of them sneering.

"That's..."

"Is that... Blue hound!?"

"You know them?"

"Tch… They're basically small time bandits that would done all jobs as long they got paid, Brumund and forest in small villages usually where they always sighted. The Church did send a chaser to neutralize them cause they often wreak havoc in several village, troublemaker with power." Eugeo grimaced on how much they had done questionable act.

"Ever since Tempest made an alliance with the Church, they were rarely spotted active again. No one is suicidal enough to confront Tempest when the Empire invade this city years ago. This gang shouldn't be that much of a challenge for Tempest adventurer, but we're losing numbers." Olbert draw his sword from his back while explaining his knowledge about the mercenary they currently dealt with.

"Any warning we should know?"

"Bandits before paid soldiers, they fought dirty."

"Obviously." Kirito remarked. Readying his fighting stance.

"Other than that, look out for the said spell caster. If he can use teleport, then they can use wide range offensive magic." The mix of black robe and battle tunic paired with numerous type of protection in front of them were running full speed while bringing their weapons with cry of delight. Either they're thinking of how lucky to found a prey to kill while waiting their next command from their accomplish inside the city.

Quila shrieked in high tone after seeing almost all black robes running towards her and taking out their weapons. Wearing protections and their weapon poised ready to cut them.

"… From the looks of it… Their camping equipment is laying messily behind them, and they're already in this area for couple of days, but this bunch seems didn't know their member was interrogated in the Guild despite having a magic caster in their rank. Either Eugeo magic that good or old habits break hard seeing weak looking adventurer and two beautiful frail ladies in sight." Kirito activate his [Danger sensing] while carefully scrutinize their capability. While the sarcasm was unintentional, it was enough to snap Aria and Quila out from their stupor.

"This guy's pretty strong, if you lose focus mid battle! Play your hands with close quarter combat approach!"

"BUT!-"

"Quila, ready your knives." Olbert take his shield and all five of them are in position.

Ready for the confrontation.

* * *

[Battle! (Lorekeeper Zinnia) | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate OST*]

_It will be a rough fight, or it would be seem._

It was five against ten, 2:1 Ratio. Kirito and others cleary at disadvantage at numbers, so either they must fight two each. Or neutralized all of them in one vacant area and capture them all at once with extreme prejudice without one of them fled from their watch.

"Kirito, chant a mana web to round them up together, I will go fight the big guy with broad axe."

"Need a back up?"

"No, just focus on capturing them."

"Ok."

"Olbert, keep Aria and kirito out from battle while they chant. Quila, follow me and distract them. I will cover your six while you cover mine after we round em in one spot!" As Eugeo soon gave her the order. Quila charged at the nimble foe in front of her after nodding towards the brown haired swordsman and deflected his knives with hers in spark of metal clash.

There's a short exchange of blow, upward swing that countered with diagonal slash, sweep kick that was blocked by shin bones and another twirl of sharp tornadoes was delivered to the cloaked man torso as Quila rolled to her side after the whirlwind slash with Eugeo follow ups of four consecutive stab right at body joints. Quila kicked a high roundhouse kick towards the second attacker head with Eugeo delivered blue rose pummel rammed towards his gut.

*SAAAT! X4*

Eugeo then slashed both of their wrists and tendon muscle with just enough force to stop them from moving with his trademark blue trail afterlight of sword skill as he zig zagged around the brown field, before fired an ice long sword into a magician in the rear row in a flash after he raised his left hand towards the man direction.

*Jleeb!*

"AAAAA-!"

"What the f-!?"

"Kill them!"

"That's 3! Olbert I leave the rest to you! Quila follow me!"

"Okay!" Kirito keep chanting the magic net behind Aria who unleashed a giant of fire flow into their enemy.

"GO! Firewave!" The orange flames shot through the air as it direction was fully aimed towards armed individual.

***Vlaaar!***

"Look out!"

"Dodge!" The three man dodged and managed to avert the fatal result of burnt and small case of roasted alive condition. The bandits dodged it at the last seconds with howl of victory, only to get smacked by Olbert big kite shield from the side. Squarely in the face.

"Hump!"

*Duak!*

"Goabkh!?" The unfortunate soul eyes whitten as he fall to the ground unconscious. His friend rushed towards the tanker who blocked their axe and scimitars respectively in the same beat.

"Aria!"

"**Wind! Rage before me! Gust!**" Collective green force of nature come to life, with loud howl of rustling leaf in the forest soon followed as the vortex of energy violently crashed at the three men who lifted to the skies with the small tornado vanished and fall in a heap which Olbert once again bashed his shield to the unconscious heap with a roar.

""Aaaarggh!?""

*KIiin! sraaat! x4* In another battlefield. Eugeo used [Horizontal Square] after he moved into the behemoth of man with towering 11 foot tall as the giant axe swung down to him. He managed to trip a glaive user to the ground who Quila kicked in the next. He let Quila handled the rest and faced who supposed to be the boss of this bandits.

The blow never came as raging sound of screeching bird vibrate following the shockwave of clash between the two object as the Axe thrown to the air with shower of spark flies in front of them. The giant roared as another swing soon came from the same direction with Eugeo tilted his body sideways with his eyes narrowed down towards the giant man.

***Jdaaaar!***

"**Eugeo!"** Quila shouted in horror after she covered her eyes from the raging dust blown towards her with her hands, the man sneered in joy. Only to realize that Eugeo was harmlessly stepped out from the way with only several millimeters off from damaging his body. The clothes was tucked out and flutter like a cape from the wind made by that axe fall. He was standing atop the broad axe shoulder and his sword sweeped the man hand away from the weapon he was holding.

"GUrk!?"

"Seiryaa!***Duaak!***"

"WHaagh!?" Caught off guard by his movements, the giant late to react when Eugeo right heel met his jaw with cracking sound of bones fractured the moment the raised straighten leg meet his face, with a grunt sound tsked from Eugeo mouth. He soon spun horizontally with his body making a full revolution to the right and his left shin met the man neck with another crack vibrate in air. Blue rose once again spun on his wrist, flipping and going around him as its flat part met with the forehead of his enemy with another full rotation done mid air as slanted slash come and connect into [Storm strike].

"**Blaaar!* **But he doesn't kill the man. Eugeo throw a [full recovery] medicine at him after he landed on the ground with his left knee touched the flat surface and body hunched forward, brain concussion is truly a fatal damage to sustain, the towering man soon fell face first buried to the ground with blue light of wisp floating in the air as pained grunt followed the man fall.

As the same time their assailant is still in healing state by the Potions property. Kirito casted the blue net magic weaved from pure mana and immobilize all 10 of them at the same time with the spider pattern net capturing them all at once. He soon send a grin towards his A rank buddy who mirrored his grin, Eugeo fistbumped with Quila who were shocked to his abilities, Olbert soon exhaled a reassured breath while Aria still catching hers from using her wind magic cast.

As then...

They transport the former bandits back to the guild lobby with Kirito break another crystal on his hand after they managed to neutralize every single individual is on harmless state, although the behemoth need to be frozen solid with 'Blue rose' vines. They end their short fight yet long day.

[Music stops*]

* * *

"Kirito, Eugeo... San... We just finished our talk about the quest few hours ago, and you guys already done it in the same amount of time you five left the guild?"

"Sorry for the trouble we've caused..." Eugeo apologized as he gave the guards the blue hound members they just subjugated. Still looking guilty from arriving at the front entrance while turning them over.

"Then... This fake E rank quest is a scapegoat for this group to attack on Tempest sewer system?"

"Based on our end and how we must take action with so little information, yes."

"Why?"

"We already try to interrogate them after we finished our business with the rats, but noticing that they're just buying time. We have to cut it to the chase with limited time because Eugeo just noticed them with his detection magic and we must stop them before they entering the city. We don't have time to explain or even know what they're after when we throw the first two here few moments ago." Kirito ending his explanation while crossing his hand in front of him. Sera soon nagged on how he just gave her a plural amount of interpretation of aggravation towards the man. There's a reason why guards and gatekeeper is a job in this city. Kirito let her vent at him while sweat dropped at the colorful intonation she use. While he knows about the rules and all.

He don't want to risk it and panicked when two suspicious man doing something funny inside a sewer where they finished their pest extermination to evade the girl lecture about Tempest security. Skipping the part where he raged at the two man and say the said man was actually smiling the whole time when they interrogate him when linking Eugeo warning about mana reading outside the city.

The three behind Eugeo perplexed at his excuse, why the two would lie about the information regarding the attack to Sera? Especially regarding the political outcome of the said actions that might damage the relation between Tempest and Human race in general. She must know it so she can report it.

{Sorry, but if we tell that this tie to the Rimuru sama here and not in soundproof meeting room. Then the noble who order them might mislead this information report when the rumor start to spread and take advantage of this attempt as false information circulation and try to sue Rimuru sama instead.} The three hear kirito voice in their head!

As they turn their face toward him, he just put his left index finger in front of his mouth with a small smirk and closed wink towards them while Sera walks away from them, while accompanied by Eugeo to fill the report of their result looking very annoyed.

.

.

.

The reward was 50 silver pieces. Still too much for an fake E quest to deal with pest in actuality. Sera had enough and finally let the poor male janitor deal with the rat corpse the two stored in their storage. They don't want to deal with rotting corpse inside the place where they store most of their stuff inside. But still felt guilty and stayed till the end as the remain fully dealt. They don't want to talk how it went and the process alone already traumatized Eugeo enough.

So they shared the half of the rewards to Olbert party who also done a clear payment of their effort to stop them.

"Are you sure? We don't work as much as you two did." Olbert want to deny the sentiment, he did stop one or two, but Kirito and Eugeo are the one that did the most job. Let alone seeing how haggard Eugeo was after finished with the oral reports and dealing with the said reason why they went to the sewer to begin with.

"Hm? Nah it's okay. After all, that defeating the whole partying means. I may stop them with that net, but you did made most of them laying on floor." Kirito shrug it off while giving them his usual beaming smile. Olbert was stunned before mirroring his smirk and fistbumped with the black B ranker in same manner. Throwing the bias away and probably friended the man in far future.

"Well then. It's already dark, I better get back into the academy now. I must wash this clothes from all those sewer exploration. There's also some spells that I have to make sure it doesn't need anymore tweaks." as Eugeo give them his parting with a backhand wave and walked away. Aria suddenly tugged his hand and stopped him in his track.

"Yes?" Tilting his face in confusion, he saw a silent Aria who staring at him.

"Eugeo... Uhm… Can you teach me some of your magic?" Aria politely asked him while making sure she didn't stutters when trying to look him in the eyes. Fidgeting in place.

"Uhm... Maybe when I had the chance..." Eugeo wryly smile and scratches his cheek in contemplating manner when Aria suddenly beamed in expectations with how much his words sound to her. He still wary what she would do if he refused her. So he resigned to his fate.

"T-that's a promise!" He let another dry laugh escaped his lip and glared towards the man in black who were sniggering at his attempt with the ladies. Usually the one who got the treatment from Klein even though he already have a wonderful wife. The feel was pretty refreshing even though Eugeo elbowed him for his lack of effort to mask his mirth.

Soon later.

All three of them then waving goodbye towards the two while Aria having a very big smile from ear to ear on her face and making Olbert tilting his head in confusion. Quila glared the man and elbowed him, earning the male confusion when seeing her do that.

"Okay. I have matters to take care, plus I need to start about getting some supplies and stuff."

"ah... Later." That interaction ended today's long event, as well the beginning of a new wave that have yet to start approaching the two in their adventure.

* * *

AN:Yup, I promised to make two chap this week and here ya go. If y'all really annoyed by my rant. I'll try not to do it often(bad habits die hard).

I'll be quick. For the chap I use wiki and research heavily on the city part. Over. Any question then shot it on comments section cause Typos just always miss my watch, I got Pm all the time and even though it was fine, I better say it all at once in chap rather than sending one by one.(Look at that, I can try if I want.)

Announcement? Nothing major, except I would enter hiatus a month fastest.

Nah I'll be back soon. Fairy tail is on work, but I need to back off and all so I don't rant here again like always. Need to fix several plot and got block basically. Probably a month or so, I'm open to pm like usual. The issue I must say, I'm afraid if I ended up making this fics turn to M.

Oh I won't do any of that lemon stuff, but if this chap any indication of becoming an M later in the future then warn me. I still want this and blackmage on T rating, I know how Sao and even slime take turns okay? Guess that rubbed off me, hence why I'm Announcing this as a warning when I really getting off the track.

Guess that's all? Huh, I just don't know what to say, probably that's the reason I always rambled all the time on AN cause I want to fill some blanks.

Try to Stay healthy guys, I'm naive? probably the biggest one you're going to met. No I'm never considering that I'm famous or that good when making fics and Yes I know not many adult read this site when they're so busy with life. Especially bothering to read my work, but I want to convey my thanks by keep doing this so some of you can smile even a little. I don't care if I'm making fool of myself when rambling like this, I hoped you guys always in good health.

Later.


	13. Chapter 13

**An:**I swear. I'm not high when writing this. Some typos still there, but I don't care...

* * *

**C.13 Training**

2 months, by extension it wasn't that long by itself, yet it wasn't that fast either in terms of spending time idly with same routine over and over. As much living a slow life without noticeable urgency nor a sense of dread to be alleviated any time soon, one would certainly found it enjoyable.

So day changed to week, week became months ever since Kirito and Eugeo had arrived at Tempest while living their life in monster country. Term of going back home is still a word the two missed very dearly. Yet how Ciel hastens the progress to locate their own dimension is still somewhat slow, so they don't have much choice other than to wait. Let alone living in Tempest is one of their best experience so far after journeying together for the last 2 years.

The two finally used to the City map and some of its location, while honing their own sword skill and Magic abilities every day. However, several bone headed antics were inevitable to certain cases for the two of them unfortunately. But that was a story for another time. Rimuru on the other hand keep doing the usual job as the country leader, while managing internal and external relationship trade that just keep occurring all over the city. Managing her territory as the only Sovereign in Great Jura Forest.

She often drops by on the Labyrinth and greet the Dungeon Lord to monitor the research after they found unique Ideas here and there. One of which is developing a smartphone prototype that Rimuru personally scrap before it became a great Labour that would even put Hercules to his very wits(namely, preventing Veldora and the rest addicted to one). Much to the Slime conflicted emotion longing for using it again as former salary man.

King Gazel with many other important people praised the efficiency of monitors and computer devices created by Tempest and Dwargon scientist for storing wide range of information with ease and managed to invent more useful item as its offspring, the hologram able to handle communication with several important figures at the same time in a single screen at the same time one would curse the never ending influx of paperwork of permission and request from neighboring country. But mass-producing them without precaution would start an information war.

Back to the present.

Adalman sure is still rather over the top at some point when the skeleton saw his lord passing him when going to lower floor, but his loyalty always praised Rimuru like a God to the skies is the proof why Rimuru tend to avoid occasion where most of devoted underling gathering in one spot talking about the slime greatness while receiving the said praise, it was tiring and soul sucking.

_Well, Rimuru is a Demon lord technically. So his sentiment is understandable after how she saved the world more than once._

Zegion and the others also doing well like usual, albeit the slime forced smile of pity witnessing how he wiped the new recruits lying wasted on the floor while standing still like a statue. With the 50 floor and below is also working properly like it's always intended to be as testing area and resorts. There's a lingering concern of waste potential since no one is really able to pass the floor Adalman guarded with his army control. Add that most party tend to be annihilated with his grand magic scale and limited fighting space of his personal legion. Floor 50 is the max depth Adventurer could reach at the time being.

Although Rimuru want to question the one who keep made the place is harder to reach from it's usually been. Making it easier wasn't a very nice solution either. It is no use to keep thinking about it in the end.

_Deal it accordingly on later day, enjoy the present like they said._

Although… Rimuru often let that one slide away because Beretta tried to keep Ramiris under the leash, so he can prevent her to place a trap that wasn't mean to be putted in the upper floor. Punching glove is a thing, but a literal thunder strike out from nowhere inside an empty hallway to shock people? A pit hidden by optical illusion and filled with aquatic monster and almost no one have a good plan to counter it?

_Now that's just pushing it!_

As the automatic door in front of Rimuru opens, an over familiar tone was heard.

"Yahoo~! Rimuru~!"

"Hey Ramiris, Veldora. How's it going?"

"Oh, you came!" The two grinned happily at the slime arrival as the researcher bow respectfully before resuming their progress.

"What are you two doing today?" Rimuru nodded at them and turn her focus towards them with a smile.

"UUmh~ To be honest all the research is rather going too well for my standards~... But we're rather bored cause we have to wait the result to come out sooner or later.~ Most already implemented anyways, so we have nothin to share today~" Ramiris shrugged and raised her hands to the air while her legs crossed in front of her while wearing a sleazy expression at Rimuru query.

True to her word. Tempest has the fastest growing rate in the whole world due to the resource and advanced progress in technology, with how Smart Ramiris is with the help of Vesta and co. Soon, probably cell phone and radio waves signal might even develop in this world If Ramiris and Veldora could find the right sequence for stable communications unlike the magic coms device the dwarves invented years beforehand. That, before their hopes dashed away from their grasp when Rimuru prediction saw how Neet life would come like a thunder line. Manga is one thing, but the bluenette don't want to know to what extent Ramiris would fall if she goes into depth world of internet. Circulating memory sphere about show from her past life alone was considered a pro cons argument.

'_Gods she would be modders. She shall not fall to world of tardiness even deeper.'_

Rimuru won't let Veldora see that particular memory of Smartphone spec before he got any funny ideas. Ciel been backing Rimuru on it so the 'True Dragon' won't begin his usual crazy ideas of making super powered or plain dangerous item without supervision any time soon. Much to the two acting like kids when their present taken away from their eyes.

"So, you guys free?"

"Kinda~ We're bored, so we've been playing with the monitors and traps~ Adventurer these days is pretty meh compared from ba- **Oh**!" Whatever Ramiris about to say, her scrunching face soon beamed and lifted a folder from her desk while grunting at its weight.

"And this is?~" Rimuru eyed the file after Ramiris swiped the beads of sweat from her forehead after giving it to Rimuru.

"We got to found an interesting duo this past months, he's pretty eager and determined to dodge every single traps I had laid out after he become one of the victim of those gloves and acid hole. Hehe, I must tweak those zero air room so no breathing trap would be more deadly… He's pushing my creativity to do more indeed~..." She changed her gear and happily tell Rimuru about her recent findings while nodding agreeing at her new hobby while Rimuru sweat dropped at her innocent yet dreadful, sadistic hobby.

"Ha... Is it one of Masayuki bunch? Or some of Hakurou students that need some change of pace from his training menu?" Rimuru placed her free hands on her side while showing the file in front of her.

"No~..." Ramiris waving her hands in the air while grinning mischievously. And Veldora soon mirrored the said grin.

"I already test my skill [Chaos King Nyarlathotep] on them, some part of their data is incomplete on one of them specifically, like it was corrupted when you tried to appraise Milim for the first time like back then. The other guy is pretty strong in general with unique combat style, but the other dude can't be read properly when I tried analyzing him. Took me awhile to see the rest of his stats and skill that wasn't bugged out, he's pretty weak for a standard B stratum if I take his ability from appraisal reading on face value, yet he was able to go down to 20th level on his first week. He definitely have a unique skill to fool my eyes." He nodded in approval as he finished.

"**WHAT!?** Even for you?! So you cannot see his stats with your Appraisal?!" Rimuru is surprised alright, Veldora skill.

[Chaos King Nyarlathotep], is one of the pinnacle skill of analyzing after it evolved from Veldora Ultimate skill, only below [Wisdom Lord Raphael] by one caste in terms of calculating spec and higher analysis processing term before Ciel is fully upgraded to [Manas]. So if any of them can't read their stats, then it means bad news.

"NO."

"H-Huh?"

"He may fool my eyes! But he would never fool my ultimate deduction ability! The skill would see anything! He surely hid it and show it in plain sight! There's nothing to hide if there's nothing to show! **There's only one truth!**" The man roared defiantly and crossed his hand in front of his chest.

"Ha-Haaa…."

"Oh, by the way sensei~"

"What is it my pupil?"

"You said you got blocked."

"Hm."

"As in he really doesn't hide anything? His stats just didn't show up after you used your analytical skill like when you punched one of the monitor and made the data gone corrupt?"

"Yep."

"Eh~? Your wording is soo misleading~ That's one is your fault for bein impatient. You actin tough after ten minutes before all bummed up after used your skill at him before pranking them again, you said they're having the potential or sumethin?" The queen of Fairy asked him, Rimuru raised an eyebrow and stared at the dragon who soon boomed into a roaring three stage laughter.

"**Kuhahahaha! Cause it was more interesting this way! He managed to block my eyes and seeing such interesting development in front of me to be uncovered so fast?! It was blasphemous to the way of L uncovering the truth!"** They sweat dropped at his exclamation and sighed, knowing Veldora would take it as challenge to know their identity and power with old school method(while understood he's been reading Death note this time around), and him being very handful is a pain to deal with, it would be pointless to ask him about why Ramiris saw the duo with fascination.

Throwing away the reason why he can't read one of their stats to begin with.

'_Why all kind of sorts of dangerous people keep coming here?...' _Rimuru lamented, guest and eccentric folks pretty much is a pain in the ass to be dealt with. Let alone who caught Veldora eyes tend to be the most annoying ones in last couple years.

{Sorry Master… Even I can't say I know the true cause of it…}

'_I just hoped that you know why…'_

"Surprising isn't it?~ Sensei won't stop theorizing about their Origin and skill nature while copying one of your mystery manga when he saw how they fight~" Ramiris look as perplexed and curious as Rimuru while flying beside the True Dragon.

Much to Beretta dismay, the Dragon did not bat an eye to his warning about going too far and copied Sherlock Holmes famous thinking pose when the two unleashed a collective group of Komodo dragon just for the heck of it. A ticked red mark appeared on Rimuru forehead when the Dragon blatantly admitted his attempt to make the guy think twice before jumping to the giant lizard poison breath. He also said about rampaging light show or crazy acrobatics battle display before they led him into another pitfall trap.

_'This dungeon wasn't easy, but was plain bullying! Even I won't go that far!'_

"Haa… So... Who is it?" Rimuru tried to keep her voice interested, but the slime want to check whether it was clear the two was dangerous or not since this somehow become a routine for Rimuru to check if the city is safe or not with all kind of people keep coming from all over the world.

Let alone her friend just made the said guy life harder when entering the dungeon because he was bored. Paperwork is a nightmare! Especially formal apology face to face! Those were Salesman nightmare!

"hmmm... I don't know~... Like I said, the mystery around them making it rather hard to get information about them, but I did ask some of Souka underling for this." Ramiris said while poked her cheek adorably.

"Pretty much this data about this two isn't wrong from the guild database because they entered legally to this city. Though I can be sure one was an otherworlders from his name~" Ramiris continue before placing both her hands behind her head.

"Why I'm not surprised?..." Rimuru sighed again. Of course, a unique skill to block appraisal and not attracting curious Milim and made Veldora bummed out surely meant something in Rimuru book.

'_Judging from the two reactions, these fellas that they talk about must be rather strong for normal human standard…' _Rimuru hoped it was normal otherworlders because she dumped the work to Fuze both in Brumund and Ingarcia. Special case is the last thing the slime need entering Tempest.

Most of them tend to pop up around his area. Yet it doesn't mean Rimuru didn't get em on annual basis cause the rift does not fix itself for whatever reason. Most recent addition also currently living on campus dorm and random apartment in the city respectfully.

'_Hope they're around Shinji level of attitude, or at least not snotty brat from nobles circle with overconfidence and ability to boost those recklessness… Now, let's see...' _Rimuru opened the file and start reading what was written there. Ramiris was right that both of them were otherworlder.

...

"..." Before goes into utter silence while narrowed her eyes down in annoyance for not noticing it sooner and mentally kicking herself, confusing the two with Rimuru lack of present atmosphere by going into a sudden lack of response.

"Hm?... Rimuru? What is it?..."

"Is something caught your mind?~" Ramiris soon sat on Veldora shoulder and kicking her feet back and forth for lack of response her Demon lord colleague giving her.

"... No… I actually know this two… Personally..." She clearly didn't hide her tired glare when reading the reports thoroughly when messaging her nose bridge.

"Really!?"

"Oh! No wonder they rather strong... So? We were right?"

"For most part..." Rimuru closed the files with a 'plak' and closed her eyelid, hard. Waving the said file asking them to not bother with her exasperation.

"I see, did those two joined the church Templars? Or come from Ingarcia circle? Perhaps from the Empire?" Veldora barrage his question at the frowning slime.

"I won't be surprised if they're from South or over the edge of continent. Most chumps come around civilization while those with interesting power tend to come out from nowhere." Veldora start to rampant about his curiosity on this two particular human. He was desperate for a challenge due to how lack of 'to do' in the place other than researching or reading manga that most of them he already read twice or thrice.

_But Rimuru... _Replied it with a tired tone that can be understood by anyone.

"No... This two not from those place, they came from my old world."

"...Hm?"

"Eh? Your what?"

"Yes... These two "Otherworlders" are from japan, not mine specifically. And yes that Japanese. They were reincarnated here months ago, and enter this country legally as citizen of this city which I personally deal myself. I didn't notify you two or any Devil bunch cause they definitely would pick a fight for the special treatment. I'm surprised Diablo haven't got a wind of this two." Rimuru replied weakly with two paper pieces inside the folder about general information regarding Kirito and Eugeo inside Guild information archive.

* * *

_Ha... It's just me?... Or my work getting more and more sophisticated to deal with? _Well... I'm a lord. But not all of it still can't sunk in even if several years have passed…

_Especially when I oversee several troublemaker like a certain kitchen destroyer and a smug faced Goblin with attitude all at once. Not counting brats, battle junkie, and a loyal Butler with murder phase that can whiten my hair if I were normal human and not a slime..._

"Sigh…"

_I know that I already died once, but to think I will have to govern such a handful fellas after meeting Buddha. (wait, did I even meet him back then?) It's rather surprising even though I already come term with it years ago. _

With Ramiris continuing her work in the dungeon with her research with Beretta and Vesta about one of the golem sample needed a quick fix, Shinji and the rest resumed their aligned project, with Veldora is tagging along with me in casual outfit.

"Kuhahaha! Fresh air is really nice~!" How long you've been cooped up reading Manga and typing data down there old man!?

That aside, Veldora is pretty interested on both Kirito and Eugeo, when I say they came from the same world I was as in the land where the holy script called Asia great sacred writings(Manga), he became rather noisy. Especially that the two are screaming Shounen protagonist when I nutshell their past.

_Say what you want! A boy who climbed a flying castle made from steel and goes around to many worlds created from pixel injected to your damn brain and a Human AI brain(literally!) Who's also legit good with a sword trying to rescue an amnesiac childhood friend that turned into Saber from Fate series and sacrifice himself for the better good! Oh! And their girlfriend is much more of a badass than them! That screamed jump series protagonist from the nineties damn it!_

_And I don't care! I don't come over to kirito place to ask how the rest of the series will end! I visit him cause veldora ask me to go to his house and have business with him! __**Not because I wanted to know if another Final Fantasy number 'FinAllY' released in his Japan now! He spoiled my imagination when he told me about Luffy newest power, and I was dying to know what happened next!**_

{Master... You really want to know don't you?...}

_**WHAT!? IS THAT WRONG?! **_I want to know what happens after Kingdom hearts IV!

{N-No….}

_NO! This is important! Did Nomura actually make another one!? Those installations of new generation story better didn't mess up the older ones!_

{Master… You actually can go to your own world to know…}

_And made the Old man became more lazy and Shuna barged to my room to master the game in secret!? You remember what happened to the copy of my BomBom when I skipped the meeting with those high nobles!?_

{Master, that was your fault to leave it at as it is on your private quarter.}

After some walk(And mentally debate with Ciel who's more and more acting like over worried Imouto Chara than a main wife to my bleeding heart,) {Hey!} and take a local train station that I install all over the city district, we finally arrived in front of kirito apartments on the outer rim of the said ward.

…

...

_That little… _It might be cheap. But to think he will choose one of the apartment in the main district. No wonder he always took the train after we gone fishing on the dock every Saturday. This place was the easiest to go anywhere to every corner of the city.

_Also, why the wall colored green?... Coincidence?_ I thought he like monochrome pallets? It does look good. _I'm the lord here, but I guess there's some area that I haven't fully inspect yet after constructing_ _new living quarters after the last infrastructure check. Though planting more trees in sidewalk is a good idea, I must ask Treyni San about this._ As I make several mental note to be more prudent on what kind of building just stand on ground after construction. I hear a friendly voice calling my name from behind.

"Ah! Rimuru San!" As I turn around, I see a really friendly Eugeo walk to us while waving his hand cheerfully.

_Ah... The polite guy- __**YaalLOooOo!**__ Last time I see you months ago you're not so handsome! _So why did you become so cool like a young celebrity in his debut days all of a sudden huh!?

"Ah... Eugeo. Been awhile." The flax haired guy soon stopped in front of me.

"Good morning. It's been awhile indeed, What are you doing here?" He politely asks me and smiled like every other Ikemen heart melting smile posses. Those glasses of him paired with white button shirt and slim jeans just unfair…

Why I can be that cool?... All I can do is made myself cute and even cuter when being a teacher!_ Kenya you little shit! I won't let you go home with Gale before you two call me manly on my normal appearance next time we meet!_

"Well you? I want to discuss something with that black head. And you so happen to be here, so perfect timing. Show me his place." I pointed the apartment behind us.

"Ahahah... I hope he doesn't cause a headache again... Kirito said he got tangled into a little trouble back when we were looking for a stable work around the city back when he confided to me... I'm just glad he learned a little lesson to be rather diligent this time around, he made me rather stressed way too much back when we're still in the academy." He laughed wryly and awkwardly scratch his head with his left hand. I didn't miss his twitch and mumble about bending rule without care while he suffered from his antics aftermath.

_You got yourself your own set of problem huh? _I guess both of us can use some heart-to-heart chat on a beef bowl bar next time. Beers on me, must ask him later when on weekend.

"Oh... Kid… huh, I see~... You did have unique magic energy around you... No wonder~..." Veldora spoke behind me while grinning at Eugeo with inspecting tone and placed his finger under his chin. The old man was using a black unzipped parka and grey T-shirt he found on his room with cargo pants. One can mistake him as polite Yankee.

At least with that alone, he already looked like a handsome guy with the clone I gave him.

_Seriously, what's with hunk hanging around me? I'm a dude inside. Though their face is really good-looking. _Much to my irritation for admitting it with red blush unknowingly crept to my cheek when he's standing next to me.

"Uh... Thank you?" Eugeo replied with a forced polite smile. Wary of this old man being so familiar all of a sudden like he knew him.

_He did 'Know' you though._

"Kuhahahaha… You rather polite kiddo!"

"I'm... Sorry but who are you?" {using a very polite tone*

"Oh, how very rude of me there... *cough* My name is Veldora, also known as the 'Storm Dragon.' VELDORA TEMPEST! One of the true dragon and one of the strongest of them! ***Vwoooom!* Kuhahahahah! Nice to meet you kid!"**

*Dudun!*

_Yup... He's a Dragon. Yup. So it's normal for random explosion just blow up right behind him and no one was harmed in the process. Hm, totally. A true Dragon, do not mistake him as a Wyvern or Lizard, or he will turn you into talking charcoal._

"Eugeo. I know you from different world, but seeing a bipedal Dragon that can talk and communicate in human form must be quite the surprise for ya right?" I gazed flatly at the trembling youngster.

"Ah!... ah… Yeah!… Oh..." _Stop quivering around, he will notice it. I understand your shock though..._

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Uh!? **Ah!**... I-I came to-o ask Kirito about T-the bla-cksmith he already A-acquainted! I want to maintenance my S-sword!" He almost gone full soldier rigid pose. I'll let Kaijin and him meet later.

"Calm down there…" I exhaled and send a dry glance to the dragon beside me as he apologized for losing his cool while the old man laughed at his stutter.

"So? Why are you here? Kirito ask to hang out or some sort?"

"Uhm… Well… Kinda. He's been treating me some of his homemade cooking when he began living here weeks ago… Saying it as apology for making me nuts all the time. He just wants to chat and chill in his room." He said after collecting himself again.

"Also, he's been teaching me how to cook some of his hometown dishes that he could recreate for now. Kirito doesn't do that too much However... And… Both of us can't be compared to the chef's that made the food you gave us when we crashed on your home..." He added sheepishly when scratched his hair with his free hand.

"Ah... so that fellas can cook.~"

"Yes!"

_Sigh… If this keeps up he will pass out. _I noted mentally. Even in most books I read about Veldora totally say he's a true menace and walking tictoc nuclear plant if some country or Idiot messes with him. I don't know if my relationship with him as equal became public or not.

_Ah~ I really pity Ruminas, this ol timer should never go all out at all cost near her territory again… _As we used the stairs, we talk about Eugeo life in campus and how he used to this world in general.

He said the students were very lively, and he also mistook him as a teacher prior on his earlier weeks... Well no doubt… Somehow my pride can't lose to him as a sensei after he explained his relationship with other staff and professor in the campus.

_Still… I wonder if he meet Kenya and the rest… Can they get along? Ingarcia would love a young teacher that can discipline problem kids._ We take our sweet time to see the scenery as we walk on the corridor, Kirito room are on the 4th floor of this apartment building.

_Not bad._

He looked rather cheeky, but he had some nice taste on view and size of his accommodation. After nodding to myself in slime form. The three of us now are in front of his room…

….

"Kiri… gaya... Kazuto?" _That's how you write it?... I thought it was supposed to be read as 'Dragon'(Kiryu) before the valley? And his given is unique I give him that… _I didn't read his paper from the print out thoroughly either. So it's still my fault. Though been awhile since I saw proper Kanji writing with his alphabet one underneath the name tag.

"Well… I also learn about this around a month or so… 3 weeks after we come here to be exact…" Eugeo also confused when the first time he got here as well after mumbling something about secretly a noble under his breath with Irritation.

"Kirito… You need to tell things properly next time…" I sighed to myself. I swear I've sighed way too much after meeting these two. Especially that black head. He's acting like Gobuta way too much around me...

Well, he never really told me his real name either when we first met too after confessing his love(ahem, I wouldn't mind if he weren't being cheeky). Let alone I used to call him Kirito all the time when we hang out on docks or in a local bar. I probably forgot to check his paper in The Guild database because how busy I was these days and let Ciel do the hard work all by herself. Two months sure passed by fast.

_Now if those money digger stop trying to push illegal proposition for expanding their power on my land. _I would have another field day with Diablo, again. Yay~

*Knock x2* Eugeo knocked on the door frame with his backhand, a muffled voice can be heard not long after that.

"Ah! Wait a minute!..." Sound of hasty steps can be heard from inside before The door fully opened.

*Click* The one behind the Door is a man that clearly in his 20. Wearing a black sweatshirt and black pants with a familiar unkempt black hair.

"Yo Eugeo! You came la- Eh? **Rimu-?!**... Ah!? Hello!..." Kirito... Damn you...

_You haven't got used to my face at all? _I know, Shizu san face is gorgeous and I feel honored if you think so too, so stop blushing at it. You should be honored I didn't use my Ultimate moe smile to poke you around like an annoyed girlfriend!

{Master is always beautiful!}

_Ciel you're supposedly tsukkomi me there._

{But that's true…} We entered the room after I ignored her grumble… Hey his taste not bad at all!

_Simplicity is always the best. _A moderate size clean white room with a single person bed and small wardrobe in front of it facing towards the center of apartment atop of the cream floor tile, while a study bench is sitting nicely on the other corner. A nice small blue square table with a wave motifs in the center with black fuzzy carpet underneath it.

No TV, obviously. Last time I tried it backfired hard with Hinata and Frey, Milim make fuss about it too, so no. I found a way to watch Anime without using TV anyway. Other than that, I saw a billboard on the wall where the desk placed plus small shelf beside it filled with random stuff beside books, the notes stacked to the wooden board were full of reminder writings, some battle tactics and pretty useful facts or information around the city that I don't know with hastily cleaned writing utensil atop of the desk.

Guess this is his fruit of learning stuff from here and I suppose map of Human Empire? Gee. He can be studious if he wanted to. And that place is too big for it's supposed size. Even some Shadow numbers can learn a thing or two from these notes.

…

"...?" _Wait, the bakery is right behind the thrift shop? And there's several blind spot for dating place on the west ward? Why does he have something like this?... Tourist spot hunting?_

I shrugged and decided to see the other side of room. There's a separate space for a kitchen divided with a white bar counter that was facing the center, he put it rather nicely with cooker hood installed atop of the stove with an oven beside it.

Even though the place is rather small. It's really homey and calming with small amount of decoration. Also, if there's a kotatsu, I will make his apartment as a crashing place if I want to skip work if he decides to use Tatami floor on the tiles.

{Maaaasteeeeer~~?} OK ok.

_I won't…. Probably._

{Maaaaasteeeer?~... Please do your job fiiiirst… Shuna sama already trusted me for keep guarding you if this kind of thought passed your miiiiind~…}

_**Okay Okay! I won't!**_

I shake my head in trepidation and saw the blackhead taking out a tea set from the shelf from the shelf above the stove. The kitchen itself look pretty brand new and small, it doesn't look it was getting used that much(more like cleaned daily), but the utensil and the stove did put on some distances near the window in case a burn happens.

_I guess I should ask him to see Shuna for learning some recipes. _I nodded in acknowledgment.

"I only have barley and black tea here. Is that okay? Also, I have some leftover pasta that I boil last night inside the fridge, you guys want some? Ow yeah, leave the bag at the bed over there." Kirito point out the bag Eugeo brought filled with miscellaneous stuff.

"Ok, thanks. That would be great."

"Anything else?"

"I'm good. Just don't make it too spicy."

"Okay my liege~ May this humble cook reached your grand standards~" You little…

"Geez… You and your remark. All this time and you still know what to say to other people."

"Welp, at least he's indeed interesting aren't him?" Despite the two comment at the person in question vanished to the kitchen area doing his business. I keep the thought to my head as I eyed him from my position.

_This guy clearly will have a decent college life if he doesn't get into this type of trouble and reincarnated here._ I hummed to myself before move my sitting position with my legs crossed on the floor and let my arms stretched upwards.

Wearing a sleeveless black V-neck shirt on top of my blue T-shirt, my shoulder let out a small pop with my jeans reached my shinbones rustle to the black carpet. Leaving the rest of my leg bare with my hair ties into a half braid knot with a rubber.

_No wonder many will mistakes my real gender is…_ I closed my eyelid in acceptance of my body state while Eugeo sit on front of the table and leaned against the bed exhaling his tired breath, Veldora on the other hand sat on the other side...

[To aru Ost, Nichijou*]

_DE- Hey!... isn't that Conan?! You're reading too much detective Manga!_

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"..." _Eh, whatever…_

"No… Nothing, I think I will read one too *pwet!*" I take one from my inventory nonchalantly after exhaled my breath. It's been awhile I can read in peace too like this...

_Ah…. I should buy more series of it if I could go back to Japan to get more issue for free. Hope decent plot cause too many random cases became a boring formula Gosho sensei… _Should I sell of some stones here to diamonds store? I can fake formal identity as long no one search my history as Rimuru there. _Being overpowered rules!~_

"Ano… Veldora San... What is that?"

"?... Oh. This is a Manga."

"Uh no, that I know. What this one all about?"

"Oh. It's a book consist of a story of… Here, read the previous volume. Explaining it won't do it justice."

"Hey… he doesn't know the basic yet, don't give him that arc yet. First impression is important *syu...* here ya go."

"Ah you right, sorry."

"Oh… Thank you…" Eugeo took the book from my hand while raising his brow and start reading near the bed. I only gave him the volume 1 till 10 of the series at the table as I snugly sat back enjoying the fuzzy carpet and sunlight passing through the porch window. The scent of flower in the morning is truly refreshing.

"….."

"….."

"Hm hm~ hmhmmm~" *chop chop...*

Wow... bOth Of them looks rather focused when reading that part. _And this tea is good! Almost if he got this from Shuna._

"Ah…" _This room really puts me at ease…. _For ten minutes or so, we were quietly enjoying or peace time by reading our book in tranquility as I hear chopping noise from knife hitting the cutting board in the kitchen. As well soft humming from the cook.

_If I just bring some potato chips with me right now… _Soda doesn't sound bad. Should I secretly bring my beer here?...

"Naruhodo… So that's the trick, If the wire were used then should be clear why she's on that...*Sniff x2*?"

_Hm?_

"Hey, I smell something excellent…" Guess I'm not the only one.

"Hey! Sorry for waiting."

*Trak*

"W-woah..."

"**Hoo~** Not bad eh?..."

_Wha…_

"Hey... You said you just reheat it right?" I said in a rough tone with my mouth salivate from the smells of the food plate atop of the table. Eyes glittering.

Before me, is a Neapolitan style pasta with some fried smoked beef jerky that cut to pieces with some grated ginger around the dish. And I can smell faint Parmesans cheese after strong scent of mozzarella from the garnish on top of it, with the legendary rich bolognese of tomato, onion and all sorts of veggies and of course, meats. Lots of meats. And there's plenty for four of us.

"Hm? Nah... I think it will be rude just to gave it like that, so I make sure you can enjoy some of my groceries I do yesterday.~"

""*clap! X3* Thanks for the food!""

"Ah- Woy! I haven't taken out the plate yet!"

""**Don't care!""**

[Ost end*]

* * *

"Ah~..."

_That was Good~ _Totally Been awhile since last I taste em hot. This sure hits home… If Kirito learn some of Shuna confections and salty dish recipes, he can be put in High class VIP guest dessert team.

_Now I want Miso soup for dinner..._

"Hey kid! That was good!"

***Plak!***

"**HuwAh!?** T-ThAnk yOu! **V-veldora San!"** Veldora slapped his back in glee(very hard too) while the person who got hit shaken from pain plus fear with his face totally do his best to not shown his trepidation after a hearty meal.

Kirito shocked senseless after hearing that Veldora is one of True dragon who just ate his cooking after I introduced him mid meal, I guess he did some research in this world after all. Though how he choked when chewing stuff just plain funny after the said food war reached its climax.

Sure, he just gratified one of this world greatest terror alive who would actually sat down politely in his residence, in middle of the day, eating one of his cooking in satisfaction after brazenly ask for more serving like a freeloader, that totally could potentially hit you to oblivion if you failed to satiate him.

_Though they did hit off just fine later. _Little did I know that he's secretly a good stuff reader like us. We chat a little as Veldora start to talk about other manga stuff.

….

….

_Wait... One piece haven't ended in your place too?... Good good~…. Wonder if Doctor Rock would get another Season? The science is good. I did copy several moves from Demon Slayer, Thunder breath is too hard to copy without relying on my skills or Ciel help. At least two of the quick draws moves are easy to replicate._

All in all, it was a harmless topic we talk about games and manga(Anime too, too bad he hasn't finish Gundam yet. A shame). Eugeo asked Kirito if he knew any good recommendation to read later. I think I just made the fan base in Tempest grow bigger by one.

_All hail Toriyama gang! Relax Eugeo, I'll teach you how to use spirit gun when I have the chance! __Blame Veldora, not me. I'm Innocent. Not my fault I destroy one of the mountain in Guy turf when he's mocking me I can't do Kamehameha. _Hopefully I can snatch some Yen and buy some issues next time after this two going back to their own world later.

"So..." Here come the main question for today.

"... Rimuru san? Why did you come to my place today? You can notify me beforehand if you wanted to hang out like always."

"Hm?"

"Is there something you need from me? You wouldn't make pointless trip If your schedules is tight." He asked me while putting the dirty dish back to the sink after turning his head sideways to look at my direction.

One of them is sure important, but…

"Eh... just say I wanted to hang out, honest. Just say I wanted to check on you two to hit some brake before you guys back into your own world full throttle later. In summary, I just want to check on you fellas cause I'm bored like this ol man. I did have a matter to tell you, but it wasn't that urgent. Thanks for free food though~" I take a tooth pick and tell my honest reason and leaned more elatedly on the bed edge while sipping my tea.

_Man this one is good stuff. Where did he buy it?_

"That just irresponsible... You're welcome. But yeah... I did feel guilty not transported right back when we first meet... I am indeed having fun. And it was a good thing we didn't after we almost fight in your office" He sat down near Eugeo after done with the dirty dishes. Mumbling something before offering his polite smile.

"hahaha... Me too… I can't believe that how vast the world actually are… And even more shocking all the time we spent here, we don't even miss a single second back on our own dimension. I can't believe I am almost able to use half of Aincrad sword skill technique in this short span of time. Let alone mastering several of them." The two laughed at his lighthearted remark, even they understand my horror on paperwork and reports. Guess they can blow off some steam while honing their skills and waiting for me(Ciel) Finally can transferred them safely to their world.

"Well… I learned many things from you along the way too... So I think I must at least repay your kindness once! So feel free to ask me a favor if you need something I could help with." Kirito made a big grin shyly on his face when scratching his cheek.

"Hey hey, I'll hold on to that." _Yup... I can see my past self in this guy. I must make sure he didn't mess up bad like I did._

"Back to that..."

"Hm?"

"Hoi!"

*Syuuut! **Truk**!*

"?..." After taking it out from my inventory and put it atop of the table. I showed him the prototype kurobe and I had made after racking our minds and creativity for this past two months with Kaijin.

"T-This!?" yep Kirito.

_It's a Light saber with a different hilt casing type from the one we already know from Mr Lucas creation. _It's much Closer into a dagger rather than a hand handle consisting only a metal piece hilt emitting light that we all know and love.

"...Hm? What is this?..." Eugeo eyed at a pitch black Knife which was no longer than 11 inches (27.94 cm). Rectangular hilt grip and latches to hook into his compartment belt on the end of its pummel. Sleek yet simple.

"Hoh?~ I can sense a 'Magic stones' from this thing." Veldora blurted something that instantly nailed it, we used that condensed energy stone and modify it as a rechargeable battery that can collect Magicules from its Surroundings. Specifically, the user mana or magicules concentrated energy in the air near the user.

"Iyaah~ It's totally hard just to make this thing activate when we're still having sketch and prototypes for it~ Demon steel being so easy to craft aside, the part for emitters is just out from the window if we weren't careful, so Kaijin must improvised from there with the safety mechanism." It was tough~ Especially with the emitter socket and the cooling circuit to keep the energy on the negative Ions and magic property from rejecting one another. So it was impossible to make it like in the movies with our current progress, if I told Ramiris she'll go too far from original idea.

Sure. Kaijin was determined when I show him Luke Light saber from 'A New Hope' and furiously brainstorming with the dwarf brothers and Kurobe, yet so far this is our closest to recreate our fantasy movie sword so far, can't wait to use one myself. I already have [Black lightning], so all I need is the saber alone.

_You better help me finalize the products Kirito. I want to make this for myself too later after you fix things here and there._

"If I must be blunt…. I don't think you can make this thing this fast..." He hesitantly took it from the table and grab the black weapon with his hand. Twirling when he used his finger to familiarize at the small blade length.

"How is it?~... Aren't I awesome!?~... You can praise me more you know?~"

"Well… To think you even create this from my muttering alone is a big compliment from me…" He said sweat dropped.

*Click! **Phhiisstt!**!* He pressed the trigger on the hilt with his thumb, and the single-edged blade instantly glow into a purple condensed light energy on its body as the mechashift machinery flared to life and the blade grows longer to 22 inches (55.88 cm) in response to the trigger.

**""Oooooh!~"" **All four of us can't contain our hyped reaction.

Even I was appalled it came out more than I was expected. _This prototype lookin good!_ I haven't seen Star Wars when I'm working at departments sector before I died, so my memory about the series is rather foggy.

"This thing... Really light, yet when I poured some of my mana, it became a little heavier on the upper part... This also not the same grip handle I usually use back then either… Where's the socket and the emitter's matrix even put at?... Heck, I wonder if it's actually okay to call this thing a light saber? This clearly wasn't the one I used in GGO..."

_Hoho?... He's already seen its feature from a mere sight. _He commented one of kurobe and Kaijin new masterpieces when he moved it a little lightly with his wrist, his Night sky wing might be an art like my Tempest Katana, but this blade has a blend futuristic feeling that many Star Wars or sci-fi die hard fans love it so much.

_Kaijin really put his mind to this bad baby. _The guard and its grip are directly connected to the blade with the modulators inside the filler part, it's almost look like a short chokuto without the guard rather than a dagger if I must be honest.

With a hole near the guard that had a dark core stone prototype that charged the light saber magic stone to replace the usual energy crystal.

_This Saber also had dark elemental attributes. Meaning this technically an elemental sword! A mechashift magic sword! I bet even Guy would be jealous with it! I would brag this to Milim later! _Soon, he stood up and made a small tilt and twist with the sword, there's a trace of purplish light after effects following it. And when he turned it off...

***Psshiiutt…* **There's a trademark sound can be heard as he let the thing revert to its inactive state.{I want this sword!*

I did ask Kaijin if this blade can put a core in it as special feature to be the sword special feat as pseudo elemental sword. _But he really did pull it off huh? What an amazing man…_

"K-kirito is this?..." Eugeo finally asked what we've been want to know with his hand trembling like every single male wanted to hold once in their life at least once.

"Yep... A sword that made from special iron and able to emits light energy that can cut almost all sort of metals and even objects to pieces, also can be mistaken for a pole... **A Light Saber!**"

*DUDUN!*

...

….

...

Silent occurs...

"Hey. Where's your naming sense from back then?" Also, a pole? Really?

"Where's your naming sense gone to? I know this isn't that close to light saber, but you can call it mecha blade, or Energy dirk, or whatever you came up with." _At least say it as glowing dagger if you don't even try coming up with decent one..._

"...*sniff…*" Embarrassed. Kirito sulked on the corner as I explained Veldora on how to use it as Eugeo tried to cheer him up beside him. Ignoring his damaged pride.

"humu humu... Quite interesting concept if I say so... I can replicate this on my claw when I change to my dragon form next time. I already understand its general principle..."

"...Hm?" Did I hear that right?

{No master, he definitely did say that.}

….

_Oh for the love of..._ Pretty much I would be his sparring partner cause Zegion use fist and not sword like me. I doubt Souei or Benimaru would dare enough to fight him head on even if it's a sparring match. The Devils? Despite being stronger, he wasn't suicidal enough to fight the girls. Having older sister cemented those beliefs. I mean there's a reason why I cannot defy Shuna or Hinata.

"The principle isn't that much different from coating your weapons with element attribute discharge, so this is legit more saving the user more mana in their reservation. Also, the crystal can be recharged like a battery as well." I play it cool and keep explain its feature, it was regrettable we can't make a real light saber with our current progress, and it's a waste of elemental crystal too because the very first prototype burned so many energy just to maintain the standby ignition state.

Although it was pretty noticeable. Eugeo silently approaching me from behind.

"Umm... Rimuru san?"

"Yes Eugeo?"

"Can I... Have that S-saber thing, a-as well?..." He tried to say that with straight face, but his mouth clearly wanted to smile and I can sense Jealousy from his eyes after Kirito turned this guy off minutes ago.

_Yup, this two still a kid! But I won't judge! Because I want one as well! {_I want that as well!*

Now...

"Hey! kirito! Rather than sulking there! You want to test this thing or not!?"

"*SnIFf*... Test... You meant try using it?"

"Yup!" He finally raised his head up after I hummed at him.

* * *

AN:Right before I go on, yes. This chap happens and sudden because I need something to vent and some set up for future chapter. Mostly harmless, I'm still on hiatus(damn it...). But I hate it when I was writing and having idea to be interrupted with IRL matter. Or vice versa. So I better get this one out to simplify things on my part basically, fukuoda...

Case and point, longer than it should be. I can't keep my word. End of the case. I also got random Idea here and there, but I'm lazy and irresponsible, see at my Bio. Pm me if you're interested, I rather read a good one rather made good potential one but screw it up, bad. Still. I wanted to do this section for a long time to be honest.

**QnA:**

Guest: in chap 12, if you mean Eugeo and kirito, no they not dead(unless you count how they got to Slime world in this fic in the first place, then yes). For the bandit in chap 12? Still alive. I probably either didn't make it clear or didn't point it out good enough because of my writing tendency. If that's not what you mean. May elaborate who you were mentioning here?

Still, Yuuki huh? Need to think over this one over...

Hey, Don't spam, I read it(pm): I think?... Sure, that's the whole point of this fic, I just want Eugeo alive to be honest. I watch the anime and yes I'm on team blue cause if story interesting or not, I like that guy because I'm him in sense before becoming kirito(quite literally on social parts, I'm sucked at it), though I haven't read unital ring yet. Sorry I don't answer your pm for a while after my latest update.

Also, I did get several pm about making it a harem. Why it always go there?... I won't. I can't make em cause I'm sucked at romance(Irl as well).

Though I did get bored and made some name attack thingy when bored. I'll post it down here. I mean it was obvious making Kirito as anime watcher(don't remember him acting like otaku when I read novel back then. And hey, It's AU. I already change several things either intentional or accident anyway*Maniacal laugh)

Oh, you can search on wiki on Kirito name. I was awful at kanjis and English is hard enough for me to be frank... But yeah, you can read it as dragon or mist(kiri). I thought it was read as 'sever' at first(or it actually read as sever?). XP

Oh, why Ciel do so long and veldora ignored it all together? **Plot.**

***Crack*** Right, imma start running now. Later. *Activate [sprint] and triple speed.

**Have a good day guys!**

**[Eugeo and kirito]:**Cool to the root, Radiant dance(adamas combination move from OP), Square burst, Sonic pincer, Double Enchant armament, Switching role.

**[Kirito and Rimuru]: **Entering the shadows, Push button to die, Light show, Sword skill of a demon, Katana draw/Lai discharge, Extending sword, Shotgun rain.

**[Rimuru and Eugeo]: **Frosty glare, Talk to the hand, Pummel or not?, Scattering flowers, Chilling Rose, Bad Temper.

More ideas for this fic or any of my work then shoot it at the comment sections, I May used them by accident in future chapters. I want to made this enjoyable to you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**An:**Alright, I just updated my other story like what? A week ago?

Some going to ask or wonder 'Sky Are you pushing yourself?', Yes. Does this one good? Depends... But I myself know this could've been better.

Need Beta bad. That's it. And yes I would beat the crap of my past self for not doing better, and it's very hurt to revisit your old AN and writings where it just... _Shutting up now._

Just shot comments on the review. No, I don't have anything to say or ramble. Just feel this chap could done more, but I ran out of ideas to go now.

* * *

**C. 14 Training 2**

Tempest Is a massive country, regardless of what most people think of it.

Almost 90% of its inhabitants are filled with monster and Demi human species alike, with the rest of the population are from rare races or monsters with intelligence from neighbor's country that were on a trip to the 'Country of Monsters'.

Human could freely enter the town as long they have a passport and acknowledged background by the Gate guards approval. But most of the native are Hobgoblins and of course, the monsters Rimuru had named years ago.

The citizen itself ranked from A+ into SS rank class, and even if the monsters not so powerful like awakened or the evolved like Rimuru comrades individually.

They still possess raw power that can dominate B rank threat level.

Even Rimuru in person is a walking apocalypse generator, with the said power can even destroy the planet with everything around the solar system if the slime did planned to destroy it. Talk about big power, bigger heart.

Even the weakest in the country still could cost a party of D rank adventurer's life if they were being careless. Regardless, the four of them are currently in the training area on the eastern side of the wall.

The area itself is filled with many types of species, ranged from normal.

To wild Beast man races like Lion and great Bear. Even though Chimera was often biased among the community, a hybrid often found in Tempest with no prejudice hanging in the air due to Tempest rule to not discriminate against one another. Rimuru influence over the years also shaped those reputations Tempest was a very open nation.

A haven for any kind of Demi human races all over in 'City of Monster'.

Many legendary figure such as the Tengu and Werewolf evolved to certain extent that even confuse future researchers about their mixed humanoid trait far in the future. Historian had it worse, but that's a story for another time.

Kirito can't actually believe they were so many legitimately walking proofs of mystical Japan and European mythology mixed so mishmashed in Tempest, freely chatting about regular things with one another in a single spot. And he didn't have to put his Nervegear on to see it for himself.

They're not made from data or polygons, but real flesh and bones. Different from his experience in the dungeon in ALO and even Aincrad itself. Even though he already lived in this country for two months, witnessing diverse races so freely welcoming one another is still overwhelming.

His respect on Rimuru view and as someone he looked up to in a sense just kept growing on the Slime effort to create a very idealistic community would need a very strong endeavor to be instilled for years to come.

He's rather spooked when spotted a giant human version of Rhinoceros wielding a Great Axe, sparring with a Bird men race with obscure human feature. The whiplash wasn't exactly weak, and they're other hobgoblin managed to knockdown much bigger foes on the other side of the place, even they just laughed it off above a cracked crater when it was clear the attempt to knock one another down isn't exactly free of killing intent.

Eugeo equally experience the same culture shock after meeting with many races over the week. But since it was so different, nor he ever heard the monster itself back in the campus nor in Underworld history record. He pretty much only can stare them in awe.

Rimuru then proceed to guide them to the vast training area.

…

_-Not long after-_

Kirito found himself an open of grass field. To which, had many rocks of different sizes scattering all over the ground, all smashed up.

Creating a hard footing's formation of terrain with uneven grass height to tangle one foot as they travel through it, an ideal area for battle simulation for veterans to test their wits with hard terrain and hard to see soil for footing to test their skill.

"Here we are…."

"This place..."

"Yeah. This place is near with the Great Jura forest east side clearing. Specifically, an open plain that starts to change because of natural cause and our modification to this land as perfect training spot. But since some monsters gone berserk when I absorb Veldora-"

"-They gone wild and destroy some the forest area when fighting over territories back when you're still building the village before the dwarfs come in and help. And over time, wild monster that didn't develop intelligence creating a nest and stuff before causing trouble daily over the year, hence you establish Adventurer service while transforming one of said nest into training ground near the city years after the City finally developed like now. Which is this place. Is that right?" Eugeo finished Rimuru explanation in single fluid speech that even make Veldora a little tad bad with his past self actions to flaunt his power if he was described that way.

"..." It may not show it, but Rimuru probably pouting in slime form from getting cut off mid sentence.

"A-ano…" Eugeo tried to apologize when the glaring blue ball drilling its annoyance to his studious fruit reading Tempest history.

After noticed the frowning expression (somehow and decided not to join in by looking the other way to avoid the ire fired his way). Kirito saw a friendly face training his form in afar.

"Ah! Gobuta!" He waved his hand in the air after he noticed the familiar gray hair and jacket on the field wielding a katana.

"Hm?... Oh! Kirito and Eugeo!" He soon run and greet both of them while sheathing his sword back to his scabbard, he bowed to Rimuru and Veldora after his salute after dismissing his habit as one of Tempest military member.

"What are you two doing here ssu? This place is specially made for Tempest Guard recruit and my troops usual training ground." He waved good naturedly when he approach them.

"This place is?..."

"Hee… Wait, your troop?" Kirito didn't miss the word when he finished Gobuta finished his sentence. He sure didn't mishear the Goblin word.

"Hm? Right ssu! Also, are you guys finally interested becoming official member for the Green Numbers? They're many strong people here. Being a commander who must make sure everyone who join our rank is ready for battle aren't easy ssu~" He stated plainly. Missing the two man widened their eyes in denial. Eugeo maw almost hang open.

"Well... The city never get attacked that much lately~, which I was glad we don't have to worry bad people come here. Oh, not everyone here is present cause I told em to take it easy today ssu~." Gobuta being straightforward as always, filled them the situation of the guards condition while his hand in dismissal gesture.

Rimuru asked him where are the rest of his underling gone, Gobuta show her where they just done their daily warm ups and about to start today patrol routine, but before he goes. He asked if Eugeo or Kirito really wanted to join or not. To which snap them from their half stupor state.

Although the two just realize that 'He's not a member, but one of Tempest Commander in charge in case a fight broke out' registered late inside their head, Gobuta never shown such aura of someone who were worthy of said title.

He was one of the four 'Heavenly King' in Tempest, that almost made Eugeo had a brain aneurysm for trying to cope the Goblin in front of him is one of strongest of Rimuru men in the whole Country. No, he didn't see him as weak person. But a goofball no matter how much he tried to see him in other light.

_No really, can someone actually see him as the four 'Heavenly King' at glance without doubt first? _Their thoughts and stunned reaction was justified. And the said Hobgoblin doesn't care that much either. He does fit the bill being _'He's the weakest of the four! He doesn't even had the divine aura the bearer of other three possess!' _stereotype.

Gobuta offered them if they're interested in joining or not, because he could show the two a thing or two of how to fight while riding a wolf as hound riders. It's pretty rare for a human to be as strong as a guard trainee lately from his frank confession.

And they are pretty few human like Youmu who managed at least to get to a level that made evolved race to fight with creativity and not all raw strength.

Grucius did put him to a terrifying training regime back then, plus Youmu is one of most likeable human in this place before he's been quite busy with his work as King in Farmas lately.

Eugeo or Kirito never knew his status because they often found him sneaking around the market or merchant district munching stuffs.

Even being a headache to Rigurdo at one point when he and Kirito was found snooping around on the oden stand. Rimuru mad at them because the slime wasn't invited, not being irresponsible. Shuna scold the three of them together by the end of the day.

Eugeo politely refuse his offer after regaining his cold headed thinking, with Kirito followed his example after they explain their feeling overwhelmed by his praise.

"Izthat so?... Too bad ssu, you two are superb from what I hear from other Adventurer, I'm always open for extra slot, as long you two didn't after my spot as Green numbers best reconnaissance. Ah, I've worked hard for that one ssu. You can't take it even if I offered it nicely." He dryly muttered as the raven haired man sweat dropped. _'How much time he needed to get the spot?!' _He thought to himself.

"Thank you for your kind offer. But Kirito and I was asked by Rimuru San to come here today."

"Rimuru sama is? What's brought you here ssu?" He tilted his head and drop his lazy pose.

"Ah. I want to test some prototype Kurobe and I made, also I want you guys teach this two a move or two for several reasons after I done testing the general spec in field. Usual stuff~" Rimuru said jovially.

"Huh~ Is this one of Kaijin weird stuff?~ I'm sure most of the technologies are developed in the dungeon with Ramiris sama and the rest, is Rimuru sama escaping Shuna sama watch again ssu~?" He whistled while being ignorant at the slime tick mark on its head

"I'm not escaping her dang it."

"Pukhuhu!~ Rimuru sama also said the same thing when skipping a meeting for making a new decree for land expansion for whowasthatmannameagain?-san Shuna sama take care of instead ssu~." He placed his palm on his mouth to cover his snicker. Tick mark finally grow to almost popped vein.

_There's no mistaking it, there's sharp dark matter coming out from the slime shadow! Ran Gobuta san!_

"Hoh?... New stuff doesn't mean it's always big, and 'You've' been acting on high horses lately, should I call him to beat you some senses today?" There's a fast glint on the brow of blue slime.

"**I'm definitely don't need more discipline lesson and please excuse my very arrogant tone Rimuru sama! Sensei is busy today and I don't want to disturb his session!"** He stiffened into a panic salute pose that even make Veldora flinched, he didn't want Hakurou to drill more sense to his head either.

_Literally._

"Rimuru... Sa... Ma. It's okay... We just have to check the sword working as intended or not right? You can give him a slack for that one." Kirito almost dig his grave too because of his over familiar attitude. Sweating internally.

Confident in abilities and knowing his strength lied aside, facing many monsters horde who would be offended at such blatant show of attitude that surely can one shot normal human is clearly a suicide. Let alone he was too casual with the 'Demon lord', much to the slime request he can be informal around her.

So he kept his carefree attitude down when there's a clear devotee or Rimuru underling nearby. Especially Knew that Veldora is the said slime close friend, meaning beaten to almost death might actually guarantee if he met a more uptight person of the vassals.

He was glad Veldora was very down to earth gu- _Correction. Dragon._

"Hm?... Nah it's okay, he needs to be reminded on how he should pick words with his higher ups anyway. Also, I want to see you guys fighting up close as well." Raising a brow from how suddenly polite his drinking buddy were, Rimuru continued after a shrug(jump to be exact).

"I also got rusty, so I might get myself some spar to keep myself sharp." Throwing a joke with a jiggly body move up and down. One can't stay thin lipped at the sight.

"Well... There's no one would challenge you head on like in the past, which is kinda of a waste now… but yeah I'm also getting a little rusty too...*Crack*" Veldora stretched a bit before cracking his knuckle.

"Hey, once you guys done testing. Want to do some quick round? I can use some light sparring.*crack*" Veldora turned his gaze to the three while cracking his hand with a big goofy grin after popping his stiff neck. The shadow looming in front of his face isn't an illusion. His eyes shouldn't glow either!

"Uh... I think for now we should try it first, then we can do the spar later. And I think we cannot fight you without going all out, Veldora san..." Eugeo avoiding the topic in placating manner.

The said Dragon silently agreed while nodding his head agreeing his point, while Kirito and Gobuta sighed relieved in unison behind them. Managed to completely avoid the bullet coming to their head.

A bullet which was a knuckle sandwich which can potentially murder them in a single hit. Both determined to at least treat Eugeo to a famous restaurant for saving their beacon the next time they're in town.

* * *

Kirito now is standing in the open field all alone after fixing his boots and black gloves. Readying himself while being giddy to test his new weapon.

"Huft…"*Viiut! Psshiit!...* He pulled the dagger from his belt compartment and switched it on before coming into a more serious posture where he stood.

The sword made a clear sound and radiate a purple light from its edge that surprises Gobuta as the glow mesmerizing more than few other people.

**"Waaaaah-! What kind of sword is that!? So Coool!"** Gobuta loud voice caught everyone attention almost immediately, why? Simple.

Its Gobuta, he always spotted in unlucky situation or plain amusing no matter what like Gabil. He's an event magnet generator, so what caught his attention should be worth the time of everyone around what's happening if not him being a honest pervert.

Some new recruit and veterans curiosity was hooked on Kirito brand-new glowing purple sword in the middle of the noon with unique mana wave coming from it. Flickering with small spark of electricity magicules on the edge of the black edge shaft.

The Sword clearly looked like one of new golem series drop with sleek and rigid complexion. But much more improved and seemed to be a unique drop of some sort.

Soon the crowd start to gather even bigger the plain, circling near the test area with interest oozing from their expression, since many never saw that kind of weapon.

They start to think of what kind of capabilities Kirito have with normal average build and weird sword made of pure black metal which glowed purple, as if he kept activating his offensive art longer than most art adventurer possesses.

Summarizing that he used an original made spell to make the sword glow, or a skill to sharpening the sword edge with some Magic.

"Ahahah..." Kirito dropped a sweat on his head after hearing the soft murmurs and attention he brought to himself.

"Rimuru sama! Can I start now?"

"Wait a sec!" Rimuru then pop up several dolls without limb and have a thug frown doodled on its face moments after Rimuru spewed those dolls that start to fill the area where the test is undergone. Earing 'oooh's' from the crowd with several amused smirk on the doll doodled face.

The doll itself isn't that strong and made from normal iron steel which reinforced to take several hit tops. It's not dangerous, but it still can move around pretty fast for average monster, perfect for moving target practice as the magic inscribed in the doll was to hover above ground. A moving punching bag.

"Done! You can try it now! Make sure the gravity center is working!" Kirito nodded.

"We need the data result about those stabilizers is actually working or not!" An 'Oh' sound from the raven haired young man as his reply.

"Just make sure the emitter didn't blow up on your face after pouring the mana for too long! Kaijin still wary that sword would explode even though it was infused with anti heat metal!" As the crowd watching a clad in black young man wielding a strange sword to train under Demon lord instruction in person.

They couldn't help but feel curious about him while the said man yowl _**'What?!' **_to the Blue ball who ignore his alarmed yell_,_ _no one mentioned the sword is a time detonated shaft bomb that would blast to pieces on his face! Say it before he was dragged here! _Kirito didn't miss the amused glint on Rimuru eyes as he let out small growl in response.

They wonder how good is he using that weird sword with weird kind of words spoken by Rimuru.

Kirito can only muster another dry laugh from many spectators looking at him with serious stare. But nonetheless, nothing changed much from his 'Blackswordsman' days as Argo put it in most eloquent phrase as 'Infamous popularity', he changed his gear soon.

"Ha…" The man took a deep breath and exhale in a calm demeanor.

[Tensura Ost 50 sprint*]

*Ving…* His iris color changed for a brief second... The surrounding air distort before start to swirl softly into small vortex of invisible wind gust.

"... Huff... Ha..." He took another deep breath and made a stance.

*chink...chick...**vrrrrrr!*** The dolls start to move in unison.

After projecting their trajectory and thinking his strategy option inside his head. Kirito made his first strike, and dashed forward and use [Sonic leap]. Purple energy burst behind him as he let out a yell after burst of cloud explode from his soles where he stood before.

"KeeAaa-!"

*shaat!* He darted and closed the gap of 20 meters in an instant!

The doll hit dead in the center and spun wildly to the air, he soon jumped with a vicious follow up to attack it from many interval directions with the same velocity the doll have in the air.

"HeeaaAAA-!"

*zraaat! x9* With [Bounce] magic spell at specific part of the metal, the sword changed its direction by the momentum he made after shoot himself upward.

Immediately spring itself to opposite direction after finishing its former trajectory. So when the sword already slashed its enemy, it bounced back to Kirito wanted it to be by tilting the direction while doing an aerial flip in the air by the magic assistance.

[Bounce] in theory is the same as bouncing ball rule.

When an object exert force towards the second object with example of a ball and floor, the ball motion will be bounced back to the air after hitting the floor. One of basic rule in law of motion and energy.

Bounce lessened the resistance the first object imbued with it and amplify the force to launch the object back to the direction affected by it after it made contact with the second object.

To put it simply, it's just a small trampoline in form of magic crest that almost invisible to naked eye because how the blade edge mask the said crest.

While he's not all that great with spell in any game he played, it didn't make Kirito that bad with coming up with use of magic. He's basically an unorthodox user.

So he can save a good amount of stamina as well the Magicules inside his body to pull that move without assist from that simple magic cast usage just to made his attack fiercer.

By doing so, he can keep slashing while spending less stamina and magic in mere 3 seconds of blade dance in the air just with a push to keep the momentum.

The training doll fall to the ground motionless, broken from the condensed mana particles emitted from the black sword edge as it slashed clean on several places as it fizzle from its aftermath.

Kirito spun in the air yet again, he does another front flip before turning it into a corkscrew flip while the blade after light keep following his movement without fail.

"**HUUUUaaaaaaa-!"**

*schphaaa!* He slammed the sword to the ground with his left knee kissed the ground, creating a small shockwave of energy around him.

Two of the steel doll near ground zero was blown away and broke from the purple energy travelling on ground like tidal waves of electricity to their body from the bottom all the way to the top.

The last three dolls stood in front of him, closing in with an incredible speed with clacking sound of metal and gear.

*SEET! X3* Kirito whirled the black sword with his wrist and twirl it twice before closing in.

"H-He's fast!"

"Look at him go!" Kirito dashed to his left before kicked the ground into another spinning jump, extending his left leg upward while his left shoulder help him accelerate his velocity.

He moved the energy coated sword to his left hand and then throw it back to his right palm after spun it from a reverse grip style, a cheat gainer flip was performed perfectly after making a big windup. The sword coming down into repetitive slash motion as it travel in numerous arching directions.

"Let's go!" He can't help but yell to spirit himself up as purple lines travel in air and hang for a few seconds after his wild dance.

*Vlaaaaar!* He made an V motion with the Saber to the air, the sound rang so clear and move with unbelievable speed as the wind howled following the raven haired man.

Kirito suddenly stood behind the puppet manifesting from thin air, standing with his left support his right and spun the blade in circular motion. Splitting it perfectly in the middle as the horizontal slash finished the doll in a clean swipe.

And as the last one came from above from his display of abilities.

*pwwshaat!* The sword made another satisfying sound with the sword followed Kirito hand, and with a light step, using both of his waist and hand by rotating his body clockwise. He finished the last one with [Horizontal square].

*Shiiuuuu!* The four purple light effects danced beautifully in the air with a clear sound that cleaved the puppet into pieces as he landed to the ground and the doll fall near his foot.

"Huft..." Twirling the saber, he latched the black sword back to dagger form to his belt, a cheer soon filled the entire area.

[Music stops*]

""**Waoh!"" **

"What's with that move!?" Gobuta shouted with his mouth can't stop from smiling ears to ears.

"His move is not bad at all!"

"He had good reflex... If he joined the air squad he can be a main member." a bird men nodded in approval after the show ended.

"Wait. He's a human, not a flying species."

"But he's good, for a human to have speed and reflex of that caliber is like amateur fighter in the Guard squad." Many species complement Kirito skill as he approaches them, Eugeo as always only can offer a small smile on how he still has a long way to catch up to his dear friend.

He clearly had an edge on magic and Ice cast, but he doesn't know a simple spell can drastically change the way an attack goes. More research he supposes.

Veldora just nodding his head in eagerness. Also, he started schemed some plan how to make Kirito be his sparring partner later if he could make him stop shaking from his mighty(wicked) pressure whenever he let his magic out.

Rimuru on the other hand, jump happily as the sword potential is proven to be good.

Kirito skill with a blade is rather surpassed the expectations.

"Yo! Good job there!"

"Thank you." He turned his body where Rimuru congratulate him.

"The sword performance is OK, but need some tweaking on the Stabilizer gems, also I need to check for the handle if the blade is overheated or not. So far it was acceptable, but all that aside, your skill sure been polished huh?" The blue adorable ball showed him an honest compliment.

Kirito become little red because he didn't do much other than beating several dolls by himself.

"Ah… To be honest, I just want to try some of my old skills and styles to get used to it with my new weapon... But for now, I just need to properly train my body to be able to move more freely..."

"Body? What you talkin bout? You move rather well~"

"No..."

"?..."

"No seriously... I got cramps."

* * *

….

_Well That was pathetic…._

He doesn't do a warm up first, so that can be expected. Though that's just the recoil of using too many [Sword skill] Simultaneously. Right Now I'm sparring with Veldora while Eugeo now trying to catch up with Gobuta blade movements.

Oh, Kirito is on the tree resting while his feet cramped from all of that action by the way.

"Uuuu…." _Hey... Is he really okay?_

It's been two months since you came here, how does your body still get cramps? Is sword skill backlash that strong on his constitution? Or those neat tricks just bit him back hard for trying to look badass? I already copied his movements tho. It's pretty fun to dodge acrobatically while parrying blow after blow.

*Tang!*

"Come on! We can't lose to him!"

"Y-Yeah!" Gobuta might look rather underwhelming there, but his skill can be summarized as a genius level.

His sword style is messy and very jaunty at first glance, but the way he's guiding his opponent to follow his movements can't be looked down-

***Jdaaang!***

**"Gukh!? Wait! Veldora don't try to go all out! You're using your fist here!" **He wants to make the whole area explode again?!

**"Come on! Aren't you the one who said that you want to spar?!"**

*Taang!* He suddenly did a frontal kick at My katana!

"**Hoy! At least don't seriously go too loose here! You'll blow up the entire field again!"**

**"Where's the fun then?!"**

{Master, should I take over?}

_Nah, don't. Just follow his movements, don't go all out. _With Ciel help at the probability manipulation and tap out with her, at least I can still have a breathing room while he keeps bombard me with that fist for at least 40 hits per 3 seconds.

_Damn it, he was copying Dragon Ball way to the last details! _I have 'Thoughts acceleration'. But I don't want to use it that frequently either!

*Traang! x20*

_Stop mimicking Goku battle style! It doesn't suit you!_

"**HOOOoo-!" **Don't go Super Saiyan!

I let my mind drift again and really let Ciel do the work, she wants to knock him out then it's not my fault. {Hehehe! Time to show my swordsmanship to Master!}

"Hup!" Eugeo on the other hand is an honest swordsman after I saw he dodged a cross slash that he capitalize to counter Gobuta back.

He's not behind kirito in any aspect, he's just lacking a little creativity veterans usually have that can be learned over time. Kirito is no doubt a strong guy.

Well, if I must make comparison, he's one of the top rank in church lapdog or Chivalry order bunch if he kept training like now.

I just hope he doesn't become another Hinata though… One of her is enough to kill me even if she wasn't as strong as before.

_Please don't master 'Melt slash' you two. One of her is already a nightmare for me._

* * *

…

After that all that spar, Eugeo can only catch Gobuta once at swordplay skill before all of us rest under a shady tree few meters from our light spar. It kinda bummed him, but its pretty obvious outcome.

Gobuta is unmatched by his base speed because of the [Union] skill he had, plus he survived Milim 'Hell mode', that take every single skill out there just to stay alive from half serious 'Dragonoid' state Milim had at her disposal.

And he managed to do so without Ranga assist now. Boy he did go far after all these years with the rest of Hound units.

_Speaking of wolf._

"Hey. Where's Ranga?..."

"Who is that?" Kirito asked.

"One of my vassal." He made 'ah' from my reply.

"Oh? Ranga is training with the others like always. He's interested on the one you have found in the other day ssu! So I think he won't be far from here ssu." I see...

"Oh… So he's being diligent…"

_(Master! You call me?)_

_(Woah!? Don't just answer out of nowhere!) woah… That surprise me..._

_(My Apologies, do you need something today master?) _I'm just thinking about you…

He's not hanging out in my shadow for a while, so I was feeling a little lonely nowadays...

"Just thinking about ya, how you've been?~"

_(Great, also the black ones you send is showing promise.)_

"I see… I want to see his improvement. Can you get us there? Pick us up while at it." That fella is healing nicely, as dog lovers, should be normal for me to worry about the fella.

(I'll be there as fast as I can!)

"Ano… Rimuru San? Who are you talking to?" Eugeo asked me after I start speaking with Ranga that is nowhere to be sight.

"Oh. Ranga you can come out. Introduce yourself."

**"-Yes!"**

***Bvvrriiuu…*** The figure stood in front of me is a huge ten meters tall Hound after he slowly morphed from small flaming shadow tendrills that shot out from my shadow.

A jet black Fenrir Wolf who's only loyal to me.

Black pulsating fur with faint shadowy smoke coming from each claw that wrapped in ragged black cloth around each legs, snout that let small amount of cloud followed by faint spark of golden electricity with his jagged teeth visible from his maw. Wild mane on his back and star pattern on his head around his 'Horns' reaching to his ear with majestic horns. Even his tail was the epitome of 'bristly' as if there's lightning pulsating beneath his fur.

_The Wind spirit wolf, Ranga._

""**Woooaaagh!?""** Eugeo and Kirito just can't stomach what just happened and immediately fall to their back in response to Ranga sudden entrance.

Their eyes widened in shock while Ranga stood in front of them bearing air of regality each time he's around me. Swirling shadows around his forelegs with sound of 'biri biri' always accompanied him each time he took a step.

But with majestic sight of well combed fur and wildly growing mane on his neck, their eyes shining so innocently because how cool his normal appearance is. A black golden retriever, that's what he is to their eyes. And it was pretty appropiate analogy for these kids getting a dog for christmas with those sparkling eyes.

Black paired with horn and twice the size of normal sized hound(although he shrank himself several times on this state) is nothing but badass as those anime's art with wolf and darkness around its body.

Kirito hugged him almost instantly after getting his permission and almost fall asleep as he sank into the warmness of Ranga fur less than few seconds after he buried his whole body into it.

Eugeo only can laugh a bit before he was starting to feel drowsy when just reprimanding Kirito before sank into Ranga natural warm mantle to take his raven haired friend out from the sea of bubbly fuzziness.

_Yup! No one can resist my cute dog! _After the meeting, Ranga shrunk into at least 4-5 foot range, both of them still want to play with him after somewhat Ranga pull a 'Frisbee' out from nowhere. He does play it often with Milim, thank his loyal dedication he must put up with her every time I sacrificed him from turning me into slime paste...

Kirito said animals often hate him.

He didn't know why, but Ranga didn't bite his head off on their first encounter. So he fell in love with the wolf as the dog who didn't hate him or planning to tear his head into two either in Aincrad, or Human Empire as he put it. I cringed at how sad that feels like.

Eugeo soon whisper to me he had terrible luck getting a pet cause even a very docile cat clawed him without guilt.

Farm animal even worse cause he got kicked by a raging bull. Twice, in the same day nonetheless. With growing sympathy, I let him snuggle with much Ranga longer than I want him to.

Well, Veldora still beating Gobuta to pulp when we were too busy talking with Ranga. So we head to another training field where his new recruit Kirito saved is there as well.

(Don't leave me alone here ssu!/Hey come on! You're not weak! So man up! *blaar!*/**HEEeePLSe meEEE!**)

_Hm? _

Nah… Gobuta already survived Milim hell mode, so he'll be fine… Veldora just more tamed Doom guy if he's in good mood. Today's one of those day.

***BOOOOM!***

"**AAAaaa-!"**

_He's fine~ Totally fine~ Just some broken ribs or snapped spine~ Healing potions could take care of it~_

The four of us now will meet that black wolf Kirito saved, and from Ranga story. The fella is rather strong for a dire wolf, not as good as our veterans troops that had been around from years after I become this country ruler.

But it's a good start from his recovery after losing his family.

….

"Uhm… Rimuru san…"

...

Well…

I hope Gobuta doesn't kick the bucket for real tho. I don't want to revive him so soon. He does screaming for help…

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**..."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**Holy smokes... This fic is almost reached its 100 follows and over 50 favorites... Even now it was one under all-time favorite's community...

Guess this proved I had come really far since January XD It's an honor really.

Thank you for liking this story. I'll try to keep my quality as best as I could regardless of my release schedule.

I'm only one person.(no beta and I'm pretty stubborn about it), so warning if bad sentences.

Also, if this feels lacking. I don't blame you. I ran out of ideas to go on from now XP.

**Edit 9/20/2020:** Mostly small tweaks on grammar, my usual stuff.

* * *

**C.15 Training 3**

All four of us finally arrived into another clean glade, a flat area filled with green grass reaching someone's ankle encircled by Jura forest clearing.

Occasional gentle breeze with cool shades mostly projected by a group of trees around it.

_A perfect spot for a picnic break and training spot from prying eyes._

The said place is located only a few kilometers from the city outer wall and-

***Jdar!***

Yep, far from where Veldora currently murd- _cough_, beat the cra- _Cough!_** Spar with Gobuta! **

_Uhm, nothing to observe with contentment there folks. _My underling's tough, it's a well established fact at this point.

They survived after being stabbed to death, lived after fighting amidst the massive odds, burned alive, magic incident, and most importantly. _Shuna's accusing glare!_

It should be alright when they're fistfighting mano e mano with one of true Dragon who's stronger than super bosses in FF7! _Probably!_

Veldora was being very generous to invite me with the two to learn the secret of Ki(Dragon Ball, he's ready to Kamehameha people if not for me discouraging him) and his 'Tempest Dragon roar'(Yes, he read Fairy tail, surprisingly some details match his biology).

But I had already promised(escaped with) Ranga to check our latest recruit from months ago for the rest of the day.

I turned my head to set my eyes on two cheerful young men regressed to their childlike state when Ranga howled happily with them.

I had seen numerous things in my reincarnated life, but so far. Bearing witness to a chibified version of Kirito and Eugeo riding atop of my familiar certainly was not on that list, I mean Diablo did that sometimes when he's out of everyone's watch after I praised him. Being a Demon lord who govern this city is a guaraantee stamp many random and exciting stuff would revolve around me.

But I don't expect they're able to do that like him when being uncontrollably giddy,_ who's a literal Demon mind you._

Kirito and Eugeo are certainly having a blast riding on his back while overhearing the ravenette jealousy of me so lucky having a cool massive wolf as a familiar. This is adorable, I won't lie. My Ego spiked when hearing that.

Although it's rather true, the one in question happily obliged his position as my trusty right hand and personal fun time filler whenever I'm bored. He is one of the very first subordinates I earned after arriving in this world.

_Good thing Diablo did not hear that one._

Of course, I allowed them to ride him and walk alongside them instead to let them savor the marvel experience that is riding the Fenrir of Tempest.

_What kind of heartless Evil banning people befriending man's best friend!?_ I may have skills named after the Deadly sins! But that was the lowest of them all!

_Those who did should be ashamed of yourself!_

Cough… I'm getting ahead of myself.

Ranga's a good boy through and through despite his deep Ikemen voice, so the three of them get along rather well on our second destination for today.

_Although…_

This sight truly reminds me of the view where he plays with Kenya and the kids acting around him when they start getting along after a bad first impression when I was a teacher back in Ingarcia.

_Almost killing your teacher when you met them the first time is disrespectful, Kenya deserved that trauma._

I hummed to myself while I let the soft breeze of wind make my hair fly freely behind me, a mix of tweets from various birds and the faintly audible sound of explosion followed by a cry of goblin could be heard from my position.

All in all, it is a fine day to enjoy doing whatever I want. _No, I didn't hear tears of agony or Gobuta wail of despair in afar Eugeo, why did you ask?_

While walking and musing all sorts of stuff in my human form on what I should check and do with the remaining paperwork tomorrow.

I can't help but hum joyful melodies kids around the orphanage and academy in Ingarcia sang every time I paid them a visit.

All I want to do now is send the report of this 'Saber' performance to Kaijin so he could tweak the remaining flaw and finally create my very own Darthmaul's sabers, while enjoying the rest of my short vacation here without care.

_Napping atop of Ranga fur is one of my favorite hobbies after all~_

Eugeo somewhat sang a slow children song he learned in Rulid after picking my humming midway, the four of us soon sang together with wind carrying our voice through the green plane.

Before we began our second round bout quartet with an anime song, I spotted a familiar build and swords in afar with my enhanced eyesight.

_I spy with my little humanoid eye~ A mop of redhead and very muscly hand!_ Even the swaying purple ponytail never escaped my watch, especially those well-endowed balloons.

_Oh, even Hakurou is there with the ever same stoic expression of his._

"Oh! Yo! Benimaru! Shion! Sensei!" I waved my hand and shouted at them with Ranga bark filled with the same enthusiasm, Benimaru and Shion turn their head towards me-

""Good afternoon, Rimuru sama!""

"Oh… Oh…"_ And suddenly bowed to me in full respect._

Ah... Never mind the formalities… _I told you to act lax when you're not on duty right?!..._ After all these years I am still having issues with people suddenly bowing their head in front of my face.

Not that it did not flatter me, _what's with them not knowing TPO?_

"Are You having a small walk? Rimuru sama?" Benimaru asked while he rest his loose stance.

The blazing Oni is on a simple sleeveless red V-neck top and brown Hakama lower. Resting his wooden sword on his shoulder when offering half hearted salute.

Although he reeked of sweat with those pale skin of his seemed to glow under the sun. I replied to his courtesy.

"Kinda… You?" I replied in the same tone of cheerfulness.

"Ahaha! Just getting reshaped by Sensei, while I might've gotten stronger in terms of raw power, I still couldn't defeat him in basic swordplay. setting an example for everyone who trusts their faith in me after all is not an easy path." He answered dismissively while a goofy grin still hung tightly on his face like usual.

"Iyah~ then, please teach this Lil Kouhai to reshape himself here okay?~ Senpai?~" I replied with a toothy grin.

"Please don't remind me too much about that Rimuru Sama…"

"Eh~ I'm serious!~ You're my senpai because you taught me how to use my sword right!" I laugh heartily while masking a Cheshire grin.

"Please don't tease me that way Rimuru sama, I beg you." He sure enough cannot hide his fluster and fear created from Shion's gaze.

_Kihihi… Worth it._

"Hehe… Alright alright~… Although, I need to train from time to time too, you need to stay sharp when we're in peacetime. Magic won't exactly make you stay on shapes if your instinct is dulled right?" I made guts pose as I said that in a much more casual tone.

"Hahaha... True." He laughed at my remark with Shion nodding at him in agreement.

"So, you guys have some light spar just now?" Not that I don't need to ask since it's obvious, but it's a matter of conversation...

"**YES!** The Yomigaeri now can be more useful to you Rimuru sama! Sensei's training me the basics of his sword styles! With his aid, I can finally drill a proper form into their thick heads about true swordmansh-"

"Ah... It's okay... it's okay, I get it. I'm happy If you folks want to serve me that much, just make sure you keep the recklessness to the minimum okay?" I cut her off before I could learn what kind of spartan tradition she's been implementing on those poor fellas.

Shion pouted a little in the background.

_That won't work, even if you look cute, It won't work. I had seen stronger ones from Chloe and Milim._

Her squad is no doubt surprisingly powerful, it's just hard to see them regenerate their body from nothing all the time when they got destroyed by unspeakable force although I had seen worse over the years.

Reminds me a little too much of wolverine's healing factor. _Boy, if they went full-blown mindless Zombies then even I had to join the mania sooner or later... _What a scary image it paint.

"Woof!"

"?... Oh? Yo! You feel much better now?" I turned my head to greet a familiar face, the black wolf offered a curt nod.

"I see!" From what I recognized now, his long onyx fur is pretty well handled, although slightly roughed tip towards the scruff and legs. Some of his previous scar beside his torso appears to have patched up quite nicely with medium grade potions, stubborn fella.

I instructed him to take his medicine yet here he shows it around like a medal of honor.

"Master, this one displayed remarkable talent, if you wish for it... I could correct him a thing or two from techniques I've learned beneath your shadow."_ Oh? Ranga personally coaching him?_ Guess it's not only the human who took our interest this time.

"Hooh~... Then I'm looking forward to it, have you two getting along then?" I ask offhandedly while still maintaining my elated smirk.

"Woof!"

"He's a fine one. Brash, but capable indeed." _Frank opinion as always..._

"Woooung…"

"Heh, you still need many things to learn young one."

"GRrrr… Woof!"

"*smirk*That's the spirits. Once you are able to learn shadow steps then we could talk about race around the city highway."

"Grough!" He barked with vigor from Ranga plain statement. He's the fastest around here(after me obviously).

"Hoho?~ I guess he's recovering well." Look at that, even I can see some clear mentor pupil rivalry between them. _Hah… Look at how my precious kid had grown up..._

"By the way Rimuru sama…"

"Hm?" The old man soon entered my vision, as usual, his presence is so scattered to the point he's almost invisible with the ever same plain white robe and scarf of his, the cane even more so.

"If I may humbly ask, who are these fine young lads you bring today?" A raspy voice asks while opening one of his eyelids with those ever closed eyes.

"Heheh… Straight to business huh?" I answered with a slight grin written on my face. He said nothing but offered a slightly curved lip.

As I suspected, there's no escaping his active perceptions even if he signified himself to be regarded as a kind-hearted grandpa who loved to spoil his grandkids rotten.

While Hakurou did speak respectfully from behind, there's a hint of sharpness in his tone and choice of words observing the duo.

Kirito (Now I want to hug the other one!) and Eugeo (Calm down for a minute will you?...) seemed like any other average human at first glance.

Yet, if you carefully try to imagine attacking them from afar in your own mindscape, there's a temporary shadow that emerges around them before you could strike their body, yes.

_They don't own many openings as most adventurers do. _

It's a trait most combat veterans above E and B possesses. Moreover, that's not a skill. But pure battle instinct they honed.

_They're good. _

However, both of them did show some kind of unique aura wave that was hard to recognize if one wasn't paying a very close attention.

I did try my best to ignore it the first time around when meeting them, but these two sure piqued my interest like Veldora did to me back then.

…

_Oh. Gobuta is surprisingly tough, isn't he? _The ongoing carnage still could be heard from the rampaging tremor… Well, he did survived Milim, it's a matter of time before he could land a haymaker on the oldman.

His wail of agony could increase in volume with the small earthquakes that happen in patterns. I should've brought some chips and stayed around much longer to watch the show…

"Ne, is that Veldora Sama and Gobuta training in the south?...'

"Yeah, why?"

"... Rimuru Sama… Did that idiot offend you again?..." His voice grew weaker before he finished his sentence.

"Hm?... Nah~ he didn't ~." I offered a sweet smile and turned my gaze to my right. Benimaru only opts for a neutral expression before wisely stays quiet.

"Oh by the way. These two are the new residents in the city, they're otherworlders. Bet you guys already heard about them cause I'm pretty sure Souei already met with them." I glanced with my eyes to point the two behind me.

"They will stay in Tempest until I'm done finishing a couple of stuff here and there." I pointed at Kirito who seemed very happy seeing the wolf he saved while Eugeo rubbed his temple to suppress a headache on whatever word Kirito is saying to him now.

"These two just tag along when coming here to test some things Kaijin produced today. Be sure to be nice to them okay?" Benimaru nodded while Sensei hummed, both in understanding.

"Shuna and Souei's underlings already know them to a certain degree, so you guys can be at ease when conversing with the two of these two. They already know some of my stories too." I pointed my thumb again at the guy who got himself licked to the face while the other tried to not laugh at him.

"Hey!~ You two! Come over here!~" I shouted with my palm beside my mouth to direct the voice to earn their attention.

The two soon greet Benimaru after Ranga helps Kirito from further getting attacked by the young wolf attachment.

Since he's the closest one to them. They introduced themselves to Benimaru with no problem with a fistbump before chatting with a light hearted atmosphere.

_I think he just chose the safer one with a subtle excuse._ It's rude to not greet the person who just talked to me without a proper formality.

Kirito had a knack for this…

"... Humu. *nod nod*" I approve.

_Especially when he avoided Shion so subtly as said Girl is on a good few meters in front of them._

Play innocent and make sure not to be overfriendly, establishing he's fine to people around him before going to her last. His senses are truly sharp despite looking dense at first. Most girls don't like guys who trotted to them acting all confident and over familiar.

_No one messes with Shion. Even I would be careful when around her._ His instinct truly honed well to avoid her indirectly like this.

"Humu… This one indeed has the potential..." I sense a double meaning behind me. Once again, this old man's sense never dulled for a moment.

"Ah... if you're willing to, I can tell them to learn under you like me. Those two have unique styles with swords. So feel free to 'slash' some of yours into them." I am smiling mischievously at my sudden idea.

"Very well…"

{Master…} _Ey ey, there's no harm in it! Plus Hakurou seems okay with the idea._

"I think we shouldn't be jumping too much here, let's start it slowly with proper form and Kata shall we? There's certain things Youmu didn't understand and I do plan to hammer him that after I test it on the two."

{Even Hakurou…} _Humu? When did you care? Can you just calculate everything? Even the outcome?_

{Aren't Master the one who told me to not worry about everything? I might've known the result of Master's idea, but seeing the ramification of this one just worried me for Master Health in general in the long term…}

_It'll be fine~…_

"..."

"...Hn? Shion?"

"..." _Eh?... Nande?..._ Please tell me why are you pouting- no scowling?...

_Shion san? Why was the killing intent in this place suddenly off the roof? __**Care to explain why?!**_

….

Hold the phone...

Don't just challenge him to a fight...

* * *

…

[Then-]

***Blaaar!***

"WAaaAAaah!?"

*Jdaar!*

"**Come here!" *Blaar!* **

"Aaaagh?!"

"..." The wolves only could stare pitifully at the brutality presented before them.

Ranga tried to avert his gaze from it while I cringed hard at the plain violence of this chase(murder attempt). As much I like a fight as the guy next door, this isn't one.

_Do you mean this Ciel?..._

{... My apologies Master. it was. I didn't see this one even though it was doomed to happen…} How? I want to ask but clearly, I didn't want to know the answer either.

That Saber is still a test product at best, and he hasn't fully recovered from the backlash when he's using his so-called 'Sword skill' around less than hours ago.

***BOOOOOOOM***

So of course…

"AAAAaa!" He's late reacting to Shion unrelenting barrage, while certainly having a small rest regains a small amount of your energy to a certain extent, dealing with an enraged and very unreasonable Oni with a massive Odachi grasped tightly on her hand.

Who used to deal with a more headache giving troublemakers more than hundreds count at this point and train them to be a killing machine who again mind you.

_Loyal to me even though they keep calling her their true boss. Was not an easy feat. __Bless this guy dexterity and natural talent in dodging if he's still able to stand after all of that._

"Wait for a flying seco-!... UUWAAAGH!?"

***BOOOOM!***

"OOORRRYAAAA!"

"Uwah…" _And I thought Gabil and Gobuta were the ones with terrible luck haunting them every day… Ow wait, one of the poor bastards is still being manhandled by an Otaku Dragon just next door. Now there's a competition of creating the loudest explosion just a few kilometers from the City outer wall._

Honestly, how the heck he already had a bad history with 'woman you literally just met today'?...

"Hiiiih!?"

***Duaar!***

"**Gobuaakh!?" **Kirito kept dodging Shion rampaging attacks-

***Blaaaaarrr!*** And managed to avoid the fatal downward slash before it cou-

***JDAAAARR!***

"**OoooRAAaaa!"**

"**Heeelp!"**_-Decapitate him..._

.

..

…

_**Chotto matte-! **__You were really planning to rely on brute force alone in this spar sHION san!?_

***Bluuar!***

{Master... I think she is...}

*Blaar!*

_Doing exactly just that… _I finished Ciel's statement after a savage downward slam tried to sever his torso from above.

It was soon followed by an upward swing that burst the ground and traveled a few meters in front of her as Kirito managed to avert the earth's wrath by short burst his sword using mana slash to cancel it via raw force with [Slant] to the ground.

"Heeeelp!" That doesn't mean he was on equal ground as the Oni however.

"Namu…" Offering a word of prayer, a small amount of my concern probe gently gave him the luck he would need to survive Shion ire. I'm not going down there and stopping it regardless of my very existence is a cheat on its own any time soon.

On a footnote, as overpowered I am in this world. I can't give luck or increase someone's fortune unless I give them Gabil skill in survivability._ He's on his own._

"Eugeo Help me! Eugeo! Eugeo! **Eugeooooo!**"

*Blaar!* A spiraling onslaught without a slip of error performed perfectly by Shion who revolved herself twice in the air before slamming 'Hercules edge' to the soil with another slanted trajectory missing its mark against the black attired swordsman, who backflipped in time screaming his pupil name to call aid on his unwinnable fight like a little girl.

To be honest, there's more than just him trying to stay alive after narrowing an attack by a very close evade maneuver.

_The said dude who was asked to help him now?_

"..." Looks constipated, can't blame him.

He desired to help him judging his appearance but Eugeo knew better to get between them is absurd and requesting for a beating by an Oni who still haphazardly,_ on foot note I cannot understand why_, trying to mutilate him on the spot.

Proving that getting involved in the scorn of woman wrath is nothing but a suicide attempt.

_Ha..._

The terrain where the two of them sparring each other continues fracturing like eggshells and form a spider cobweb pattern, with some of Kirito bones shortly if he doesn't discover an opportunity to shake off her soon. Treyni san would scold me again for destroying the landscape around the city for the umpteenth times even though it wasn't my fault.

_This won't end anytime soon, forget fighting or improving their skill by trading blows-_

***JDAAaarrr!***

_This is Shion in her usual tantrums. _Only this time, it wasn't Rigurd who stopped her rampage.

Even her teacher and official father(well, sorta) figure who taught her the way of the sword and controlling her inner anger who again, made her obtain one of the most broken unique skills in this world.

Didn't bother to rescue this stranger who earned her fury for unexplained purposes.

I acknowledged I'm the last character to say this, but her skill is simply ludicrous both on paper and in effect.

_Benimaru, stop pushing me to deal with her, or I would send you there with Eugeo. Willingly or not._

"I…" Eugeo finally opened his mouth.

"Euugeeooo!"

"I… I have to hel-!"

*Jdaarr!"

"**OOORAAAAAAAH!"**

***Boom!***

"..." _Uh… What would you say again Knight chan?_

"Eugeo, you're a good man. But this is one of those times we couldn't act, no matter what." Benimaru nods sagely as he glows with angel grace.

"Be… Benimaru san…" That's a tear of regret, that's a tear of regret asking for salvation I saw right there. You still could jump in and join the madness son! For your brother in arms!

*syaat... Duar!*

_Nope! Nu-uh! Not happening! I'm not going to be scattered slime remain today folks! _It can't be helped. You didn't calm Shion down, only direct her anger without gettin one to another poor bastard.

She managed to poison me even after I got immunity for it, her concoction bypassed my immunity passive skill.

I'm not dealing with that any time soon if I must eat her handmade lunch to save him.

[Beating down in process. . .]

…

_For a half-hour... This guy barely survived Shion's crazy barrage._

While her pattern is repeating a very long wind up of motion combos and combinations, you need balls of titanium just to dare block it for a split second because her swords are also ridiculously overpowered.

Let alone her passive Yankee glare if you dare to even clash swords with her for a split second if she thought you're lesser than a bug. I wonder... Why can he still intercept some of her blows despite it will shatter him more than in physical terms?

_No... More… Like how the heck he still can stand with his two own legs after all of that… He lacked the stamina to do so from what I heard_

That ultra reaction time of his won't help him when he can't deal with the danger coming straight to his face after all. He was tired after an impromptu show using his new weapon and barely scraping by with ragged breath.

_Plus all my underling received the same terror haki I had, if not, their passive mana should overwhelm him. Yet..._

*Shiiiuu-... Duaar* *syaat- Trang! x3*

**"AAARRGGHH?!"**

"Like I said fight me!"

"Guuuys! help!"

"..." Benimaru just stared at her with a nerve-wracking face beside me.

Even though that's a good counter by letting his sword guard in line with her 'Hercules edge' blunt side and divert it to send a quick jab at her blade.

You need more than that to knock her back or send a good one through her guard and head kiddo.

_AND 'Don't' you dare shift the blame to me you useless big brother! She's still your underling even if you are in a different corps! So stop her or I'm calling Shuna to tell what happened in that bar the other day! I believe in you!_

'No, impossible.' I sense the telepathy wave he sends me with that tranquil gaze.

_Try! Try harder!_

"..." No, it's alright Eugeo, sane people and most living creatures who still had their marbles would run away from this place if she shifted her anger to you. Don't beat yourself over it, look at me.

_I wouldn't hesitate to throw Veldora at her if he's my last bastion of defense either. _He looked so pale when standing beside me and Hakurou. Don't worry.

You get used to her soon… (Rimuru san... I don't want to fight her.../as long as you don't make her mad, you're safe./Really?…/Really.)

And so...

_Kirito, please survive for our safety. _

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

* * *

…

"*panting*"

...

"... I... I... I thou-ght *pant* I wa-... Was a-... goner..."

_Damn..._He survived her… His survival skill must've been cranked to the max or something.

Yeah... She uses her usual Odachi, the weapon she used to beat the crap of those who pick a fight with me and FOR Cooking for any sane mind out there! While you are still using that lightSaber prototype. The result is already clear as day.

But you still in one piece without me having to throw you a potion is a gold achievement kid. _No, Diamonds with your name written on it as a medal of masculinity._

Also, Why didn't you use that black blade of yours?

"Ha-Ha… *Panting* Ha-..."_ Why did I ask that question?_ Of course, he couldn't when running for his life on the line where 'she Demon' could cut his storage space. Hercules edge is one of most dangerous weapon in this country after all.

Skill-wise, I think Shion swordsmanship was way sharper and slightly more in-depth than the last time I saw her face off with Yuuki before his unison with Velda.

Hakurou instilling those perceptive mindsets at least fixed most of her rash behavior (although there seemed to be a tornado rampaging drunkard just passed before me.)

She did go toe to toe with the king of giants even for a split second before Veldora butted in, and received some other blessings too.

_Again, making her the most overpowered after Diablo and Veldora._

I think she is still below Souei in quick combat.

But kirito in basically human standard is rather impressive to keep dodging her rampaging blow for the first time in his life meeting this troublemaker.

"Sh... Shion san… Did I-... Upset you some... Somehow?" _Uwah... Is this dude asking for another beating?..._

Result of today's training, never be that guy and mind your curiosity level. Case of both foot in mouth has never been pristine showing its symptoms unlike most diseases.

"No... I'm not mad...*twitch!* I'm not mad when you are so friendly with Rimuru Sama... Not at all.*twitch! x2* I'm not jealous at all!" _Ah, So that reason again huh?_

"Hiiii!" Kirito tried to run away, alas... it failed. He dragged into another Beating season right off the bat.

_Ganbatte._

"We-Well… Eugeo. H-how about a light spar with me right now? Over there?" Eugeo nod vigorously and stared at his savior pointing his thumb opposite direction of where someone pleaded them to take him anywhere where Shion wouldn't actively murder him.

"Hakurou. Can you please Spar with me?"

"Sure." I leave the scene of massacre behind me.

"Don't leave meeee!..."

Kirito…

_I hope you didn't get another reincarnation so soon._

* * *

…

Today's peaceful day… For my standard anyway. _Look, I deal with troublemakers daily unlike you all. What do you want with me? Ha? Me being one too? Small details!_

_Anyway!~_

The swordsman in black managed to survive the self-proclaimed secretary of mine with bruises and big bumps on his head when Shion backhanded him with one of nastiest bitch slap I had seen in my life when he for any sane reason out there he had, is by circling behind her to avoid a flurry of greatsword combos in spur moment decision.

The repercussions he received were both unforgiving, and very straightforward with a lesson as clear as a blue sky, he must not get behind a lady without good reason and plan to quench their ire. {Don't ask, I deal with that firsthand too*

He was saved by a hair miss before round three went into a bloodbath by the wolf who took a liking to him managed to take him away from her while Ranga tried his best to stop the irate Oni, debt would never go unpaid with a wolf who owed its life to someone who saved him and took a liking to.

_I presume the two get along really well when they sleep under that Maple tree after Shion went somewhere to direct her remaining rage._

Ranga is nowhere to be seen after it, Gobuta must've run out of gas fighting Veldora all by himself huh? {duh!*

Seriously, It's a good thing that Shion didn't kill him by accident. Reviving someone is a pain in the butt.

*Traang! X5*

Oh, that was the sound of my blade clashing with Hakurou, us katana users always stays true to our styles to remain fast and objective in each attack of our forms.

_Hakurou keeps dodging my low slash with ease without much effort while still in the air. _

I try some air combo counters and keep my tempo and strategy in check.

While it was easy to let Ciel protect the weak link in my guard stance, I can't improve my bad habits to revert to letting my shoulder do all the work.

I didn't use Ciel help cause if so then I will be good for nothing Master.

{That isn't true!}

_Ciel is a good girl_. Benimaru also makes sure he keeps his pace so Eugeo can still follow him.

For us monsters that had already evolved to the peak, some physical activity and fighting was our second nature.

As long we can keep our head on track, we can keep fighting nonstop at least for a week straight.

But for human standards, to do that needs hard training and patience to achieve. Eugeo however can keep up the pace just fine.

"*pant*...gah…*... I can… Still..."

"Don't push yourself Eugeo, always breathe with your nose and think ahead before you attack by faking your second step."

"Yes!" I don't give him too much credit to be able to keep up with Benimaru already slowed down fighting tempo, but he sure is pretty honest through and through.

_But still, the level gap is way too big. _

Benimaru is also as strong as an awakened demon king level like me before the whole mess in Walpurgis banquet happened.

It's hard to keep up with him if someone is only around the level of a trained fighter.

However. Something which bothers me most is that the two still can keep up even after some hard beating they got.

Oh, sure kirito is already used to that stuff. (Hey!)

But for Eugeo stamina, it's rather unusual if the testimony of his lack of stamina is true...

* * *

"That was a good stretch…" After an hour or so, the sun rose high in the skies. Cotton shaped clouds with clear shades on the green plain where we sat followed with a sweet breeze of air.

_It was a heavenly sensation._

We finished our small training bout and took some break near the grass plain with some refresher after our little workout. Shion also brought some of her homemade cake for u...

…

_Wait!? Cake!?_

***khiiiiiyaaaa!***_** Sweet mother of-!**_

"..."

""...""

"S-Shion... What are... these?" I mustered the best elastic voice I could muster.

"This is cream puffs! I tried to make it after today's sparring session, I already taste it and it's good! Shuna Sama already gave me the recipe and I followed it thoroughly this time!" _Then why does it look chaotic just like it had been plunged deep to the depth of the abyss for a split second?! _

Her innocent smile and her food appearance are polar opposite of each other!

"This… Th... This is..."

"Eugeo... In times like this, be quiet and eating without whining is the best option for our survival." Voice of madness yet the only reasonable whisper.

Was voiced by none other than someone who tried to stay alive after dealing with her in an unexplainable bad first impression.

_Yeah... For a meal to have such an ominous aura like this is highly impossible unless it has poison inside it. _Hakurou is already using his stealth to ditch us and eat her cooking.

…

_Benimaru... Give me some of those crackers now! _(sorry. krauk!/TRAITOR!)

_Is This My Karma!?_

"Rimuru sama! Here! Aaaah!~" _It is! Kirito forgive me for had forsake you aloneeee!~_

*munch* _Uph… What the heck… It's both sweet and salty… The good taste was overwhelmed by the heavy pastry texture… _

Like always…. Delish or not… This girl is just really hard to learn about being careful with the baking process…

"*chew* *chew*..." Wait, where's that wolf?

{Master. The Night wolf is currently under kirito shadow.}

"Oh… isz tha sho?..." Ugh... Guess he did learn adequately from Ranga.

"Yes?" "Ngdo, it was nothing Shion."

…

Wait?...

_Night wolf? He isn't a Dire wolf?_ *chew x2* It's the first time I heard of those species. I already used to Ranga, so I always forgot that Direwolf has Grey Fur instead of Black in this world.

{Yes. The Night wolf is almost the same as the dire wolf, long story short. Just a remote cousin by genetics and mana nature. It also can be said that Night wolf is a rare variation of dire wolf genetics that keep the nocturnal trait Of their Variant. The only clear difference is the fur color and its second ability.}

_Second? _I try to chew Shion cream puff recreation while listening to her explanation inside of my head by maintaining a stoic expression.

_This tastes like konnyaku with some mustard when I finish my second piece, but sweet definitely is the dominant taste._

A certain guy with flax hair almost throws up from the inconsistency of flavor this sweet has.

"Nyam X2... Uu... Nyam x3" You once again, gained my respect Eugeo…

{Yes. Tempest (Dire) wolves have instant shadow steps and compatibility with dark lighting magic Master already had at Master skill set. Even Ranga lightning is colored yellow before changing its color by your nature as his master with you bestowing him [Black thunder] and his passive skill.}

_I see. So what are the clear differences between the two of them?_

{While night wolves have darkness magic affinity and stronger magic casting. Dire wolves are more dexterous and resilient to physical damage. It does have a similar technique to [shadow step], but more of a weaker version from a normal spatial transfer master has. Since it's much closer to short warping instead of normal teleportation Ranga. Night wolf is also stronger when at night time since it's in their nature to be the hunter of Dusk time.}

_Nyam x2… I see… Night as in 'Yoru' huh?... _

But all that aside…

*Krauck!*_ This. Needs. To be. Settled. For good._

"Shion...*gulp* Didn't I already tell Shuna to teach you some cooking lessons?..." God… I'm a Demon Lord…

_**A DEMON LORD!**__ How the heck can this thing deal a massive damage to me!?_ She stared at me. Confused.

_Confused!_

"hm?... Are?... She is?..." She looked even more obscure than before. She's not faking it. Shuna did not teach her the basics at all...

… _Sigh._

Yosh...

"Hey. Kirito."

"Hm?" _Don't 'hm' me with a mouth full of cake! Wait, you can eat that without getting poisoned!?_

"What's wrogh?... Gulp"

"-... Whatever… You can cook right?" my eyes stare evenly at him, waiting for a reaction.

"... In some aspects...*chew* But don't praise me to the sky… I just happen to know the method and it came out good. *gulp* But, why?" Yosh!

"You better start getting used to Shion, I will make you two take lessons from Shuna instructions cooking class! No buts! I expect a good result!" He can manage it. I know it.

Leaving a trembling kirito facing fully silent Shion filled with hostility, I shifted my gaze towards Hakurou who masked his presence from start till the end.

I wore a deadpan expression to force him out from his transparent state, Souei truly learned how to mask his presence well from this sword saint.

Well, since the danger already passed. Finally, we're able to relax again(minus Kirito), Eugeo survived the entire cake ordeal as well.

"ugh..." _You ate the most. Bless you. I won't be surprised he would get [Poison resistance] soon._

To be honest, I want to see this guy fight for real. After all, Kirito spar that almost turned into a bloodbath truly poked my devil side.

Wait. I'm a demon lord. Of course I'm evil.~ Curiosity also in the mix. He managed to keep up with Benimaru in his semi-relaxed state.

So when I tell Eugeo to spar with Hakurou as digestion activities. Both of them quietly agreed.

But, before that...

"Hey, Eugeo." He turned his head towards me.

"Show me your sword."

"Hm?" All I got is a confused look from my flat demand.

He soon shrugged before raising his arm in front of him. Particles of magicules soon gather in one spot before opening a rift in the air followed with a swirl of blueish energy formed below his palm.

Taking a form of long and straight shape of an object and soon morphed into his weapon. The same action Kirito always does with his weapons but with bluish wisp fragments instead of pristine white.

_Wow... _I had seen this weapon a few times back and even stole a few glances at it when he was sparring with Benimaru with it, while I had seen others that might surpass it in terms of beauty and mostly potential in unmatchable stats power or properties.

Blue Rose details and its sheer beauty in simplicity and clearness never cease to amaze me.

Kaijin and Kurobe had created many things over the years, yet this sword just screamed pure elegance.

Crystal clear color of blue sky hue followed by a faint sound of glass vibrating against one another as if it was drawn from its sheath solidifying it was truly created from glass.

White outline and polished surface took the form of a crystalline shape with a guard resembling rose leafs with vines wrapped around it with a single piece of fully bloomed Blue Rose rest idly at the center.

"This blade... It can't be compared to mine. But I can see that this blade does belong to you. To the point only this sword alone can only express yourself Eugeo." I stated.

It also reflects the sunlight if he tilted the sword for a bit. Causing a clear mirror-like noise that captivates even Shion for a second who still grabbed Kirito's collar and decide to choke the daylight out of him.

"... I-is that so?" He flushed a little from my comment.

"Humu... This blade is truly extraordinary…" Hakurou nodded with Benimaru humming in agreement. Once again, Eugeo laughed awkwardly at our honest observation.

"Well, I myself employ a hidden wooden sword with my cane, but this sword sure has its potential that is pretty unlimited if you are capable of mastering it. Like yourself... You haven't unlocked your hidden potential as this sword does. You may even surpass those who claimed the title of master in swordsmanship as I am."

Hakurou suddenly gave both of us a bombshell in the middle of nowhere as my mind worked in overdrive to understand his word.

_Him!? He hasn't unlocked his 100%!? You serious!?_ I thought to myself while I alternate my gaze from Eugeo and his sword on his hand.

The person that heard his word can't believe what he had said like I am.

"You kidding me?..." That word escaped my lip. While it was rude for me to think Eugeo couldn't get any stronger.

Hakurou blatant acknowledgment he could be better than the former 'Sword saint' sets an edge on all of us. All of his disciples he put his focus on would grow into a fine warrior and fighter. Youmu is one of the proof of his human student.

I'm the strongest around. But for a human that could keep up with Benimaru still haven't unlocked his potential and being able to grow more is enough to send me and the rest into a deep muse.

"...Eh?... Me?... No, you just overestimate me too high, I still have a long way to go." Eugeo humbly added.

"Hoho… True, you're honest and straightforward in your laps of judgment when taking actions, able to determine your limits before judging others around you both in combat and outside it, but that wasn't the full story too, right young man?"

"Wha…"

"From the look of your sparring stance. I can see a slight waver whenever you try to unleash the finishing blow, you're far from amateurs and cowards who ran away from their problem." He closed his eyes while Eugeo paid rapid attention to his word.

"However, you still have shreds of doubts within your heart, and while the will you had to drive you to move forward is certainly not weak. your fear restrains you to certain aspects that make you doubt about yourself, am I right?"

"..." The swordsman floats into a deep silence, taking a long breath digesting his words, Kirito only can see him with an unease gaze from afar.

"Eugeo..." he tried to call his name before turning his head away.

I already knew it because I accidentally tapped his memories back when he's in my home.

And...

...

He...

"..." He Already lost the love of his life once, forgot the memories of his friends and failed those he held dear in mortal struggle. Living his remaining life with solitude and regret that he couldn't do better...

_I'm glad that he meets Kirito again by some freak coincidence... No, it must be fate. Purposely or not._

I'm not even there or bear witness to it in first person, yet I can see how tight and meaningful his bond with those he held dear.

But the more I think of that woman, the more I want to puke in disgust. While it wasn't the worst I had seen in humanity, it doesn't make it less acceptable to my eye.

He already lost his memory and getting manipulated to the point he's almost unable to look Kirito in the face, to do what he abhors the most after the complex of his anger and grief is swirled into confusion cloud inside of him.

And that confusion cannot be directed outward without him having to fear that the anger he directed to is the direct cause of him being unstable and direct interference of that woman because of how he was unable to voice it like any other normal people.

And then, I saw how he died…

...

I know what I look back at then is his utmost privacy.

Yet I must not show sympathy either. That will be rude to him instead.

He already becomes one of the strongest swordsmen in his world, stopping a plan that would turn hundreds of innocents into a lifeless machine to just combat monsters who are just as a living being as them.

It's only a matter of time before he would catch up to Kirito in the end as the swordsmen in black with the sword Saint attest.

"Eugeo."

"Rimuru san?..."

"Look, I know what it feels like to lose something important in your life." _Yeah, Shizu san knows it the best, but me losing Shion back then just takes the cake._ I send a subtle glance towards the girl in secrets.

"But don't make that chained you down to do what you wanted to do you hear me? It's okay to be egoistic and selfish in your life. The most important one is to be free." He didn't respond, too enamoured by my sudden advice.

"Just promise me you won't bottle up your feelings too much. Okay?" He said nothing, a curt nod and determined glare is all I got before he took off to Hakurou combat lesson.

* * *

An: Potentially possible because Shion is that much of jealous girl and basically badass in the novel(been awhile I read slime). Susanoo is broken af man. Plus that cook skill did not raise her base ability to make rice to be as normal as possible.

Also sorry for all Rimuru pov on this one, I truly ran into major author blocks, and it hits hard. -_T;

Plus been focusing on the manga and my RSS due to some plot I came up while in shower ^_^;

If OOC, that's my fault(hopefully not and I wrote it closely as the original). Eugeo vs him later on next update XD. I'm hyped for that one. I had a little surprise for next one too, also Omake down there, didn't make sense? Blame my laziness.

I couldn't put it somewhere in the story along the line. It must go out somehow.

Reminder. Kirito did have sh*tty luck to a degree because he always surrounded by overpowered woman. So I think it shouldn't be much of stretch.

And what the chance of actually trapped inside a death game which was supposedly a revolutionary technology advancement plus age of MMORPG, thrown into a machine and fantasy world where your soul literally put there less than five years after said tragedy, that should've give him trauma with VR tech, after chilling in his friend cafe by walking his girlfriend home. Sounds suck in paper really. That doesn't count for the MC curse being hated by almost half otaku population for having harem(in a sense) and stapled generic mind you.

Oh, I did get Pm on why Kirito should get killed by her here, yes. He potentially could. If, Shion truly wanted to, she's too focused on putting him in place because she's Rimuru number one secretary, 'so don't get all chummy with the cutest slime' threatening glare on him. Plus you guys didn't think she would actually kill someone like that in front of Rimuru who liked human till today? And Rimuru is walking potion factory, enough said.

**Edit 9/20/2020:** I typed Tsukuyomi instead of Tyrant king Susanoo in this An which was Shion ultimate skill, my bad. Been awhile since I read Slime novel and really rushed when releasing this chapter back then o_O;. Plus too focused on RSS and Irl project. I read Pm guys don't worry, I'm just busy.

* * *

**Omake 1: The strongest housekeeper.**

***Warning,** I don't get new ideas and am just lazy af when writing this omake. Just feel… Lacking those drives you know?... Plus I'm watching too many fighting scenes for ideas so this must go somewhere. *Doors 5, SAO old episodes and shock series from Hyun Dojo.

* * *

_This story took place a few weeks ago. Precisely, after Kirito and Eugeo had come to Tempest._

_Basically, when Eugeo is having himself an enjoyable life on campus circle._

_Kirito was looking for a decent incoming job, so he can at least stay liquid other than being an adventurer like back in the capital when he was still a guard like Eugeo before entering sword mastery academy._

He already became a member in Tempest adventure guild.

While it was a profitable profession, he couldn't just do that when he just got roped into a debt to pay his new weapon. Thank god for the kind heart of Kurobe.

His plan is simple, get a place he could crash at and stuff for legit living before paying his tab to the blacksmith.

The accommodation he was in now was his very own room, his home after his bedroom in Kawagoe and personal dorm back in the student dormitory.

It doesn't have a bunk bed like in academy sure, yet he had the freedom to do anything to it without Suguha yelling at him to not laze around all day there playing his Pc, or Aunt make him go down forcefully by banging his door or outright drag him outside.

_Even he had the option to sleep all day and has no one to stop him doing so! Score!_

However. _He does 'need' a steady income. _His 10 gold coins would be used for many reasons. Mainly, paying his weapon debt first before getting other necessity, and furniture aren't exactly cheap either even if Tempest is the king and Pioneer of the economy in this world.

Adding the problem to his plate, he just made a ruckus a few days ago that made his reputation skyrocketed like his past days in Aincrad. Not in a good way too.

'_No, maybe even more glorious than back then…' _He thought darkly to himself.

It was nerve wracking to walk around when people kept pointing at him around the Guild, it's like Aincrad but worse, he didn't want to re-start 'Black swordsman' again this soon either.

Scratch that, maybe ever in this world. A man can dream.

So He needed another job before he could exactly come back without bearing a responsibility for making big ruckus over swooning a party full of girls by accident after throwing market price for a loop for a short period of time. He needed everyone to calm down before he could start safely.

He didn't want to believe one of them, all females he knew in his past life were important to him in some way, but they couldn't fall for him that easily after just some honest word and cheesy line, right?

Sure, Liz just needs to catch herself back together after the whole thing.

Keiko is someone he could call second Sugu before she literally turned to his second mother figure while still can't hold conversation without him winning each time.

He loved Asuna as his love for life and won't replace someone to fill it so soon, Shino just someone he won't call that close after the whole meet as a 'Girl' thing, but it was Platonic in friend to a degree who had the same skill and luck in a group conversation(Albeit he sometimes did see spark between her and Asuna for whatever reason he couldn't fathom).

But they had a good relationship! There's no way Girls just would fall for him by smiling and talking, or listen to their words with full attention if he didn't know what to say, right?

Heck, Yuuki didn't care he's around other women when he was talking with her or not.

And Alice even though unreasonable for trying to kill him and being handful. Her reason is still justified because they're enemies before truce.

The list could go on, but before he would open another can of worms by realization, he still had a plate he must fill and a puzzle he must solve.

"... I don't have anything else other than VR and robotics ability... And my social skills are almost at zero outside talking with Eugeo..." Exactly. While he's not at a terrible level, unable to talk at all phases. He's not Asuna or even Liz with a wide range of acquaintances who were still a level below Argo.

Kirito pondered in his room with grim expression while delivering his forehead to his arms that rested upon a table. Intertwined together while his narrowed gaze was like he's trying to solve a century old riddle.

The room he occupied right now still only has a simple white bed and a drawer for his clothes.

By which, still empty because he still hasn't purchased anything quite yet. Just his black coat and Night sky wing, which is always inside his inventory all the time.

It was quite wide for a single room apartment. Kirito is trying to weigh his pro and cons to buy multiple things.

Carpet? Sure, the current desk he had now is pretty alright, does he need a chair at all? Fridge is a must have so food wouldn't go bad, his window is pretty okay with a small Balcony.

_Does he want plants to grow there? _Like his Aunt and Uncle Bonsai selection? He did love taking care of them when he's free and not busy.

He did want a PC, but threw the idea away because Tempest doesn't even have an internet connection. The swordsman sighed and remembered that this world hasn't invented Cell Phones or Augma.

Kirito kept trying to rack his brain because asking the most powerful being in this city again after being shown such a care from day one is plain rude to her, and it will make him a good for nothing by his own judgement(and Asuna courtesy lesson and etiquette class he kept skipping in the academy).

His act in Guild will only make trouble for him added to the pile.

A through calculating and decided to do what he did when he's saving few papers of Yen to buy his own Nervegear before signing up to become a beta tester back then, he decided to look around the city for a part time job.

* * *

He had many obstacles to overcome in the future, so better start simple first. What is it? By delivering newspapers.

It would bring certain benefits for him before resuming his adventurer career properly, while in a way to remember the city map and district along the way when he delivered the paper subscription from building to building on each ward.

But since he was still new to the place back then...

_On the third day..._

**"aaaaAAAAAA-!"**

"**BOUGH! BOUGH!** *Barking aggressively*" He was chased by a noble bulldog and lost half of his paper in the process he should be delivering, with his denim almost ripped by its teeth.

And fired on the spot by this outcome, his skill on delivering is not bad. He's one of the best when using a bicycle to send one by one via mail post in more luxurious suburbs.

_He just had that wrong luck._ Kirito forgot dog hate mailman with passion, he only thinks it was only movie exaggerating it and not applied to news delivery boy, with how animal both in real world and VR world can't exactly like him(Pina is a good dragon, he would feed her his secret jerky stash if he still had em).

So,

He searched through the torn newspaper recruitment page and other poster threads yet again throughout the city headlines and board.

Rigurd also offered him some recommendations while outright asking him to join the patrol squad, he thanked him for his help and honored that he was offered a position to be in that place. But he likes his freedom, old habits die hard. Also, he wasn't a minor anymore here.

Now he understood why Klein was very fond of Agil brew in Dicey Café.

* * *

"... Are you kidding me?..." After a while, He found a job detailed as a housekeeper, with its description to clean the garden and foremost the corridors and assigned room, the income is rather okay on the paper and he would be paid by hours. He didn't mind going indoors for extra payment.

But his last job, _which ended up smoked in the air by the way_. Going into a small cloud of smokes in the air held responsible by the place, _which was at the time_. Is the same place he came applied into today.

And making the matters sound even worse, his boss is as sh*tty as his dog, he tried to shut up.

_And by shut up, he meant literally._

The manor only can be described as catastrophic if one must put it to words.

Kirito isn't the one who wouldn't hold his piece of mind in a conversation, he's blunt as a rock, but he can't come up with a decent line just to describe the state in one, perfect, detail. Other than Sh*tty that is. Literally.

The mess that is dog food remains on the wall, the broken tiles through the corridor hall with many uneven pieces misplaced like someone stomped at it each time they're walking through there, many uneven holes near the front garden and the awful smell within the toilet flush. And that doesn't even count how many dog excrement he saw across the place.

_How come a noble Manor could be this dirty?! In the Human Empire it was the exact opposite!_ Was today the _Opposite day_?!

He wanted to question if he's truly in the right place, or ended up in another dimension altogether.

There's no Maid or Butler as long as his eyes can see so far, which his brain finally registers to take a conclusion this place is bad news if there's not a single staff walking around he could ask why things seemed so catastrophic. If he does not have his patience, he will run from that place in that Instant.

And around a day or so, he finally cleaned the place thoroughly with his body aching all over the place with dealing so many shit in one day. Quite literal unfortunately And he got his paycheck after the day ended as the term written on the contract promised.

The noble only ridiculed him since how much he tattered from cleaning the house. He had the urge, then he would punch the dude in the face for having such a dog.

_Unfortunately…_

The same thing also happened on the very next day, he almost snapped, and for a week this kept repeating with the only thing keeping him from releasing his anger is that he knew he signed in first place and stayed till the contract ends..

Temper is one thing he rarely loses unless in a battle, yet he does have limits how he must put up with nonsense to a certain amount of strike.

Conveniently, his reputation in the guild began to subside while he was busy learning the fundamentals on how to clean a big mess on a random wall with alcohol and deodorizer, and how much he needed to vent out.

_He took a subjugation quest all by himself._

Sera warned him to take others with him, but he doesn't listen because he really needs to let steam out from his system.

The monster he encountered that day is a horde of giant black centipedes that destroyed the nearby lawn that on itself, is a C+ danger rank monster that can wound most capable fighters if they weren't cautious. However, at that time...

_He just lost it._

"**AAAAAaaaa-!**"

*zraaaat!* {Epic montage in the background*

* * *

…

After an hour...

**"I'm back!~~~"**

"-!?" He soon came back with blood splashed all over his body with tattered shirts and trouser ripped vertically on his right leg, freaking everyone out.

If he looked like a ghoul. _Then yes, he was._

The staff almost mistook him as undead despite how happy his face is after neutralizing that many monsters alone.

Some of the adventures did admit that he did an amazing job as a single combatant, other thoughts he's nuts for alive in that state even though he didn't get hit once...

But the majority are plain scared since how broken the body of the centipede is when Kirito takes out from his storage magic.

_Those shells can be quite the durable shield. _The state of those shells is showing how much he had rampaged on those poor monsters.

So it was proving enough that Night Sky wing was truly a powerful sword after the receptionist checked his proof of request.

"Well~~ These guys were pretty tough~! Good thing I smashed their eyes before their head before cutting them to shreds!" He laughed cheerfully while making a refreshing smile. Giving Sera a nightmare that night.

He made ruckus again with bigger scale as the receptionist can't handle the shock of him soloing many monsters by himself with that commotion, again. His achievement skyrocketed. Tempest is filled with many talented and strong figures over the years, but news rides fast when you're a newbie who was recognized as someone that puts most high rankers to shame.

Not noticing his actions till a later date with sudden realization dawned that everyone now putting more distance around himself.

Starting the reputation he truly wanted to avoid but messed spectacularly. Eugeo wasn't around too! He would scold him that he was going wild without his watch again!

Thirty giant black centipedes defeated all by himself. With that kind of achievement. He got himself another five Gold and 150 silver coins.

The reward shouldn't be that much, but he's a one man party. A reward for making someone fought monsters that clearly could kill civilians all by himself is worth all the danger, not that Kirito truly did see em as one, he was too angry to notice it.

His saving saved up quite well. And he also received some kind of credit card from Rimuru for testing phase, while also implementing the credit system in Tempest and fully integrated it to the city before spreading its usage to other countries.

So he spent a good chunk of it for clothes and cooking utensils after paying his sword cost to Kurobe, and since his housekeeping soul awakened when cleaning that dirty manor for a week straight.

He bought some actual house cleaning stuff just to make sure he had an actual thing to do when he was not walking around in Tempest searching for food. Plus he's been helping with his apartment owner for a bunch of stuff when he's off duty. Basically, trying to not get bored. Suguha is going to laugh at him.

Two days later after his own shopping and his self care by soloing dungeon, he came back to work there because of the contract duration. But almost cried by the spectacle he was seeing. The place is dirty again…

_No. That was understatement… His work was cancelled by time itself to revert it to state it was before he came._

He wanted to know, how 'In the hell!' did the Mansion get so dirty In a span of days. The noble ridiculed him again in sneering tone since he asked too many questions and being rude to him,

Half of it boasting how great he is so Kirito fully filtered all that big self praise and got to work instead.

well… Later that day he found out that the dog was the main reason he always suffered working there.

He liked dogs in general, but he almost stabbed the little bastard when his cleaning apron is dirtied by fecal matter and his hand was bitten by it.

… _Several days later._

Eugeo paid him a visit after repeatedly asking where Kirito room was located to other neighbors and Guild staff, he apologized that he never gave Eugeo his full real name and locations for a whole week.

Nor did he plan to put his address to Guild for information purposes since he already sensed trouble by doing so. And he also forgot to tell Rimuru about his real name despite already claiming that his real name isn't Kirito.

Of course, Eugeo still calling him that since he already used to the name even after knowing his full real name.

Though he mistook him for a Noble in the heat of the moment before remembering that he wasn't one from any region back in Underworld. He was from the real world called Japan, and Golgorosso wasn't a Noble either despite having Balto as surname.

He admitted it does not have the same ring when he called him Kazuto or Kirigaya. Of course, he didn't mind when he called him that. Just funny when he fumbled and said 'Karuto' or 'Kabuto' instead.

Although Kirito did snort in realization that his real family, _biological family mother and father_, was named Narusaka. If he did have his old family name, then he would be called Naruto. He just glad he wasn't born blond or that would've truly been a teasing material for Argo.

Although the swordsman in black would have an identity crisis sooner or later due to the realization that almost everyone he knew besides his family kept calling his game name rather than his real name.

By the way, Eugeo really likes the simple stew Kirito cooked up when he came to his place, it really reminds him of some food they had back in the academy and when they're travelling around.

The two then exchange their personal experience with melancholy. It almost felt like they're just re-connecting with one another after a long time didn't meeting one another when exchanging stories the other didn't know.

Kirito is rather salty when Eugeo has a better lifestyle than him in certain parts, but he can't complain. Dorm life doesn't sound that nice for him in actuality, it was because he paired with the blue knight he was able to stand in one.

_Especially Suguha and the blue swordsman in person._

But, on a certain day in the first month of their arrival, a break in happened and targeted a certain noble house guarding a very confidential document to which said paper would improve settlements and small villages on Tempest territory.

Having it would prove useful and bring benefits to those who have it as the information value could be used as profit for greedy individuals who would take advantage of it. Likely target for embezzlement and outright take hold of it literally practice.

Rimuru sent shadow numbers to quickly intercept them. Of course, Ciel already handled it without her master knowledge.

But they've got earlier than expected, fortunately, _or exactly predicted by her calculations_. Kirito is inside the manor, alas. Fighting can't be avoided.

Normal job or shift is a blessing for him, but being bored is also a quirk he couldn't rid off and hoping there's something he could do to elevate it.

But having the place you're working like _right now_ by a figure clothed in black is not one of it, Kirito knew he's asking for a curve ball. But thrown to his face after asking it was a bit too much.

The assailant is a group consisting of five people robed in black and ninja outfit with variation on each person, define stealthy and screamed bad guys he often fought in all games he dived in.

_So._

With only a mop and bucket of water beside him while wearing a cleaning apron after standing still dumbfounded, he decided to fight them with a narrowed gaze and battle ready stance.

He does raise some proficiency in polar arms and two handed swords just to unlock bonus for his overall status, his grasp with other weapons is also above average because of skill connect. And the result is quite shocking for one that clearly uses their logic.

He didn't want to risk his identity and showed Night Sky Wing to his enemy, he was well aware that his sword is his trademark in Tempest, so he used a simple mop and bucket and stormed them by himself.

"What?! There's a worker here after all?!"

"Hey, is that a mop?"

"Who cares!? Knock him dead!" The intruder soon dashed towards him.

*Trakk!*

"Wha-*Plakk!* Gaaghk?!" Only to be parried and sent flying with a rising downward attack from below, the second guy came brandishing his weapon as Kirito rotated the mop circularly with his wrist around his neck to the left. Still wearing a stoic expression.

He dodged several horizontal slash from the left by rolling to the right and spun his mop upwards yet again, before sending a low blow with it that whistle underneath his arm slammed full force towards the poor spot.

*Jdak!*

**"Uuuhih!"**

""..."" Weeping, Kirito threw his foe to the other side of the room where many important documents were on the place with a rotating tornado kick that followed by the mop after he was pushed by them to move locations.

While winched at his own brutality, in his defense he was panicked. But the other three didn't share the same sentiment.

The third guy chants a fireball spell since he doesn't want to end up like his ally, but got cut off by a sudden water bucket hitting his nose and stuck on his face.

"**Hagu!?**" He bit his tongue after Kirito kicked the bucket with his free foot.

"I just freaking mop it! Don't burn the place down!" And send another flying front kick to the bucket after bolting towards the caster after he uses [Double stings] using the mop handle tip.

He just knew that he can actually use other sword's skill beside swords in Rimuru world, let alone he actually was pretty okay with pole arms fighting style, he just liked swords better.

"Now!"

"You're mine!"

"!?"

*Daaang!* The last two came and made Kirito flying away.

But he managed to block it before they managed to snap his cleaning weapon to two. There's a limit wood could handle against metallic weapons, especially created for hidden and recon operations.

Kirito spun vertically in the air with his feet spread and landed with both of his soles as the mop pinched both by his forearm and upper arm while spun in the air, he soon twirl it into circling cyclones as it truly became a windmill of sorts as he ready another spear stance.

Against infiltrators who were tasked to enter a location unnoticed and experienced in battle to disarm against a janitor hired by nobles? The odds should be clear.

Yet he kept the two of them at bay by his unpredictable move and wild spinning in the air while retracting his wrist to keep the mop at his tempo at a fast exchange pace of combos between wooden mop and two replaceable weapons carried by (supposed to be?)ninjas.

Pushing his ankle down further while losing some tense sensation on his armpit, he apt into a low stance that let his frame manipulate the speed of his mop as they trashed the Manor in a vicious cycle of back and forth of diverting blows with another blow.

Making foes guess how he would strike next while their pressing formation works even less than before. They had to predict him while Kirito made use of the confusion to use another Lance sword skill called [Helical twice].

He jumped up and drove a spinning kick from inverted position after throwing the tool to the air as he landed with the mop on his hand and slammed the two to the ground. Knocking the two unconscious before it registered to their brain why they're lying face first to the floor.

"That's that…" Kirito sithe weakly.

On one side, the floor was crystal clean since he kept it on check while battling five foes, and he didn't want to re-clean everything after working so hard in the morning, on other hand...

"..." The wall and rooms were broken thoroughly with at least a proper builder needed to fix it right without rem.

"... Aw crap..." His expression paled, he wondered how many silver or might be golds needed to pay the reparation fee, and since he just sent one guy through the room making a clean hole through a cement wall.

He probably won't be in good spots if the owner of the house comes home now. To which perfectly timed to enter with raging steam behind the fat dude.

_The raging balloon blamed Kirito incompetence and fired him on the spot, why?_

He didn't know. At least he's free and had a perfect excuse to throw the bucket beside his feet towards his former boss before storming out from the blasted place.

But there he goes again being jobless. He needed another part time job, but he was already used to housekeeping and it's crazy stuff.

While he just needed a work till his reputation calmed down, stopping infiltration on a noble owned house surely would spread like wildfire, he still had to lie low before back to being legit adventurer again. He hated fame because it won't help him other than making him like a caged animal in a zoo by the stares and pointing fingers directed to him.

So he searched one with the normal owner with their head in check. Especially the pet part.

He found one, the building is owned by a small agency that doubled as a meeting building. The member who attended the meeting inside is a normal citizen or businessman with morals and attitude.

The place is near his apartment and adventurer guild. Just down the street. So he can take it easy as the job was only to clean the corridors in morning till noon.

He took it, the payment was decent too.

…

_Well... Actually no. _Around a _Week_ later...

***Blaaar!* **The building was stormed by many scary looking mercenaries after the front door was reduced to a dust cloud, from the looks of it, they're objective is to capture Kirito on moment notice.

He only stares them stupefied in the hallway while holding his broom with a dustpan on the other. Chewing dried jerky mechanically inside the lobby he just cleaned that afternoon filled with normal workers and the boss that hired him.

He's okay with that sight, not with heavy looking mercenary groups that most were chiseled and tattooed on the arms and face. _Paid soldiers at it's best descriptions._ Why they're here, he honestly doesn't know. Especially when he's used being a janitor at this point.

With debris of falling concrete walls and floor filled with black footprints of mercenary boots, _oh. The neon tubs in the lobby also smashed by the earlier explosion._

_Pretty sure the company insurance didn't cover for this._ He thought trying to avert the reality would truly happen in front of him.

And this is not a quest, but real assault in the real world in another dimension where he was working as a cleaning services. Even his life after Aincrad wasn't this colorful.

His current boss looked at him in horror. Asking for an answer for what in blazing hell just happened in the room and why all those mercenaries were looking for him. Did the good kid he hired since last week was a former criminal? Assassins? Retired mercenary which was still on the loose?..._Or worse?_ Steal their dog?

Kirito just wanted to have a peace and quiet uneventful shift when the guys just kept telling him to follow them unless he wanted to be dragged forcefully. _How dare them! They were the one who're being very rude here! All he did was doing his peaceful shift!_

_But his luck just won't let him have the chance._

Then, a fat guy finally came to the room.

**"You!"**

"Eh?... wait, aren't you?..." He suddenly looked scared and surprised is an understatement on his expression on his face that he was making now.

"Commoner! **I needed you!**" He said with a crying face. The room filled with total silence after his entrance.

The mercenary also looked at Kirito with confusion… Why the heck their client bawled at the sight of him?!

"Wait... **What!?**"

"Please!... I need you back! **EVERYTHING IS DIRTY!"**

…

_Silence._

"What!?" To say he's aghast, it was pretty accurate.

"WILL YOU CONSIDER IT?! I'LL PAY YOU MORE BY TWO SILVER AND IT'LL BE FULL MONTH WITH TWENTY FOUR HOURS SEVEN WE-"

"**F*CK OOOOOFF!**" _To say he's livid, was beyond understatement._

He's not stepping inside that cursed manor again!

*cdaaang!" Kirito snapped and shouted with vigor while throwing his bucket towards the noble face, he also ran and kicked the nearest mercenary in the face with a flying front kick. imagine dynamic entry*

*Jdaak x3 buak!* He rotated in the air and slammed his toes against another one after making sure he knocked the first out cold. His apron is taken off with hatred and strangles the bulkiest guy in the group.

"**BLGhfghghfk!..." **Foam filled his mouth before [Embracer] soon followed the black meteor hand to send the poor soul to a group of standing men like a bowling ball.

"Get him!"

"Don't let him get the mop!"

"We're getting our money!"

Soon, the legend of undefeatable janitor began to spread all over Tempest.

The mop he used would clean impurities on everything it touches, as his bucket both struck terror to those dare to step on the freshly cleaned floor.

The whril of kicks and polearms marked the janitor's uprising as the defender of offices and lobby to stay pristine by copying his teaching and soon, they're able to prove their point to never mess with the cleaning services units.

Kirito could care less, the mess of that fight he left was taken from his paycheck to rebuild the whole lobby from bottom to the roof. He's having watered down miso with only rice as the main entree tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

An: Been awhile huh? Sorry to keep you guys waiting, no beta. Usual typos and stuff, just remind me if I make mistake on review and I'll fix it when I got the chance. Quick note, november I would be busy. So warning if I don't update Rss and you guys looking forward to it.

* * *

**C.16 Release... Recollection.**

*Jdaaang! Kiin! Claang! x6 **Braaang!***

_Ten minutes. It's the amount of time passed in the material world since the two sword users began their sparring combat._

_Clashing rang of swords filled the green field area as embers sparked to existence. Dance of foot and hand swinging their extension of their body would guarantee fascinates random passers by and onlookers._

It may have been ten minutes passed in the real world, but it felt like an eternity for spectators watching from the sideline.

Observing their very step, tactics, reaction time, and experience to take opportunity presented to advance their grounding in battle.

As if the whole skit was a high quality recording and played in slow motion using [Thought acceleration] as each movement was so fluid and never stopped flowing in beautiful arcs.

The beauty of sword fighting was both not that simple and honest, right now the dance of blades between the saint and the knight boils down to their own card at hand and how they would execute those hands to control the board.

It was an enticing scene fueled warriors soul who loved to fight in combat coming up with their own strategy to outmatch their form and strategy.

Replacing who they were watching by themselves while itching sensation all over their body begging to move and fulfill those desires.

*Saat! X3*

As Hakurou repeatedly stab at Eugeo's left flank stance with his weak constitution.

*Ctaang x2 drang!*

The swordsmen were forced to play defensive, improving his play by large amount as he began to adapt to high speed combat and flowing movement instead of a rigid still stance.

Trying to get his reactive counter across against Hakurou swift barrage with high stances Templar knights used in Ruberios and western region with both hands.

Eugeo's relying too much on his stances and careful react approach, he's too focused on right elbow and feet position to return low type attacks in one on one battle, so Hakurou bombarded him with side slashes that really came out of nowhere to push his flanks to maximum limit.

"Keep your gaze on your surroundings!"

*Dang!*

"Ugh?!"

"See!? Now change that approach!" This spar will greatly boost his instinct awareness, and to think he's growing as the fight goes on…

"Heeaaa-!" Eugeo form reminded me of the time I fought Hinata in our second encounter…

_Fast on adapting with retracting speed of her dominant hand before making use of her advantage on speed with quick steps of fencing advantages, and Eugeo slowly getting closer to her level._

"..."

*Traang! x4 Cdaang!*

_Eeer… A little… too much, for my taste… Oh goodie... the resemblance of their scowling expression and rising attack_, Knights are honorable and all, but holy spirits... How he adapted and that stance slowly closer to Hinata 'Melt slash' gives me the chills.

_Man Hakurou is not kidding when saying that kid potential is vast._

"Kirito... You got one hella interesting friend and pupil over there..." I praised him with a huff as the two swords users clashing their weapon that can be passed as a joke.

This is not one of the most amazing things I had seen over the years, but bearing witness to his growth was checked off from my to do list. And Hakurou is this country's close quarter combat Sensei, to keep up for their first time meeting is beyond impressive knowing the oldman could make Milim play more carefully with him. That spoke testament he could keep up with the 'Destroyer' for a few seconds and not get killed.

Eugeo experience is vastly different to a master swordsmen like Hakurou who had perfected his katana style, while Benimaru and mostly half of his students are able to defeat him now because of their blessing and skill, the title 'Sword saint' ain't a joke.

Clearly, the Oni was holding back and tampering with Eugeo's bad habits to force him to adapt much quicker, but the swordsmen were improving a little too quick even for me. Could it be that he gained an adaptability skill? Like this blacky beside me with [Probability manipulations] to escape Shion ultimate skill?

Surviving Shion is not a walk in the park, sure. Those who're able to earn a proof of survival with gold embroidery (Gobuta proudly presents his when the city is still developing years ago).

_A proof you're a sorry bastard that managed to survive her trashing_.

"Hahaha... To think he can put up a fight with Tempest 'Sword saint'... This's outside my predictions…" Kirito laughed dryly.

"He was stronger than me in terms of pure force and back then, but going this far is not one of them." He weakly admitted with a drop of sweat formed on his cheek.

"Oh. Is that so?..." I remarked, unimpressed while appreciating how they're able to keep up with the fast notion of sword sparring.

"Hahaha!... Then! you'll be needing more training I suppose! You don't want to get left behind by him right!? Ahaha!"

"Benimaru san..."

"Hahaha!... Yeah, being catched up when you didn't see it truly is vexing, right?" The red haired commander nudged at the Otherworlder who slowly turned his frown into a small smirk.

"Yup, it truly is. I'll be a hypocrite if I say I wasn't mad seeing him surpass me this soon, happy watching him grow while knowing the potential he would be stronger than me doesn't make it less vexing in my eye." _Rivalry at it best. Ah… seishun..._

"Yup, then you have to double your best soon!" I grinned.

"You're right Rimuru san!" He agreed while bringing both of his hands to do a fist pump.

"Hoho~! I like your spirit! Looks like I can teach you some of my killer moves while at it~!" Wonder if some could pass as [Sword skill]? Coating mine with [Black Lighting] is one of the best all time offensive of my aces. He has good compatibility with dark elements and simple spells.

"Really!?"

"Sure , why not?" I shrugged, seeing stars in his eyes when I confirmed his excitement question. I can't help but smile childishly with him , oh there's so many moves we could try...

"Hoho~ Then, after he's done. _Can we go for another bout? __**Ki~...ri~...to~… Kun~?**_"

_**Oh shi-!**_

"**I'm very sorry for whatever actions that might've incur your wrath Shion sama! I humbly apologize for my behavior that might rub you the wrong way!"** He retreated quickly behind Benimaru who tried not to enter that line of hazard but still dragged as a meat shield.

There's a comedic moment, I don't want to say it, but how Shion is not attacking him because Benimaru is in her way is amusing on it's own. Not like the pop on her knuckles make it sound like she really wants to kick his ass now.

Tossing how they wouldn't hesitate to stand behind me if she did lose her control.

Witnessing your kouhai surpassing you so fast and you're not expecting it doesn't feel all that nice now that I remember about it…

_Sigh… Wonder what Tamura is doing now? Hopefully that little flea had good kids and be more vocal when there's an issue with higher ups._

*kling!*

Hum?

***Diing! Drang! X3 Traang! Jdaaang!***

…

"Huh?"

*Clang! **Braaang! X9** kcttiiingg!* But as soon we revert our gaze back to the spar-

*Shiiiuu! Zraaat! Claaaang! kLaang! x2* Eugeo flipped the table and cornered Hakurou into a defensive maneuver instead! With a very direct exchange nonetheless!

_What!? This guy is insane! _Did he just do a cheat gainer flip to evade that slash?!

_I can easily do it No prob! _**However-! **

"Graaah-!"

*Kiiin!*

"GOOD! Keep your attempts count like _that_!" Wait-! Did he just manage to counter attack him before stalling into a deadlock!?

"I got more than that!"

"Good! You have more movements that you need to correct!"

"Don't have to tell me!"

*Ctaang… syiiiuu… Ktaaang!*

… _What the… Holy sh- _I need at least 30 times losing sparring bout with Hakurou just to return his vertical swipe! How the hell was he able to do that in his first try!?

{Master. Eugeo cornering Hakurou because he's led by Hakurou movements predictions and usage of [Heavenly eye], Hakurou still has the upper hand despite Eugeo rapid growth, yet as I analyze the Battle. I can definitely confirm that Eugeo definitely possesses The [Hero egg] with [Strong will] taking effect on his body to fully optimize his magic control to boost his body movement and adrenaline to keep up with Hakurou's blade unconsciously.}

*Jdaaang!*

_Huh?... HE HAVE WHAAA-!?_

***DRAAANG!***

"Kuuugh!"

"Is that all!?"

"I'm just getting _**started-!**_" Eugeo cried an uncharacteristic shout with his crouching pose jumped into a cross legged kick followed by Blue Rose unleashing sword unleashing a direct skill by slamming I to ground in arching swing.

Creating a small dust cloud before he rose back from the impromptu smoke screen. Hakurou, not perturbed by the dust cloud, countered it back as the knight dodged it with another quick swipe as they began to use more fast exchange return.

My gaze becomes more and more wide. I hope my eyes didn't bulge comically from it if I was watching in my slime form.

My eyesight aided by my [Magic perception] observed how Eugeo parried another downward slash, right after he countered it with an upward right from left as he spun counterclockwise as it played very slowly in bullet time for me.

Canceling each other out with raw force producing bursts of wind howled into a fierce cry, before combining more nimble and rapid combinations of whirling slash followed by rotating momentum.

But that's not what I'm focusing on after Ciel revelation.

*Dang! Claang! x5 Ktaang!*

_This guy…__** Is another Next Hero like Hinata and Chloe!?**_How strong he will be!?

*Kiin!* _Wait a damn second! _

I thought Heroes is Rarer than a Demon Lord when coming to this world! And Leon is a Hero rather than a true Demon lord like me and the others right?!

{Yes, Master is absolutely correct.}

_Then show an ounce of urgency in your tone while revealing this Fact to me!_

This isn't the same when Fuze made veldora sit in Seiza and considered as S rank threat that would make Brumund a target after the old man trashed his office by accident that made his reputation sky rocketed!

_This is a legit urgency like awakened Hinata who had potential disturb the equilibrium and usher another war stupid nobles and people with authority complex would use against me!_

{Master can be at ease. There will be no such outcome this time. Khuhu… this time there wouldn't be a second time.} Gaah… you and your smug attitude…

But…

_... I-I can't believe it… If Eugeo did have the [Hero Egg] in his soul… Then… No. _I already saw it all… His life truly depicts a life that yearns to do what's Right.

*Kliiing!*

_Which means… The chance is not small..._

"Hoy... Kirito..." Then this guy…. _Perhaps…_

"Y… Yeah?.."

"Let me fight you after this." I broke no room for argument in my sentence.

"Eh!? _**Why!?**_" eh, you're durable so don't worry. I can heal you even if you lost a limb. But that's not what I'm worried about right now.

"There's something I must check. No complaints. And no you can't escape either. Do what I say and I'll give you one of my stronger katana moves." The swords keep hitting against each other in front of our eyes as I ignore his faint scowl from my demand.

My black shirt fluttered from gusts of howling gale from the two made as it became deadlier. Eugeo started to use his skill more frequently and more directly than before.

Yes.

[Medical Dragon. Dragon rising Ost*. Play over here.]

_[Sword Skill]._ It might just be a mere light show for me, But this combat skill truly can be called an 'Unique Skill' on its own after finding the perfect formula to use it.

Almost like the name itself is perfectly made for humans race to possess that might replace Arts for good if this skill is used freely instead utilizing weapons specific traits as a mandatory catalyst for its activation.

I already tapped into Eugeo's memory and saw some of his past bleed to mine, analyzed the skill behaviour as I see the habit and bits of strategy he would use.

***Kiiiii!***

_[Sonic leap] _

Eugeo will close the gap of 10 meters, dead set his eyesight on Hakurou swaying footsteps after kicking the ground to launch a frontal attack from the front.

Force carried behind it was twenty times stronger than a normal fireball velocity making contact with unmoving objects under five second intervals, a simple forward burst coating weapon surface by magic energy.

_The aftershock and the attack alone was enough to be a finisher move depending on execution._

The skill used his mana to be activated and even boost his overall attack power by a large margin. It would be deadlier if Eugeo used [attack enchantment] buffs or [burn booster] spells.

_Alas._

Hakurou saw through the trajectory orbit and leapfrog behind to evade his assault.

"You're too straightforward!" His next slash now will hit him with the same time Eugeo's movement came to an abrupt halt.

"...kh… This is it!"

*Dak!*

*Kiiiinnn!*

"! !?" No way! _Eugeo opened his mouth and moved even faster than before! _

"-! He's good!" I hear Shion exclamations. After his right foot stomped to the ground.

Eugeo turned his body to the right!

_His blue changed into a dark red! A full 360° spin!_

"That?! Isn't that an improved version of [Storm break]!?"

"What Are those!?" The red line followed hakurou footwork as Eugeo's body blurred faster into a bullet as the voice behind me shouted their opinion.

*Ching!*

"To slow!"

"What-!?" But he failed at hit run momentum and parried by hakurou instead. His sword above him and his lower body fully exposed.

*Dbuag!*

"Guaah?!" He grunted and thrown away with backhand slash.

Hakurou regained his balance and slash the "Spring scatter" to vacant space around him. Posture low and imposing with circular wind resembling crescent arcs materialized around him from mere sword drawing.

"Fu-!"

Five shockwaves of shark fin shaped projectiles ran towards Eugeo who stood stunned from his initial shock.

"-!? Hup-!"

*syaat! fwuut!*

Eugeo slashed the first one with Blue rose as he dodged the second Horizontal wave in the air with a sidestep to the left, [Vertical] on the next one to cancel it via friction with back handspring to dodge the last three homing to his position before launched his body to the air.

Suspended above ground with wind magic on his feet slowing his descending speed.

"Fuh…" Hakurou slowly sheaths his sword and charges his lai with pure magic energy.

_Bloodlust._

"-?!" The wave was thick and plain. No doubt another trick the Saint uses to force his opponent to take a hasty judgement.

"**Dam- [Frozen lily]**!" The knight roared.

*Pyaar!*

Giant shield in form of a flat Blue flower with thousands of sharp petals facing upwards manifest from his left hand, created from pure Ice magic as it's layers resembling a water lily petal to stop an incoming object with its pointy shape acting as a wave breaker. [Protect] Skill taking effect as he casted defensive measures to himself to boost his skill by twenty percent.

*Shiiuut! Crang!*

Hakurou attack is faster by a hair different from the ice crystallization in the atmosphere. While the impromptu Shield cannot hold his attack, it had done its job to protect the caster from a fatal wound as it dispersed to a cloud of white frost.

Petals of ice descending like paper with mist following it. Eugeo...

_Disappeared!?_

"Above!" Shion pointed her finger above. He's 20 meters above the ground!

_He used the shield as a stepping stone before it breaks!_

"kh... uuUU**AAAaaaAHHH**!" He let out a war cry.

_What ar-?_

""IS HE!?"" My voice and kirito overlapped. Blue rose is spinning on his hand and his shout rings in the air.

"**BLOOM! BLUE ROOOSE!**" Blue Rose glowed a radiant pale Blue!

*Crang!*

*KIIIIIINNNN!* That soon morphed into a fully blinding light stopping in the air!

***PRAAAAASSHHH!***

"Wha-…"

"Is... What is happening!?" The onis exclaimed.

{Master! Eugeo unleashes his pent up mana into his blade and the Magic interference is subsiding!}

_But! That would mean that-!_

"Blue rose recollection memory..." Kirito muttered in an amazed Tone.

***Fuuaaarr!***

"Buugh!?"

"Daaggghh!?"

White frost burst into small white particles washed over us in a collective gust of wind carrying the pure release of Eugeo armaments burst.

_The green plain changed drastically into a frozen Tundra after the fog spread to a thin trail of white smokes. _Fresh scent of water coagulating mid transformation paired with raw magical energy made the air almost intoxicatingly sweet like flowers.

A landscape made from blue frozen sheet, bloomed a Rose Gardens sprouting life energy from the earthquake that shook the ground.

*Shhh….* Rose upon Rose bloomed to its full glory from a thin layer of Ice encapsulating the leaf on the flower as numerous thorns of vine materialized and shot through the ground.

Like the ground had been blessed by mother earth herself to aid him in this battle.

_For us… This was…. _

"I... It's... Beautiful." Shion could only describe this view only as a beautiful art from her mutter…

_But I… As an ice magic user and Ciel Master._

I Definitely knew that Eugeo, is ten times stronger than any grandmage in the human league….

_No…_ Stronger than an Arc mages in Templar order… And he has the potential to grow stronger from here.

This is merely him launching a full frontal weapon memory with his own power boosting the already strong cast. If he had mastered chants of Aoe attack spells, then he could pass as an S rank adventurer.

The way ice flowers envelop the entire field of roughly three football fields in less than four seconds and drop the temperature closer to 0°.

_Is mind blowing. _

I was exposed to many grand scale scenarios and pure showism of ingenuity and magic attack, human and all sorts of being combined with scale of world moving progress and world adventure all over place at this point of time.

And Eugeo? He joined the club, and I was impressed to say. He had grown stronger than the first time I met him in that forest, back then an evolved arc serpent was a death threat for him if he was not using his all, now he could handle several monsters close to that level with his magic alone.

This might be child play for me who has Ciel at my hand, but for him to pull it off by himself is still too much for even my already damaged common sense.

_If his [Hero egg] had truly hatched, he'll be a force to reckon with than he already is now. _I could only shiver. Both in anticipation and pride, since only a hero that could keep up and defeat a demon lord.

_Could Kirito unlock the same potential as this?..._

I can't be killed, and I need to look for a way if I really wanted to. But that's just impossible with my current power.

But… no matter how strong a foe is, a Hero would always be able to clash with a Demon lord with their own way. If that's the case.

I stare back at the black haired young man beside me. Even he couldn't believe the sudden change would affect the entire battle.

Countless numbers of Blue Rose flowers rose from pure ice. The scale is already a great magic and a physic classification of magic class. Imagine this technique could affect spiritual entities.

Yet unfortunately, Eugeo attacks bore meaningless against Hakurou sharp institutions.

*Shing!*

*PYAARR! X4*

Using his [Precise line] techniques, he cuts the ice weak point instantaneously as vines of thorns shoot to his location with chunks of Ice in every direction controlled by the caster.

Eugeo didn't stop. He cast another batch of ice Shield formation around him to block Hakurou field view and limit his movement since the shields surrounding him were in a circle rotation all over his body after coming to ground with more crystalline spike rushed towards his foe.

"Nice try!"

*Criiish!* Horizontal slash was swiped Into a wide arc, dispersing the flower shop shield. As thick mist blocked our line of sight.

"Ugh?! Another Fog after an Ice Quad cast!?" I brought my hand up to cover my face. He must've liked his smoke screen!

"That little… Just how strong he had become after coming here?!" Kirito shouted with pride.

_Eugeo disappeared... again!?_

"No. Feint!?"

{Master! Behind hakurou!}

_I was right! _

*crriiiingg!*

"Got you!" Ciel pointing his location behind the Tempest sword saint by my [Clairvoyance] proved my calculations were proven right after predicting his course of action and strategy he would use.

[Rage spike] showed its fang after concealed by white mist on Eugeo's left as his button shirt billowed behind him.

He was going for finishing when Hakurou had used his technique as his delay would be longer than any other chance.

Frostbite symptoms already shown on Hakurou finger, he deliberately sacrificed his reserve and let the air do the job to paralyse his only enemy.

_This guy is a nightmare for Fire users._

"Like I said! You're too straight forward!" Hakurou exclaimed,

*Syat! Druwang!* The sword yet again in deadly stalemate,

*Prang!* With Blue Rose shattered to pieces from the force of their clash!

"THIS-!?"

***Kiiiiinn!***

"-!?"

**"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY-!" **On his right revealed the true hidden fang, light of blue with terrifying screech rushed toward his chest.

Music stops*

*Blaaaaaar!*

* * *

…

My mental health is still trying to cope with the whole event taking place before me.

Hakurou at the first five minutes overwhelmed Eugeo like the distance between the Moon and Earth. With another five minutes for him to slowly adapt to the blade saint speed before it became battle of stamina.

If one says that he still can't beat Hakurou, then the one who said it will be right…

Yet Eugeo managed to step up his game and stalemate his position against Him even further, he forced him to play defensive for a split second even if he still can't land a solid blow on him.

He released his trump card that is Blue rose recollection memory that gives himself an opening to take advantage, we do not expect him to use it as a mere decoy after summoning his vine to capture hakurou acting as diversion so he could close the gap.

Even if his [Slant] was not connected, it was within his calculation for him to send his follow up from the first one to catch the katana user off guard.

I myself can't believe how much he had grown, as his teacher and partner.

My joy was beyond the cloud at his superb planning had reached this level of professionalism, both in sword mastery and magic after we spent our time here peacefully, he truly became strong with his own way with proper teaching and working as an adventurer helped him to improve.

_But despite all of that…_

Hakurou used "Shukichi" at last second to dodge and disappear on moment contact before the attack could reach him.

Eugeo tried to use my dual wield technique I taught him after our last labyrinth adventure as a last resort, he almost pulled it off.

Unfortunately, he still couldn't follow the katana user tactics and set the move he had now for later. While Eugeo speed is enough for a dual wielder.

The speed of his blade couldn't reach the level he wanted to and yield out of exhaustion, both from magic and stamina as he overexerted himself.

I can't blame him, if you're not used to the weight of twin flowing movement on each hand while alternating each sword proved to be a taxing attempt in real sparring, let alone he had exhausted his reserve so his [sword skill] output is much weaker than before.

It took me months before I could effectively wield both swords with speed and fierceness the Black swordsman came to be. The sparring felt like hours of tough fight crammed into one by judging on how the place becomes.

The residue of Eugeo spell was left as it is.

I want to help clean the place, but Rimuru said that better let the snow evaporate on its own so the way could be soaked by the soil. Against my better judgement, I couldn't resist and voice my argument from the sound reasoning. _Blue Rose would produce a field of pure energy that would create sacred arts blessing in air, that seemed to convert into pure magicules particles._

The energy would be absorbed by the trees and plant where he unleashed it, making the place much fertile instead if those energies were not converted to offensive magic spells.

Instead, I am readying myself to fight in a battle that clearly I would lose. Rimuru had that friendliness that made everyone like her.

Even I can't help myself to be drawn to Rimuru's bright cheerful persona as a type who had it hard to be close to someone, the slime let out whether she's being conscious or not about what she felt, happy, cheeky, kind person Satoru Mikami is even after being reincarnated to this world. And now I would see the side that could only be seen in battle. _Even if Rimuru was not serious at all._

I had seen that katana several times in the past, but now I would face it instead of watching from the sideline how she thin rogue beast around the mountain and docks when aquatic monsters filled the water when we're going on a fishing trip.

I can't imagine not going all out even if Rimuru did pull its punches against me. It was suicidal, my instinct told me to not face her, but I wanted to test how much I had grown.

Watching Eugeo somehow made me flare my competitive side and Rimuru as the opponent makes me itch even worse.

Even after passing between numerous world's, I could never shake off the anticipation of a good fight as warrior traits my old self culvulated, me going all out without my unique skill against Yuuki says that much.

There's a wall I couldn't break, and I wanted to surpass it. Beyond those limits and see where I could go this time.

Both for myself and for those around me, I need to be stronger to protect what matters to me. _To not repeat the same thing over and over_. And by challenging Rimuru, would face me with that wall again.

Simple put. I was already at clear disadvantage with those odds against me, like it or not. And me raised to the challenge is a statement. Not me unable to refuse.

I must dual wield out of this like what Eugeo did. The final skill and gift of that flying castle that had set me on the road to survive. The strength given to me to challenge the man who couldn't be beaten.

*Crackle*

*Pssiiutt!*

And now I'm going to use it against the strongest being in this world, I can't help but tone down a grin.

… _I'm looking forward to it. _While my whole debacle with Shion scared me shitless, I couldn't face myself if I chickened out now.

My right comfortably familiarized with Night sky wing weight and grip, as my left holding the saber that was becoming heavier by my mana tuning.

ALO was the closest thing I had been exposed to magic combat, while Sacred arts was diverse in application, this world even more so as I learned magic Eugeo researched and added my own twist to it.

_But magic would always be instinctual for me no matter what had changed over the years._

A sword made from weapons from my past and a magic sword resembling a mechashift equipment on my other. This is the current me, as the swordsman Kirito.

And I would face this world strongest Demon lord all by myself without my companion. Just me and my own strength with weapons from my past on my right, and a gift from someone who had helped me grow in this world on my left.

_I can't let my saber to parry that katana and divert the counter with reaction only, I must flow faster with two and four consecutive hit skills and use more effort closing my gap with my foot speed. _I devised a quick strategy and ready myself again. I was confident in my speed, but now I would dare say it's my weakest link when Rimuru as my foe.

_She's different from Heathcliff, from Eugene, from Xaxa, Yuuki, and even Quinnella._ All of them cannot be compared to the Slime who had created an Empire from scratch for someone like me could only be dreamed of. _She had made it a reality._

Benimaru is having a chat with Eugeo behind the purple haired Oni with Hakurou. I think he's giving him some advice from the last battle. I shook my head and noticed Rimuru already in her position.

"Hey Kirito! Are you ready?"

"Ah! wait! Give me a sec!" I bend down and tie my boots lace, biting my left glove with my teeth while testing my shoe tip is fastened to my leg, doing a small jump before preparing myself mentally.

I'm not going to use my coat this time,it will hinder my mobility.

So my Black T-Shirt is more than enough because she will also stop from dealing fatal blows to my body. _Naive?_ Maybe, but it was a legit strategy to make my foes underestimate me that always works when I didn't wear it back in Aincrad.

Black shirt and short pants, sleeveless as well that show her slender arms and hair tied to a bun. Proof she also ignores defensive traits and going all in on offensive.

It would become a battle of speed and dexterity. I was right, I must go all out right from the get go. Rimuru isn't just some last boss with unbelievable unfair stats that broke the roof.

But a 'Real Threat' to humanity if she snapped at us._ So secret unwinnable Boss, sure…_

Man… 'Round table' never sounded so useful in my life than any other time I played the seventh installation. _There's no overkill with that one with Rimuru as my foe..._

"Huft…."

*Vuooonngggg….* I poured mana to my left hand and the blade ignited. With my right spun 'Night sky wing' in front of me with my wrist.

Entering my battle stance.

*shing...* My lightSaber glowed brighter and Night Sky generated a small white outline on its edge.

_Did my mana sharpen the edge? _

*srrrr….* Yup, it is. Once again, I move my finger slightly so it can be more comfortable with the handle.

I don't have a reason to put mana to my eyes. It's Just there to make me feel more focused for this specific spar.

"Okay... Are you ready now?" Rimuru entered her battle stance faster than mine.

A total precision stance. Her blue undershirt and Black T-shirt flutters slightly as she moves her feet to bent lower. Ready to dash my way.

_A perfect Teura Gasumi. Dangit… Sugu is going to be so jealous if I told her I fought a master user of this stance._

"I'm going all out..." I muttered to particularly no one and bent my knees even further. First strike would control the flow of battle!

"Ready…. Fight!" With a flick from Benimaru. We began the mock battle.

*Daaar!* [Quickly and without fail extended Ost]

**"Heeeaaagggh-!" **

*KIIIIIINNN!* I blasted off from my position and Quickly activated my skill.

I spun my body to the left and unleashed [Double circular] instantly and blocked an overhead strike that almost became a blur from the speed it was traveling after it connected.

*Tang! Daar!* _We're going to do the same thing!_

"Hey... Not bad…" Rimuru suddenly compliments me.

"Can't be the underdog all the time, right!?" I yell back.

Sending three consecutive stabs before sending a left sidekick to her sword after raising my knee to my waist level and pushing it instead of swinging it from below to activate [Flowing rock], swiftly dodged a vertical swipe from below after the hit connected to an elbow block before backflipping to regain distance.

"Krrgh!"

*Wiii-* Activating [Final Revolution].

"Seiiryaaa!" and blow Rimuru away at least 10 meters in front of me.

"Tch!"

*Dang x4* *Blaaar!* I back off and do a double back spring.

*Shuu!*

_Wha-!?_

"Too Slow!"

_Crap-!_ No time to think!

*Bzzzztt!*

I parried a sudden vertical axis from below without motion and started up in the air with my black lightsaber. The full thrust was missing my eye with Rimuru fully extending her right hand with howling zephyr cry coming to my ears shortly after.

"Heavy-!" *Fuat!* Reverse grip happened before me as I hastily do the same action in response as the attack missed my side.

*Dag!*

"Gahk!?" And nicked the sudden pushing kick with Night sky, rolled backward.

I dashed back towards the Slime who reverted to her previous stance by releasing [Rising hexagonal], leaving hexagon shaped after effects in air in golden hue after I rose from the ground and let my two hands feel that ten hit combo.

The light blind me for a split second, Rimuru was scowling at the force I put on that attack. _I almost maxed my strongest skill kit not for nothing!_

*Viii-!*

"Oh no you don't!" Rimuru voiced before a ten quick stab going to my front and rolled away to evade the incoming barrage of circular barrage sword motion directed to my weak spots. I would've sent a quick stab if not for sudden half moon slash coming from below.

Night sky glowed red with my nameless saber purple flared even more.

Rolling on the grassy earth and dodging acrobatically, sending swipe after swipe before my right knee kissed the ground after improvising with [Storm break] With slanted trajectory after spinning three times in the air with red light followed both my swords.

I sent another six before retreating backward when Rimuru followed with a lunging attack to my position when evading every single skill like it was nothing but a warm up!

_She hasn't gone all out as well right!? _It feels like I'm playing on the top of her hands!

"kh!... You aren't a Demon lord for nothing!"

*Kting!*

"Ha! You're pretty good to be able to stay standing after 20 second fighting with me!" She released a perpendicular slash at Night Sky Wing to weaken my defense and send an elbow strike aimed to my jaw.

*Clang! Buak!*

"**Ouch-!** That hurt my pride you know!?" Banter or not! I taught Eugeo all the skills I know!_ Indirectly Saying my skill is inadequate is a straight burn to my Ego! Also that's going to leave a mark in the morning!_

With that banter, I charged forward while spun counterclockwise as my swords velocity aid my revolution without using any [Sword skill] and rely purely on my Base instinct as a swordsman alone.

_Faster!_

*Blang! x4 Crack! Drang! x6* "...!?" _Weird…_ I can keep up and can sense her next movement! It's like my body reacts on itself!

"Be careful there!"

*Phiiu!*

"Kghk?!" My body reacted on time to dodge a flame wave from her swords, the shape almost the same as Hakurou's skill but larger and it was flame!

_Faster!_

*Shuuu!* Another low slash came for my right flank, I jumped to the left, sending my legs to air with body while an X slash to Rimuru left were evaded with twirling momentum before she blocked it with another swiping parry.

I twist my body into an inverted axel, with both of my heels. I kicked [Double down] after a frontal flip.

*TRANG! X2*Only to be Blocked again by that Katana after a slight tilt on the blade gripping before another sudden attack of Rimuru aiming my neck after she spun 360° to right and delivered a downward slash to send me back to ground.

*gRAAAT!* I don't waste time, I feel the flow of time slowed before me yet again as I keep pressing against her guard.

_Keep up with her!_

If I was watching from the sideline, my eyes would register that my body had become nothing but a mess of shadows as I keep disappearing and reappearing all over her attack range.

Sending a right on her left before vanished from her eyes, followed up with three slash from below going on her behind that failed to hit her upper body and another four on her left thigh before using [Vortex Rush] on her front, Rimuru blocked every single hit and sending counter after counter on my attack occasionally.

I don't know how many slashes I released or connected so far. But I can count it's about to reach 100 right now!

_**Faster!**_

"**AAAAAAAAAHHH-!"**

_Faster!_

*kiiin!*

*CLANG! X10* I released [Aero gust]. Another 10 hits that cast speed debuff on the enemy with its wind gust helping my velocity going faster with zephyr claw and uncontrolled cyclones danced around my swords.

_Go further!_

I lunged with X slash, it hovered in front of me before I repeated it three times in quick succession by going back and forth alternating my right and left in that order that looked like I was charging without strategy and relied on viciousness alone.

_Accelerate! _Magic energy fueled my limb and self buff it so my body moved more agile. [Bounce] Magic on my soles and sword so I could cheat the speed retracting my sword back to position I wanted and send me to safety when there's a blow that would prove fatal to me.

Rimuru doesn't have any problems to counter all of it despite how this battle isn't a mere mock with this kind of level in terms of full blown raw strength clash. Her stamina is tremendously high.

_Blade dance countered by blade dance with utter beauty of perfectly refined katana play._

"**I'm Going Faster!"** I shouted to no one, felt my body finally liberated and let it all out in single actions of voicing my thoughts.

I dashed, after image of my body came to eyesight as I blasted through my earlier speed limit by leaving a body double from increasing my speed by using my reserve alone.

*KIIIIINN!* I chained [Nightmare rain] after rolling on the ground into full beast stance before raising my sword from my side into another X from above and from below upwards before the skill took place.

*Claang x3* Night sky come from the right and managed to cut a strand of hair before I send it back to my right and left thrust into where Rimuru was before I hastily use [Starburst stream] to confront hail storms of light speed of sharp tornadoes created from magic energy turned to thousands of needle ice.

*Syaat! x15*

Each slash was perfectly blocked by her katana with each time we clashed after I managed to avert the fatal damage of that projectile. I can feel her stare all over my body that sends chills to my spine with Haki oozing out from her body.

_Don't let her get the upper hand!_

But I was too preoccupied with my adrenaline and used both hands to release [Horizontal square] on each sword with two bluish lines of rectangular light danced in front of me alternating with one another after Rimuru jumped on last hit when I circled the blue Demon from her left flank.

Managed to cheat gainer my body to avert a straight horizontal slash that became a wave of white that traveled behind me and cut trees to two. A holy magic katana skill, _greAT. She can use all elements without drawbacks and chant, I forgot about that._

Clicked my tongue again, [Blue meteor] and [Rising hexagonal] soon followed.

_**Faster!**_

A war cry escaped my mouth and positioned my swords on each side and ready for stabbing strikes as orange and blue enveloped both swords.

The Katana is coated by black sparks and shoots condensed energy on each swing.

*Jdaang!* Clear opposition of three weapons met in barbaric exchange, graceful side steps followed after and another four strikes of fist and knees sent my way.

_Follow it!_

Replying with my fist that was blocked before a reverse roundhouse kick by my right when tossing Night sky to air and [Slant] on the other that glowed blue before catching my sword mid attack.

_NOW!_

[The Eclipse]. Go!

_***Kiiinn!***_

"**RAAAAAAGGHH-!" **My limb screaming in pain from how much my body forced to move beyond my limit as friction of the air became apparent to my eyes. Yet I do not falter and let the sword skill carry me!

*BLAR! X5, CLANG X8 DUAK X8 CRING! X2 Zaat! Zaar!* The sound of metal clashes against one another ringing clearly in the field, filled with Light works from the sparks our blade generated by each blow with my iris began to tire from witnessing too much light.

"kh!? You-!"_Rimuru can't keep up forever with this assault! _

This [Dual wielding] combination I used right now is my strongest skill I possess in my skill tree when I fought kayaba in that flying castle! Fueled by magic and boost my body with self buff!

*Clang!* _Even if you're parried every single hit that I unleashed._

*BRaang!* A demon lord or not!

With this much force of flow cannot cast spell or counter attack in such short time intervals unless you will split your focus mid battle, that I can predict before you could and will use to bite back at you!

_And even if you read my move. I already saw your eyes move and I can intercept it! This skill chain cool down is my second strongest trump card!_

"Kgh!... We haven't done yet!"

"**Breaking sound limit!"** My mouth spoke my brain command, magic filled every fiber with my body to reinforce my speed and reaction time even further!

_**Kh…. Gooo!**_

*Crang! x 3 klang! x6 kiin! **zriiit! Traang! x7 **Jdaaang!*

… _Things really get heaten up. _Shion cheer could be heard from my hectic mind state, the wolf stared at me like it's giving me encouragement to not give up.

Eugeo who baffled and stared in silent awe how fast Rimuru was able to intercept all of my skill beside Benimaru and Hakurou who watched in keen observation.

Gauging my acceleration top speed, taking note of my wild yet disciplined sword style approach of two swords complement each other's effect and viciousness in each swing and adding one or two martial arts attacks with my leg.

"Kraagh…" _This is bad…_

With my current condition, my body starts to feel limp because I'm literally running out of fumes and my magic reserve has dried up to reinforce both my body and weapon, not counting my speed which is already enough to kill a normal human to go this fast. Let alone [Bounce] that had let me change my direction several times when sending attacks after attacks towards Tempest leader.

The air once again tensed unbearably since Rimuru had used her Haki to counter [Aero gust] effect after My right swipe and up right left caught her sword in deadlock.

"Gukh?!" I am really confident in my speed, but this time I got pushed by raw force.

_**Look out!**_

"MY TURN!" Holding the katana with two hands as the stance shifted into a more offensive approach, four simultaneous arcs and stabs were going for my chest with clear white frost coming from the blade, lower neck and rim were very close being severed if I didn't have my [Danger sense].

_If not for my stupidly fast reaction time I might be skewed right then and there! And it only goes even more than that! _

The slash multiplied till the point I lost count of how many blurs of sword and sparks were right in front of my eyes!

_I don't think that this Lightsaber can last much longer with this kind of force she delivers with her katana alone! _The sword on my left cannot keep up with this ridiculous speed, trembling slightly. I forced it upward to block a fast seven myriad of katana slash coming towards my left before dodged backwards.

*Kin!*

"Don't hold back Kirito!"

_**Who the hell says I did?! He'll be next after I survived this! **_

"Like hell I am!" I returned and blocked a nasty elbow push and palm strike with Night sky at the same time.

"Kghh!"

"No more speed battle! Now use your head!" L_**ike I sAid! WHo thE hEll said I wasn'T?!**_

I need to end this as fast as humanly possible...

But... Does Night Sky Wing have a memory like that Gigas Cedar?! _There's no time! _Rimuru coats an ice magic to her haki and frostbite starts to overwhelm me.

"And I thought 'Blue rose' is already cold damn it!" I cursed out loud to jump upward to another flip and send my left leg to kick Rimuru away from her standing stance.

*Crick!*

"Khkg!?"

_Gah! My hand is freezing! _If only I can release my old spells! Cold resist buff is a very oasis I needed now! I don't have any short incantation spell either! Even a fireball spell can cost me a life if Rimuru slips for a second!

_I haven't mastered chant less magic spells like Eugeo Yet! _

"Shit!"

[Switch to Kara no kyoukai 3rd chapter. M22-hiki theme song.*]

If I had an aria-

Wait that's it!

_My Enhanced Armament Art!_ I'd I'm not wrong… it's-

_"I ask the long lost blade of Heaven!"_

_What-?! My mouth moves on its own!_

*Shuu!* I dodge the impossible slash coming to my body with brute force from my left blade after a brutal horizontal slash aimed at my midriff.

*Zzzzzztttt-!* I hope I can name this guy before he breaks!

_"Lend me your strength and power! Thou long lost art from the purest of light!" I don't know what I'm saying right now!_

Yet Night sky wing glows even more radiantly than before!

*KIIIIIIIINNNN!*

_"With that blinding light from the sky above painted dark as the starless night! Shine me the path to victory I seek!" _My mouth keeps chanting this word!

_What with this Aria incantation!? It came on its own!_

T-this isn't Gigas cedar memory! The verse is different! _Elucidator!?_ It's like I know the next word like it's the most natural thing!

"-!?" Rimuru's face chorted in surprise. She tensed her expression and Quickly cast magic to her hands.

_"Mow down the enemy that stands on my path!"_

"**I won't let you!**"

*Crang!* _Holy sh- that's more twice the size of my apartment height! _Rimuru cast 20 layers of mana shield barriers with 20 meters tall each in front of her!

Damn it! I don't have a choice! _It's do or nothing! End it now!_

_"Release Recollection!"_

*...ZAAT!* *music stops.

…

My mind goes blank.

…

But it's so clear…

...

_It's like my body moved on its own._

I don't remember what I really saw, but a dark wing just flashed before my very eyes…

Pitch black Feather and unblemished despite colored contrasting with its supposed color. A figure just less than a second stood in front of me.

_Speaking in a low, dignified tone that carries weight of decisions._

"_Finally... Thou released me from my shackles._"

… It was very brief, yet his sound was so clear to my ears.

Then I snap back, letting out my gargled voice. The blade memories changed. It was not Gigas cedar, nor it resembled that giant boss from floor 50, But...

It was &%#... I don't know why… Yet I know his name...

… Why did I know that?... And why is there a dark energy blast coming out from my sword?

_I feel… I just remembered something... Why is that?_

_Important… _

Something… I couldn't remember what is it.

While there's a mana calamity in the form of raging dark energy in front of me, I felt something was slowly beginning to put itself in place…

Something _That_ I had missed and lost… Yet I don't know what it is… It just… Fits in and stays there...

_The knowledge is suddenly poured into my head._ My body cannot handle the pure mana blasts through the shield in front of me.

*Crang!* The layers start to break one by one…

My eyes feel like a ton of truck pulling the lid down, my body is so heavy. _But I keep my consciousness alive. Fighting the nail that stabbed my eyelid one by one._

My vision is getting blurry, but I can see what Rimuru's face looks like when the barrier is destroyed one by one.

I can't hear her….

_Because I had blackened out..._

* * *

_An:_ Just say I got a little creative and took a liberty on it, hey, they already in tempest for two months now. Eugeo should be able to do that with Kirito. I know I know, he could keep up with Rimuru is bullshit, but come on, you guys want see this to happen right? XD

The end? Eh, I reveal it later ;) I make the two have the hero egg way back, plus hero could keep up with demon lord no matter what because it's already in their nature. Rimuru Broken af? Eh, it doesn't matter, look at Chloe. I won't lie, this looks messy and very isekai manga or today's mainstream lightnovel plot.

Yes, starting from next chap this fic would enter new arc, I would make it as three back then. At this point... Eh let's see... I'm not quitting FF(if my irl not being hectic). That's small consolation for me, I have chaotic schedule.

Chen: It's single sword, the other one is the one from chap 13. I guess I kinda make it unclear huh? XP

Okay... I'll be frank that I don't quite find this update to be satisfiying enough and all, but I'm making my life easier if I release this today instead of later.

I got Pm that this and RSS is very different from one another, if you mean style, yes. I kinda wrote draft for this years ago and improve it to be like this instead of RSS that I made from scratch after Lycoris released(not play the game cause I don't have PS4). Don't expect me hire someone to do this for me, I would do that to my assignment, I like learning stuff, but doing exam and assignment sucks hard cause it filled my free time on things I could do.

I'm trying to replicate the manga feels and all of that(Slime in 2021... I'm so hyped...). While Rss is how I picture Eugeo would be and rest Alicization gang on Remnant act and behave as they would change stuffs if he were present as, Rt would be if Eugeo and Kirito go to another adventure before going back home and save their home and Alice from her fate as seen in Anime she would be the piece that would be fight over, and wasn't it interesting if Eugeo were in form of ally instead of his sentient Blue Rose helping Kirito? Basically that, hence why the two style would contrast.

I haven't slime again aside from spin off and manga cause I had too many assignment from campus, can't be that guy who slacks off on first semester. I guess that's all for now, thanks for reading and enjoying my work, seeing you soon.

Later.


End file.
